FanFiction Royal Rumble II
by LordryuTJ
Summary: 80 men and women from all over the universe take part in the most exciting event in history, the Royal Rumble! Rated T for violence and language. COMPLETE.
1. Pre-Show Interviews

**FanFiction Royal Rumble II**

**Summary: 80 men and women from all over the universe take part in the most exciting event in history, the Royal Rumble!**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, and other companies and people.**

**CharlieHarperFan88 is my partner in helping this show come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

The first FanFiction Royal Rumble was done on November 11, 2011, and the winner was Stone Cold Steve Austin. Unlike the first Rumble, which had no prize in particular, the winner will win a hundred thousand dollars in cash.

**Interviews:**

Josh Matthews, Scott Stanford and Matt Striker from WWE sat down with several participants who are entering this Royal Rumble match for a few words about tonight.

**Wrestlers from the previous Rumble:**

**Stone Cold's interview:**

Josh Matthews is with Stone Cold Steve Austin in the interview space in the backstage area.

**Josh Matthews:** Stone Cold, you won the previous Royal Rumble about two years ago. What are your thoughts on your chances of winning _this_ Rumble?

**Stone Cold Steve Austin:** Josh, I don't give a damn about the chances, because I have won my fair share of Rumbles in the past, and now I'm getting back into this. I have prepared for this, and those sons of bitches in the locker room, all 79 of them, will get their asses kicked and thrown out of the ring, because no one can throw this rattlesnake over, and that's the bottom line 'cause Stone Cold said so!

**The Rock's interview:**

Matt Striker is with The Rock in his locker room.

**Matt Striker:** Rock, last time you entered the Royal Rumble, you were close to victory, but you couldn't do it. How do you feel you'll be able to-

**The Rock:** Lemme just stop you there Striker. The Rock knows he lost, but that doesn't stop his determination. You're looking at the People's Champion, a man who had faced people like Stone Cold Steve Austin, Hulk Hogan and John Cena at WrestleMania! It doesn't MATTER what you ask me, because The Rock will go out there, electrify the crowd and smack the jabronies out of the ring, IF YOU SMEEEELLLLL-L-L-L-L!... What The Rock ...is cookin'! (Cue People's Eyebrow)

**John Cena's interview:**

Josh Matthews is now joined by John Cena in the same interview area from Stone Cold's interview

**Josh Matthews:** John Cena, you have prepared yourself for this moment. Do you think you can make past 79 other stars and win the Rumble this year?

**John Cena:** Now, Josh, that is a good question. "Do I think I can be able to beat 79 people and win?" The question should be, "_Will_ I be able to beat 79 people and win?". The answer to that is a definite "yes", because I am a top athlete, a 12-time world champion, and a future Hall of Famer. I live by hustle, loyalty, and respect. Like I say, I will rise above... and win the Royal Rumble tonight.

**CM Punk's interview:**

Josh Matthews is with CM Punk in his locker room. Paul Heyman is with Punk.

**Josh Matthews:** Now, Punk, you cost Brock Lesnar the victory at the previous FanFiction Royal Rumble. The question has been passed around, and that question is: Why?

**CM Punk:** Josh... I know what I did. The main reason is simple: in my opinion, Brock Lesnar is not that good of a wrestler as he is a fighter, and that is a disadvantage for him. He did not deserve to win that. No matter who his opponent would've been, he shouldn't have made it all the way. I am the best in the world, and I know it. As for the rest of the competitors, they are beneath me. Triple H, John Cena, Undertaker, The Rock, they are below my level of skill. There is no one, and I mean _NO ONE_ who can top me.

CM Punk began to leave, but he was stopped by Chris Jericho, a competitor from the first FanFiction Royal Rumble, who had overheard Punk's comments.

**Chris Jericho:** _You_ are the best in the world? You're kidding, right?

**CM Punk:** No... it is a _fact _that I am the best in the world.

**Chris Jericho:** You're sure about that? Because I'm pretty sure I'm better than you. I have had almost 2 decades of experience in a wrestling ring! How long have you been a superstar? When I look at you, I see someone who does not deserve respect, and that's true because no one respects you!

**Paul Heyman:** Jericho, I would like you to stop with your critizing of my client-

**Chris Jericho:** HEYMAN! Shut the hell up!

**CM Punk:** You shouldn't talk to my manager that way!

**Chris Jericho:** Oh REALLY?!

Soon enough, CM Punk and Chris Jericho got into an argument over who was better than whom, and it lasted for a few moments, before becoming a complete brawl between the two. Several wrestlers, like Randy Orton, Kane, and Big Show, entered the locker room, trying to separate the two, including Punk's manager Paul Heyman.

**Paul Heyman:** Stop! Enough of this!

**BAM!** Heyman was accidentally hit by one of CM Punk's kicks, knocking him out.

**CM Punk:** PAUL!

Punk crouched down to help out Heyman, as Jericho and the other wrestlers left.

**Other characters from the previous Rumble:**

**Justin's interview:**

Josh Matthews is with Total Drama contestant Justin.

**Josh Matthews:** Justin, you seem pumped for tonight. How is that?

**Justin:** Well, you see, Josh, all of my life, I've always been called as overrated. Sure, I might be a model and worry about my looks from time and time again, but I never give up on myself. You see, Alejandro is here this time around, but I won't be deceived by anyone who tries to stand in my way. This is a fight for immortality and a chance at greatness and fortune. A last chance to prove to myself, that I belong here. A last chance that I am the most ravishing of any of the other 79 superstars, and one of the best stars around. I am dead-set on winning this time, and I will not back down without a fight!

**Peter Griffin's interview:**

Scott Stanford was with Family Guy's Peter Griffin at some part of the backstage area.

**Scott Stanford:** I'm here with Peter Griffin, who's gearing up for tonight's special Royal Rumble match. Now, Peter, you look kinda nervous.

**Peter Griffin:** Well, I'm worried I might not last as long as I did the last time, because there's a LOT more people that I have to face.

A moment of silence began for some reason

**Scott Stanford:** And?

**Peter Griffin:** Wait, did you expect me to say anything else? That's it, that's all I got.

**Scott Stanford:** Well, thanks for that... sentence, I guess. Good luck, Peter.

**Peter Griffin:** Thank you, Tom.

**Scott Stanford:** ...it's Scott.

**Peter Griffin:** Oh, whatever. Hey, why is there a walrus in a suit here?

Scott looked in a random direction, noticing Paul Heyman being helped out by several officials and other participants.

**Scott Stanford:** Uhh, that's Paul Heyman.

**Peter Griffin:** ...Who?

**Scott Stanford:** (facepalm)

**Owen's interview:**

Matt Striker was with Total Drama season 1 winner Owen.

**Matt Striker:** Now, Owen... what's your motivation for this match?

**Owen:** ...I was supposed to have motivation?

**Matt Striker:** ...Never mind.

Matt Striker walked off, going to find somebody else to interview.

**Mordecai's interview:**

Josh Matthews was with Mordecai near a vending machine.

**Josh Matthews:** How do you feel about being given a second chance at a Royal Rumble?

**Mordecai:** Woo! Josh, it feels so awesome to be back! Back at the first Fanfiction Royal Rumble, I didn't put up much of a fight. But now that I finally get a chance to prove to myself and to Margaret, who's sitting in the audience tonight, I'm finally gonna be the one who wins the whole thing. It doesn't matter if I get drawn number 1, 2, 10, 20, 30, 40 or perhaps 80, I'm only here to win and win only. And with Rigby on my side, it won't be a problem! OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Batman's interview:**

Matt Striker was with the Dark Knight backstage.

**Matt Striker:** Batman, could you give your comments on the Royal Rumble, please?

**Batman:** I may not have much to say, but best be assured. I will not be silenced once again. I will not be fooled by such forces. I will take down anyone who dares cross my path. You better watch your back for what happens in the dark. Therefore, I am the darkness, I am the night, I... am... Batman.

**Newcomer wrestlers:**

**Sheamus's interview:**

Jeremy Borash met up with Sheamus in his locker room.

**Jeremy Borash:** Sheamus, do you feel you have what it takes in this Royal Rumble?

**Sheamus:** ...Look, fella, I won the WWE Royal Rumble last year. I'm pretty sure I can kick arse in this one, considering there's quite a bit of people I've done my homework on. I am a Celtic warrior, and someone who is very hard to knock down. Once I unleash one Brogue Kick on somebody, they're out, they're done. Matt, I'm ready for this Rumble.

**Ryback's interview:**

Scott Stanford was with Ryback at another part of the backstage area.

**Scott Stanford:** Ryback, you are familiar with being in handicap situations. Most people see you as a threat to their chances. Your thoughts?

**Ryback:** ...Scott, I don't need to give you my thoughts. All you should do is watch what I do in the ring. Everybody else in the Rumble, they will be fed to me in the ring, and no one else can do it as savagely as me. Feed. Me. More. Feed. Me. More.

**Ultimate Warrior's interview:**

Matt Striker was with the Ultimate Warrior, who is shaking like crazy.

**Matt Striker:** Uh, Warrior?

**Ultimate Warrior:** Raaaaaaaaah, I come to you from the great heavens above to give me power and the strength that my warriors give to me in this time of devastation. The kind of devastation I will bring to all 79 souls who try to feed off my body as if they were own. But I say to you, that they will fail as a result of all of my warriors backing me up through these veins that I lift upon. For those souls who will be thrown down one-by-one, I speak to you that to survive, you must sacrifice! The sacrifice that will bring me strength! The sacrifice that will bring me power! The sacrifice that will make the power of the Ultimate Warrior, the eighth wonder of the _woooooooooorld!_

**Matt Striker:** (visibly shaken) Uhh... thank you for the interview?

Matt Striker walked off, to look for another interview to do.

**Jake Roberts's interview:**

Josh Matthews stood by with Jake The Snake Roberts, who was carrying his snake Damien.

**Josh Matthews:** Roberts, you're a very impressive athlete, and a legend. Give us your thoughts on the Royal Rumble.

**Jake Roberts:** Well, well, well... the Fanfiction Royal Rumble II is here. It's pretty much my type of atmosphere. It's my type because like a snake, I tend to strike fear to anyone who dares approach me. How wonderful. How wonderful it is to see all 79 faces struck with the cold icy glare of me and my python, Damien. All of them will get bit by me one on one. That sounds just a lot like me. But be sure to be careful, because whenever you expect it or not, you will... get bit.

**Newcomer non-wrestlers:**

**Johnny Cage's interview:**

Jeremy Borash was with Mortal Kombatant Johnny Cage.

**Jeremy Borash:** Now, Mr. Cage, what is your inspiration for helping you through this Royal Rumble?

**Johnny Cage:** Look, what's-your-face, I _am_ my inspiration. I have made my mark on the movie business in acting, producing _and_ directing. Hell, I don't even need special effects for my moves, because I am that damn good in fighting.

**Jeremy Borash:** ...Thank you, I guess.

**Johnny Cage:** You're welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to training.

Borash leaves.

**Carl Brutananadilewski's (from Aqua Teen) interview:**

Matt Striker was with Carl.

**Matt Striker:** Are you feeling a bit worried about participants, because this _is_ your first Rumble.

**Carl:** Now, Striker, to be honest, I'm not much of a wrestler... but I can definitely kick ass. 79 people I gotta fight? That's a pretty big number, but I'm gonna lay the smackdown on all of them! TONIGHT!

**Eric Cartman's (from South Park) interview:**

Scott Stanford squatted down to reach Cartman's eye level.

**Scott Stanford:** Now, Cartman, what do you think on being a participant in this match?

**Eric Cartman:** Scott... do you believe in miracles? Me, being a part of this event, is already a miracle for myself, but being one of the youngest participants in the Rumble, it's gonna be hard to toss me over... well, even though I'm also the smallest participant or _second_ smallest, most likely, but I'm gonna kick ass-_pardon my language_-and take names. I'm ready for this.

**Scorpion's interview:**

Josh Matthews was standing by with the ninja spectre Scorpion.

**Josh Matthews:** Scorpion, you are a strong competitor in terms of speed and technicallity. Will that increase your odds of surviving?

**Scorpion:** It is likely, because all I need to take my opponents into the hellfire is my skill, my power, and my will to avenge my fallen clan members. 79 victims will taste the fury of my blade, and victory will be mine for the taking. One by one, they will bow down.

All of these competitors and more will be in the Royal Rumble, which is coming by tonight.

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**That's all I got for the interviews. I'd like to mention that half or so of the interviews were mostly made by CharlieHarperFan88 for use by me. Next up, we have a promo for the second edition of the Royal Rumble that is "all about the numbers." Stay tuned!**


	2. Intro Promo and Starting Moments

**FanFiction Royal Rumble II**

**Chapter 2: All About the Numbers**

**Summary: 80 men and women from all over the universe take part in the most exciting event in history, the Royal Rumble!**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, and other companies and people.**

**CharlieHarperFan88 is my partner in helping this show come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations.  
**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

Clips of fireworks displays from Royal Rumble events were shown, as the WWE promo narrator started to speak

"**The Royal Rumble; a global phenomenon created by World Wrestling Entertainment. It is a very special type of match.**"

Afterwards, clips of Royal Rumble matches from 1988 up to 2012 were showcased, showing people entering, fighting, and then eliminating and/or getting eliminated.

"**The rules are simple: Two people start in the ring. In fixed intervals, another wrestler would enter the ring, and would continue until everybody has entered. Elimination is done by being thrown over the top rope, with both feet touching the floor. The last man standing in the ring would be declared a winner.**"

Footage of people winning the Royal Rumble, like Hacksaw Jim Duggan, Edge, Sheamus, Rey Mysterio and the FanFiction Royal Rumble winner Stone Cold Steve Austin.

_"He's done it!"_

_"He has made history!"_

"**How is this match so special to us as it is to the WWE? Let's count the ways!**"

More footage of the Royal Rumble matches played as the narrator continued.

"_**60**_** people who have currently entered a FanFiction Royal Rumble match.**"

Footage of wrestlers entering the ring at the first FanFiction Royal Rumble, like Kevin Nash, Ric Flair, Edge, John Cena, Alberto Del Rio, Chris Jericho, Zack Ryder, Triple H, The Rock and Stone Cold Steve Austin, was shown with the number "30" at one side.

"**30 of these participants are professional wrestlers. 5 of these men are WWE Hall of Famers, which are about 17% of the wrestlers who have participated.**"

More footage of people entering from the first FanFiction Royal Rumble was shown, this time with Peter Griffin, Muscle Man, Justin, Mordecai, Owen, Brian Griffin, Heather and Ian and Anthony of Smosh fame entering. The "30" was at the other side of the screen.

"**The other 30 of the participants are people from video games, anime, TV shows, among other things.**"

Clips of powerhouse characters, like Big Show, Owen, Kevin Nash and Brock Lesnar, were shown.

"**Over **_**10,000**_** pounds of weight have entered the Rumble. That's about 5 tons, or about 22 Big Shows.**"

_"That is one big man!"_

In comes a clip of Big Show getting eliminated at the first FanFiction Royal Rumble, with the number "7" at the side.

"_**7**_** is the number of the most amount of people that took one participant out of the match, which, in this example, is Big Show.**"

_"Big Show has been eliminated!"_

Footage of Santino Marella's elimination at the 2009 edition of the WWE's Royal Rumble played, as the number "1.9" appeared.

"**1.9 seconds. For two years, Santino Marella has carried this record for the shortest elimination in a Royal Rumble match. While WWE has this record, we have one-upped them...**"

A clip of Michael Cole getting eliminated at the first FanFiction Royal Rumble was shown with the number "1.8".

"**...because of the fact that Michael Cole, the unluckiest commentator alive, was eliminated with 10 milliseconds shaved off the previous record time.**"

Cue a clip of Michael Cole pissed off after his elimination.

_"He may have broken Santino's record!"_

We then cut to a clip of Rey Mysterio entering and winning the 2006 WWE Royal Rumble.

"**Speaking of record times, while not breaking Rey Mysterio's longest lasting time from the 2006 Royal Rumble...**"

_"He did it! Rey Mysterio did it!"_

The footage transitions to clips of John Cena dominating in the previous FanFiction Royal Rumble, with "45:11" at the side.

"**John Cena currently holds the record of the longest lasting superstar in a FanFiction Royal Rumble match, with **_**45 minutes and 11 seconds**_**.**"

_"Will he go all the way?"_

Afterwards, Kane is shown eliminating people in the first FanFiction Royal Rumble, like Dolph Ziggler, the Angry Video Game Nerd, Batman, Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne. The number "12" is shown at the side the whole time the montage was shown.

"**Kane currently holds two records: the most eliminations in one match, and the most eliminations in all matches, all with the magic number **_**12.**_** And will anybody top this monstrous record this year?**"

A montage of flags being grabbed in the first FanFiction Royal Rumble was shown, with the number 8 at the side.

"**8. The amount of flags that have been used so far, and the number for the most flags used in one match!**"

After the flag montage, clips of superstars posing, taunting and being excited from both WWE/TNA and the first edition of the FanFiction Royal Rumble were shown.

"**And with the bar raised to 80 superstars, this is bound to be the biggest Royal Rumble of all time!**"

The footage then faded out after a clip of Stone Cold Steve Austin winning the first FanFiction Royal Rumble.

**(Song playing: "Hero" by Skillet)**

Another montage begins, this time much, much longer, and going all around the place, people getting eliminated, others just getting the shit beaten out of them, all from not only the first FanFiction Royal Rumble, but other Royal Rumble events, along with extra footage including TNA and WWE wrestlers who have not yet entered a Royal Rumble.

"**The Royal Rumble is one of the most anticipated events every year it comes by, but here at FanFiction, we top them with an even larger series of Rumbles! This time around, the winner wins one hundred thousand dollars in cash, along with getting their names in the record books! Who will win? Who will be... the one?**"

_I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losin' my faith today_

_(Fallin' off the edge today)_

The epic montage continues, with stuff like Kane accepting a handshake from Dolph Ziggler at the 2009 Royal Rumble, only to toss him out instead, Anthony spearing Master Chief through a table, Edge throwing John Cena out in the 2010 Royal Rumble, Brock Lesnar F5ing Stone Cold through a table, Randy Orton RKOing dozens of people (from various Royal Rumbles), Ryback doing his Shell Shock finisher, and Shawn Michaels superkicking Shelton Benjamin out of the ring during the 2008 Rumble.

_I am just a man_

_Not superhuman_

_(I'm not superhuman)_

_Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_(My voice will be heard today)_

_It's just another kill_

**5... 4... 3... 2...**

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

**1... *BZZT*** The Royal Rumble action continues.

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero (save me now)_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero'll save me (just in time)_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right_

_Who's gonna help us survive_

_We're in the fight of our lives_

_(And we're not ready to die)_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe_

_I've got a hero (I've got a hero)_

_Livin' in me_

_I'm gonna fight for what's right_

_Today I'm speaking my mind_

_And if it kills me tonight_

_(I will be ready to die)_

_A hero's not afraid to give his life_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

_I need a hero_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right_

_Who's gonna help us survive_

_I need a hero_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe_

_I need a hero_

_I need a hero_

"**Buckle your seatbelts, ladies and gentlemen, it's Rumble time once again!**"

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

The 2010 Royal Rumble logo appeared, but it had a blue stripe going through it.

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

We now cut to Madison Square Garden, where the 2008 Royal Rumble set is seen. However, this time, it has blue and white going all around, with a blue-white-blue rope set, a blue ring apron with white ring mat, a dark-blueish barricade surrounding the ringside area with the FanFiction logo at the corners and white commentary tables. Fireworks of various colors shot all around the arena, as "Hero" continued playing. The crowd was in a frenzy, as some held signs, like "Austin 3:16", "Total Drama for Life", "Charlie Sheen is God" and "Ready 2 Rumble".

A camera panned over to Jim Ross, Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole, who were sitting by one of the commentary tables.

**Jim Ross:** Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the second ever FanFiction Royal Rumble!

**Michael Cole:** We are live in Madison Square Garden, to a crowd of 75,000! Hello, everybody, I'm Michael Cole, here with Jerry "The King" Lawler and "Good Ol' JR" Jim Ross!

**Jerry Lawler:** Yeah, but it's not just us commentating tonight, because we have a few more guys with us! Give it up for TNA's Tazz and Mike Tenay, along with play-by-play legend Joey Styles!

Pan to the other table, in which the three other commentators sat at it.

**Joey Styles:** Thanks for having us, King!

**Tazz:** Man, this is going to be great! 80 superstars going against each other, it's gonna be a rocket buster for sure!

**Mike Tenay:** Yes, it will! Now, as the rest of you probably remember, two years ago, a 60-man Royal Rumble took place, and the winner was none other than Stone Cold Steve Austin!

**Jerry Lawler:** Yeah, and now we're here again, but the stakes have never been higher! Not only has the Rumble grown to 80 participants, there is a new prize of 100,000 dollars in cash to the winner of this Royal Rumble!

**Jim Ross:** We have seen quite a bit of the participants, such as returning stars CM Punk, Peter Griffin, The Rock, Justin, John Cena and Batman, along with newcomers such as Alejandro, Ryback, Johnny Cage, Sheamus and the Ultimate Warrior! It's definitely going to be one hell of a slobberknocker tonight!

**Mike Tenay:** And even more newcomers! Quite a bit of these new entrants will be more wrestlers from TNA, like the Cowboy James Storm and the Olympic Gold Medalist Kurt Angle!

**Joey Styles:** We are just about to get underway with the Royal Rumble, but let's get to Justin Roberts in the ring for the reciting of the rules of the Royal Rumble!

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**...Which will be in the next chapter, actually. Next time, we finally see the first entrants of the Royal Rumble (which will be four starting off instead of two). Who will they be? We will soon find out! Same time (kinda), same place, stay tuned, woo-woo-**_**WOOOOOO**_**!**


	3. The Rumble pt1: What a Start!

**FanFiction Royal Rumble II**

**Chapter 3: The Royal Rumble Begins!**

**Summary: Who are the first entrants in the second annual FanFiction Royal Rumble?**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, and other companies and people.**

**CharlieHarperFan88 is my partner in helping this show come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations.  
**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

WWE ring announcer Justin Roberts was in the center of the ring, ready to do his job.

**Justin Roberts:** Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the FanFiction Royal RUMBLE MAAATCH!

The crowd screamed with excitement.

**Justin Roberts:** Now, before we begin, we must now remind you of the revamped rules for this match. Instead of having just the entrants #1 and #2 starting off, it will be the first _four_ entries. Every 2 minutes. more participants will appear in the order that they drew. This will continue until all 80 superstars have entered the ring. Elimination is only counted by being thrown over the top rope, with both feet landing on the floor. In addition, for those who have already been eliminated will be able to qualify for a Rumble Redemption Flag hanging off at the pole near the commentary teams.

A camera showed a flagpole near the announce tables that had five flags wrapped

**Justin Roberts:** With those flags, you can gain an opportunity to re-enter the Royal Rumble. However, those who are eliminated can only get one flag. If you are eliminated again, there are no more tries. The last person standing in the ring will be declared the winner of the 2013 FanFiction Royal Rumble, and will be given the grand prize of one HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS!

The crowd went crazy again, but soon got quiet so they could wait for the first entrant to appear. However, the sound of static managed to

_SIERRA-HOTEL-INDIA-ECHO-LIMA-DELTA_

_**SHIELD**_

Upon hearing those words through the static, the crowd knew this was going to be bad.

**(Song playing: The Shield's WWE entrance theme by Jim Johnston (no title for the song has been released yet))**

Shield member Dean Ambrose emerged from the MSG crowd that was booing him out. These fans knew what Ambrose and the Shield had done in the WWE om the past few months since Survivor Series last November, but

**Entrant #1: Dean Ambrose**

**Justin Roberts:** Introducing the superstar who drew #1, from Cincinatti, Ohio, weighing in at 225 pounds, representing the Shield, Dean AMBROSE!

Ambrose jumped over the barricade and walked up the steel steps, into the ring.

**Jim Ross:** Dean Ambrose is a member of the stable Shield, which has been dominant over people like Ryback, Randy Orton and Team Hell No in the WWE.

**Tazz:** It might be a problem to survive for Ambrose, considering he's the first entrant, and people who enter early are more likely to get eliminated than all the rest.

The Shield's theme was soon cut off by the sound of a rocket soaring down into the ground.

**(Next song playing: The Beaten Path by Dale Oliver)**

**Justin Roberts:** And introducing the man who drew #2, from Hell's Kitchen, New York, weighing in at 326 pounds, Bully Ray!

**Entrant #2: Bully Ray**

The New York badass walked down the entrance aisle, entering his first FanFiction Royal Rumble match, as the crowd responded with a huge pop, as Bully Ray lived in New York, deeming him a crowd favorite for this match.

**Jerry Lawler:** Bully Ray, formerly Bubba Ray Dudley of WWE fame, has actually been an extremely tough athlete over his entire career!

**Michael Cole:** He, along with former partner Devon Dudley, won tag team gold every now and then, in WWE, TNA and even back in WCW!

**Tazz:** Well, he should better watch out, because in a Royal Rumble, you'll never know if someone could throw you out of the ring, especially if your back is turned!

Bully Ray entered the ring, just as his entrance theme faded, and another soon began.

_Prepare yourself!_

**(Next song playing: Prepare Yourself (Johnny Cage's theme))**

**Note: The song is right here, just copy and paste to youtube . com: /watch?v=prL0BIqH5eU**

**Justin Roberts:** And now, entering at #3, from Hollywood, California, weighing in at 209 pounds, please welcome acting legend Johnny Cage!

**Entrant #3: Johnny Cage from Mortal Kombat**

Johnny Cage came out and pumped up the crowd as he ran down the entrance ramp, taking little time to make it to the ring, as he showed off his fighting skills with some flips and kicks both outside and inside the ring.

**Joey Styles:** Man, this guy can show off and make it look awesome!

**Michael Cole:** I should probably see one of his movies some time, considering how popular Cage is among the fans.

**Jerry Lawler:** Yeah, me too.

**Tazz:** Me three.

**(Next song playing: The Green Day cover of the Simpsons theme)**

**Justin Roberts:** And finally, making his way to the ring as entrant #4, from Springfield in somewhere in the United States, weighing in at 263 pounds, Homer Simpson!

**Entrant #4: Homer Simpson from The Simpsons**

Homer walked out onto the ramp, feeling a tad nervous, as he might end up on the short end of the stick in this Royal Rumble, considering his entry number. He tried to get himself back together, as he high-fived the crowd, entered the ring with a can of Buzz Cola, and met up with the three other participants starting off the match.

**Michael Cole:** Homer Simpson is the only person out of these four to have been in the previous Royal Rumble match from 2011.

**Tazz:** Yeah. He didn't last long, as he entered at #5, but got eliminated by John Cena not once, but twice in the same match!

**Jim Ross:** Let's not forget to mention that Homer has little experience in the ring, let alone a wrestling ring.

The bell rang as several referees (Earl Hebner, Charles Robinson, Brian Hebner and Mike Chioda) surrounded ringside, ready to call this Royal Rumble down the middle.

**Note: For those who didn't know, there **_**are**_** referees present during the Royal Rumbles and battle royals in the WWE; they make sure people have been officially eliminated if they are thrown over the top rope, with both feet landing on the floor.**

**Joey Styles:** Here we go! The 80-man Royal Rumble begins!

Bully Ray targeted Dean Ambrose as Homer Simpson squared off against Johnny Cage. Ray and Ambrose locked up at the top right corner (left of the entrance ramp) and soon separated. Bully kicked Ambrose in the gut seconds later, and then whipped him across the ring, to the bottom left corner. Homer noticed Ambrose flying at his direction, and threw himself onto Cage. Simpson and Johnny managed to roll back onto their feet, in which Homer planted the movie star with a sloppy DDT.

**Michael Cole:** The Royal Rumble is currently under way, but it's a bit of a slow start.

**Tazz:** It won't be long until someone gets eliminated, though!

**Jim Ross:** I know I don't want to miss a single minute of this!

Dean Ambrose hit the turnbuckles hard, as Bully Ray afterwards hit him with a clothesline in the corner. About 20 seconds have already passed in this FanFiction Royal Rumble match, as the first four Rumble entrants took some time trying to wear each other down for an easy elimination. Johnny Cage struck Homer with some hard knee drops to the face and chest after taking Simpson down with a dropkick. Meanwhile, Ray was lifting Dean over the top rope, trying to eliminate him, but to no avail.

**Tazz:** Bully Ray trying _really_ hard to eliminate Ambrose!

Dean Ambrose and Johnny Cage soon ended up trading opponents, as Johnny faced off with Bully Ray, and Ambrose easily took down Homer Simpson. Time flew by as Ray beat Cage down with hard strikes to the back, and Ambrose tackled Homer into the bottom right corner. Less than a minute remained, as the four men continued to pounce on each other. Bully Ray brought Johnny Cage down with a sidewalk slam, as Homer Simpson unleashed a few hard strikes to Dean Ambrose, who was knocked down after three shots to the face.

**Michael Cole:** Ambrose is down! Homer seems pretty strong this time around!

**Joey Styles:** Well, Homer may not have a lot of experience with professional wrestling, but fighting is a different story; he's been in quite a bit of fist-fights in his life.

**Mike Tenay:** That's true, but his experience doesn't beat Bully Ray's or Johnny Cage's fighting skills.

Bully Ray went after Homer, knocking him down with a shoulder block into the bottom left corner. Ray then struck Homer in the chest with several knees in a row, as about 20 seconds remained before entrant #5 would appear.

**Jerry Lawler:** Won't be long now; #5 will be here soon!

Bully Ray, Dean Ambrose, Johnny Cage and Homer Simpson; all four of these men hungry for a victory. Soon enough, another participant will get their shot at the 100,000 dollar grand prize. The countdown began at 15...

**14! 13! 12! 11! 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #5: John Cena**

**Michael Cole:** Oh, here we go!

**Joey Styles:** Here comes the champ!

**Jim Ross:** I never knew Cena would be in this match this early!

John Cena appeared at the center of the stage, doing his salute right before making a full-speed sprint down to the ring. Most of the crowd, mostly children up to pre-teen and women, tore the roof off of the Madison Square Garden arena, while the rest of the crowd took their time to boo John, as he raced into the ring.

**Jerry Lawler:** Ready or not, here comes Cena!

**Tazz:** He's gonna go into a war tonight!

Once he got, Cena began a variant of his Five Moves of Doom sequence, which mainly focused on one person most of the time, except this time, all four of the other entrants were caught in it. Cena dove at Johnny Cage with a shoulder strike, knocking him down, and then performed another one to Homer, and then one to Dean. John then caught Bully Ray from behind and slammed him with the spin-out back powerbomb.

**Michael Cole:** John Cena is already at his best right here!

John Cena prepared for the Five Knuckle Shuffle, and did the "You Can't See Me" taunt, but then Ambrose tried attacking him. However, Cena dodged a clothesline from the Shield member and slammed him with a fisherman suplex that followed a kick to the gut. The 10-time WWE Champion then bounced off the ropes, and did a double Five Knuckle Shuffle on both Bully Ray and Dean Ambrose, who were laid out in precise positions in the ring.

**Michael Cole:** Whoa!

**Jerry Lawler:** How many times have we seen a double Five Knuckle Shuffle?

**Jim Ross:** Not many times, that's for sure!

Homer tried jumping at Cena, who caught him in a backbreaker position and lifted him up for the Attitude Adjustment.

**Mike Tenay:** Uh-oh, Homer's in trouble!

However, Ambrose managed to recover enough from the Five Knuckle Shuffle to spear John down during his attempt.

**Tazz:** Whoa! A BIG tackle!

**Joey Styles:** I can't tell if that was a tackle or a spear! They're practically the same!

Dean Ambrose turned around after the tackle, but then Johnny bopped him on the jaw with a backflip kick, causing Ambrose to nearly flip onto his face. Thank God he was right near the bottom right turnbuckles, which he flew into.

**Jim Ross:** A big backflip!

**Mike Tenay:** That could break your jaw!

**Michael Cole:** Or your teeth!

John Cena was able to get up after 15 seconds of being down, as Bully Ray smacked Cage with a hard clothesline! Meanwhile, Homer managed to pound on Ambrose with closed fists while he was dazed. Cena went after Ray, knocking him into the top right corner with a dropkick, followed by a clothesline in the corner.

**Michael Cole:** Cena is rolling!

John tossed Ray away from the top right corner and climbed the top rope. After a few seconds of preparation, the Cenation leader jumped off, hitting Bully Ray with a leg drop that drove his face into the canvas.

**Joey Styles:** And a BIG leg drop from the top turnbuckle!

**Tazz:** What a manuever!

About 5 seconds later, Ambrose tried to ram Cena down once again, but the formerly-proclaimed Doctor of Thuganomics lifted Dean up and soon brought him down with the Attitude Adjustment.

**Jim Ross:** And an Attitude Adjustment to Ambrose!

**Michael Cole:** That was almost out of nowhere!

As action continued, Dean Ambrose slid out of the ring, trying to get out of his current situation, but John Cena noticed him and ran out under the ring, jumping him from behind. Luckily, neither Ambrose nor Cena were eliminated. Dean Ambrose and Cena continued to brawl at ringside, near the aisle, as Homer Simpson, Bully Ray, and Johnny Cage stayed in the ring. However, Cage decided to try to make a mark, so he walked through the ropes, and jumped onto and off the middle rope with a moonsault! He still was not eliminated due to not going over the top rope.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh my!

**Michael Cole:** WHOA!

**Jerry Lawler:** ...Beautiful leap!

**Mike Tenay:** That was an amazing move!

**Tazz:** That's some X-Division-style action right there!

As Ambrose, Cage and Cena were laid out outside, Bully Ray attacked Homer in the ring. 30 seconds remained, as five entrants battled it out in this spectacular event.

**Jerry Lawler:** We're just a moment away from entrant #6!

**Joey Styles:** Oh man, the anticipation always drives us nuts in these kinds of match-ups!

Johnny Cage was the first to get up from the human pile at the bottom of the entrance ramp, as he recieved quite an ovation from the crowd for that high-risk spot he pulled off with 'DA GREATEST OF EAZE'! Sorry, I got a little carried away on that line. Meanwhile, in the ring, Homer Simpson managed to take a sip of the Buzz Cola he brought into the ring, and spat it in Bully Ray's face, leaving him open for a shot. Homer took the chance, and knocked Bully back with fist after hard, yellow fist. Just seconds remained until #6 would arrive.

**10!...9!...8!...7!...6!...5!...4!...3!...2!...1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #6: Beavis**

As the sound of "No More Mr. Nice Guy" by Alice Cooper played throughout the Garden, Beavis came out of the entrance stage with a can of sugary cola in his hand. He soon began drinking the entire can down, to an excellent ovation.

**Michael Cole:** *confused* Who the hell is that? I'm not even familiar with this guy. I've hardly watched a lot of TV back then to keep up with this people!

**Joey Styles: **He's none other than Beavis, one half of 'Beavis and ButtHead' on MTV. True legends and they're still going strong after 20 years! This is excitement as it's best!

**Tazz:** He's sure putting away that cola for sure. I don't even wanna know what happens to him when he's that hyper!

**Jerry Lawler:** I could run away from this guy, but I gotta stay with you guys for this exciting match!

Beavis went on a sugary rush, leaping over Cena and Ambrose, who were busy getting up, and landing in the ring Sin Cara-style. Johnny Cage, who had already entered the ring just as the buzzer hit, looked on with a 'WTF?' expression on his face, as Beavis began wearing his shirt like an eskimo hoodie, and pointed his arms upwards, turning into his clinically insane alter-ego, Cornholio.

**Beavis/Cornholio:** _RAAAAAAAAAH! _I am the Great Cornolio! Do you have TP? TP for my bunghole?

Johnny Cage was even more confused and, at the same time, horrified.

**Michael Cole:** W-what the hell did Beavis just say?

**Jim Ross:** I have no damn clue and quite frankly, I don't even want to know. Something about a butthole, I think.

**Jerry Lawler:** And TP does mean 'toliet paper', so...

**Tazz:** Does that mean he needs something to wipe his ass with? What, does he crap himself during his sugar drives?

**Michael Cole:** ...Did you really just say that right now?

Johnny Cage soon decided that he's had enough of Beavis's weird bullshit, so he split down on his legs and unleashed a hard right hand to Beavis's, or Cornholio's, crotch. The crowd, plus the commentators and outside officials, cringed with such impact, as the short freak grabbed his own nutsack in pain, screaming like a lunch whistle.

**Joey Styles:** Oh my _GOD_, that has to hurt!

**Tazz:** There's not a crotch un-groped after that strike!

Cage grabbed Beavis by his Metallica shirt, and dragged him over the top rope, and onto the floor, eliminating him as quick as possible.

**Mike Tenay:** Well, Beavis didn't really last long in this match

**1st elimination: Beavis; Eliminated by Johnny Cage; Duration: 0:35**

After landing on the padding at ringside, Beavis went bat-shit crazy and somehow managed tipped over one of the sets of steel steps with one hard push, before smacking the crap out of the referees surrounding the ring.

**Michael Cole:** Whoa-whoa, what the hell is he doing now?!

**Jim Ross:** He can't do that! Those are referees, for God's sake!

**Joey Styles:** He isn't taking elimination so well here!

Beavis continued to rampage, as he shook the ring posts, trying to tear them off, kicked the barricade over and over again, and even bitch-slapped a fan. Soon enough, the crazy teen ran around to the commentary tables, growling like a rabid dog, and tackled Michael Cole, attacking him with all his might. The all-around assault by Beavis caught so much attention that even the competitors, including John Cena and Dean Ambrose, who have re-entered the ring, are looking in the direction of the announce tables.

**Jerry Lawler:** Someone get security!

**Joey Styles:** Stop that freak! He's destroying the place!

And soon enough, yellow-jacket security guards began to take Beavis/Cornholio away through the crowd, to the nearest exit. Soon after Beavis was dragged out, less than minute remained before

Action re-continued in the ring, as Homer Simpson beat Bully Ray down like a corpse, and John Cena had a triple threat brawl with Johnny Cage and Dean Ambrose. Homer continued to deliver the punishment to Ray, but the hardcore New Yorker bounced back by pushing the yellow-skinned television icon away and catching him with an elbow in the face, followed by several more elbows to the forehead. Bully took some time to do an "'F' you" crotch chop before hitting one more elbow that knocked Homer down.

**Mike Tenay:** And Bully Ray hits the Bionic Elbow!

**Jim Ross:** That is a tribute to WWE legend, the 'American Dream' Dusty Rhodes!

Johnny Cage broke away from the brawl with Cena and Ambrose to think of a new plan on getting an advantage in this match. At the center of the ring, Bully Ray grabbed Homer in a full nelson position, and prepared for his world-famous 'Bubba Bomb', but when Dean Ambrose tried to hit John Cena with a steel chair that he got out right before entering the ring, Cena ducked it, and it inconvieniently hit Ray in the back, forcing him to let go of Homer.

**Michael Cole:** Whoa! What a miscalculated chair shot to Bully Ray!

Bully ended up on one knee for a brief moment as Johnny Cage climbed the bottom right turnbuckles. Cage targeted towards the New York superstar, but after leaping off for a stage dive, Bully managed to catch a glimpse, and caught him in mid-air with a Bubba Cutter out of nowhere!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh my lord!

**Tazz:** Holy sh-holy Jesus!

**Jim Ross:** The Bubba Cutter in mid-air!

**Michael Cole:** How did he manage to do _THAT?!_

The movie star was pretty much almost knocked out cold for the moment, as Bully Ray tossed him over the top rope seconds later. However, Cage somehow held on, surprising Ray with a quick survival manuever. Johnny lifted himself back over the top rope, grabbed onto Bully's head with his legs, and pulled him over with a hurricanrana. However, Bully managed to hold on as Johnny re-entered the ring.

**Michael Cole:** Oh, that was too close for Bully Ray!

**Jerry Lawler:** I'm surprised he didn't end up on the floor!

**Tazz:** It was a close call, indeed!

Johnny Cage tried to fire up the crowd, only to get clotheslined from behind by Bully, who Cage thought he had eliminated. Meanwhile, John Cena kicked Dean Ambrose in the gut, took his chair, and smacked him on the back with it, as Homer Simpson tried not to get into any of the brawls around him, by sliding out of the ring and staying outside for the moment.

**Jerry Lawler:** Ohh, who's number 7?

**Mike Tenay:** The anticipation is making all of us anxious on who's next! We won't know unless we find out!

**Tazz:** Here's the countdown!

**10!...9!...8!...7!...6!...5!...4!...3!...2!...1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #7: Daniel Bryan**

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh man, here we go!

**Michael Cole:** Ladies and gentlemen, this is one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions Team Hell No, Daniel Bryan!

**Mike Tenay:** I've heard that this guy is a very technical wrestler _and_ a submission speciallist!

The experienced young athlete ran down the ramp, briefly ignoring the "YES!" chants that filled the Garden, as he was focused on the prize of $100,000 to whoever wins this edition of the FanFiction Royal Rumble. However, Bully Ray managed to slow him down with a strike to the back of the head. Bully Ray tried to take down Johnny Cage _and_ Daniel Bryan at the same time. Homer soon re-entered the ring, only for Ambrose to pounce him, as John Cena tried to target another one of the contestants.

**Michael Cole:** The Royal Rumble is always a treat, because you never know who could come out next!

The situation between Bully Ray and the team of Johnny Cage and Daniel Bryan had the two turn the tables on the resident table-smasher (Ray) with kicks to both of Ray's legs, bringing him down on his knees. D-Bry then proceeded to whip Bully with kicks to the chest, shouting "NO!" on every hit. After about 6 chest kicks, Bryan finally knocked Bully Ray down fully onto the mat with one last kick, this time to the side of his head.

**Jerry Lawler:** Ouch! That knocked Ray down on his face!

**Tazz:** Daniel Bryan is a very impressive superstar in the WWE, becoming a United States Champion, Tag Team Champion, Mr. Money in the Bank _and_ World Heavyweight Champion in just the first couple of years on the main roster!

**Jim Ross:** He's one hell of an athlete, that's for sure! I can't see any other superstar at his level rising quicker in their career than a superstar like Daniel Bryan!

Daniel Bryan continued to wear down the Hell's Kitchen badass, as Johnny Cage went after Homer Simpson, and John Cena continued to have a brawl with Dean Ambrose. More than 30 seconds had soon passed by as the 6 contestants fought on as the New York City crowd rooted for the match-up. Homer smacked Cage with his Buzz Cola can, causing a bit of cola to splash out of the aluminum cylinder. (**I'm a bit of a smartie, if you didn't know that already.**), as Cena tackled Ambrose into the top left corner, afterwards tossing him over the top rope. Luckily, for the member of the Shield, Ambrose held on to the middle rope, already smart enough not to let himself get eliminated this early, despite entering at number 1.

**Jim Ross:** Whoa, that was a close one for Ambrose!

**Mike Tenay:** Those who enter at number 1 are bound to either last only a few minutes, or over a half hour.

**Michael Cole:** Well, for example, The Miz was the first entrant in the debut FanFiction Royal Rumble event; he didn't last long, however, as he was eliminated by Homer Simpson, who has entered at number 5 previously in that Rumble, and is in this match as entrant number 4.

The second edition of the FanFiction Royal Rumble was about to reach its 7th minute in just a couple of moments, as the six participants in the ring continued to try to eliminate each other. Homer tugged on Johnny Cage's head, trying to drag him over the top rope. Bully Ray was trying the same with Daniel Bryan at the bottom left corner, but the submission specialist tried for an opportunity by catching Bully's left arm, and swiftly setting up for a variation of the No Lock from the top rope, dragging Ray over the top rope as well, as Bryan sat on the top turnbuckle, pulling on Bully Ray's head. The crowd went insane, as they saw the submission finisher in action so suddenly.

**Jim Ross:** Oh my god!

**Joey Styles:** How is that even possible?!

**Michael Cole:** I've never seen a move like that be pulled off in that position!

Bully Ray tried to get out of the submission hold that was already sinched in, but Daniel kicked him in the head, knocking him out long enough to toss him over and out of the ring, eliminating him in a game-changing way.

**2nd elimination: Bully Ray; Eliminated by Daniel Bryan; Duration: 7:18**

**Michael Cole:** Oh no! Bully Ray's been eliminated!

**Joey Styles:** How does Daniel Bryan do that?!

**Tazz:** I have no idea, and I'm kinda afraid to ask, because someone like me could get injured from something like that!

**Jim Ross:** Well, whatever that was that got Bully Ray out did the trick, because he's out!

As Bully Ray tried to recollect himself before he left the moment, while catching a glimpse of the Rumble Redemption flagpole (probably plotting to come back later), Dean Ambrose shoved John Cena out of his way, ran at Daniel Bryan as quick as possible and tried to shove him off the turnbuckle and out of the ring to eliminate the superstar, but D-Bry managed to avoid the attack, and knock Ambrose down with a dropkick from the top rope. Cena then added injury to... well, more injury by dropping a fist on Ambrose's face, otherwise, to put it in another way, delivering another Five Knuckle Shuffle on the crazy rebel from the Shield.

**Note: By the way, I liked that one moment in one of Cena's matches where he just spontaneously did the Five Knuckle Shuffle without bouncing off the ropes or doing the "You Can't See Me" taunt. I think he did that, I'm pretty sure.**

**Jerry Lawler:** We are just moments away from the next countdown!

**Mike Tenay:** Who will be entrant #8?

**Tazz:** I can't WAIT to see who comes out next!

**Joey Styles:** Me neither!

It was a little hard to describe all of the details of what was going on in the match, but both Daniel Bryan and Dean Ambrose were still down after the bump, as John Cena slammed Johnny Cage with his flying arm drag. Homer Simpson was without an opponent once again, as about 20 seconds remained before entrant number 8 would appear. Soon enough, those 20 seconds felt like 10, as the countdown appeared again on the TitanTron.

**10!...9!...8!...7!...6!...5!...4!...3!...2!...1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #8: James Rolfe aka The Angry Video Game Nerd**

**Jerry Lawler:** Alright, here we go!

**Michael Cole:** Here comes another star who has appeared in the previous FanFiction Royal Rumble!

**Mike Tenay:** This is the third returning contestant so far!

The Nerd entered the ring almost immediately after the buzzer, and fired up the crowd. However, he was blindsided by Dean Ambrose, who managed to help himself up with the use of the ropes, and began beating down on James. John Cena's instincts quickly kicked in, and he attacked Ambrose from behind. Soon enough, Homer, Bryan and Cage dove in, resulting in a big dog pile, as everybody got a piece of Ambrose.

**Mike Tenay:** Whoa! Chaos is happening in the ring right now!

**Tazz:** Well, that escalated quickly!

After about 15 seconds of a scrambling pile of fighters going around the ring, the 6 currently standing competitors separated, calling for a brief time out. After 10 more seconds, Daniel Bryan kicked Dean Ambrose in the face, knocking him back into the bottom right corner. Afterwards, the Angry Video Game Nerd flipped the bird at Ambrose and whomped him in the face with his Power Glove hand. Dean was about to fall down, flat on his face and chest, but then John Cena lifted him up on his shoulders.

**Michael Cole:** John Cena's going for it!

**Tazz:** Dean Ambrose is in some hot water right now!

Cena was going for it, and then delivered it: a second Attitude Adjustment to Dean Ambrose. However, Johnny Cage came up from behind and kicked Cena on the back of the head with enough force to cause the wrestling megastar to front flip onto his back. Soon after, Homer smacked Cage down with a headbutt, only for Daniel Bryan to run at full-speed and dropkick Homer across the ring.

**Michael Cole:** And now everybody's going at each other!

**Mike Tenay:** This is a great match so far, and it's only going to get better when more and more competitors arrive!

**Jim Ross:** These kinds of Royal Rumbles are very exciting, and unpredictable as well!

Seconds later, the Angry Video Game Nerd kicked Bryan in the gut and slammed him on the top of his head with a hard DDT.

**Jerry Lawler:** DDT!

**Joey Styles:** Hopefully he doesn't get a concussion from one of those!

Around the same time AVGN knocked D-Bry down with the DDT, John Cena managed to get back up on his feet, still able to fight after taking close to 9 minutes of punishment. Cena lifted the Nerd up on his shoulders, preparing for yet another Attitude Adjustment to the gamer, but Johnny Cage bounced off the ropes and tackled Cena into the top right corner, also sending James over the top rope. Cage then sent Cena over the top rope as well, but both Cena and the Nerd managed to survive for the moment.

**Michael Cole:** Whoa! A spear into the corner!

**Joey Styles:** John Cena and the Angry Video Game Nerd almost got eliminated at the same time!

**Tazz:** I'm surprised they held on; they've taken quite a bit of pain from each other and the other competitors!

**Michael Cole:** Well, it may be likely that the next person to enter will have a bit of an advantage over the others, especially if it's a big superstar!

About 30 seconds remained as Dean Ambrose, Daniel Bryan and Homer Simpson tried hard to get up, while John Cena and AVGN took some time trying to re-enter the ring.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh man! Moments away! Who's number 9?!

**Joey Styles:** We're just about to find out!

**10!...9!...8!...7!...6!...5!...4!...3!...2!...1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #9: The Ultimate Warrior**

**Michael Cole:** Holy sh-

**Jim Ross:** Ohhhhh boy this is going to get even more exciting!

**Joey Styles:** Is it?! Is it him?!

**Tazz:** IT IS!

**Mike Tenay:** I don't believe my eyes!

**Jerry Lawler:** It's the Ultimate WARRIOR! He's going to send those souls in the ring to the endless abyss!

Seconds after the buzzer, the extremely wild and insane warrior emerged from the double-doors at the entrance stage appeared, as pyrotechnics shot out from the top of the stage set. It was time for the Ultimate Warrior to shine in this Royal Rumble match.

**To be continued next chapter...**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Okay, let's just see the current statistics for this match, now that we reached the end of this chapter.**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 9**

**Entries left: 71**

**Number of eliminations: 2**

**People in the ring: 7**

**Eliminated: Beavis and Bully Ray.**

**In the ring: The Angry Video Game Nerd, Daniel Bryan, Dean Ambrose, Homer Simpson, John Cena, Johnny Cage and the Ultimate Warrior.**

**So far, no records have been set, expanded or broken, but what can you say? It's only the first few minutes of the Rumble, and 9 people have entered by the end of this chapter.**

**Next time, the Ultimate Warrior gets into the ring and goes on a rampage! It's not really a spoiler or anything, because I'm pretty sure the Ultimate Warrior rampages in the Royal Rumbles he has been. And yes, it's the 90s Ultimate Warrior, when he was at his prime. Alright, until next time, keep washing your nose!**


	4. The Rumble pt2: Giants Warriors & Kanes!

**FanFiction Royal Rumble II**

**Chapter 4: The Warrior Arrives!**

**Summary: Previously, the Royal Rumble began with individuals such as Dean Ambrose, John Cena, Daniel Bryan and Johnny Cage getting an opportunity. Beavis also got a chance to appear in the Rumble, but he was quickly eliminated, triggering a rampage that attacked fans, referees and even Michael Cole. Yeah, that's pretty crazy. In addition, Bully Ray found himself becoming the second eliminated in this Rumble. Lastly, the Ultimate Warrior was revealed to be the 9th entrant, and so we continue where we left off.**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, and other companies and people.**

**CharlieHarperFan88 is my partner in helping this show come to life, helping me with entrants, eliminations and some other stuff.  
**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

Just like a maniac ever should, The Ultimate Warrior raced from the entrance stage, all around through the four corners in the ring and finally got on the apron. He was looking pretty much psyched and hyper as ever.

**Jerry Lawler:** This is going off the roof! Looks like Warrior is now much crazier than ever and he plans to use his own craziness to his advantage!

**Tazz:** Forget about that Beavis guy, this guy's real nuttier than Sandy Cheeks on Cocaine!

**Joey Styles:** This is going to get ULTIMATE!

After he shook the ropes so hard that they almost ripped in half, the Warrior finally got in the ring, and the first guy he began to face one-on-one was The Shield's Dean Ambrose. The encounter for Ambrose however, proved to be all for naught as punches to the Warrior's head made him impervious to pain. Ultimate Warrior started to shake with such rage. Ambrose had a scared look on his face as the Warrior roared in his face.

**Jim Ross:** Looks like Ambrose is making the mistake of pissing off Warrior as it is!

**Joey Styles:** It's been nice knowing you, Dean!

And J.R. was right. Ultimate Warrior began to punch away at Dean Ambrose like a training dummy getting the hell punched out of him like a piece of tender meat. Every punch Dean took made him fall to the mat. Warrior picked him up and began to whip the rebel through the ropes, and when he bounced back, Warrior connected Ambrose with a destructive clothesline that caused the so-called "justice fighter" to bounce on the ring mat head-first!

**Mike Tenay:** And Warrior hits Dean Ambrose with a clothesline! That's gonna take your jaw off of its hinges, let me tell you that!

But Warrior wasn't done with Dean just yet. After a splash onto the Shield member that had a leap that almost reached the height of a regular WWE ladder, Warrior then grabbed Dean Ambrose by the neck, and before anyone knew it, Warrior lifted him up in a gorilla press position. The crowd was just going wild because of this. But they were going even more wilder when Warrior approached the ropes, still carrying Dean in a gorilla press, and before anyone knew it, Warrior launched Dean out of the top ropes and onto the floor, officially eliminating him to a deafening applause.

**Joey Styles:** There goes Dean Ambrose!

**Jerry Lawler:** Ambrose is officially discharged from this Royal Rumble match!

**3rd elimination: Dean Ambrose; Eliminated by Ultimate Warrior; Duration: 10:52**

Ambrose was officially angry that he was eliminated way too soon by the Warrior. So instead of going to the back, Ambrose had an idea up his sleeve. He decided to go under the ring, after making sure the referees didn't notice.

**Michael Cole:** Why in the hell did Ambrose decide to go under the ring after his elimination? I don't understand this at all!

**Jim Ross:** I sure as hell don't blame you. But I got a bad feeling about this!

**Mike Tenay:** Well, the referees around the ring never noticed Ambrose going over the top rope, so his elimination might not be official, but it probably counts for now.

After the Warrior was done beating his chest repeatedly like a gorilla, John Cena was busy bodyslamming the Angry Video Game Nerd much to his amusement and Daniel Bryan was busy getting Homer Simpson with his guillotine choke, trying to find a way to break out of his hold. Johnny Cage on the other hand was busy trying to heal his wounds a bit.

**Joey Styles:** Were officially 11 minutes right into the match!

**Tazz:** We still got 71 superstars who have yet to appear in this match!

As Homer was still trapped in that front necklock submission a la Daniel Bryan. As a desperation and strategic mood, Homer took an empty can of Buzz cola and sent it on the ground right behind Bryan. With such strength left, Homer managed to turn over Bryan and with a nice excellent counter, he did a back body drop, which sent Daniel Bryan over as his back had smashed the empty soda can. He soon held his back in pain.

**Joey Styles:** My god, you ever seen Daniel Bryan smash the can of cola with his own back? That was painful.

**Tazz:** It almost looked like it didn't hurt! But in Daniel's case, it does! Imagine the iron of the can itself that can almost crack a guy's lower back itself!

**Michael Cole:** That should still leave a mark, maybe cut your back!

It was 20 seconds before another guy came out as the Angry Video Game Nerd and Johnny Cage were double teaming John Cena much to their own amusement. Both AVGN and Cage decided to pick up Cena through a suplex position. The pair both looked at each other with such nods in their faces, knowing that they couldn't probably mess it up.

**Jim Ross:** Looks like we got ourselves a double team effort here!

**Michael Cole:** There might be a chance this might fail, though; they're trying that move on _John Cena_ of all people, a man who has lifted over 500 pounds of life on his back!

They both grabbed Cena by the shorts and tried to lift it, but unfortunately, Cena's willpower and fire was contained as they couldn't even lift Cena off his feet. Maybe it was because the Angry Video Game Nerd sorta had a case of the jock itch that was suffering him just now; to note, he isn't much of a wrestler, because a real pro wrestler would completely ignore that type of thing.

**Tazz:** Looks like the nerd's playing ass-scratch here!

**Jerry Lawler:** And it looks like they're gonna try to do it again here!

**Michael Cole:** Maybe twice is the charm!

After the nerd himself got done itching his butt, he and Cage decided to lift Cena again with the effort that they need. But alas, the result was exactly the same; Cena could not be lifted so easy.

But somehow, with the strength and support of his fans, Cena decided to pull double duty by pulling off a tremendous double DDT. Both the Angry Video Game Nerd and Johnny Cage went flat on their faces just like tasty iHOP pancakes. meanwhile, the Royal Rumble clock was counting down to the next participant.

**10!...9!...8!...7!...6!...5!...4!...3!...2!...1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #10: Eddy from Ed, Edd n Eddy**

Within no time to spare, Eddy, the tweenage con artist from the suburbs of Peach Creek walked down the aisle with a devious smirk and confidence with an ok reception from this Madison Square Garden crowd.

**Tazz:** And there comes Eddy, perhaps one half of the greatest trio in cartoon history!

**Michael Cole:** Eddy, alongside Ed and Double D was of course one of the reasons Cartoon Network was put on the map! One of the longest Cartoon Network shows that ran for 10 years, and with experiences from scams that Eddy's pulled off in years, he sure is gonna use his Con artist-like experience to the Rumble.

**Jerry Lawler:** Yeah, but since he's so good as a scamer, is he good enough to be a fighter?

The moneymaker finally stepped in the ring, only to get a taste of the Ultimate Warrior's hard-luck fist. This isn't what Eddy had in mind, as he was just sent to the mat instantly, feeling the pain in between his eyes.

**Jim Ross:** Looks like Warrior introduced Eddy the hard way! It's like a weeble-wobble!

**Mike Tenay:** That was a quick knockdown! Then again, it was the Ultimate Warrior that knocked him down!

The Warrior kept on punching Eddy through a flurries of blows right on the turnbuckle. Eddy was being trapped and whipped like the good ol' family pig. Okay, Eddy didn't deserve that very well. But luckily, Eddy managed to find a way out as he miraculously lifted Warrior off his feet.

**Michael Cole:** You gotta be kidding me! Eddy's like 12 years old and yet he's lifting the Warrior off his feet! Amazing!

**Jerry Lawler:** That's amazing!

Eddy managed to counter the blows from the Warrior and sent the Ultimate One with an inverted atomic drop. Therefore making the money hungry tween safe from the Warrior's furious devastation.

**Tazz:** Looks like Eddy's safe for now, but you gotta wonder the effects of that punch took on him when he entered that ring!

**Joey Styles:** Eddy may not do much, but you gotta give him credit for having balls to lift Warrior like that! Especially for someone who's around 100 pounds!

Meanwhile, as Eddy decided to lay down on the mat and lick his wounds, John Cena was trying so desperately to eliminate Johnny Cage, much to his effort. Johnny Cage was just hanging on just like an annoying urchin who refused to go down one bit.

**Mike Tenay:** Look at the nice effort John Cena is trying to do on Johnny Cage! Cage refuses to stay down and yet he's hanging on with such good grippage!

**Joey Styles:** There's only a few people in the world who can be able to be so close to being eliminated, but not go down! One of them's John Morrison!

As soon as John Cena was busy with cage, The Angry Video Game Nerd and Daniel Bryan were fighting away at each other, trying to see who ruled this ring better. This pretty much became such an verbal fight all by itself.

**Angry Video Game Nerd:** I rule this ring, you donkey-farting dips**t of a goatface!

**Daniel Bryan:** *yelling* NOOOOOO!

**Angry Video Game Nerd:** YES!

**Daniel Bryan:** NOOOOOO!

This verbal fight began to go on smoother than an Attitude Adjustment on smooth stones before the nerd responded to Daniel back with an open-palm Power Glove slap to the face! Damn, that really had to hurt his goat-like beard so bad. As soon as Daniel Bryan was trying to recover from the slap, The Angry Video Game Nerd lifted up Daniel Bryan in a Samoan Drop-like position...

...and decided to just spin around the goat-faced Daniel Bryan in such a very fast and very intense Airplane Spin. The nerd kept spinning around Bryan like a very bad video game adaptation of the movie "E.T." being spun and flushed in a very dirty toilet that smelt of a bad case of V.D. People watching this could feel dizzy just watching this moment in the match.

**Jerry Lawler:** A nice spin coming from the Angry Video Game Nerd himself. He's just spinning Daniel Bryan right around a good 720 degrees! And it looks like he ain't stopping.

**Michael Cole:** What an intense airplane spin!

**Joey Styles:** I'll say! I hope Daniel Bryan doesn't vomit all over that beard of his!

**Tazz:** You can hope, but it's probably gonna happen!

As soon as James Rolfe put Daniel Bryan down on his feet, the submission specialist from Aberdeen, Washington started to dizzy himself around as the next 20 seconds soon gave away to the next participant from the Royal Rumble. The whole Garden started to spin inside Daniel Bryan's whole noggin.

**Mike Tenay:** Please tell me he isn't gonna vomit all over the Rumble ring...

**Jerry Lawler:** Uh oh!

Unfortunately, Daniel Bryan seemed to gag inside as within no caution whatsoever...

...Bryan ended up tossing his whole cookies on a good portion of the ring. Good thing the slop-like vomit didn't get on all of the contestants who were busy fighting each other out.

**Joey Styles:** Oh my god, that is just plain nasty! He even got it all over his beard!

**Jerry Lawler:** Too bad there isn't a janitor that can mop up all the maple syrup and mushed-up pancakes laying across the ring.

**Jim Ross:** Thanks, King... now I may never have breakfast again, anyway, here comes number 11!

**10!...9!...8!...7!...6!...5!...4!...3!...2!...1! *BZZT!***

_**WEEEEELLLLL it's the BIG SHOW!**_

**Entrant #11: Big Show**

**Jerry Lawler:** *shocked* Oh no!

**Joey Styles:** Looks like everyone's in for it now! Here comes the only 7-foot giant ever to hold the WWE, WCW and ECW champion in history, The Big Show! And with the number he's drawn so far, he doesn't look very happy, and Big Show doesn't care less! He's out to destroy!

Fireworks shot up above the titantron as the huge 7-foot World Champion held out his belt in glory, being greeted by a large amounts of boos from the MSG audience. They really despised this man for two reasons: he's known for destroying hundreds of championship dreams (including Sheamus and D-Generation X), and for the fact that he can't be trusted one bit.

The Big Show stepped over the ring ropes and the first person to face him was perhaps none other than Springfield's favorite son, Homer Simpson. Using his finest Simpson anger, Homer decided to punch away at the big man multiple of times, but none of it was affecting Big Show at the least. A 200-pound Springfield citizen hurting a 500-pound athlete? Good luck, Homer.

**Tazz:** Looks like Homer is hitting the Big Show the best that he can, but unfortunately, it isn't working at the least!

Knowing that the hits didn't faze Big Show one bit, Homer decided to hit harder. With a few deep breaths, Homer decided to take a good run at the Big Show...

...but only to realize that when he bounced back, Homer ended up slipping on the vomit that Daniel Bryan made on the mat just a few moments ago. The crowd laughed at his accidental slapstick.

**Jim Ross:** Looks like Homer didn't see the vomit until now! That's gonna cost Homer Simpson for sure.

**Tazz:** Seriously, can anyone get a frickin' janitor?

Much to J.R.'s words, he was right. Big Show decided to pick up Homer Simpson, who still had puke-induced shoes as a result of Daniel Bryan's messy vomit. The Big Show took Homer by the ropes, and as he asked the rest of the MSG audience to shush...

...he slapped Homer by the chest, therefore the impact was enough to flip him over and sent him out of the ring, therefore eliminating him. The crowd jeered as Big Show had done his first elimination in the match.

**Michael Cole:** With no thanks to Daniel Bryan's vomit, Homer Simpson is eliminated from this match!

**Jerry Lawler:** That's gotta hurt for Homer! This time, he gets eliminated by The Big Show instead of Cena!

**4th elimination: Homer Simpson; Eliminated by The Big Show; Duration: 14:47**

As soon as Homer felt a bit disappointed inside that he did not last long once again, he somehow looked up at Big Show across the ring and gave him the 'I'm watching you like a hawk' look, knowing that he'll be back and that he wouldn't forget this moment. Seemed a little scary for an average family man... with yellow skin. Seriously, why does he have that color of skin?

**Jim Ross:** Looks like Homer's giving Big Show a little warning of sorts!

**Tazz:** Just like what's to come if Homer were to re-enter the match later on because of the flags above our heads!

**Michael Cole:** I see what might happen, but how could he be able to throw out a giant like the Big Show?

As soon as Homer left, The Big Show turned around to see The Ultimate Warrior standing right before him. Meanwhile, John Cena and Eddy were still trying desperately to eliminate Johnny Cage in which he was still stuck like a spider monkey and Daniel Bryan slid underneath the ring to clean the rest of the vomit with water and air freshener, as he helped a janitor (**specifically, the janitor from Scrubs, if CharlieHarperFan has watched it before.**) But right now, everyone was focused on the Big Show and The Ultimate Warrior. The crowd was feeling pumped up because of this.

**Jim Ross:** By gawd, you can feel the electricity going through the Warrior and Big Show's veins right about now.

**Joey Styles:** This is gonna be explosive!

**Michael Cole:** Anything can happen, especially in an arena as prestigious as Madison Square Garden!

**Tazz:** It's the Immovable Object vs. the Unstoppable Force! It's like Hogan vs. Andre!

Both Warrior and Big Show traded huge fists with each other as both men stepped back after taking each hit heavily. It was like who can push back at the sorts. The Warrior was gonna make sure he would move the Immovable Object with such rage and intensity left in him.

Warrior decided to run back and forth to the ropes and connect Big Show with a hard clothesline. He appears to be stumbling a bit though. But nevertheless, it was working. Then, the Warrior bounced back once again and connected The Big Show with another hard clothesline.

**Mike Tenay:** The Big Show is being affected by Warrior's clotheslines!

**Jim Ross:** The giant may be looking to fall here!

Little did Warrior know that The Big Show stumbled a bit forward, so with no hesistation whatsoever...

...Warrior managed to pick up the extremely large Big Show in a scoop slam position and just slammed him right into the hard white mat with some great ease, much to everyone's shock and awe! The entire Garden was in a state of frenzy because of what just happened. Everyone was going crazy over Warrior's body slam of the Big Show, including the commentators themselves. The ring literally shook as everybody around Warrior and Big Show could feel the shockwave around MSG!

**Jerry Lawler:** WHAT?!

**Michael Cole:** Holy s**t!

**Joey Styles:** *in horror* OH MY GOOOOD!

**Jim Ross:** BY GAWD! WARRIOR JUST SLAMMED THE BIG SHOW! AND THIS CROWD IS LOVING EVERY SINGLE MINUTE OF IT!

**Tazz:** This definitely beats Hogan vs. Andre!

**Mike Tenay:** I'm lucky the ring didn't implode like a super-heavyweight superplex!

As soon as Warrior beated his chest like a gorilla again, he bounced back between the ropes and performed a huge splash on The Big Show, but unfortunately, the slam Warrior gave on the Big Show felt too much for his body to contain so he laid on the mat for a little while, just to heal his wounds a bit. Meanwhile, the Royal Rumble countdown clocked tick on, awaiting the next participant.

**Mike Tenay:** The Warrior performs an excellent splash on the Big Show, but unfortunately, you have to wonder how hurt the Warrior is, just lifting Big Show like that!

**Michael Cole:** I hope that damage to Warrior's abdomen isn't serious. Anyway, we gonna see who's number 12 in the Rumble! Let's find out!

**10!...9!...8!...7!...6!...5!...4!...3!...2!...1! *BZZT!***

**BOOM!** An explosion came out from the top of the titantron, and everyone sitting in the Garden knew who it was.

**Entrant #12: Kane**

**Jim Ross:** Oh no!

**Jerry Lawler:** It's him! It's gotta be Kane!

**Michael Cole:** Here comes the other half of Team Hell No!

The Big Red Monster emerged from the thick lines of red mist that shot from the doors leading to the ramp, and made his way down to the ring. The 7 individuals already in the ring noticed the destructive hellspawn walking in their direction, and became a bit worried about their chances with that red beast in the same ring as them.

**Mike Tenay:** In the last Rumble, Kane expanded his own record of the most eliminations in a single Royal Rumble match to 12 after originally making the record in the 2001 Royal Rumble in the WWE! He also currently holds the record of 12 eliminations in all FanFiction Royal Rumbles up to now! There's a high chance that he may expand _that_ record, and more of a chance than most eliminations in one match!

Kane entered the ring, and then began knocking down other participants one by one with throat thrusts. The first victim was Johnny Cage, who backflipped onto his stomach after the hit, and John Cena, who was knocked flat on his back.

**Tazz: **Down goes Cage!

**Jim Ross:** And Cena goes down as well!

Kane's next victim, which was pretty much Eddy, felt the pain much different. As Eddy tried to swing away Kane with a combo of punches to the chest, he soon bounced to the ropes and back, only to run right into Kane's foot, therefore sending the scam-master right into the mat just holding his jaw in pain.

**Joey Styles:** Oh man, Eddy felt that one!

**Michael Cole:** Eddy might wanna use the money he scams for to use a dentist, because that was jawbreaking!

Seeing Kane do one hit of damage to Eddy, The Angry Video Game Nerd gulped real quietly and just steadied himself, facing the Big red Monster one by one. It was like Mario taking on Bowser, like Link taking on Ganondorf, and pretty much like Fox McCloud and the StarFox crew taking on Andross. A good old fashioned battle between heaven and hell.

To get rid of his fear, The Angry Video Game Nerd took the time and imagined Kane as an old fart of a grandma, or perhaps an evil demon who has kidnapped his imaginary girlfriend. During those thoughts, the nerd wiped off the gleam of his glasses and took a very calm deep breath.

**Mike Tenay:** What must the Angry Video Game Nerd be thinking right about now?

**Joey Styles:** I don't know, but I think he may be facing the gates of hell itself in Kane!

**Michael Cole:** I don't absolutely see what the nerd can do, basically! I bet with one chokeslam, his video game-playing career is gonna end in an instant.

With such 32-bit energy surging inside him, the Angry Video Game Nerd took a good run into Kane, and attempted to lift him up for a good bodyslam, but he didn't even try lifting the Big Red Monster off of his feet one bit. His back was just hurting like a bitch on a Friday night. Kane responded by grabbing the nerd by the neck. Painfully, Kane lifted the nerd off of his feet and instantly took him down with a nice well-crafted chokeslam.

**Jim Ross:** And Kane sends the Angry Video Game Nerd with a chokeslam, all the way to hell!

**Michael Cole:** See, I told you.

Soon enough, Kane ended up face to face with Big Show, who recovered from the Ultimate Warrior's amazing body slam. It felt like there was a line in the rivalry between these two former tag team partners that was so thick, you couldn't be able to cut it with a knife.

Big Show cocked his right arm back for a WMD knockout blow, but Kane caught his fist with one hand, and then grabbed him by the throat with his other hand.

**Tazz:** Uh-oh! Kane's got him in the goozle!

After seconds of struggling, Big Show managed to grab Kane by _his_ throat, resulting in a stalemate between these two. Suddenly, Daniel Bryan, who finished cleaning up the chunks he blew several moments ago off the floor and his... erm, goat beard, dropkicked Big Show on the back, allowing his tag team partner Kane to take an advantage by trying for the chokeslam. However, Big Show managed to struggle out of the move while being lifted, and tried for another WMD, but Kane ducked it and nailed him with a boot to the face, sending him towards the top left corner. Bryan and Kane looked at each other and nodded, planning to team up against Big Show.

**Mike Tenay:** And now Team Hell No is uniting against the World's Largest Athlete!

And so, Daniel Bryan and Kane took turns beating down on Big Show for a few moments, until Kane decided to try a suplex on the giant. The monster, after getting in position, tried to lift Big Show up, but it only took the large athlete a few inches off the ground. Daniel joined in to attempt a double-team suplex, but, while managing to lift the Knockout Master a bit higher, it still had no effect.

**Michael Cole:** We're only 20 seconds until the next participant and so far Team Hell No's trying to lift up the Big Show, but he's not gonna budge!

**Tazz:** Give them an 'A' for effort, but I might as well give them an 'F' because there's no frickin' way they're gonna lift him up!

They tried lifting him up once again, but still, it was hopeless. But then out of nowhere... John Cena seemed to approach by and grabbed the Big Show by the legs. After nodding right to Team Hell No, John Cena lifted up his legs as Kane and Daniel lifted the giant by the shoulders, therefore nailing the triple-teamed suplex successfully.

**Jim Ross:** By god they got Big Show down!

**Jerry Lawler:** The Big Show isn't catching one hell of a break here, and we're 10 seconds down to our next entrant! Who's it gonna be?

After the Big Show was still feeling the effects of a triple suplex from Kane, Bryan and Cena, the Royal Rumble countdown clock began to wind down.

**10!...9!...8!...7!...6!...5!...4!...3!...2!...1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #13: Phineas (Phineas and Ferb)**

The song "Today Is Gonna Be A Great Day" by Bowling For Soup all played throughout the Garden as the next entrant, which was Phineas from "Phineas and Ferb" fame entered with a standing ovation. The tweenager high-fived the rest of the fans as he made his way down the aisle.

**Michael Cole:** *stunned* Okay, you gotta be kidding me... another kid is entering the Rumble? Somehow, I like to think this program has just turned plain childish. I think we gotta be TV-Y7 instead of TV-PG! This is an outrage!

**Jerry Lawler:** Will you stop, Cole? Whoever contestant, regardless of what age or size they are, and what experience they have, should get a chance in the Rumble. And I think with Phineas's imagination and the duration he might use to his advantage, he may have a shot.

The 11 year old finally got into the ring and took his sights on Eddy. And he granted the money-schemer with a nice excellent dropkick right to the face.

**Mike Tenay:** And Phineas greets Eddy with a nice dropkick to the face.

**Michael Cole:** And now there's two tweenagers brawling? What kind of show is this?

The impact of the dropkick sent Eddy flying to the turnbuckle and just sat down on his greedy ass. And then, Phineas came up to him and started to stomp right away on the teen hailing from Peach Creek. Stomping a nice small mudhole right on his chest, shades of the first ever FanFiction Royal Rumble Champion Stone Cold Steve Austin.

And then he separated from him immediately and went right to the other corner of the ring, where he can face Eddy head-on.

**Tazz:** Looks like Phineas has got something planned for Eddy right here!

And without any moment to waste, Phineas took a good run and landed right on Eddy's face and began bouncing his spine on his chest, resulting in a nice Danville-sized Bronco Buster, resulting in good cheers from the fans.

**Joey Styles:** A nice Bronco Buster from Phineas, stealing a playbook out of former WWE alumnist X-Pac!

**Jerry Lawler:** It's very hard to see those coming in the Rumble!

As the crowd ate up Phineas beginning in his match, he turned around only to get a nice boot to the face via Johnny Cage. The 11-year old was in pain as Johnny Cage was receiving a small amount of boos from this match. The bootprint seemed to appear on the face of Phineas, who was still trying to rub it off the best that he can.

**Jim Ross:** Okay, that was a little bit uncalled for.

**Tazz: **And it looks like Johnny Cage doesn't even care. Looks like another example of what you gotta do to win in the Rumble match.

Johnny Cage took no time to gloat as he was welcomed by an open punch right from the Ultimate Warrior. Like a box office flop (*cough*NinjaMime*cough*), Cage bombed right into the mat. And as he tried his best to get up, Warrior kept on punching him, making Johnny Cage into a Hollywood-sized punching bag.

Meanwhile, from across the ring, John Cena, Daniel Bryan and Kane was doing their best trying to throw out the Angry Video Game Nerd. They were successful by getting the nerd off of the top rope and onto the floor. Or so have they thought...

**Joey Styles:** The Angry Video Game Nerd is eliminated- no wait, what's this?

**Mike Tenay:** I can't believe what I'm seeing now!

**Jim Ross:** What the-this is insane!

Somehow the nerd landed on only one foot and managed to hang on into the barricade. And just like a handicapped rabbit, The Angry Video Game Nerd managed to hang into the black barricade and stood up straight with one foot. In a miraculous stunt, The Angry Video Game Nerd managed to hop on one foot and go right into the steel steps, therefore making the nerd safe from elimination, much to the rest of the competitors and fans shock.

**Michael Cole:** The Nerd's safe from elimination! I can't believe this! How is he pulling this off?

**Jim Ross:** Well, it's not much like Kofi Kingston's near-elimination save at the 2012 Royal Rumble, but I admit, it's pretty damned impressive coming from an angry video gamer!

As the Angry Video Game Nerd got back into the ring, Phineas somehow was approached by the Big Show with a nervous gulp to the face. With no mercy from Big Show himself, the 7-foot giant grabbed the fabric of Phineas's shirt, much to the little guy's fear. Big Show was towering the Dorito-headed Phineas much to his amusement.

Big Show looked right at the crowd with an evil laugh, and then shushed everyone quiet, but only the boos for this giant got way even louder. It was now only 20 seconds until the next entrant was about to come out.

**Jerry Lawler:** Uh-oh... what does Big Show got in mind?

With such strength, Big Show managed to leap Phineas waaaaaay up in the air and connected with a nice hard slap to the kid's chest. The impact caused a lot of shock to the WWE Universe and perhaps the commentators as well. The crowd showed a very negative response towards Big Show, considering Big Show is beating on a _little kid_ of all people.

**Joey Styles:** *screaming* OH MY GOD! BIG SHOW JUST LIFTED PHINEAS UP IN THE AIR AND JUST SLAPPED HIM DOWN HARD!

**Tazz:** I think Phineas just got himself a brand new birthmark on his chest, courtesy of The Big Show!

Feeling the pain, Phineas dragged himself in pain as he saw the Fanfiction Royal Rumble countdown clock roll down to it's last numbers. Phineas was hoping that the next entrant would at least just help him out or perhaps just save him from the damage he was taking so far. He then saw The Big Show who had a smile on his face as he approached Phineas, who was just rolling into a nice ball to protect him from certain destruction.

**To be continued next chapter...**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Okay, now that we reached at the end of this chapter, let's check out the statistics so far...**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 13**

**Entries left: 67**

**Number of eliminations: 4**

**People in the ring: 9**

**Eliminated: Beavis, Bully Ray, Dean Ambrose and Homer Simpson**

**In the ring: The Angry Video Game Nerd, Big Show, Daniel Bryan, Eddy, John Cena, Johnny Cage, Kane, Phineas and the Ultimate Warrior.**

**Okay, so far, Johnny Cage is so far the longest-lasting character now having lasted 18 minutes so far. That is pure guts and determination. Will he able to become an Iron Man and last longer than the rest of the competition? We doubt it's very likely, but you'll just have to find out.**

**By far, who will number #14 be? Will he/she be able to help out Phineas in his little confrontation with the Big Show, or will he be able to bring more pain to the Dorito-headed Phineas? We'll find out on the next chapter. Until then, keep on WINNING!**


	5. The Rumble pt3: Oppan Rumble Style!

**FanFiction Royal Rumble II**

**Chapter 5: Royal Rumble, Part III**

**Previously: After entering at #9, the Ultimate Warrior made a huge impressive start in the match by eliminating Dean Ambrose of the Shield, which resulted him in hiding underneath the ring for mysterious purposes only. His amazing feat was followed up by the entrances of people like Eddy from Ed, Edd n' Eddy and the Big Red Monster Kane. And then, thanks to a certain goatface's vomit, Homer Simpson was prematurely eliminated by the Big Show, who then tries to make Doritos out of young competitor Phineas from the Disney animated series Phineas and Ferb. Who will stop the Big Show from the biggest Royal Rumble in history?**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, and other companies and people.**

**CharlieHarperFan88 is my partner in helping this show come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**10!...9!... 8!...7!...6!...5!...4!...3!...2!...1!...*BZZT!***

_Flicker!_ Just as the buzzer hit, the lights went out all over the arena, causing the Garden to fade down to pitch black.

**Tazz:** Uh-oh. The lights blew out.

**Joey Styles:** Must be some faulty wiring. They'll probably fix it in a moment.

After a moment of nothing but black, blue lights began to appear at the stage in a familiar cross-like pose. This could only mean one thing...

_**BREAK THE WALLS DOWN!**_

The fans went completely insane, as the lights came back on.

**Entrant #14: Chris Jericho**

**Michael Cole:** Ohhh my!

**Jim Ross:** Chris Jericho!

**Jerry Lawler:** HE'S BAAACK!

Chris Jericho turned around to look towards the ring, to an uproaring of excited fans on their feet for the first ever WWE Undisputed Champion. He was wearing his high-tech light-up jacket that he wore when he returned over a year ago on 1-2-12.

**Tazz:** He may not be a WWE Superstar right at this moment, but that doesn't mean he can't enter the Rumble! This is intense!

As Chris Jericho stood on the apron, he called out to the Big Show as the giant finally took his eyes off of Phineas and eyed Jericho just like a nice tasty piece of a whole Thanksgiving turkey. Big Show was waiting for such pure Canadian roadkill.

**Jim Ross:** Looks like Chris is going to try his best to stop the Big Show from brutally torturing little Phineas Flynn!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh, thank god! That kid can't take any more pain from that big man!

Somehow, in a nice display of high-flying offense, Chris Jericho took a nice springboard off the top rope and managed to get Big Show with a nice missile dropkick. Therefore, the dropkick that Big Show received made him stumble around, showing that the attack had actually caused some damage to the giant.

**Mike Tenay:** What a dropkick by the ayatollah of rock and rolla!

**Tazz:** Big Show is stumbling a bit! Jericho's offense seems to be working here!

Seeing the moment that Big Show was stumbling back to the ropes, Jericho took it upon himself to bounce back between the ropes and give out a nice running dropkick, now knocking Big Show near to the ropes. This seemed to be effecting the big man very dearly.

**Jim Ross:** This would be shocking! Business is picking up here!

Jericho decided to bounce the ropes back and forth. However, Big Show's right hand was forming a fist as he was getting ready to knock the head straight off of Y2J's body.

As Jericho began to ran onto him, Big Show had swung away...

...only for Chris Jericho to duck the blow, and instead, leaped on the top rope and jumped back to get Big Show with a high-elevation moonsault. The only problem was this...

...Big Show had caught Jericho in mid-air, much to people's sudden shock.

**Tazz:** Whoa! Jericho got caught!

**Jim Ross:** His momentum has just been blocked out by the large Big Show!

**Joey Styles:** I think Big Show may be sending Chris Jericho on the Last Train To Clarksville right here in Madison Square Garden!

**Jerry Lawler:** How is Jericho gonna get out of this?

As Big Show picked up Jericho in a powerslam position, he approached the ropes in hopes of getting the Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla eliminated immediately. He got Chris into the top rope, but as a huge desperation move, Jericho managed to hang on to the middle and the bottom rope and hung on to Big Show's head by his legs. Big Show began to stumble forward, as Jericho tried for a hurricanrana whip that could send a regular person out of a Rumble. However, considering Big Show's size, it's gonna have to take some extra power to get rid of this wall of muscle.

**Tazz:** Wait a minute, Big Show's stumbling a bit...

**Jim Ross: ***hanging on to his seat* Chris Jericho is hanging for dear life!

**Mike Tenay:** Oh man, this could be bad for the World's Largest Athlete!

Seeing this elimination process about to happen, John Cena and The Angry Video Game Nerd all came to Jericho's help by grabbing Big Show off of his feet, and quite frankly, Phineas suddenly came to help as well despite the harsh damage that was given to him. Big Show was starting to go over the top rope, but it needed a little more extra help, but that was when the Ultimate Warrior finally joined in and, along with Chris Jericho, John Cena, Angry Video Game Nerd and Phineas, this power team managed to lift up the Big Show over the top rope and onto the floor, therefore eliminating him to deafening cheers and saving Jericho's butt.

**Jim Ross:** Oh my god!

**Joey Styles:** Big Show's out!

**Michael Cole:** It took some extra weight, but the World's Largest Knockout Machine has been eliminated!

**5th elimination: Big Show; Eliminated by John Cena, Angry Video Game Nerd, the Ultimate Warrior, Phineas and Chris Jericho; Duration: 7:10**

**Mike Tenay:** Uh-oh. It looks like Big Show is not gonna take this elimination sitting down!

**Michael Cole:** Oh, no... not another frenzy! Didn't you see what Beavis did just moments ago?

Angry with full of gigantic fury because he was eliminated in such fashion, Big Show started to rage in hatred as he started tearing everything from the steel steps to some of the announcer's table that Mike Tenay, Joey Styles and Tazz were sitting at. A can of Coca-Cola Tazz had brought with him to the commentary table went flying off when Big Show tore off the table cover and threw it at the ropes in the ring.

**Joey Styles:** Hey, that's expensive equipment you're tearing up there!

**Tazz:** ...And he spilled my cola. Just great.

**Michael Cole:** What the hell's wrong with him? He's like King Kong going insane all over New York City!

Felt that his time in this Royal Rumble was too short, The Big Show went back into the ring as his hand started to form into a fist again. His first target was John Cena. As soon as he was going right to work on Daniel Bryan, Cena suddenly turned right to the Big Show, who knocked the Cenation leader out with a W.M.D.

**Joey Styles:** And John Cena gets knocked out!

**Mike Tenay:** Big Show's on a rampage!

After Cena, Big Show focused on Daniel Bryan and connected the submission specialist with a K.O. punch as well.

**Jim Ross:** Daniel Bryan is knocked out as well! The Big Show has gone insane!

And there, it started into one huge knockout frenzy. Both Phineas, Johnny Cage, Chris Jericho all suddenly got a huge handful of Big Show's fist right through their faces. The Angry Video Game Nerd soon ran to the Big Show, but it was hopeless. He too, got a case of knockout fever. Kane tried to chokeslam the big man, but the Big Show greeted Kane with a W.M.D. as well. The Ultimate Warrior tried his hand at trying to run at the Big Show, but to most fans' shock, Warrior was dropped down like a couple of bricks, courtesy of the Big Show's destructive fist.

People were telling Eddy not to turn around as the Big Show steadied himself, waiting for a chance to knock out the moneymaker's jaw off of his hinges while the referee were telling Big Show to leave. Meanwhile, the countdown began on the titantron as another man started to make his way.

As Big Show started to swing away at Eddy, the lights suddenly came back off again.

**10!...9!... 8!...7!...6!...5!...4!...3!...2!...1!...*BZZT!***

**Joey Styles:** What the heck just happened?

**Tazz:** Must be the faulty lighting again. We may have the first ever pitch-black Rumble here!

**GONG!...**

**Jim Ross:** *barely audible* Oh my...

And then all of a sudden, the lights suddenly came back on, only for Big Show to see Undertaker standing there before him, right where Eddy was standing before the lights went out.

**Entrant #15: Undertaker**

**Jim Ross:** *shocked* Dear god, it's the Undertaker! Undertaker is number #15!

**Jerry Lawler:** The Phenom! The Deadman! The only man ever to have a 20-0 winning streak at WrestleMania! He is a legendary figure in the WWE, being in the company for over 20 years!

As a safe Eddy stood right beside Undertaker in safety, the Deadman threw hard shots at Big Show's face, once again showing his experienced brawling skills. He was stepping back a bit as he was tumbling all over the ropes.

**Mike Tenay:** Looks like Big Show may be out once again!

Seeing Big Show tumble on the ropes by one foot, The Undertaker rushed after the Big Show with a clothesline, sending out Big Show once again to finally end Big Show's little rage of a meltdown.

**Tazz:** Big Show's out again! Thank goodness!

**Michael Cole:** And it's about time too. Big Show belongs in an insane asylum for all I know. He doesn't belong in a ring after the destruction he nearly caused!

As Big Show was busy walking away from the aisle a sore loser, Eddy managed to hop on Undertaker like a spider monkey and put Undertaker in a sleeper hold. For Eddy, it was pretty much a smart move, but little that he knew that it was gonna be a mistake.

**Joey Styles:** Looks like Eddy's decided to take a ride on the Undertaker! He may be putting him to sleep!

**Tazz:** That's definitely a mistake right here! Eddy doesn't know what he just got himself into until now!

Tazz was right. Undertaker managed to grab the back of Eddy's head and just turned him upside down in which Eddy's head was around Undertaker's legs and his groin was facing the Deadman. This was gonna be nasty and painful. Undertaker locked into him and dropped down on his knees, which forced Eddy to land on the top of his head, forcing a very painful Tombstone Piledriver to the tween.

**Jim Ross:** And Undertaker nails Eddy with the Tombstone Piledriver!

**Michael Cole:** Forget about calling a dentist, Eddy might need to call a morgue for that painful crash he took!

As Eddy was reeling from the effects of that Tombstone. Both the Ultimate Warrior and Johnny Cage were busy fighting it out with a handful of punches and chops to each other's chests. This definitely went back and forth against Warrior and Cage.

But right now the momentum was definitely on Warrior's side. Just giving Johnny Cage a nice amount of chop marks that was sticking to his chest like hard pieces of candy or perhaps a bad piece of unflavored gum.

**Mike Tenay:** Warrior is just chopping away at Cage! Look at him feel every single blow of it!

**Michael Cole:** Cage could feel it stinging across his body! It's like a Brazilian Bikini Wax and a ginsu knife piercing through skin!

Warrior then whipped Johnny Cage to the next turnbuckle, only to have Cage counter it with a whip of his own, with Warrior hitting the turnbuckles as well. The martial arts/actor then decided to run at the Warrior with a nice Stinger Splash in the shades of WCW and TNA legend Sting, but the Warrior ducked just in time as he launched Cage over the top-rope/post. Cage tried to land right on top of the apron, but he had a little bit of trouble trying to keep his balance, and had his two feet hit the floor, therefore eliminating him from this matchup.

**Jim Ross:** And just like that, Johnny Cage is sent flying out of here, courtesy of the Ultimate Warrior!

**Jerry Lawler:** It's back to Hollywood for the Cage-meister!

**6th elimination: Johnny Cage; Eliminated by Ultimate Warrior; Duration: 23:59**

**Mike Tenay:** Remarkable! Johnny Cage managed to stay in the ring for an impressive 23 minutes! That's stability in my opinion if you call it that!

As Johnny Cage walked away with disappointment, the action kept continuing in the ring, as Kane and Undertaker suddenly got Phineas by the throat, which was gonna result on one hell of a double chokeslam.

With a nice lift, both Kane and Undertaker slammed the Dorito-headed Phineas right into oblivion with the destructive double chokeslam. Boy, could Phineas use a little imagination to rock in the Rumble right around now.

**Michael Cole:** And the little boy gets a double dose of a chokeslam from Kane and Undertaker, the Brothers of Destruction!

**Tazz:** His name is Phineas, you know.

**Michael Cole:** Like I care! I hardly ever watch Disney Channel or Discovery or wherever the hell he's from!

As both the Kane and Undertaker looked at each other with such pure vengeance and well-worthy retribution, Daniel Bryan looked on with such jealousy. The submission specialist was supposed to clean house with his tag partner, not to have his tag partner turn on him for his own hell-raising brother.

Seeing this as an insult, Daniel Bryan approached the Deadman and pushed him, much to the stunned expression on Kane's face, seeing his current tag team partner and his brother face off in front of him.

**Joey Styles:** Uh-oh... looks like we may have some jealousy in the eyes of Daniel Bryan here!

**Mike Tenay:** I don't think he's pleased with Kane and Undertaker teaming together in this Rumble!

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, this is going to go only in one way!

Kane tried his best to talk to Daniel about teaming up with him and the Undertaker, but Daniel replied with a single "No!" every time Kane tried to talk him out of it. This ended up turning into a verbal disagreement with Daniel Bryan pushing Undertaker once again. Every single push made Undertaker shake with such anger. As soon as this went on, the countdown clock began to appear again.

Michael Cole: As this goes on, we might as well who'll appear at number 16!

**10!...9!... 8!...7!...6!...5!...4!...3!...2!...1!...*BZZT!***

**Entrant #16: Fox McCloud (Star Fox)**

Suddenly, an Arwing flew down from the skies (**Which is weird, considering the arena's got an actual roof**) and landed in the middle of the entrance ramp. With his gun strattled and his gloves tightened, Fox McCloud jumped out of the star plane, as it flew off to the side by itself (**Autopilot?**) The current generation Star Fox leader, looking very pumped up, showed his awesome beam gun tricks to the cheering people at Madison Square Garden, before straddling the gun to his side and making his way down the rest of the ramp.

**Joey Styles:** Here comes the leader of the Star Fox himself, the son of legendary James McCloud, here's the one and only Fox McCloud!

**Michael Cole:** I don't understand how some sort of fox could do such things like that! I don't see him lasting long in the ring. He oughta go back to his foxhole which he truly belongs. No fox is safer in a Royal Rumble ring such as this!

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, Royal Rumbles are always full of surprises, Michael, and this guy may make an impact in this match!

As soon as he was about to enter the ring, Fox noticed his beautiful girlfriend Krystal sitting in the audience. He soon took his time and gave the beautiful and vivacious female blue fox a very nice and passionate kiss just for an amount of good luck.

**Jerry Lawler:** Man, look at Fox's tongue go.

**Joey Styles:** Even I couldn't kiss like that! I'm the worst kisser on this announce team!

**Mike Tenay:** Uh, guys? You do realize those are humanoid animals, right?

**Tazz:** Meh, I don't think they care about that; they just enjoy the kissing right now.

As Fox McCloud wiped his mouth after that hot good luck kiss, he got into the ring and noticed Daniel Bryan and Undertaker having a hell of a verbal disagreement, which forced the Undertaker to turn away from the now angry submission specialist.

Fox decided to take his time and dropkick Daniel Bryan right into Undertaker. When the deadman felt Bryan bump into him, he suddenly turned around and gave Daniel Bryan one harsh glare on his face. He didn't like to be attacked from behind and so far, the only man that is only undefeated at WrestleMania, wasn't taking it lightly. Daniel's eyes widened in fright, and the angry look on his face extingushed as he was scared by Taker's icy, yet blazing stare of soon-to-be-unleashed rage.

**Tazz:** Uh-oh, looks like Undertaker didn't like that one bit!

**Mike Tenay:** And I think Daniel Bryan's gonna pay for it thanks on behalf to Fox McCloud!

Daniel was trying to beg for his life at Undertaker, saying that it was only an accident. But to Undertaker, it was no accident. The Phenom took Bryan right by the neck, just choking his goatface and his neck out. As a result, Undertaker lifted up Daniel Bryan near the ropes, and tumbled him over for a chokeslam, therefore eliminating him from this match.

**Jim Ross:** Because of that 'accidental' mishap, Daniel Bryan is gone from the Rumble!

**Jerry Lawler:** And so is his goatbeard too!

**Mike Tenay:** The Deadman has done an elimination!

**7th elimination: Daniel Bryan; Eliminated by Undertaker; Duration: 18:51**

Angry and dejected, Bryan walked out of the stage. Fox McCloud still felt pumped up from Krystal's kiss as he performed an out-of-nowhere jumping Complete Shot right on the 6'9' Big Red Monster himself, Kane. And not to leave out, he nailed the same maneuver right on the Undertaker.

**Joey Styles:** Jumping Complete Shot right on the Brothers of Destruction! Fox McCloud is on fire so far!

**Tazz:** I'm getting Shelton Benjamin and MVP flashbacks just seeing that! Play of the Day! Paydirt! Whatever that is, it's effective!

And then, Fox McCloud took his focus right on the leader of Cenation, John Cena. Just like one of his enemies, Fox McCloud just locked and loaded on his target, leaped up from his feet, grabbed John Cena by the head and slammed him facedown into the mat a la jumping Complete Shot. It appears to be some sort of frenzy that McCloud was on.

**Jim Ross:** A jumping Complete Shot to Cena!

Fox McCloud soon got up and focused right on the Angry Video Game Nerd, who was busy trying to force a double elimination all over Phineas and Eddy. As soon as the Nerd received an elbow right to the forehead from Phineas, Fox McCloud sent the Nerd crashing down on the mat with a Jumping Complete Shot, the fourth time he used that move.

**Mike Tenay:** And the Angry Video Game Nerd gets hit with that move! Fox McCloud is indeed going on a frenzy! And it looks like he isn't gonna be stopped that easily!

As the rest of the crowd was cheering on Fox McCloud as a result of the display he was putting on, the festivities ended up short for him as when he turned around, he was greeted by an intense clothesline by the Ultimate Warrior, which sent Fox down to the mat like a brick wall coming down. The cheering toned down as the Warrior roared.

**Jerry Lawler:** Looks like Fox didn't see Warrior coming with that clothesline of his!

**Michael Cole:** Good. Fox deserves it after the frenzy he put in the ring.

**Tazz:** Really? Did you really have to call him out on that?

As soon as Cole and Tazz began having an argument, Phineas and Eddy was trying to confuse each other with arm-drags and wrestling holds. This looked pretty much as a display of awesome cruiserweight moves and counters that were making the slightest fan in the Garden become real dizzy easily.

The scamming cul-de-sac cruiser soon got the upper hand giving picture perfect hurricaranas right on the Dorito-headed tweenager while Phineas countered Eddy with a nice perfect headlocks and arm-drags. It seemed that Phineas was displaying some sort of technical background while Eddy was giving the crowd what they wanted with nice excellent luchador-like moves.

**Jerry Lawler:** Man, this action is going really back and forth and so far! And these two are going at it like Speedy Gonzales and Sylvester chasing each other and just fighting to the death!

**Joey Styles:** It's like an ECW throwback out of technical-vs.-speed proportions!

**Jim Ross:** It's like Shawn Michaels (speed) vs. Ric Flair (technical), and CM Punk (speed) vs. John Cena (technical)!

**Michael Cole:** I've seen Flair vs. Steamboat, and this may just tie with it for the most athletic encounter in wrestling history!

**Tazz:** It's a wild battle between these two!

As soon as Phineas and Eddy stanced each other face-to-face, they were getting a nice standing ovation of the fast-paced display these two tweens were giving to the rest of the audience inside Madison Square Garden.

**Jim Ross:** Impressive display, let me tell ya!

**Michael Cole: **Yeah, that's typical. Two tweens just running around like bratty Rugrats and an evil imaginary Angelica Pickles chasing them. Who in the hell wants to cheer about that?

Somehow with the extensive deep breaths after that tiring display, Phineas and Eddy turned around...

...only to be put down by a double clothesline by the hands of Chris Jericho, who seemed to be on the corner and trying to eliminate John Cena at the left apron while the last 15 seconds came down on the Royal Rumble clock.

**Tazz:** Oh, man! Looks like both kids ate those clotheslines just like a bad Christmas dinner, thanks to Y2J!

**Mike Tenay:** And as Chris Jericho is trying to get rid, we're gonna see what number 17 is!

**10!...9!... 8!...7!...6!...5!...4!...3!...2!...1!...*BZZT!***

_**Funk is on a roll! Funk is on a roll!**_

**Entrant #17: 'Funkasaurus' Brodus Clay**

As the Funkadactyls appeared on the stage pumping up the crowd, the next contestant of the Royal Rumble, which was 'The Funkasaurus' Brodus Clay came out and pumped the crowd up. The theme song made all of the people that was attending Madison Square Garden dance to the beat.

**Jerry Lawler:** Aw yeah, here comes 'The Funkasaurus' Brodus Clay! Somebody better call their momma because Brodus Clay is about to rock this Rumble!

**Joey Styles:** Well, we might as well find out!

**Tazz:** The funk is definitely on a roll in this Rumble!

Brodus Clay danced all the way down the aisle before he got rid of his B-boy clothes and finally got inside the ring. As he got inside though, the first person ever to approach the big bad Brodus was none other than the Angry Video Game Nerd, which approached Clay like a bad game that had the "Action 52" title on it. As he adjusted his Power Glove, the Nerd set himself in a football stance, took off nicely with a good jump...

...but only to be rammed down by Brodus Clay's engorged head in a headbutt to the chest. The Angry Video Game Nerd cussed himself out while he held on to the pain on his chest.

**Angry Video Game Nerd:** *holding his chest* Aaaaaaaaah, f**k, s**t, p***y, c***-s****ng mother-f***er!

**Jerry Lawler:** Did somebody forget to remind the Nerd that this is a family-friendly show?

**Tazz:** Somehow with the cussbombs the Nerd's throwing, it makes me miss the Attitude era, King!

Brodus Clay then picked up the Nerd by the fabric of his shirt and sent him up on the top rope and his two feet landed right on the floor. Or did he...?

**Michael Cole:** The Nerd is out-wait a minute, who's that on the floor?

**Joey Styles:** Is that even possible in the Rumble?

**Tazz:** Whoa-what?!

Somehow, The Angry Video Game Nerd's two feet only landed on a human being's back. The figure just turned out to be the Nerd's closest colleague and partner in crime, Mike Matei. Mike just seemed to slide from under the ring and saved The Angry Video Game Nerd from certain elimination. Sure, it might have made Mike hurt having the Nerd right on the back, but it was well worth it as the Nerd suddenly leaped from Matei's back and landed on the apron, escaping certain elimination once again.

**Joey Styles:** Is it legal to have someone who isn't competing in the Rumble actually help you?

**Jim Ross:** Well, the referees didn't catch Mike Matei in the act, so I guess to his gaming luck, the Nerd is still in.

**Mike Tenay:** Even though interference from non-entrants can result in disqualification for the defended superstar, this doesn't count!

As the Angry Video Game Nerd managed to escape elimination, at one part of the ring, Kane and The Undertaker tried their best to eliminate Eddy from the Rumble, but just like Johnny Cage, he was hanging on like gum being stuck to a windshield.

**Mike Tenay:** Eddy is hanging on for dear life!

**Jerry Lawler:** He might use Ed and Double D to save him here, but it looks like it might not even be the case here!

As hope was lost for the money-hungry Eddy, luck seemed to be riding him for him as Fox McCloud suddenly brought a chair to the ring and whacked Undertaker and Kane right on the backs, therefore saving Eddy's greedy butt. Looks like Fox decided to go hardcore in this Rumble as well.

**Jim Ross:** Whoa! A chair shot to the Brothers of Destruction courtesy of Fox McCloud himself!

**Michael Cole:** Yeah, and Eddy gets saved nonetheless!

With no time for recovery, Eddy took big deep breaths and somehow leaped up on the top rope...

...and in one impressive feat, Eddy managed to springboard and land on both Kane and Undertaker with a nice flying body press.

**Joey Styles:** And Eddy takes down both Kane and The Undertaker! It's like killing two birds with one stone!

**Michael Cole:** I don't see how it's possible for a kid the size of a kidney stone-like stump to pull that off these days!

And as the final 25 seconds began to march down for the next competitor to come right out, Phineas was trying desperately to eliminate Chris Jericho from the apron as The Angry Video Game Nerd was sharing his Pong-like beatdown courtesy of John Cena and Brodus Clay. Cena punched the nerd hard and as soon as he turned right around, Clay now started to hit him. This was like a pattern of somesort as the Nerd now felt a state of wooziness from each blow.

**Jim Ross:** Look at this beatdown coming from Cena and Brodus to the Nerd!

**Mike Tenay:** This is almost like Pong except the angry Nerd's head is the entire ball and Cena and Clay are the panels! What a high score they're giving to his head!

As The Angry Video Game Nerd was still reeling from the punches that John Cena and Brodus Clay gave to him, he stumbled right across from Phineas, who gave him a swift kick to the Nerd's almighty johnson. The pain he felt was so much excruciating as he then turned right around...

...for the Nerd to receive a giant Codebreaker courtesy of the Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla, Chris Jericho. The Nerd was being one unlucky pain magnet, indeed, despite ironically being the man with the most amount of luck, as he had survived elimination again and again, in this match, not to mention he is the second longest lasting superstar in this match.

**Jerry Lawler:** Man, his nuts got kicked by Phineas! And what's worse is that he ends up getting a Codebreaker from Y2J.

**Mike Tenay:** This is not turning out to be a very good night for the Angry Video Game Nerd, let me tell you that!

As soon as the Nerd unluckily dragged to the lower rope in hopes of having his wounds healed, the Ultimate Warrior was busy lifting up Eddy right in the air and just choking the holy-unlucky-hell out of the scam-master himself as the last 10 seconds was about to appear on the Rumble clock.

**Tazz:** Man, Eddy's being like a hangman of all sorts! But still, he's trying to grasp himself from Warrior's grip!

**Jerry Lawler:** Indeed, and it looks like we got #18 on the horizon! Who's it gonna be?

**10!...9!... 8!...7!...6!...5!...4!...3!...2!...1!...*BZZT!***

The rest of the audience all anticipated who would be the 18th entrant, but then out of nowhere...

...they heard some Korean Pop beats playing throughout the Garden. Slow but steadily, the fans rose to their feet through rhythm as a certain dance tune played through the opening as three certain words was blared out:

_**OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE!**_

**Entrant #18: Psy**

As the eighteenth entrant came out. Both the fans sitting at ringside all danced to the entrancing beat as they saw Korean rapper and huge YouTube sensation Psy horsey-danced his way down to the aisle to thousands of screaming uncontrollable fans.

**Michael Cole:** *shocked* What the hell? You gotta be kidding me! Psy's in this?

**Tazz:** Well, anything can happen in a Royal Rumble in Madison Square Garden, and this is definitely happening!

**Mike Tenay:** Psy is a popular rapper in the nation of South Korea, and his hit and music video known as 'Gangnam Style', broke a record for the most viewed video on YouTube! No other video has surpassed a billion hits since its inception in 2006, and this is no exception!

**Michael Cole:** *scoffing* This is gonna be a disaster, I swear...

Psy continued to horsey dance all through the four corners of the ring twice as if he was doing some sort of laps while the lyrics to 'Gangnam Style' was still playing in the Garden. The rest of the contestants in this rumble all turned to him with a "WTF?" look on his face.

**Joey Styles:** I know the dance is fun and all, but when in the hell is he gonna get in the ring and show off his skills?

**Jerry Lawler:** If Psy keeps dancing like this for the remainder of the Rumble, we are all gonna regret having this guy on the air...

Finally, right around the two thirds of the song, Psy finally managed to get inside the Rumble as Brodus Clay, Kane, Undertaker, John Cena, Chris Jericho, Ultimate Warrior, Eddy, Fox McCloud, Phineas and the Angry Video Game Nerd all looked at him like Psy was stupid or something. But right through a mini-intermission of this song...

...the rest of the competitors all approached Psy, all looking very pissed off that he spent a lot amount of time outside dancing. Psy all looked at him with such fear in his Korean face. This wasn't the way he wanted to enter the Rumble at all. So as a desperation move, the intermission in his little head finally ended as Psy spoke out to the rest of the competitors.

**Psy:** *to the competitors* OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE!

But to the rest of the fans enjoyment and much to the competitors irritation, Psy broke out in dance as he danced crazily as if he was straddling a horse or something. Something was making the rest of the competitors back away from the Korean rapper. It was Psy's energetic Korean spirit that forced the other contestants in the Rumble to take a step back. Instead of breaking the Korean rapper's face...

...they all seemed to break in dance. Somehow, the Fanfiction Royal Rumble was now turning into one big dance party of all ages. The rest of the commentators all seemed to utter in quite shock as a good full minute passed on in this match. They never were used to see people like Undertaker and Kane horsey dance to this song. A quite remarkable first.

**Michael Cole:** What the? Now Undertaker and Kane are dancing to this Korean crap? This is flat-out embarrassing!

**Mike Tenay:** What do you want the referees to do, stop the match?

**Michael Cole:** I'm telling you before, this is just plain childish!

The superstars all looked right behind Psy as they were imitating the horsey-like dance that Psy was doing. It was starting with a nice straddle and a nice swing of the imaginary lasso before Psy connected the move with a nice, almost familiar MC Hammer crab-walk. But the crabwalk was done in his style. The rest of the fans attending Madison Square Garden were giving no rest to this dance whatsoever. Psy began to sing his heart out as he was starting a wrestler/character flash mob.

**Psy:** *singing* OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE! Heeeeeeeeey, sexy laaady! OPP OPP-OPP OPP-OPP, OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE!

As the song finally stopped playing inside the Garden, the competitors except Psy all looked at each other with such intentive nods to their as all ten competitors all approached Psy with smiles on their faces. Psy was hoping to get a handshake of all this...

...but what Psy got was a handful of Superstars all lifting him up in the air aggressively as the Korean rapper himself just cried out for mercy. The ten superstars approached the top rope and with such strength, Psy was tossed over the top rope and was just eliminated, much to the fans' laughter and a little bit of disbelief. (**Ohh, this just reminded me of that one Royal Rumble moment...**)

**Jerry Lawler:** Looks like the party's over for Psy, he's gone!

**Michael Cole:** *with a sigh of relief* Good riddance, it took like a wasteless minute and 45 seconds to get him out of here...

**Tazz:** And it broke the record for most people involved in a single person's elimination! 10 people!

**8th elimination: Psy; Eliminated by Brodus Clay, Kane, Undertaker, John Cena, Chris Jericho, Ultimate Warrior, Eddy, Fox McCloud, Phineas and the Angry Video Game Nerd; Duration: 1:45**

**Jim Ross: **That's a shame for Psy. Even though he's out of the Rumble, at least he's still has the slightest distinction of having a billion hits on YouTube so far! And that's something he can hang his hat on proudly!

**Joey Styles: **Not to mention he lasted longer than Beavis, who lasted for 30 seconds, Muscle Man, who entered the Rumble in 2011 and lasted 15 seconds, and also _you_, Michael, who lasted almost 2 seconds!

**Michael Cole:** I'd be happy if you stopped bringing that up; that Rumble's in the past now!

As soon as they were relieved that Psy was finally gone from the Rumble, the rest of the competitors began to brawl on, facing who they were attacking before Psy appeared, right before the 10-second Royal Rumble countdown clock appeared again, indicating that entrant number 19 was gonna be next. It wasn't very long before the rest of the competitors and the fans watching would find out who it was.

**Jerry Lawler:** Ohhh, I'm anxious to see who will be entrant #19!

**To be continued...**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Time to check out some statistics recorded after the appearance of entrant 18, which was Psy.**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 18**

**Entries left: 62**

**Number of eliminations: 8**

**People in the ring: 10**

**Eliminated: Beavis, Bully Ray, Dean Ambrose, Homer Simpson, Big Show, Johnny Cage, Daniel Bryan and Psy.**

**In the ring: The Angry Video Game Nerd, Brodus Clay, Chris Jericho, Eddy, Fox McCloud, John Cena, Kane, Phineas, Ultimate Warrior and Undertaker.**

**And so far, we got a new record for toughest elimination! Here it is!**

**Toughest Elimination: Psy's elimination (10 people, FFRR II)**

**In addition, due to his two eliminations so far in this Rumble, Undertaker has passed by Big Show, and landed in 3rd place for the Rumble Dominator record!**

**Rumble Dominator (Most eliminations overall)**: Kane (13)

**Runner Up:** John Cena (8)

**2nd Runner Up:** Undertaker (6)

**3rd Runner Up:** Big Show (5)

**4th Runner Ups (tie):** Brock Lesnar/Shawn Michaels (4)

**Who exactly is number #19? Will it be a wrestler, a character, or perhaps a legend? We'll never know. Also, what was the Rumble moment that I was reminded of that involved dozens of superstars lifting one guy up and chucking him out of the ring? You'll just have to find out until the next chapter! Until then, with such a short intermission, OPPAN RUMBLE STYLE!**


	6. The Rumble pt4: Snaking His Prey

**FanFiction Royal Rumble**

**Chapter 6: Snaking His Prey**

**Previously: More superstars came in, more superstar came out. Short story long, Chris Jericho saved Phineas and eliminated Big Show (with the help of several others), who came back in and tried to crash the Rumble, but then Undertaker came in and made sure he stayed out. Also, Korean internet sensation Psy came out and did a live performance of "Gangnam Style" with... get this... all the other people who were remaining in this FanFiction Royal Rumble match! (YAY!) And then he got eliminated. (F**K!) Anyways, with the addition of Mike Matei saving his best friend James Rolfe aka Angry Video Game Nerd, the previous chapter was great, but this... will probably not be as great. Anyways, back to the Rumble!**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, and other companies and people.**

**CharlieHarperFan88 is my partner in helping this show come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations.**

**Hey! Did you figure out the Rumble moment I was reminded of during Psy's elimination last chapter? It was when Muhammad Hassan entered the Royal Rumble in 2005 and got attacked and thrown out by everybody else moments after he appeared. I'm not surprised at who figured it out first, which was my buddy CharlieHarperFan88. One smart cookie.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

The Royal Rumble countdown clock began to wind down, which meant the next participant was going to be coming out real soon.

**10!...9!...8!...7!...6!...5!...4!...3!...2!...1!...*BZZT!***

**Entrant #19: Jake "The Snake" Roberts**

Hearing The Snake's music blare all over the garden, the venomous competitor came from the stage and began walking down the aisle with his pet python Damien in the bag in which he began to carry in front of his screaming fans.

**Jim Ross:** And here he is, it's the dangerous and untouchable, Jake "The Snake" Roberts!

**Michael Cole:** At least I can recognize this man!

**Tazz:** Everybody's going nuts for Jake! Is he gonna use that snake of his?

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, knowing that I've been around snakes, I think that's what Jake's gonna do!

As the rest of the competitors all watched Jake go down the aisle, all except The Angry Video Game Nerd and Eddy in which who were brawling in the bottom rope, Jake finally entered the ring...

...only to bring out his snake Damien to the rest of the competitors, which caused so much panic and frenzy, that they went out of here through the ropes just to stay outside. Almost the entire Royal Rumble went to the outside instantaneously.

**Mike Tenay:** Look at this, everyone's bolted out of there!

**Joey Styles:** Can you blame them? Everyone's scared of that slimy snake!

**Jerry Lawler:** Ohhh, so am I!

Jake looked around and saw Eddy and The Angry Video Game Nerd going right at it. Knowing this was the right time, Jake decided to grab Eddy right by the shirt and drag him like a bad case of tire burn.

Within no time to waste, Jake lifted up Damien and decided to drop him right on Eddy, much to the terrified money-hungry tween's shock and new-found phobia. To add insult to injury, Damien suddenly decided to wrap himself around Eddy and just squeezing the life out of him

**Jim Ross:** *in horror* By gawd, Damien has just trapped Eddy in its clutches!

**Joey Styles:** And like it or not, Eddy's trying to get out! But it looks like it's not gonna do much! This crowd is ecstatic seeing this!

**Jerry Lawler:** He's tapping out! Someone get some help for this kid!

**Michael Cole:** ...Am I the only one enjoying this?

**Tazz:** *under his breath* _Sadist._

**Michael Cole:** What now?

**Tazz:** Nothin'.

Knowing that Eddy's face had turned a bit blue, Jake finally let go of the snake so that Eddy could be able to breath for another day. The choking that Jake's snake did to him felt like too much for his body to take all at once.

Seeing this chance from the outside, Phineas decided to take a running start from inside the ring, and dropkicked Eddy, which sent him over the top rope and onto the floor, therefore eliminating him from this match.

**Michael Cole:** Thank goodness, Eddy is out from the Rumble! A new year's miracle for me!

**Mike Tenay:** Eddy is eliminated thanks to Jake's Snake, Damien! And not to mention Phineas as well!

**9th elimination: Eddy; Eliminated by Phineas; Duration: 18:54**

The rest of the competitors were safe to go back into ring after the snake had finally went back inside the bag thanks to ring officials. Somehow, Undertaker decided to jab Jake "The Snake" Roberts right around the throat having been scared a little bit thanks to Damien. But then again, Undertaker was never scared of anything. He was pretty much bothered.

Meanwhile, as Kane was about to enter the ring, he was somehow jumped or tackled by The Angry Video Game Nerd from behind.

**Tazz:** Whoa! Where on earth did the Nerd come from?

**Mike Tenay:** The Big Red Monster just landed right on his face thanks to The Angry Video Game Nerd!

**Jim Ross:** Something tells me Kane won't be pleased getting ganged up like this!

Meanwhile, right around the apron just as the last 25 seconds were about to come down to reveal our next participant, both John Cena and the Ultimate Warrior were trying desperately to eliminate Fox McCloud from a ringpost. Somehow, but miraculously, Fox managed to fight away John Cena and the Warrior with some help from Phineas and the chair that Fox brought to the ring.

**Joey Styles:** Looks like Fox's getting some help from Phineas!

**Jim Ross:** It also seems to me that Fox and Phineas are borrowing that chair simultaneously!

Seeing Cena and the Warrior, Fox gathered himself on the top rope going backwards, and with a nice leap...

...he performed some kind of crazy barrel roll-like moonsault, landing right on top of Cena and Warrior, which drove the fans crazy.

**Joey Styles:** Oh my god! A barrel roll moonsault? That's crazy!

**Tazz:** I guarantee any superstar from TNA's X-Division would be impossible to pull something off like that!

**Michael Cole:** For your sakes, I can hardly see any of our superstars doing that! But Fox just pulled it off single-handedly!

**Mike Tenay:** I wouldn't recommend that move to anybody, unless they wanted to end up like Jesse Sorenson.

As the fighting went on, 10 seconds began to display on the titantron revealing the next contestant in the Rumble.

**Jerry Lawler:** Here comes number #20! Who's it gonna be?

**10!...9!...8!...7!...6!...5!...4!...3!...2!...1!...*BZZT!***

**Entrant #20: Duncan (Total Drama)**

Punk music began to hit all around the arena as the winner of Total Drama Action, which was none other than Duncan, decided to rush through the aisle with a very quick pace and with a can of spray paint right in his hand.

**Jim Ross:** And here is the Season 2 winner of the Total Drama series! It's Duncan!

**Michael Cole:** I hate to find out where he's gonna use that spray paint for...

As Duncan finally hit the ring, he decided to use some art of his own by spray painting a line behind the Undertaker's back, who was busy brawling with Chris Jericho on the right corner of the ring.

**Tazz:** Looks like Undertaker got tagged by Duncan!

**Mike Tenay:** Duncan may regret it later, but it looks like Duncan doesn't care less!

Duncan decided to hit away at the Undertaker with a series of flurried punches that seemed to be affecting the Deadman much. Then right away, the green-mohawked delienquent began to performed a 10-punch salute right on Undertaker. One... two... three... four... five... six... seven...

But right as Duncan got to the eighth punch, he noticed Chris Jericho approaching him, rubbing his hands and waiting to get his piece of Duncan. The winner of Total Drama Action though quickly as he leaped over the middle rope and catch Chris Jericho with a flying body press and nice series of punches to Y2J's noggin.

**Jim Ross:** Smart move by Duncan, he saw Chris Jericho coming!

**Joey Styles:** Duncan is on fire so far! Nice showing he's making so far!

As Duncan kept firing away on Chris Jericho, John Cena decided to do a number right on Phineas by punching away at the little kid some more, and as when Phineas tried to swing away with a jumping clothesline, Cena ducked away and sent Phineas into a spin-out back powerbomb. He was setting up for something big here.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh man, I can't believe Cena's gonna do this to Phineas!

Seeing Phineas down on the mat, Cena raised his hand proudly to everyone at Madison Square Garden as he looked down to the little guy and gave him a "You Can't See Me" taunt right to his face. After he taunted him, Cena ran back to the ropes, and as soon as he bounced right back...

...he was greeted by a nice shoulder tackle by the Ultimate Warrior, who jumped over Phineas.

**Mike Tenay:** And a shoulder tackle by the Ultimate Warrior!

**Tazz:** Looks like Cena didn't see him coming!

**Joey Styles:** Looks like Phineas got saved by him for another day!

...both the little guy and Fox performed an excellent Rocker-like double dropkick on the Nerd as the impact knocked him through the ropes, but it didn't count as an elimination.

**Tazz:** Whoa! The Nerd got knocked back a foot, but he's not eliminated!

**Jim Ross:** No he isn't, so the Angry Video Game Nerd is still in!

The next victim they were looking to hunt down was Jake "The Snake" Roberts, who wobbled back from the top rope. Both Fox and Phineas decided to whip him from the ropes, and as soon as Jake bounced back from the ropes, Fox and Phineas performed another double dropkick right to Jake's face!

**Michael Cole:** Another double dropkick from Foxeas?

**Tazz:** *confused* Foxeas? Never heard of that name in my life.

**Michael Cole:** It's when you mix Phineas and Fox McCloud together. Alongside with the kid pee smell and a load of smelly grade A Fox s**t.

**Jim Ross:** *to Michael* I wouldn't be ashamed if they went outside and dragged you inside the ring, just to beat you down like the government mule...

**Jerry Lawler:** I'd pay to see that! Wait, what am I saying? I wouldn't _need_ to pay anything, because I'd be commentating!

As the next 20 seconds began to appear, both Phineas and Fox McCloud saw Jake The Snake down, as they went through the ropes and went to the top rope. Eyeing a fallen Jake, both Fox and Phineas took a very good leap...

...and managed to hit a double diving fist drop right into Roberts' noggin.

**Jerry Lawler:** A nice double team maneuver there! They seem to be hitting it off well!

**Mike Tenay:** Just shades of one of the greatest tag teams in history, The Rockers!

As Phineas and Fox McCloud began to high-five each other...

...they soon turned around and was greeted by a double clothesline by 'The Funkasaurus' himself, Brodus Clay. It was like the pairing didn't see it coming at all.

**Jim Ross:** And the Funkasaurus comes rolling in!

**Michael Cole:** Too bad for Foxeas, they could've been eaten up by them! Brodus Clay would have ate them up so bad, it was like if his stomach looked like a kid growing out of him!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh, will you stop, Cole? Anyway, another number is about to come up!

The last 10 seconds came down to reveal the next contestant in this 2nd annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble.

**10!...9!...8!...7!...6!...5!...4!...3!...2!...1!...*BZZT!***

**Entrant #21: Jeff Hardy**

**Mike Tenay:** And here comes the current TNA World Heavyweight Champion, 'The Charismatic Enigma' Jeff Hardy!

**Jim Ross:** Not to mention a former World Heavyweight Champion and WWE Champion! This Rumble just got extreme!

As a face-painted Jeff Hardy appeared with his TNA World Heavyweight Champion in hand, he was greeted by a bunch of his screaming fans who were chanting "Hardy! Hardy! Hardy!". Jeff finally got inside the ring and just decided to go to work immediately by throwing a series of punches. First to Cena, and then right to the Angry Video Game Nerd, who just recently got in.

**Tazz:** Man, Jeff Hardy's looking a bit pumped! He's just firing away!

As he was just wandering around, Jeff noticed Jake "The Snake" Roberts as he was still being slumped on the floor and decided to pick him up for a very quick Twist of Fate, an original Hardy favorite.

**Jim Ross: **And Hardy hits a nice Twist of Fate on Jake Roberts!

**Jerry Lawler:** He still wasn't recovered from the diving double fist drop that he suffered from Fox and Phineas!

Jeff Hardy managed to hit away at Brodus Clay in the right turnbuckle when suddenly...

...at the titantron, Heath Slater, Drew McIntyre and Jinder Mahal from 3MB came out of the stage running down the aisle and getting in the ring. They decided to go on a frenzy and attack Phineas from behind.

**Jim Ross:** *reacting to 3MB* Hey, what the hell? WHAT THE HELL?

**Joey Styles:** What are 3MB even doing here? They're not even in the Rumble! What gave them the reason to get involved in the match?

**Jerry Lawler:** Looks like they came to perform their new smash hit, "Jinder Gonna Kick Your Ass!"

**Mike Tenay:** That's a good one, King.

The supposed three-man rock band kept stomping on Phineas like a piece of tenderized meat. He was being used as a defenseless door mat. The rest of the crowd booed at this situation, but it looked like 3MB didn't care what the fans thought. They really wanted to be in the Rumble so bad.

Luckily, the beatdown finally happened to stop before John Cena, Fox McCloud and the Ultimate Warrior finally went to help out an already beaten down Phineas with a combo of punches to the face.

**Jerry Lawler:** Well it's about time someone finally stopped the madness...

**Michael Cole:** Well, can you blame them? It wasn't right they were left out of the Rumble!

After the three men were roughing up 3MB one-by-one, both of the three men decided to clear out the three man group once and for all. John Cena decided to clothesline Drew McIntyre over the top rope, Fox McCloud hit a high-impact dropkick on the face of Jinder Mahal which also sent him over the top, and all that was left was the group's ringleader, Heath Slater.

Heath ended up being lifted in a gorilla style position and with rage left in the Warrior's face, he lifted up the carrot-colored Heath and launched him right into Drew and Jinder, therefore getting rid of 3MB once and for all.

**Mike Tenay:** It's about time they left.

**Tazz:** Yeah, but something tells me they'll be back. And when they do, they can expect to get what they deserve!

As soon as 3MB retreated through the backstage entry area, both Jeff Hardy and Duncan began to fight it out one-by-one. Right as Duncan tried to perform a nice roundhouse kick, Jeff Hardy caught it single-handedly and decided to spin Duncan around and counter with a kick to the gut. And when Jeff Hardy put Duncan in a front headlock position, Duncan pushed him right into Jake "The Snake" Roberts...

...in which Jake connected Hardy with a nice hard clothesline. As Jake saw the Charismatic Enigma down to the floor. He knew something was on his mind.

**Jerry Lawler:** I think something's come up for Jake!

Jake then finally decided to performed his famous finger twirl, which was the signal for one of his most deadly and most devastating move ever, the DDT! (**Which he once said stood for "The End".**) As soon as 25 seconds came down for the next contestant to come out, Jake picked up Hardy in a front necklock position...

...but somehow, he was cut off by the Angry Video Game Nerd with a flying forearm to the Snakeman himself! What was worse was that Jake The Snake was hit right in the face with the Nerd's Power Glove! Imagine being hit by something real hard than lead itself. James Rolfe has saved Jeff Hardy from certain doom!

**Joey Styles:** And Jake gets decked by the Power Glove!

**Tazz:** Nice right hand by the Angry Video Game Nerd, reminiscent of former WWE Intercontinental Champion and Hall of Famer, Tito Santana!

**Michael Cole:** A glove with those kinds of buttons can really hurt somebody!

15 seconds had now passed as John Cena was now lifting Fox McCloud in Attitude Adjustment position, but as a life-saving technique Fox McCloud was hanging on to the top ropes, hoping that he wouldn't be able to go out by the Cenation leader like this.

**Mike Tenay:** McCloud's hanging for dear life here!

**Jim Ross:** Fox just refuses to get an Attitude Adjustment here! And I don't blame him!

**Joey Styles:** Well, Fox has to be careful here.

Fox managed to elbow Cena right in the noggin, which finally forced the leader of the StarFox crew down to his feet. And as a nice counter, Fox McCloud decided to give John Cena a taste of his medicine as he displayed an awesome Shawn Michaels-like superkick as the final 10 seconds began to wind down on the Rumble clock. Cena fell flat on his back.

**Joey Styles:** A nice superkick by Fox McCloud around the kisser of John Cena! Man, that's gotta bite!

**Michael Cole:** I think Cena just ate and swallowed his own teeth for dinner because of that impact there! And were down to the last 10 seconds here! Who is number 22?

**10!...9!...8!...7!...6!...5!...4!...3!...2!...1!...*BZZT!***

**Entrant #22:** **Carl Brutananadilewski (Aqua Teen)**

The song "More Than A Feeling" by Boston played all around the Garden as the next entrant, Carl from the Aqua Teen Hunger Force, appeared looking very supercharged and pumped that he was appearing in the Rumble event. He ran down to the ring with that incredible Jersey rage that was emerging inside him.

**Michael Cole:** Well, this is interesting, I didn't know Dennis Franz from "NYPD Blue" was competing!

**Jerry Lawler:** Cole, that's not Dennis Franz, that's Carl from Aqua Teen Hunger Force, which is a long-running original show from Adult Swim.

**Michael Cole:** Who? I'm not even familiar with him at all! I don't watch Adult Swim!

**Jim Ross:** *clueless* I suspected you wouldn't...

**Joey Styles:** Yeah. I doubt Cole even _has _a television!

**Michael Cole:** Then how can that explain why I knew about NYPD Blue?

Carl finally stepped inside the ring, and as he was trying to look for a little dumbass to beat on to make a first impression, he was suddenly dropkicked by Phineas on the side of his face, which sent him over the top rope, but luckily, Carl managed to hang on into the apron and rolled right back into the ring.

**Tazz:** Whoa, Carl almost went out quickly as he entered, Tenay!

**Jerry Lawler:** Surprising he didn't beat your rec... never mind.

**Michael Cole:** Thanks for not getting that involved again.

Recovering from that huge dropkick made by Phineas, Carl decided to approach the Undertaker and threw some punches of his own right into the Deadman's face, but luckily...

...Undertaker managed to dodge one of the punches as he wrung Carl's arm just like a case of wet dirty laundry. And then with no second to waste, Undertaker decided to approach the left turnbuckle. And with each turnpad he stepped on, he reached the top rope, still hanging on to Carl's arm. It was time for the Deadman to go old school all over Carl.

**Jerry Lawler:** Looks like Undertaker's ready to go Old School here!

Looking down at Carl, Undertaker leapt off the top rope and took a shot right at Carl's shoulder, therefore holding his pain from the impact.

**Mike Tenay:** And the Undertaker nails it perfectly.

**Jim Ross:** Looks like Carl's not making too much of an impact there...

Down on his feet, Carl decided to grab a chair that was laying right at ringside, and just decided to do things the hard away by trying to beat down the people in the ring one by one, but as he prepared to make an impact of the steel variety...

...Fox McCloud came right in and performed a nice jumping side kick right on the chair, hitting Carl on his Jersey face!

**Jim Ross:** Whoa! A kick on the chair!

**Joey Styles:** Shades of ECW legend Rob Van Dam!

However, what Carl didn't expect would cost him very dearly. As he was still stumbling from that combination chair-shot kick from Fox McCloud, The Angry Video Game Nerd saw the Dennis Franz-lookalike stumble in pain as the Nerd took a huge dash and clotheslined Carl over the top rope and officially eliminating him, much to the Nerd's and the fan's surprise.

**10th elimination: Carl Brutananadilewski; Eliminated by The Angry Video Game Nerd; Duration: 1:12**

**Michael Cole:** Dennis Franz is out of here!

**Jerry Lawler:** *fuming at Cole* His name is Carl, Cole!

**Michael Cole:** *snickering and scoffing* Heh, like it matters...

**Joey Styles:** Cole, are you intending to piss King off by the end of this match?

**Michael Cole:** Why should you know?

Knowing that he didn't even get a chance to make such an impact in the Rumble, Carl just refused to leave and just decided to take his anger out on the ringside area.

The referees at ringside soon saw this and tried to calm down Carl, in efforts to prevent a third riot from happening. Michael Cole never even forgot what happened in the first riot that involved him and Beavis, and what happened with Big Show just before Undertaker came out. It felt like such a nightmare to be exact.

**Mike Tenay:** Looks like the referees are trying to tell Carl to leave!

**Tazz:** Yeah, well it looks like he's still not gonna budge!

**Carl:** *to the referees* What, you want a piece of me? THEN GET SOME!

Pissed off like an angry New Jersey Devils fan, Carl just decided to go all out on the referees by nailing every single one of them right in the face, knocking them out entirely!

**Joey Styles:** Wha-? Carl just knocked them out one by one! Please tell me this isn't happening, again!

**Jim Ross:** He's madder than a stubborn mule on crack!

**Tazz:** Geez, get the police out here!

Enraged, Carl just decided to take out his rage out on John Cena who was being punched away by Jake Roberts. Carl decided to take down John Cena and drag them out by their feet. Carl, Roberts and John Cena were now outside as the last 18 seconds began displaying on the titantron.

Ignoring the rest of the commentators pleas, Carl got John Cena and The Snake by their necks, planning for something very destructive and earth-shattering. He somehow looked right at the announce tables and had something planned to his amusement.

**Mike Tenay:** Please tell me he's not gonna chokeslam both John Cena and Jake Roberts on the announce table!

**Tazz:** Well, like it or not, that's definitely what's gonna happen to those two!

**Jerry Lawler:** TWO people?! This is not happening!

**Michael Cole:** Oh, it's happening!

With such anger, Carl lifted up Cena and Roberts and with such strength, Carl successfully chokeslammed the two wrestling all-stars on the table as the commentators all replied in such horror.

**Joey Styles:** *in horror* OH MY GOOOD!

**Jim Ross:** They just crashed right through the table, thanks to the surprising strength of Carl! I think they may be eliminated from this matchup personally! There's no way Cena nor Roberts are gonna get back in now!

**Jerry Lawler:** What on earth is wrong with Carl all of a sudden! He didn't have the right to do that!

As Carl was suddenly leaving in a pissed off mood with the rest of the crowd showing the middle-aged Jersey boy with such a negative response, the countdown clock began to tick down to it's final seconds to reveal who would be the next entrant in the Rumble.

**Tazz:** Who's the next participant?

**Michael Cole:** Let's find out!

**10!...9!...8!...7!...6!...5!...4!...3!...2!...1!...*BZZT!***

**Entrant #23: Dan (Dan Vs.)**

Everyone's favorite pissed off malcontent began to appear from the stage just as Carl began walking right away. Seeing this, the pissed-off Dan decided to throw a garbage can right into Carl's face, which made the Jersey fatass hit the floor in an instant! The fans saw this and just cheered on, knowing that Carl got what he deserved for chokeslamming John Cena on the announcer's table.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh, man! Carl got whacked!

**Jim Ross:** And the man who hit him with that garbage can happens to be one of the fastest rising stars of the Hub! He's none other than Dan from the most-watched high-impact cartoon, 'Dan Vs.'!

**Joey Styles:** By seeing the weapons that Dan's just bringing in, we may see the spirit of ECW emerge here tonight! This is amazing!

The legendary ECW commentator was right. Dan was dragging a garbage can full of miscellaneous things that was stuffed in one tin can. The man who Dan decided to target first was 'The Funkasaurus' Brodus Clay in which the malcontent with the word 'JERK' emblazoned on his t-shirt, happened to throw the can of weapons onto the back of Brodus's head. The Funkasaurus held the back of his head in pain because of this situation, due to the pain having increased because of its combined weight because of the objects inside that can be used as a weapon.

**Mike Tenay:** Ouch! Brodus Clay got it hard in the head...

**Jim Ross:** That's gotta leave a mark!

As soon as the Funkasaurus was tending his wounds. Dan reached out under the apron and decided to go hardcore by bringing out a table and setting it near the apron.

With a smirk right on his face, Dan finally decided to enter the ring...

...only to see Kane rush right through him. Thinking nicely, Dan managed to duck Kane's clothesline and reach into the can for a good stop sign. Dan successfully pulled it right out and began to whack the Big Red Monster with such good effect.

**Jerry Lawler:** Ohh, and Kane gets whacked by the stop sign.

**Tazz:** Looks like Dan came here for a fight!

The next individuals that went after Dan was Fox McCloud and Chris Jericho. After failing to attack Dan with Clotheslines and dropkicks, Dan nailed them both with the stop sign.

**Joey Styles:** Looks like both Fox and Y2J receive the punishment as well!

**Michael Cole:** Is no one gonna stop this little freak? He's just plain nuts as it is!

Dan's raging frenzy kept on going as he saw The Angry Video Game Nerd go right at him with a nice good swing of his Power Glove, but it was just to no avail. The Nerd missed as Dan gave him a nice Stop sign to the teeth. The nerd's face was about to look more like a Jigsaw puzzle because of that hit.

**Mike Tenay:** And The Angry Video Game Nerd gets it!

**Tazz:** Right in the mouth!

Dan's next opponent was the legendary Undertaker. Seeing the short angry person with the 'Stop' sign on his hand, Taker decided to take his good run right at him, but the result was the same. Dan whacked the Undertaker real hard just like a mallet hitting a mole on a Whack-a-Mole Machine at a Chuck-E-Cheese.

**Jim Ross:** Dan just knocked down the Undertaker! Dan has definitely gone to the extreme!

**Michael Cole:** Not to mention, Dan took down a WWE legend!

However, Dan's next victim, which was the Ultimate Warrior, was gonna be a piece of cake for the anti-social malcontent himself.

With a smirk, Dan charged with a stop sign in his hand and managed to whack away from the Warrior, but...

**Joey Styles:** Dan got 'em- no, wait a minute!

**Jim Ross:** That hit didn't seem to affect him!

The hit that Dan put on the Warrior only seemed to make him shake with such rage inside. Knowing that this wasn't working, Dan just decided to hit him again. But it was hopeless. Every hit made Warrior madder than a bull just waiting to tear the ass out of some poor sucker.

**Michael Cole:** Looks like Dan's in for some hell, now!

**Tazz:** He's Hulkin' up! Oh wait, wrong wrestler. Ah, forget it; he's HULKING UP!

The Warrior now beat his chest like a gorilla as the Ultimate One took Dan's stop sign away and managed to throw it away like a frisbee. With such anger and rage, the Warrior threw Dan right into a turnbuckle where he flipped over just like Shawn Michaels and just hit the mat hard.

**Michael Cole:** I hope a morgue is saved for Dan! Because I think Warrior may be putting him to death here in the Rumble!

**Tazz:** Well, if Warrior decides to, I sure as hell wouldn't blame him!

As the last 25 seconds began to appear on the titantron, both Duncan and Phineas began to battle it out on the apron as the green-haired Delienquent happened to send Phineas over the top rope in which he just hung on smoothly and trying to avoid the floor and elimination.

**Mike Tenay:** Looks like we may have an elimination process on our hands here! Can Total Drama's Duncan manage to eliminate Phineas?

**Jim Ross:** I beg to differ, but we might as well see what happens from here!

As Phineas managed to kick away Duncan right in the face, a la Kofi Kingston, he took a deep breath, trying to contain the rough elimination process that he recently went through...

...only to realize that his neck was grabbed somehow by the Phenom himself, The Undertaker! When both Phineas and Undertaker saw the table sitting close from the apron, this was gonna be bad.

**Jerry Lawler:** Uh-oh... looks like Phineas is gonna be sent six feet under!

**Tazz:** This is gonna HURT!

With the strength of his hand, Undertaker lifted up Phineas by the neck...

...and with the force of an atomic WWII bomb, Phineas's body had exploded right on the hard wood of a table. Therefore, Phineas ended up getting eliminated and broken like an accordion, much to the delight from the exploding fans in erupted applause.

**Joey Styles:** *in horror* OHHH MYYY GOOOD!

**Jim Ross:** *in horror* GOOD GOD! PHINEAS IS BROKEN IN HALF!

**Tazz:** Phineas is now gone from this matchup entirely! That was earth-shattering!

**Jerry Lawler:** That's it, he's done!

**11th elimination: Phineas; Eliminated by Undertaker; Duration: 21:45**

**Michael Cole:** That kid was in there for quite a while, but now he's hurt, and hurt badly!

As the rest of the EMT's began to tend to a broken Phineas, who was still in pain from having landed in that god-forsaken table, the Royal Rumble countdown began to wind up to it's last ten seconds in anticipation of the next contestant in the Rumble.

**Jerry Lawler:** Were about 10 seconds from the Rumble! Who's drawn number #24? This is exciting!

**Michael Cole:** Oh, boy, here we go! #24 coming up next!

The rest of the fans were pacing with anticipation of who number 24 would be. Fortunately, it didn't take very long to see who it was.

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Another chapter done. MOAR STATISTICS!**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 23**

**Entries left: 57**

**Number of eliminations: 11**

**People in the ring: 12**

**Eliminated: Beavis, Bully Ray, Dean Ambrose, Homer Simpson, Big Show, Johnny Cage, Daniel Bryan, Psy, Eddy, Carl Brutananadilewski and Phineas.**

**In the ring: The Angry Video Game Nerd, Brodus Clay, Chris Jericho, Dan, Duncan, Fox McCloud, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Kane, Ultimate Warrior and Undertaker.**

**Who's number 24? Will Dan pick up where he left off? What will happen with Dean Ambrose?! We'll find out next time! Good night!**


	7. The Rumble pt5: A Knight in Dark Armor

**FanFiction Royal Rumble II**

**Chapter 7: A Knight in Dark Armor (Royal Rumble part 5)**

**Previously: WWE legend Jake 'The Snake' Roberts entered the FanFiction Royal Rumble match, along with superstars such as TNA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Hardy, Total Drama Action winner Duncan and New Jersey brawler Carl Brutanana...nana...something something-whatever. Anyways, Carl caused the third and hopefully last rampage in this Rumble, and chokeslamed Jake Roberts and John Cena through a table. Oh yeah, and Phineas got hospitalized by the Undertaker. Who's next to come out? Let's find out!**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, and other companies and people.**

**CharlieHarperFan88 is my partner in helping this show come to life, helping me with entrants, eliminations and all the other stuff that goes on in this match.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**10!...9!...8!...7!...6!...5!...4!...3!...2!...1!...*BZZT!***

At the rafters at the top of Madison Square Garden, a dark figure emerged as a bat-like symbol appeared on the canvas. The crowd rose in cheers, knowing who this dark man was.

**Entrant #24: Batman**

The Dark Knight jumped off and flew down to the center of the ring without any injuries.

**Michael Cole:** *amazed* I don't believe my eyes! Batman's back in the Rumble!

**Jim Ross:** I think business just picked up once again!

**Joey Styles:** Look at the cold hard gleam Batman is giving out to the rest of the competitors!

**Tazz:** By the look of it, Batman doesn't look so intimidated by all of them!

Seeing the Dark Knight upclose and personal, Jeff Hardy decided to strike with his own forearm. Bad mistake, Hardy. The Batman soon reached out Hardy's forearm and flipped him over and landed a leg drop on the Charismatic Enigma's face-pained noggin. The crowd stayed on the Caped Crusader's side as he began to dominate this match.

**Mike Tenay:** Oh, and Hardy pays for it right there!

**Michael Cole:** Batman is starting his dominance, just similar to the first FanFiction Royal Rumble

Seeing Jeff Hardy manhandled, The Angry Video Game Nerd tightened the grip on his Power Glove and began to strike at the Dark Knight with a hard punch, but nevertheless...

...Batman catched his fist red-handed and responded with a knee to the nerd's gut and a Russian Leg Sweep.

**Tazz:** Down goes the Angry Video Game Nerd! He failed at giving him a piece!

**Jerry Lawler:** I wonder who's next!

Batman's next victim on his hit list happened to be the Funkasaurus himself, Brodus Clay. Brodus charged with a raging headbutt as Batman looked at him head-on.

In such desperation, Batman leaped up and scooped Brodus by his feet, just flipping him over in a strange but effective back body drop.

**Michael Cole:** Oh, and even the Funkasaurus gets flipped on his back! That was very unlucky of him!

**Jerry Lawler:** The Funkasaurus should've been careful; he would've gone extinct!

However, Batman would soon meet his match in the other man in black, The Undertaker. Flames began to build between these two dark brawlers. Undertaker decided to swing right away at Batman's kevlar ribs...

...but to the Deadman's surprise, Batman caught the blow. Seeing that Batman refused to go down easily, Undertaker decided to swing away at Batman through his other fist. In Undertaker's mind, hitting him with the other fist would have worked.

But in Batman's reality, he seemed to caught Undertaker's other punch. This felt like a test of strength from two of the most intimidating supernatural forces ever to walk God's green earth. This Royal Rumble was slowed down a bit to carry the brawl between these two evened matches.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh, man... a test of strength! This Rumble is gonna blow up one way or another and it's gonna blow up huge! Look at Batman and Undertaker going at it like two wild bulls!

**Joey Styles:** I can't believe I'm gonna pass out from this kind of excitement!

Both Undertaker and Batman were pretty much dead even. At first, the Undertaker overpowered Batman by bringing The Dark Knight to his knees. Nothing was gonna overpower the Deadman, but Batman still wouldn't be brought down all the way.

Batman soon got up slowly but steadily as his newfound strength finally began to take control over the Undertaker. This time, Undertaker was brought down to his knees. The attendees at Madison Square Garden was shocked to see this unfold. They didn't know who to cheer for, so the Garden was split down in reaction for these two dark legends 50-50.

**Jim Ross:** And dear gawd, Batman's overpowering the Phenom!

**Mike Tenay:** We're never used to see Undertaker go down on his knees in defeat quite like this.

**Jerry Lawler:** He might be in jeopardy here!

As soon as Batman was still overpowering the Prince of Darkness in Undertaker, the Dark Knight's test of strength was suddenly cut off by the recovering Jake "The Snake" Roberts, who connected Batman with a hard clothesline. The crowd gasped in surprise; Jake Roberts is on Taker's side in this match!

**Jerry Lawler:** And somehow, out of nowhere, Jake The Snake just saved Undertaker! That was interesting.

**Joey Styles:** Everybody knew the bad blood both Undertaker and Jake shared way back in 1992 when they fought in front of 62,000 fans in the Hoosier Dome at WrestleMania VIII! What a classic encounter that was!

**Jim Ross:** Jake Roberts has recovered from the hard chokeslam he took from Carl just a few moments ago!

As the last 20 seconds began to wind down, Jake 'The Snake" Roberts performed his signature finger twirl, revealing as a signal for his finishing move, the DDT.

**Tazz:** Uh-oh, could Jake The Snake actually DDT Batman here?

Jake responded by picking up Batman in a front headlock position...

...and both men crashed to the mat, which left Batman landing on the side of his head, therefore making Jake Roberts land his signature DDT without any interruptions whatsoever. He somehow got a roaring applause from the crowd! Batman and Jake were laid out, since the move had taken energy out of them both.

**Jim Ross:** He got him! Jake got Batman with the DDT! Unbelievable!

**Mike Tenay:** It would be interesting to see if Batman can try to get up from something like this!

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, he may be able to fight through the pain, considering he's the Dark Knight!

As soon as Batman and Roberts were trying to get up from the DDT, the last 10 seconds began to wind down as the rest of the fans stood up to see who number 25 was gonna be.

**Tazz:** Here we go, the clock's winding down!

**10!...9!...8!...7!...6!...5!...4!...3!...2!...1!...*BZZT!***

**Entrant #25: Damien Sandow**

The "Hallelujah Chorus" began to play all across the Garden, triggering a cacophony of boos as the Intellectual Mastermind emerged from the back, holding his arms at opposite sides as he made his way to the ring.

As soon as he got a minute to enjoy his own music, Sandow took off his bathrobe and towel and started hitting the ring in a quick pace.

**Jim Ross:** And here comes the so-called Intellectual Savior of the Masses, Damien Sandow.

**Joey Styles:** Good thing he didn't bring a microphone with him! Hearing him talk makes the rest of us change the channel, literally!

**Michael Cole:** And it looks like he didn't need to take a lot of time to enter this Rumble!

As Sandow hit the ring, the first person he encountered was Fox McCloud, who was pretty agitated looking at Sandow's moppy beard. The fox raised such an eyebrow at him as when Sandow did his signature cartwheel. The human-like animal pilot was barely impressed by him.

**Tazz:** Fox doesn't seem impressed by Sandow already!

**Mike Tenay:** Well, to be fair, there are quite a bit of people who can do a cartwheel.

To upstage Sandow, Fox McCloud performed a no hand backflip just for the amazement of his fans. Sandow just scoffed at this little display of showmanship that Fox was giving to him. Sandow just looked right at the camera, raising an eyebrow to what he is witnessing already in this match.

**Damien Sandow:** *to the camera* Is he kidding me? Is this agitating piece of excrement standing before me playing a joke on me?

However, taking his time to look towards the camera was a very huge mistake for the intellectual superstar, as he was caught off guard by Fox McCloud, who responded with a nice superkick to Sandow's jaw.

**Joey Styles:** YEEEEOWCH! Looks like Fox introduced Sandow the hard way with an effective superkick!

**Jerry Lawler:** That's not the kind of welcome Sandow wanted.

As Sandow was still reeling a little bit from the Superkick that was given to him by Fox, both Dan and Duncan were fighting it out on the left turnbuckle corner as Duncan successfully nailed Dan with a series of flurried kicks to Dan's upper noggin.

**Jerry Lawler:** Wow, look at Duncan go with those kicks!

**Mike Tenay:** Looks like those weekend stays at the juvenile center is paying off well for Duncan here!

As soon as he separated from Dan, Duncan took a step back so he can focus on where to strike Dan next. In his mind, he wanted to pull a nice little running strike. A nice little F-you memento to Dan's angry malcontented face.

So with such good accuracy, Duncan took a nice run in the turnbuckles and nailed Dan with a pin-point Shining Wizard, shades of several wrestlers who have done it before him, such as Gregory Helms aka The Hurricane, and WWE Champion CM Punk.

**Tazz:** WHOA! An excellent Shining Wizard on the behalf of Duncan! Reminds me of somebody we already know and disrespect!

**Michael Cole:** Oh, come on. I think Duncan did this just to mock CM Punk! This is an insult to the WWE Champion!

**Jim Ross:** I'm sure he didn't intend to rip out a page from Punk's moveset, but I don't think he cares! He's a delinquent!

Duncan then got off of Dan and grabbed him with a headlock, thinking to land the angry Dan with a running bulldog.

So Duncan took off with Dan on foot, only to be quickly brought down to the mat by John Cena, who amazingly got back up from the turmoil that happened between him and Carl from the Aqua Teen Hunger Force, and nailed Duncan with a running diving shoulder block.

**Jerry Lawler:** Whoa! Where on earth did John Cena come from? That came from out of nowhere!

**Joey Styles:** John Cena is sure as hell a quick healer after taking that chokeslam from Carl moments ago. Now all we got is one lousy announce table. I tend to fear if we have none!

As the last 30 seconds began to wind down, Batman was busy brawling out with Chris Jericho, who seemed to get him up with a nice top-rope superplex. Now all Batman needed to do is to just lift Y2J up in the air and he would crashland right on the mat. But luckily, Jericho managed to hang on to the top rope, being the resilient future Hall of Famer he always was set to be ever since he joined the WWE in 1999.

**Mike Tenay:** Looks like Batman's trying for a superplex here. I'm not sure if that's smart on the eyes of the Dark Knight as far as I'm concerned!

**Jim Ross:** Batman's trying to lift Jericho up, but that's definitely not gonna do him any good!

**Tazz:** I don't think it's going to work here!

As he was still trying to lift Jericho the hell up, The Ultimate Warrior just happened to come by and grab Batman, therefore picking up Batman by the shoulders in an electric chair position. Somehow, every longtime WWE fan sitting in the audience knew what this meant.

**Jerry Lawler:** Warrior's got Batman by the top of his shoulders and oh, man... is this what I think it is?

**Joey Styles:** We may be seeing the very spirit of the Legion of Doom here in the Rumble! This could definitely be the Doomsday device here if Jericho manages to nail it successfully on Batman!

As soon as Jericho eyed Batman being carried on the shoulders of the Warrior, Jericho took a pinpoint accurate leap, and extended his arm for an elbow drop on the Dark Knight

...but to everyone's shock, Batman managed to grab Chris Jericho in mid-air and as they both tumbled, Batman turned Jericho over with a nice powerslam counter right on the mat. This drove the whole Garden crazy as bat-shit. (**Pardon my language)**

**Joey Styles:** *in amazement* Holy crap, Batman! Did you see what the Dark Knight just did!

**Tazz:** He just grabbed Jericho and turned him for a powerslam all the way down! That was just too phenomenal!

**Mike Tenay:** That was just X-Division-worthy quality there! Move of the night I like to call it!

As the Garden was still in a frenzy to what Batman had now done, the countdown clock appeared on the titantron as the fans were awaiting the next entrant to come in the 2nd annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble.

**10!...9!...8!...7!...6!...5!...4!...3!...2!...1!...*BZZT!***

**Entrant #26: Mordecai (Regular Show)**

The fan favorite of Regular Show himself, the one and only bluejay known as Mordecai, gave everyone a fist pump as he made his way down the entrance ramp. The cheering of the Garden's audience helped the rookie concentrate on his goal of winning the Royal Rumble.

**Jerry Lawler:** And here's another familiar face joining the fray, it's Mordecai from "Regular Show"!

**Jim Ross:** Back at the first Fanfiction Royal Rumble, he didn't get a chance to make a first real impact because of the fact he was eliminated early by CM Punk! But now, he gets another chance to shine!

**Tazz:** I've heard a bit about the show this guy's in, but I haven't got the chance to watch because I don't watch Cartoon Network.

As soon as Mordecai made his way to the steel steps, he soon noticed his crush Margaret sitting at ringside alongside Fox McCloud's girlfriend Krystal. He took his time to perform a shout-out to her.

**Mordecai:** *shouting to Margaret* Wish me luck, Margaret!

**Margaret:** *shouting to Mordecat from Ringside* Go get 'em, Mordecai! I believe in you!

With that shoutout coming from Margaret, Mordecai jumped up and over into the ring, and immediately began to go right to work on "The Charismatic Enigma" Jeff Hardy, who was busy trying to eliminate The Angry Video Game Nerd on the apron with no luck so far.

**Jerry Lawler:** And now Mordecai's getting into the action already!

Mordecai turned Jeff Hardy to his direction and began hitting away at him with such velocity. Jeff Hardy was taking once step back from Mordecai's hardened punches. Seeing the punches work in his favor, Mordecai then whipped Jeff Hardy around the ropes, but Hardy countered and reversed, therefore sending Mordecai running intensely. Jeff Hardy tried to connect with a clothesline with ease...

...but Mordecai ducked from the shot. Jeff Hardy managed to try to clothesline the bluejay again, but yet he still ducked. Now Mordecai was at full speed. At the right time, Mordecai performed an all out running calf kick right into Hardy's face, nailing the attack perfectly in the bluejay's eyes.

**Jim Ross:** And Mordecai connects it perfectly with a running calf kick.

**Tazz:** That move might have knocked Hardy's facepaint a few miles! Man, that stings! Especially with some claws like that on his feet!

Meanwhile, as Mordecai still began to work all over Hardy, the Angry Video Game Nerd began to leap up all over Brodus Clay with a nice sleeper-hold. he was trying to strangle and hang on at the same time, but it was all but working.

**Mike Tenay:** Looks like the Nerd just put Brodus Clay to sleep here! The Funkasaurus is out like a light.

**Michael Cole:** I don't know how the Nerd did it, but somehow he did. Now all he needs to do is just throw the big man off his feet through the top ropes and yet he's done!

As he saw Brodus Clay sleep like a big baby turtle, the Angry Video Game Nerd started to strut all over the ring. Seeing the nerd do that was so much reminiscent of former WWE superstar Brutus "The Barber" Beefcake.

**Joey Styles:** Looks like the Nerd just decided to channel his inner barber! Is he gonna even think of cutting the Funkasaurus's hair?

**Jerry Lawler:** I'll be as well damned if he does so!

Somehow, knowing he can't get any kind of Brutus Beefcake garden shears, despite the arena being Madison Square Garden (you see where I'm going?), he thought of a backup plan. So he dug something inside his shoe, and revealed to be mini-scissors that he kept inside his shoe for just the right occasion.

**Jim Ross:** Great barbecue sauce, I think the nerd's actually gonna do it!

**Michael Cole:** *snickering* Did you just say "Great barbecue sauce"?

**Jerry Lawler:** Uhhhhh...

The Angry Video Game Nerd managed to lift Brodus's head right up, but, unfortunately, the Funkasaurus's own head was just too heavy for him to try to keep up.

**Joey Styles:** It looks like the Angry Video Game Nerd is having a hard time trying to sit up Brodus Clay!

**Michael Cole:** Maybe if Brodus can manage to lose the baby fat around his cheeks, then maybe the Nerd might have a shot at it.

**Mike Tenay:** Brodus is pretty big. I doubt the Nerd will keep him up for long before he comes to and gets back at him.

Unfortunately, the Nerd's ideas to cut Brodus's hair was shattered as he was opened to a nice boot courtesy of the Big Red Monster, Kane. It was like having a pie being thrown at your face, only to have realized it was disguised like a brick.

**Tazz:** Ouch, looks like the Nerd didn't see it coming!

**Mike Tenay:** Looks like a dentist is in order for this angry 8-bit gamer here!

**Fun fact:** Before debuting the character Kane in 1998, Glenn Jacobs portrayed an evil dentist known as Isaac Yankem in WWF, even teaming with Jerry Lawler at a brief point.

After the big boot, Kane turned around and got caught with an enzugiri from Chris Jericho, as Mordecai continued to pound on Jeff Hardy.

The 30 seconds passed on into this match as John Cena had confronted Batman one-on-one. To everyone watching, this encounter was gonna get personal as it seems.

John Cena, the leader of the Cenation vs. Batman, protector of Gotham City. Man, the whole entire Garden was about to shake because of this incredible encounter between two fighting all-stars!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh, man... this is what I really wanted to see and I can't believe this is happening!

**Joey Styles:** Hang on to your seats, ladies and gentlemen! This is gonna be one wild ride!

**Jim Ross:** Here we go!

Both men went at it like two tough monster trucks trying to see which man owned bragging rights. John Cena began to fire away at first. Man, was he rolling all over Batman's face with punch after punch. But somehow...

...Batman managed to catch one of Cena's punches and managed to strike back with some hard, dark blows of his own! This was like a back-and-forth boxing match and so far, the Dark Knight was getting the upper hand in this incredible encounter. It was like Muhammad Ali vs. Manny Pacquiao (I don't know if that's how you spell it)!

**Michael Cole:** Okay, I have always wanted to say this, but Vintage Batman!

**Tazz:** It definitely seems that way! He's got one hell of an advantage over John Cena, a legend on the WWE roster!

15 seconds had now passed as Batman kept firing away at Cena with more and more blows to the body. One of the hits Cena took almost sent him tumbling over the top rope and yet he managed to hang on the best that he could. But the black-clad superhero wanted none of that. Batman kept on hitting Cena in the noggin as the final 10 seconds began to display right in the titantron, while Mordecai and Jeff Hardy brawled, along with a triple threat between Kane, Fox McCloud and Chris Jericho, as well as a brawl between Damien Sandow and Dan.

**Jim Ross:** Looks like we could see John Cena get eliminated here if Batman keeps this up!

**Michael Cole:** Let's hope Cena can hang around for number #27 to come out!

**Jerry Lawler:** Lucky number 27; who's it gonna be?!

**10!...9!...8!...7!...6!...5!...4!...3!...2!...1!...*BZZT!***

**Entrant #27: Cody Rhodes**

The cocky son of the American Dream Dusty Rhodes made his appearance, running through the double doors, as he made his way to the ring. Did I forget to mention his mustache showed up as well?

**Michael Cole:** Well, here comes the other half of Team Rhodes Scholars, Cody Rhodes, entering at number 27, a lucky number in the Royal Rumble.

**Mike Tenay:** Four Royal Rumble winners have entered at this number in the past, such as Yokozuna, Bret Hart, Big John Studd, and even the first FanFiction Royal Rumble winner, and now four-time winner, Stone Cold Steve Austin!

**Tazz:** It's a very prestigious number, I can tell ya!

As soon as he entered the ring, Cody jumped the Ultimate Warrior with some fierce axe handles to the back.

**Joey Styles:** And look at Cody just firing away from the Warrior completely!

**Michael Cole:** This is a much meaner, much more determined Cody Rhodes that we're seeing here today. And as much as this bothers me, I like it a lot!

**Tazz:** And he's got that mustache, too!

As Warrior came down right on his knees, Cody looked to his shoulder and noticed his tag team partner Damien Sandow being helpless in a suplex position thanks in behalf to the angry malcontented jerk Dan. Cody saw this and just had to help out every single way he could.

**Tazz:** Dan's getting ready to pull off a suplex!

**Joey Styles:** Look your other way, Tazz! Here comes Cody!

Seeing Dan, Cody went to the ropes and bounced back into a springboard motion, kicking Dan straight in his angry teeth for an ear-splitting Disaster Kick. Dan was knocked a good foot or two, as he bounced on his back and fell down onto his face and chest.

**Jerry Lawler:** Yeouch, a Disaster Kick from Cody! I've never seen anyone get knocked that far in my whole entire life!

**Jim Ross:** That could've sent him over the top rope if the position was exact!

Cody helped up his partner Sandow, who thanked him for saving him from the pure representation of rage that was Dan. However, Jake 'The Snake' Roberts, after briefly dismantling Brodus Clay, came up from behind Sandow and slammed him with a Russian leg sweep, just at the same time Undertaker knocked Cody Rhodes down with a thrust punch to the jaw.

**Michael Cole:** Well, it didn't last long before that happened!

**Mike Tenay:** Both members of the Rhodes Scholars are down!

However, Damien Sandow quickly recovered from the leg sweep and took Jake down with a plain and simple vertical suplex. Sandow soon began to set up for one of his signature manuevers.

**Jim Ross:** Looks like Sandow's got something in mind here...

Seeing Jake The Snake's head lay down near Sandow's feet, the Intellectual Savior looked to the rest of the crowd with a smirk and sent his arm to the side. With a finger pointed and a nice little ballerina-twirl of the finger, Damien looked down right at Jake and planted an elbow right on his chest!

**Michael Cole:** There it is, the Cubito Aequet, the Elbow of Distain!

**Damien Sandow:** *speaks to the crowd as he got up* YOU'RE WELCOME!

The crowd showed no positive reaction towards Sandow, as Kane and Jericho were dragging each other over the top rope at the bottom right corner, and Batman and Cena continued to bring each other down with some technical wrestling moves.

As the so-called Martyr of the WWE felt proud of himself that he laid out the WWE legend Jake Roberts for the moment, the Total Drama punk Duncan came up from behind and smacked Sandow what seems to be a used Nintendo Entertainment Console. It was like a helpless bastard getting runned down by a Mack truck, except the truck was much, _much_ smaller.

**Jim Ross:** Ouch! Duncan comes up from behind Sandow!

**Jerry Lawler:** *quizzled* Is that a Nintendo system?

**Joey Styles:** I'm just as puzzled as you are, King. He must have gotten that from the garbage can Dan brought in not so long ago!

The Angry Video Game Nerd came up to Duncan and tried to take the NES off his hands, but it only resulted in a tug-of-war situation between these two men. If I know this correctly, one of these men are going to fall flat on their backs pretty soon.

**Jerry Lawler:** Whoa, looks like the Nerd isn't gonna take this kind of gaming abuse!

However, as the Nerd and Duncan fought over the old Nintendo console, Jeff Hardy walked away from Mordecai, and approached the two other brawlers. He grabbed both of them by the backs of their heads, and they both collided with the hard surface of the Nintendo Entertainment System. Talk about pain; these two might have concussions soon enough!

**Joey Styles:** *shouting and cringing* YOOOOUCH! DAMN, THAT'S GOTTA HURT!

**Jerry Lawler:** Talk about dazed and confused! That move may have done just that to both men!

As Kane dropped Jericho on his back with a sidewalk slam off the second rope in the corner and Cody Rhodes was being punished by the Undertaker, time continued to wind down before #28 appeared as Batman and John Cena continued their battle of wills between each other. Batman was still punching away at John Cena from the apron. Suddenly, Cena managed to shoulder block the hero right on the chest. Not to mention that while Batman was down on the ring mat...

...Cena managed to dazzle everyone by pulling back in the ropes and somersaulting over Batman.

**Jim Ross:** Oh my! That's amazing right here! I never knew Cena flipped over Batman like that

**Tazz:** *reacting crazily* That's pretty much the first time he's ever done that in his life!

**Michael Cole:** It can be a first time for everything; he's got a new move in his arsenal!

John Cena ran through the ropes and back again as he saw Batman right close to the ropes. With all of his might, Cena had now swung right away...

...but to his shock, Cena missed the shot in which Batman, despite that minor pain to his ribs, ducked.

But what happened next was just so much shock and awe. When Batman ducked, he saw Cena right by the ropes, and in one shocking time-stopping moment, Batman connected Cena with a clothesline and managed to eliminate him through the top rope. The WWE Universe could not believe what happened!

**Jim Ross:** *reacting* OH MY GAWD, CENA'S BEEN ELIMINATED! CENA'S BEEN ELIMINATED!

**Michael Cole:** *reacting as well* You gotta be kidding me! The Dark Knight has eliminated John Cena from this Rumble!

**Joey Styles:** *screaming* OH MY FRICKING GOD!

**Jerry Lawler:** UNBELIEVABLE! This could level Batman above everyone else for sure! Not a lot of people can take Cena down as quickly as _that!_

**12th elimination: John Cena; Eliminated by Batman; Duration: 45:46**

**Tazz:** You may not believe this, but John Cena broke his own record! 45 minutes and 46 seconds.

**Mike Tenay:** Shocking or not, give Cena the credit he deserves for staying in there that long!

As John Cena just uttered to himself in just shocking disappointment, the Royal Rumble countdown clock began to appear as time winded down to the next participant.

**10!...9!...8!...7!...6!...5!...4!...3!...2!...1!...*BZZT!***

Silence soon filled the Garden as the crowd and the superstars in the ring all waited for the next participant.

**Jerry Lawler:** Who is it?

Everything seemed to have stopped... when suddenly, something shocking occurred in the ring. Right behind the Big Red Monster, a little circle of hell just happened to open up unexpectedly, and what came out of that hellish hole appeared to be none other than Mortal Kombat's ninja spectre from Hell, Scorpion!

**Entrant #28: Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)**

**Joey Styles:** *shocked* O-o-oh my-oh my god, did he just come out of that frickin' ring of fire!?

**Jim Ross:** I'll be damned I say this, but here is Scorpion! And he's ready to literally raise some hell!

**Michael Cole:** *checking out the back of his pants* Okay, I think I just shit myself watching that...

Somehow, Scorpion stanced himself against the Big Red Monster, just waiting for the right time to strike. Finally as Kane turned around, Scorpion grabbed him by the throat and _heaved him_ over the ropes with a chokeslam to the outside. Everyone else looked on in shock as Kane was eliminated.

**Mike Tenay:** And Scorpion has unleashed hellfire all over Kane, and so far, Kane is gone from this match!

**Jerry Lawler:** I think Scorpion just reminded him who's the real 'hellraiser' in this Rumble now!

**13th elimination: Kane; Eliminated by Scorpion; Duration: 32:10**

As everyone noticed Kane getting eliminated, they all turned around to see Scorpion and the hellfire that was just raging from his eyes. Cody Rhodes felt a bit of scaredness inside of him while Damien Sandow replied with a very nervous gulp. Meanwhile, guys like Jeff Hardy, Fox McCloud, Jake Roberts, Mordecai, Brodus Clay and Duncan all had determined faces and stanced themselves, hoping that this was gonna be a brutal fight.

Showing off his samurai like moves with his ninja sword, he gestured at them with such hellfire and vengeance in his voice.

**Scorpion:** *to the rest of the competitors* Do your worst! Either way, vengeance will be mine!

With nods on all of the determined competitors, Dan decided to run and strike first at Scorpion...

...who just happened to teleport right behind Dan and nail him real good with a big boot to the back of his skull!

**Joey Styles:** Did you see that? Scorpion just freakin' teleported and got Dan really good!

**Tazz:** Are powers even included in the Rumble?

**Mike Tenay:** How should I know?

**Jim Ross:** I don't see anything that rules against having powers in this match, so I guess it's pretty much legal here!

The next poor bastard to come across Scorpion was none other than Jake The Snake Roberts, who decided to hit away at Scorpion the best that he ever can. After a combo of shots, Jake The Snake bounced across the ropes, hoping to get a clothesline to Scorpion...

...but the ninja spectre from hell retaliated by giving him a superkick to the face.

**Jim Ross:** Ouch, Jake got it bad in the teeth!

**Michael Cole:** I can't wait to see what his next victim's gonna do to Scorpion now...

The next person to give it a shot was the Angry Video Game Nerd, who was holding the busted up NES from Dan's bin of hardcore (the garbage can). He rushed through to the flaming badass...

...but unfortunately, the results were the same. Scorpion countered with a nice Samoan Drop to the Nerd in which he winced in so much pain. And to add insult to serious video-game related injury, Scorpion single-handedly busted the NES right into 8-bit rubble.

**Tazz:** Oh man... he just destroyed that Nintendo! I hate to see what he plans to do to his opponents just like that!

Mordecai was the next victim on Scorpion's hit list. Feeling a gleam of sweat come across his forehead, Mordecai looked right over to Margaret, who was still giving Mordecai the support he was getting.

**Margaret:** *shouting to Mordecai from ringside* You can do it, Mordecai! Just trust in your heart!

As a good 30 seconds displayed right on the titantron, Mordecai nodded right to his crush, and then looked back to Scorpion and displayed tremendous depth in his face. He set himself ready as he bounced through the top ropes and began to strike and leap right at Scorpion, who managed to duck down and have Mordecai falling hard on the mat.

Brodus Clay tried his shot at the firey ninja, but was thrown out over the top rope with the greatest of ease.

**Mike Tenay:** Brodus Clay is gone!

**14th elimination: Brodus Clay; Eliminated by Scorpion; Duration: 23:32**

Fox McCloud tried his shot, but was brought down by Scorpion with a powerslam. The Ultimate Warrior and Batman teamed up to try and top the ninja, but Scorpion brought them both down at the same time with a double chokeslam, much to the shock and amazement of the fans sitting at ringside. All except Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow who decided to retreat through the ropes, still in the match since they weren't both eliminated nor did they go over the top rope. Everyone in the Garden was cheering loudly for Scorpion who felt like he needed better competition.

Scorpion: *to everybody* Am I worthy of you all? Am I worthy of your respect? Is this the best that both WWE and TNA got? Bring me some better competition! I'm hungry for some more! I thirst for vengeance!

The crowd went nuts for the ninja, who was superiorly dominating in this Rumble, despite having just entered!

**Jerry Lawler:** I can't believe everyone's cheering for this! This is just plain insane!

**Mike Tenay:** This is just insane too! Who in the hell, or anywhere at least, is gonna try and stop Scorpion?

**Jim Ross:** I don't know, but maybe Scorpion will get better competition with number 29 coming in. Hopefully the next man to come in will be able to take Scorpion over the limit.

And as the clock winded down to its last 10 seconds, Scorpion waited for the next entrant to become a victim of his oncoming hellfire-like destruction in the Rumble. Who was it gonna be?

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

Sorry for the delay, I had a bit of a slow time due to the fact that I had the flu for a week in the middle of January, and then had a brief case of the Writer's Block around the same time. Stats time!

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 28**

**Entries left: 52**

**Number of eliminations: 14**

**People in the ring: 14**

**Eliminated: Beavis, Bully Ray, Dean Ambrose, Homer Simpson, Big Show, Johnny Cage, Daniel Bryan, Psy, Eddy, Carl Brutananadilewski, Phineas, John Cena, Kane and Brodus Clay.**

**In the ring: The Angry Video Game Nerd, Batman, Chris Jericho, Cody Rhodes, Damien Sandow, Dan, Duncan, Fox McCloud, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Jeff Hardy, Mordecai, Scorpion, Ultimate Warrior and Undertaker.**

**Records made/upgraded in this match:**

**Toughest Elimination (Elimination that involved the most people that teamed up for it)**: Psy's elimination (10 people)

**Iron Man (Longest lasting before being eliminated)**: John Cena (45 minutes and 46 seconds)

**Rumble Dominator (Most eliminations overall)**: Kane (13)

**Now that John Cena and Kane are both gone, what will happen since Scorpion's now made an impression in the Rumble so far? How long will The Angry Video Game Nerd last on his long way to victory? Will he make it all the way? Will any of the participants manage to eliminate the hell-raiser Scorpion or The Angry Video Game Nerd? I got a good feeling about the next chapter. I promise you won't be disappointed.**

**P.S. A little news here, right around the 40th entrant, the re-entry flags will now be open, as people who were eliminated from the Rumble will still get a chance at victory. Will your favorite come back and win it all? Stay tuned, Broskis! Woo-woo-woo, you know it!**

**In memoriam of Z! True Long Island Story**

**February 17, 2011 - January 11, 2013**

**This was what helped Zack Ryder reach new levels in his career... and then end up where he started before the show began.**


	8. The Rumble pt6: A Punk's Gauntlet

**FanFiction Royal Rumble II**

**Chapter 8: A Punk's Gauntlet (Royal Rumble part 6)**

**Previously: As the Royal Rumble continued, superstars such as the Batman, Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow of Rhodes Scholars, and Scorpion of Mortal Kombat fame made their appearances. Some shocking eliminations came about, consisting of people like the Big Red Monster Kane, and current reigning Iron Man John Cena, and fighters went back and forth the whole night around. Scorpion began to dominate, as he has already eliminated two superstars in less than 2 minutes since his entry. Who will come out at #29 and tussle with this hellish assassin?**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, and other companies and people.**

**CharlieHarperFan88 is my partner in helping this show come to life, helping me with entrants, eliminations and all the other stuff that goes on in this match.**

**Hint on what could happen this chapter: **_**I used to be a wrestler like you, but then I took a chair to the knee...**_

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

The dominant Scorpion stood in the middle of the ring, as other superstars were scattered across the ring, having all felt the pain of the ninja from Hell. The Rumble Countdown ticked its last numbers, as the crowd chanted along.

**10!...9!...8!...7!...6!...5!...4!...3!...2!...1!...*BZZT!***

From out of nowhere, there seemed to be a sound of static coming all across Madison Square Garden. But then, the static turned into a familiar tune to "Cult of Personality" by Living Colour. There was a mixture of boos and cheers (most cheers from smarks, no offense) as the 5-time Straight Edge World Champion made his way down the ramp.

**Entrant #29: CM Punk**

**Jerry Lawler:** And here comes the master of the Go To Sleep, the straight edge extremist CM Punk!

**Michael Cole:** Having won titles such as the World Heavyweight Championship, ECW World Championship, World Tag Team Championship and WWE Championship, Punk is a very experienced athlete.

**Mike Tenay:** He has had a lot of experience in the independent scene before entering WWE and heading to the main roster in 2006.

Alongside Punk was his manager Paul Heyman, who was able to take more than enough time to recover from his involvement in the brawl between Punk and Jericho earlier tonight. However, Scorpion didn't want to waste time waiting for Punk to get in the ring, so he left the ring and started a brawl with the Straight Edge Champion that quickly got out of hand.

**Michael Cole:** Uh oh, look out!

**Jim Ross:** Scorpion is growing impatient here!

After some back-and-forth blows, Scorpion ended up tossing himself _and_ Punk into the ring, and it currently became the only thing happening in this moment in the Royal Rumble. After at least 10 or so seconds of brawling, CM Punk whipped Scorpion into the ropes and went for a clothesline, but the yellow ninja ducked it and tackled Punk with a spear after bouncing off the ropes. The Chicago-made superstar was laid out on the mat, as Scorpion climbed the top ropes for a huge high-risk manuever.

**Tazz:** Oh no... what's Scorpion thinking?

The spectre jumped off the turnbuckles...

...and dropped a leg on Punk's head, delivering a devastating front flip-turned leg drop, which was also known by the "Houston Hangover", as called by current SmackDown General Manager Booker T.

Meanwhile, the other competitors started to get back into action, as Chris Jericho went after Scorpion after the high-risk move, and Mordecai and Fox McCloud went after Damien Sandow. Scorpion kicked Jericho hard in the gut, shoving him towards the turnbuckle.

**Jim Ross:** Ouch! Looks like Jericho got kicked there pretty good!

And then for his own amusement, Scorpion managed to lift Jericho all the way to the upper corner where he was sitting on.

For instances, Scorpion had thought to get Jericho with a nice hurricanrana. Luckily for himself, that's what he wanted to do to the Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla.

But right behind him, Dan and Duncan recovered and began to approach Scorpion with such intention in their faces. Not even wanting to look himself, Scorpion took another tremendous leap...

...and managed to nail both Dan and Duncan with a tremendous moonsault!

**Joey Styles:** A moonsault from the ninja spectre from Hell, Scorpion!

**Jerry Lawler:** Yeah, he didn't even have to look who's behind him and such!

**Tazz:** I wonder how many more times he'll be able to do that before he injures somebody!

Meanwhile, a good 30 seconds awaited the next participant as Fox McCloud and Mordecai were completely doubleteaming Damien Sandow, which left Cody Rhodes scrunched up between Batman and the Ultimate Warrior who were both busy trying to eliminate the Undertaker from this matchup. The two heroes pushed on Taker, trying to get him over the top rope. Fox McCloud decided to whip Damien Sandow right into the ropes and managed to pick him up Flapjack-like, but decided to just stand there and hold Sandow right to where he was seeing Mordecai, who was going right through the ropes. This was gonna be something big.

**Tazz:** Looks like Mordecai and Fox are planning something big for Sandow here!

**Jerry Lawler:** I can't wait to see this!

As 15 seconds passed on, Mordecai took a good leap from the top rope...

...and hit Sandow right on the neck for a high-flying version of the Hart Attack!

**Joey Styles:** Oh my god! Fox and Mordecai hit Sandow with a Hart Attack on the top rope!

**Jim Ross:** Shades of one of the greatest tag teams of all time, The Hart Foundation!

Meanwhile, as The Undertaker finally let go of Batman and the Warrior, he took a rest right on the ropes as another combatant was about to enter from the match.

**Michael Cole:** I think were about to see number 30 here! Let's see who it is!

**10!...9!...8!...7!...6!...5!...4!...3!...2!...1!...*BZZT!***

**Entrant #30: Devon**

Some western-inspired music started playing throughout the Garden as the next entrant, which was Devon from TNA's infamous group known as Aces and 8's, came from the audience stands and hopped up the barricade, greeted by a caucous of boos. What was worse for everybody was that Devon brought along a few friends to stand with him, which was D.O.C. and Mike Knox, who is also the members of Aces and 8's. This was gonna be bad.

**Tazz:** Oh man, here comes a brute force!

**Mike Tenay:** Devon is number 30! And D.O.C. and Mike Knox are with them! This isn't gonna be pretty for the rest of the competitors in the Rumble!

**Jerry Lawler:** And I thought having the Shield here was already bad enough! This is far worse!

Devon took his time scouting for some meat to beat on. With a baseball bat in hand, he decided to pull out their first target, which was the Undertaker, who he came up from behind and smacked with the bat. After the strike, with the help of Knox and D.O.C, he managed to pull Undertaker all the way over and onto the floor, for a shocking elimination.

**Jim Ross:** *shocked* Oh my god, Devon has eliminated the Undertaker!

**Michael Cole:** What a shocking elimination! What a smart move by the leader of the Aces and Eights!

**15th elimination: Undertaker; Eliminated by Devon; Duration: 30:16**

The next target for the three members of the Aces and Eights was Jake "The Snake" Roberts, who was preparing for a DDT on Dan. As Devon was about to sneak attack the Snake, D.O.C. stopped him and said 'Allow me' to the A&8 ringleader.

**Michael Cole:** I think D.O.C.'s got something on his mind here...

Devon stepped back as D.O.C. pulled out his ball-point hammer and hit Jake "The Snake" Roberts right on the calf muscle, which brought in a negative response from this MSG crowd.

**Tazz:** Geez, what a strike with that hammer!

**Jim Ross:** Hey, come on now!

**Jerry Lawler:** That's not right.

**Mike Tenay:** Is D.O.C even a legal participant?! Somebody get him out of here!

Devon took his time and finally got in the ring only to clothesline Jake The Snake off the top rope and onto the floor, therefore eliminating him from this matchup entirely.

**16th elimination: Jake "The Snake" Roberts; Eliminated by Devon (with some help from D.O.C.); Duration: 22:34**

**Michael Cole:** And The Snake is out!

**Mike Tenay:** That was so unfair for the Aces and 8's to do that!

**Joey Styles:** They should be barred from ringside after doing that to Jake The Snake!

As Devon suddenly laughed at Jake Roberts, who was limping back to the stage because of that shot to the calf muscle from D.O.C.'s small but effective hammer, Dan had Jeff Hardy right on the turnbuckle as he wanted to set the Charismatic Enigma with a hard-hitting superplex.

But suddenly, as the angry malcontent tried to get him in suplex form, Hardy started to hit him right in the chest, therefore Dan started to stumble a little.

**Jim Ross:** Dan's gonna connect with a superplex right-no, wait a minute!

**Tazz:** Hardy's hitting at Dan good here! He may be looking to fall!

**Joey Styles:** These two have got to be careful; they could both get knocked over

With a final hit to the chest, Dan went down on his back right near the corner. In Jeff Hardy's eyes, that's what he wanted out of this. Hardy stood up, and bounced off the turnbuckle, landing on the malcontent with a Swanton Bomb!

**Jerry Lawler:** And Hardy hits Dan with the Swanton Bomb!

**Joey Styles:** Dan got steamrolled there! Man, that's nasty!

Meanwhile, both CM Punk and Duncan confronted each other in a very nasty verbal fight.

One-by-one, these two punks traded words just like if they were having some sort of knife fight made from gang warfare.

**CM Punk:** *to Duncan* I'm the best in the world!

**Duncan:** *flips CM Punk off* Why dont you 'best' this, nardsack?

Angrily, CM Punk tried to throw a punch right on Duncan, but the delienquent countered with a nice roundhouse kick to the ribs, and yet another one, and another, and yet Punk never knew Duncan was a very nasty kickboxer to be exact. Those kicks hurt very much like a prostitute!

**Jerry Lawler:** Man, is Duncan giving it to CM Punk!

**Joey Styles:** Duncan is beating the respect out of the 'Voice of the Voiceless' and these fans are loving every single minute of it!

**Michael Cole:** Well, Duncan _has_ compared himself to Muhammad Ali, who is, and was always one of the most legendary boxers in the world.

Then, Duncan whipped CM Punk right to the turnbuckles, only for CM Punk to counter and whip Total Drama's season 2 winner into the corner itself...

...and connected Duncan with a nice Shining Wizard to the face. Punk then took the time to taunt the rest of the crowd.

**CM Punk:** *to the crowd, shouting* Best in the world!

After getting a few boos from this crowd, CM Punk set Duncan up for a running bulldog...

...not only realizing that the Ultimate Warrior clotheslined the holy hell right out of CM Punk, almost decapitating him completely.

**Mike Tenay:** Oof! CM Punk ate the mat really hard!

**Tazz:** That clothesline definitely came out of nowhere!

After the Warrior gathered himself a little, Fox McCloud suddenly leaped up on Duncan's back, a la Jeff Hardy, and at a picture point distance, he elevated a jump-like clothesline to the Ultimate one, suddenly tumbling over the top rope and onto the floor, sending into a shocking elimination that made the whole crowd stand up on their feet.

**Michael Cole:** *shocked* WHAT THE-? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!

**Jim Ross:** Fox McCloud has just eliminated the Warrior!

**Joey Styles:** Worst of all, the Warrior didn't see Fox McCloud coming! What a phenomenal moment!

**17th elimination:** Ultimate Warrior; Eliminated by Fox McCloud; Duration: 45:40

As the last 20 seconds came down to the next participant, the Warrior was surprised that he was eliminated by a fox of all sorts. Normally, the Warrior would have just went plum insane because of his elimination by the Rumble, but somehow, he ended up speaking up from the heavens above.

**Michael Cole:** What's with Warrior all of a sudden? Is he asking God to strike him down?

**Jerry Lawler:** Will you be serious, Cole?

Surprisingly, the Warrior had accepted his defeat like a man and left the Rumble with a little hint of disappointment, but nonetheless, he left with the entire crowd giving him a nice standing ovation because of how long the Warrior lasted. Although he didn't break John Cena's record, nonetheless, he showed some excellent durability.

**Michael Cole:** Look at this crowd give a standing ovation for the Warrior's efforts here in Madison Square Garden!

**Jerry Lawler:** An excellent Iron Man if I ever see one! And here comes number 31! Let's see who it is!

The Rumble clock began to display once again as it ticked down to its final seconds for 31 to come out as the other Rumblers looked right at the clock with pin-point accuracy.

**10!...9!...8!...7!...6!...5!...4!...3!...2!...1!...*BZZT!***

**Entrant #31: Heather (Total Drama)**

**Jim Ross:** And here comes another returning contestant from the first Fanfiction Royal Rumble! Here comes Total Drama's Queen Bee, Heather!

**Joey Styles:** Last time she was in the Royal Rumble, she eliminated Justin by kissing him over the top rope! You got to wonder what kind of seduction she'll use to win!

**Michael Cole:** I guess Heather's beloved in New York, considering this ovation!

Heather came out to the stage, greeted by a surprise applause from the crowd, showing the ultimate respect for one of Total Drama's most ruthless and dangerous competitors ever. She made her way to the ring, as Mordecai went after Sandow, and Devon, D.O.C. and Mike Knox were looking for someone else to pummel on.

Meanwhile, as Heather entered the ring, Batman and Jeff Hardy were busy trying to eliminate the Angry Video Game Nerd from the apron, as the Nerd was fighting out to both Hardy and the Dark Knight who were busy trying to pull the Nerd out of the ropes.

**Jim Ross:** Looks like the Angry Video Game Nerd is just dead-close to elimination here!

**Jerry Lawler:** I don't see how the nerd's gonna escape elimination here! He may have no choice but to be eliminated!

As the Nerd managed to fight off Jeff Hardy and Batman, he was suddenly dropkicked by Chris Jericho, which knocked James off the apron and onto the floor, but somehow, the Angry Video Game Nerd had crashed into the announcer's table, but miraculously, the entire table wasn't broken. It seems his feet hadn't hit the floor!

**Joey Styles:** Man, the nerd just crashed into us, and somehow... I didn't see his feet hit the floor!

**Tazz:** Me too. Does that mean the nerd's eliminated?

**Jim Ross:** I have no idea! Unless if the Angry Video Game Nerd can figure out a way to get back into the ring, he's pretty much on his own!

Knowing that he's stranded on an unbroken announcer's table. The Angry Video Game Nerd used his 8-bit smarts to think on how he was gonna get back in the ring. Of course, he didn't have to think very longer.

The nerd jumped down on the floor with one leg and managed to mini-hop to the apron, where he got up and entered the ring to a standing ovation.

**Mike Tenay:** My goodness, how on earth is the Nerd doing this?

**Michael Cole:** He may be the luckiest superstar so far in the Rumble! He may be going for Rey Mysterio's record if he can manage to keep it up!

**Joey Styles:** Well, I think he may be set to break Cena's record of the longest lasting in a FanFiction Royal Rumble first; I don't know if Rey-Rey's record will be broken, though.

But as soon as the Nerd came to the ring, he was suddenly caught by surprise when Damien Sandow stomped on right on the nerd's foot. And with the Nerd's foot numb as a whore-ridden Zelda on Saturday nights...

...Damien Sandow grabbed the Angry Video Game Nerd by the arms, therefore wrapping him like a straight-jacket, turning him over, and dropped the Nerd right on his neck with the Terminus.

**Michael Cole:** There we go! Sandow hits the Nerd with the Terminus!

**Joey Styles:** Weird, I thought the move was called "Turn The Noose"...

**Michael Cole:** No, it's actually called the "Terminus", meaning 'The End'.

**Joey Styles:** *still confused* I swear it had something to do with a hangman...

**Tazz:** Well, whatever it's called, Terminus, Turn the Noose, Turd News, whatever, the Nerd's down!

**Jerry Lawler:** *trying not to laugh at Tazz's comment* ...I'm sorry, did you just say "Turd News"?

**Jim Ross:** I don't even understand what's going on right now...

As the six commentators were still talking and nagging to each other, 20 seconds appeared on the clock, indicating that another entrant was about to show up. Damien Sandow targeted Mordecai, who was hoping for some help as he was attacked by the Savior, while Jericho tried to lock the Angry Video Game Nerd into the Walls of Jericho, only to be stopped by Scorpion. Punk and Duncan were still going at it, with Duncan catching Punk's leg right at the drop and trying to lock in an STF submission hold.

**Mike Tenay:** Entrant 32 is coming up!

**10!...9!...8!...7!...6!...5!...4!...3!...2!...1!...*BZZT!***

**Entrant #32: Rigby (Regular Show)**

With a smile right to Mordecai's face, the next entrant happened to be his best bro and best friend, Rigby. The raccoon came out with a shopping cart full of chairs right in his hand as Mordecai slid right under the ring and joined his best friend for a nice little chair frenzy!

**Michael Cole:** *looking clueless* Okay, is this a joke? First, we got a fox, then a bluejay, and now we have a frickin' raccoon? This is just Animal Planet here! What, is a horse going to enter the Rumble later on? (**Foreshadowing perhaps?**)

**Jerry Lawler:** *glaring* Will you stop, Cole" That's Rigby from "Regular Show"! Why don't you watch TV a little now and then?

**Mike Tenay:** I'm even surprised he doesn't know Mordecai and Rigby! Just like Dan, they're looking to go hardcore here!

**Tazz:** And quite frankly, I don't really get what you mean on that, Michael; a horse? Who could lift up a horse? Well, unless it was a little horse.

With nods to both Mordecai and Rigby's faces, they both grabbed a chair and decided to throw all of them one-by-one. Their first target happened to be Chris Jericho. With such excellent strength, Rigby launched the chair right into the sky and hit Jericho right on the back of the head.

**Tazz:** Ouch, Jericho got conked in the head there!

Seeing that he wanted to outdo Rigby, Mordecai launched another chair in the sky and landed right on Damien Sandow's back. Not to mention, Cody Rhodes was taken down a notch as well, as he got clocked on the knee with a chair.

**Joey Styles:** My god, this is turning into ECW! It's gonna be raining chairs in a minute!

**Jerry Lawler:** Seeing this carnage in the ring, I think you may be right! Both Rhodes Scholars has been taken down thanks to raining chairs!

**Tazz:** I hope to God that barbed wire doesn't come into play anytime soon, because somebody could tear a bicep! Remember Funk vs. Sabu?

**Joey Styles:** *shivers* That's a brutal memory there...

It started to indeed rain chairs thanks to Mordecai and Rigby. Fox McCloud took the shot to the chair on the top of his head. The Angry Video Game Nerd even took a raining chair to his back and both Duncan and Dan received the punishment as well. Heather made it out of the ring before a chair could hit her, and she hid under the ring, but Fox McCloud and CM Punk ended up also becoming victims to the rain of chairs coming into the ring courtesy of Rigby.

**Jim Ross:** By god, everyone's taking a shot from a raining chair!

**Mike Tenay:** Mordecai and Rigby has gone chair-crazy insane here! And I don't blame for Heather leaving in the middle of a mess!

Meanwhile, Batman and Scorpion were not affected by the chair shots nonetheless and decided to fight the throwing chairs one-by-one. Everytime either Mordecai or Rigby would throw a chair inside the ring, Batman or Scorpion would swat one away. It was like fly-swatters swatting away a bunch of annoying flies.

**Jerry Lawler:** Look at them punch each chair that's throwing at them!

**Mike Tenay:** Mordecai and Rigby can't even believe it!

Knowing that the Dark Knight and the ninja spectre from hell could not be easily taken down by a bunch of chairs, both Mordecai and Rigby decided to rish right inside the ring...

...but only for Batman and Scorpion to beat down on them. Batman had his hands full with Mordecai while Scorpion decided to have his fun with the stubborn Rigby.

**Michael Cole:** Alright, that's what I like to see! Zoo animals having their ass beaten! Now this I love to see!

**Jerry Lawler:** *snapping at Cole* Are you trying to be racially inept of animals?

**Michael Cole:** Well, to be fair, animals don't belong in a wrestling ring!

**Tazz:** Pfft! What are you, PETA? Do you have a bucket of a monkey's period with you? (**Yes, he means **_**that**_** kind of period.**)

**Mike Tenay:** ...I'm going to try and keep that visual out of my head. Thanks for the nausea, Tazz.

As soon as Scorpion was stomping on Rigby like hell, no pun intended, Batman whipped Mordecai right into the turnbuckle and hit right into the chest of the turnpad, therefore knocking him down.

And Batman soon connected with a Hulk Hogan-like legdrop straight to Mordecai's face.

**Tazz:** Ouch! Mordecai got caught with the leg drop thanks to Batman!

**Joey Styles:** I think Mordecai's nose or beak whatever you call it, may be bent to the side here!

A good 20 seconds passed on into the match as Fox McCloud, Heather and CM Punk reentered the ring and in such an instant, both Fox and Heather decided to team up against the current WWE champion, much to Punk's disappointment.

**Jerry Lawler:** Look at this double team maneuver here! Fox and Heather decide to go right after Punk! This may be a smart move here!

Both Fox and Heather grabbed Punk by the legs and hoping to push the holy hell out of the "Voice of the Voiceless" with such might. It was definitely working...

...if Devon hadn't came in and interrupted them with a shot to Fox's ribs via baseball bat. And Heather got hit right in the ribs as well. CM Punk was saved with no thanks to the leader of Aces and 8's.

**Jim Ross:** Looks like Punk's lucky butt got saved there!

**Tazz:** I think I might smell an alliance here between CM Punk and Devon!

Seeing Punk being saved by Devon, The Angry Video Game Nerd tried his best to sneak attack Devon with a shot of his Power Glove, but Devon caught the Nerd by surprise with a very hard hit of the baseball bat to the Nerd's gut.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oof! Devon got the Nerd good there!

**Michael Cole:** I'm just hoping he doesn't vomit his guts out just like Daniel Bryan!

**Mike Tenay:** I really hope that doesn't happen! Anyway, here comes the clock again! Who is number #33?

The clock was displayed once again as the last 10 seconds ticked down to it's next entrant.

**10!...9!...8!...7!...6!...5!...4!...3!...2!...1!...*BZZT!***

**Entrant #33: Sin Cara**

The man without a face, which was none other than the red and white masked Sin Cara, pumped the crowd up as he took a quick dash to the ring.

**Joey Styles:** And here he is! It's the fast and agile high-flier in Mexico, Sin Cara!

**Tazz:** Can't wait to see what he pulls off in the Rumble!

**Michael Cole:** I doubt he'll pull off much!

As soon as he got inside the ring, he was immediately approached by Devon and CM Punk. To them, they were gonna make easy work out the masked Sin Cara, but the masked man himself thought very different. So Sin Cara took the right time by kicking both the leader of Aces and 8's and CM Punk at the same time. Nevertheless, it was very much effective, considering how small but tough Sin Cara is.

**Mike Tenay:** Looks like Sin Cara decided to take both of them on by the same time.

**Jerry Lawler:** I'm not sure if this is a good move, but it's the only move he can try to do!

Seeing the kicks work, Sin Cara bounced back on the ropes over and over again until he leaped from the second rope and flew back right into Devon and CM Punk, connecting with an awesome flying body press.

**Jim Ross:** Sin Cara with a body press on Punk and Devon!

**Michael Cole:** Sin Cara is on fire so far! Who's gonna stop him?

Seeing Cody Rhodes going to work on Fox McCloud with stomps on the lower rope, Sin Cara managed to elbow right into Rhodes face therefore breaking it off between the dashing Rhodes and Fox themselves.

Sin Cara then whipped Rhodes right into the turnbuckle and connected Cody with a nice smooth monkey flip which sent Rhodes flying right on his back.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oooh, and Rhodes goes flying!

**Joey Styles:** Sin Cara is just everywhere!

Cara then took down Damien Sandow with a hard hurricanrana that caused Sandow to collide with Jericho incidentally.

**Mike Tenay:** And there goes Sandow!

**Tazz:** And Jericho!

The next person who tried to approach Sin Cara was Total Drama veteran Heather. With her knuckles cracking, she was ready to make salsa out of the high-flier from Mexico City.

**Heather:** *looking at Sin Cara* I'm gonna enjoy making salsa out of your stomach...

Even though Sin Cara never talks much anymore, he found another way to respond to the Queen Bee: by kicking her right in the ribs, and then as he turned to the turnbuckle by climbing to the top turnpad and hitting Heather with an high-impact moonsault off the top rope.

**Joey Styles:** *in Spanish* Oh dios mio!

**Tazz:** Nice elevation from Sin Cara!

As Heather was knocked down flat on her back, Sin Cara eyed the next man, which was 'Y2J' Chris Jericho. Seeing him a bit woozy after trying so hard to eliminate The Angry Video Game Nerd from far away and suffering some damage from Sandow crashing into him, Sin Cara took a good run and bounced back between the ropes and spun himself around Jericho with a nice picture-perfect tilt-a-whirl hurricanrana, like the one done on Damien just a moment ago.

**Jim Ross:** And Jericho gets caught with a hurricanrana! Sin Cara is looking very unstoppable as of late!

As Sin Cara was still pumping the crowd up like crazy, he was suddenly caught by Cody Rhodes with a stomp to the calf muscle of Sin Cara (**Wow, calf muscle is being said quite a bite lately**), and to make matters worse so far...

...Cody grabbed Sin Cara in a reverse DDT position and turned his whole body over, which sent Cara rolling onto the mat via Cross Rhodes.

**Michael Cole:** And Cody hits the Cross Rhodes on Sin Cara.

**Mike Tenay:** Sin Cara may be brutally knocked out here!

As a good 25 seconds passed, Sin Cara crumpled to the floor as both Cody Rhodes, Damien Sandow, CM Punk and Devon all took Sin Cara up and just instantly threw him over the top rope, resulting in an instant elimination. This brought out a very negative reaction from the Garden crowd.

**Jim Ross:** And just like that, Sin Cara is no longer in this matchup! And these fans don't like it!

**Michael Cole:** And somehow, I don't think they seem to care!

**18th elimination: Sin Cara; Eliminated by Cody Rhodes, Damien Sandow, CM Punk and Devon; Duration: 1:44**

As Sin Cara walked away disappointed because he was eliminated so early in this matchup, Dan seemed to brought in a bedpan and climbed right on the top rope and focused right to Heather.

With such rage in his face, Dan leaped and tried to nail Heather with a bedpan, but Heather responded with a nice roundhouse kick to Dan's kisser, knocking the malcontent right on the mat!

**Tazz:** *jumping out of his seat*: Oh, sh-! Nice kick by Heather! She nailed Dan really good!

**Joey Styles:** My god, Dan might need to reattach his teeth together!

**Jerry Lawler:** *chuckling* You said it!

As Dan was perhaps trying to find some nice duct tape for his already nearly broken teeth, Heather was awaiting the next participant to come from that dressing room. Luckily the last seconds neared and Heather was so much prepared to face the next person to come out.

**10!...9!...8!...7!...6!...5!...4!...3!...2!...1!...*BZZT!***

**Entrant #34: Alejandro Burromuerto (Total Drama)**

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh no... not this guy! Anybody but him!

**Jim Ross:** I'm afraid so, King! Heather's pretty much screwed at this point!

Some type of mexican music (**think Alberto Del Rio, except it's not him**) played all over the arena as the next entrant, Alejandro Burromuerto from the Total Drama series, had appeared from the stage in what appeared to be cheers from his ladies and fans, but instead, all Alejandro got was mostly a roaring pound of boos all over the Garden. They couldn't even stand this guy because he cheated to win the Total Drama World Tour season finale. The boos were so loud that it was like when Vickie Guerrero came out, but the boos almost shook the entire Madison Square Garden in half! Hell, Brad Maddox gets less boos than him, and he's gotten _some_ positive response. Yes, it was from the WWE GameFAQS board (aka the Pro Wrestling Board/PWB), but still!...

**Tazz:** Man, these people are going right after Alejandro! I can't even hear because of the boos!

**Mike Tenay:** Oh, man... I hate to see what's gonna happen to Heather at this point!

**Jerry Lawler:** Sorry, I can't hear you over the jeering! What about leather?

**Jim Ross:** We are still continuing with the Rumble! Who's next to get eliminated? Will it be Alejandro? Will it be Heather? Will it be... anybody else? We will soon find out!

_To be continued once again..._

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Sorry for the big delay; I was on Writer's Block for a few weeks. Anyways, the hint at the beginning of the chapter was that somebody was taking a chair to the knee. That was Cody Rhodes. Thank you Rigby.**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 34**

**Entries left: 46**

**Number of eliminations: 18**

**People in the ring: 16**

**Eliminated: Beavis, Bully Ray, Dean Ambrose, Homer Simpson, Big Show, Johnny Cage, Daniel Bryan, Psy, Eddy, Carl Brutananadilewski, Phineas, John Cena, Kane, Brodus Clay, Undertaker, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Ultimate Warrior and Sin Cara**

**In the ring: Alejandro Burromuerto, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Batman, Chris Jericho, CM Punk, Cody Rhodes, Damien Sandow, Dan, Devon, Duncan, Fox McCloud, Heather, Jeff Hardy, Mordecai, Rigby and Scorpion (CHF and I like the alphabetical order, by the way)**

**Well, the statistics are still developing until the end of the match, so keep tuning in!**

**Also, here's a hint for the next chapter:**

_**"What, is a horse going to enter the Rumble later on?"**_

**What does the hint mean? We'll find out next chapter!**


	9. The Rumble pt7: It's Feeding Time!

**FanFiction Royal Rumble II**

**Chapter 9: It's Feeding Time!**

**Last time on the FanFiction Royal Rumble II: There were a whole lot of shockers and a whole lot of surprises! Devon managed to eliminate two legends, The Undertaker and Jake "The Snake" Roberts and Fox McCloud managed to eliminate the Ultimate Warrior by surprise. Plus not to mention that there was a huge raining chair rally thanks to Mordecai and Rigby and Heather was just too stunned thanks to the entry of a certain Alejandro Burromuerto! Will it be lights out for Heather in this largest Royal Rumble in history?**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, and other companies and people.**

**CharlieHarperFan88 is my partner in helping this show come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

Looking at Heather with such a flirtatious smile, Alejandro slowly got into the ring and approached her like the most faking gentleman he ever was. Of course, quite like the devil itself, he cannot be trusted whatsoever, considering what he did to some of the other female contestants on the third season of Total Drama.

**Michael Cole:** Oh, man... I'm feeling something hot from this...

**Jerry Lawler:** What, that crappy smell you make when you take a dump?

**Michael Cole:** *to King, angrily* No! Just look at the ring and see what's going on! You're ruining the moment!

**Joey Styles:** Hey, keep your pants on, Michael.

Somehow, Alejandro took Heather's hand and managed to kiss it tenderly like the tastiest fruit there ever was. Heather, couldn't quite help but blush at this sudden gesture from Alejandro, but somehow, the Queen bee and managed to shake it off...

...and gave Alejandro an open slap to his Latino face. The slap was so loud that the sound managed to reach the ears of J.R.!

**Jim Ross:** Oh my goodness, that was louder than a firecracker going off!

**Michael Cole:** *angrily* Hey, come on! Alejandro didn't deserve that!

**Joey Styles:** Well, as far as I'm concerned, I'm glad Heather slapped that piece of Spanish crap!

As Alejandro was still reeling from the effects of Heather's slap, party animals (**literally!**) Mordecai and Rigby were both facing off against the Rhodes Scholars just like wild rivaling animals in a zoo. Just like the Angry Video Game Nerd and Daniel Bryan, this was more like a battle between loud shouters.

Mordecai and Rigby couldn't ask for a better time to take on this devious duo. They decided to steam their insides up by taunting at them with their best shot.

**Mordecai and Rigby:** *laying their hand up and shimmying* WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!

**Damien Sandow:** *trying to shush them* Silence!

**Mordecai and Rigby:** *at Damien Sandow* NOT SETTING UP THE CHAIRS NEXT TIME! NOT SETTING UP THE CHAIRS NEXT TIME!

**Damien Sandow:** *now shouting* SILENCE!

As Sandow and Cody finally had enough of Mordecai and Rigby's constant yammering, the two decided to go out head-on and tried desperately to attack the bluejay and raccoon with such rage.

Smart as they were, both Mordecai and Rigby knew not to fall to that attack as they ducked down and connected with a nice twin dropkick to both the Intellectual Savior and the mustached Dashing One.

**Mike Tenay:** Excellent douple dropkick by Mordecai and Rigby!

**Michael Cole:** The Rhodes Scholars are in a heap of trouble here!

Mordecai and Rigby continued their double team offense by whipping both Sandow and Cody as they bounced back and the raccoon and bluejay nailed a perfect double back body drop.

**Jim Ross:** Nice back body drop! Mordecai and Rigby are on fire here tonight!

As they saw the Rhodes Scholars wobbled in the top rope, both Mordecai and Rigby dashed right at Cody and Sandow with a tag-team clothesline, but the Rhodes Scholars ducked down and launched Mordecai and Rigby over the top rope, but both managed to hang on successfully.

**Jim Ross:** Mordecai and Rigby are gon- no wait a minute, they're hanging on!

**Jerry Lawler:** They almost faced elimination there!

**Mike Tenay:** That was one hell of a save right there!

Seeing that Damien and Cody didn't see Mordecai and Rigby, they decided to give shoulder blocks to the bluejay and raccoon altogether, but alas, the colorful pair thought together as they bent over a bit to the side and gave Sandow and Rhodes nice kicks to the faces.

And with such acrobat-like precision, Mordecai and Rigby pulled back onto the ropes and rolled back over the Rhodes Scholars and into the ring. And with surprise, Mordecai and Rigby clotheslined Damien and Cody over the top rope, eliminating them to a nice deafening applause.

**Tazz:** My goodness, both Mordecai and Rigby has eliminated the Rhodes Scholars!

**Mike Tenay:** Brilliant teamwork by Mordecai and Rigby there!

**Joey Styles:** There goes some of the competition!

**19th elimination: Cody Rhodes; Eliminated by Rigby; Duration: 15:10**

**20th elimination: Damien Sandow; Eliminated by Mordecai; Duration: 19:10**

While the intellectual best friends walked up the ramp with such frustration, both Mordecai and Rigby were high-fiving each other because of the work they did to both Sandow and Cody. However, when they turned around...

...they were both hit by Devon with a hard-hitting clothesline, which forced the rest of the cheers into boos in an instant.

**Joey Styles:** Well, leave it for Devon to ruin the mood!

**Michael Cole:** I bet he's got something against animals. They belong in a zoo, I say! Mordecai oughta belong in poopy bird cages while Rigby just needs to shut the hell up and be put down.

**Jerry Lawler:** *fuming at Cole* You starting to cause trouble now? Because I wouldn't bother getting up out of this seat and smacking the Texas crap out of you.

**Michael Cole:** *muttering at King* It's not my fault I never watch "Regular Show"...

**Tazz:** Well, I bet you don't even have cable.

**Michael Cole:** You'd lose that bet.

As a good 25 minutes was displayed on the clock awaiting the next entrant, CM Punk was the victim of a triple elimination process that involved Dan, Fox McCloud and Batman. They were busy trying their best to eliminate the so-called Voice of the Voiceless...

...if it wasn't for the so-called "walrus" Paul Heyman trying to pull Punk's feet up so he can prevent the WWE Champion from getting eliminated.

**Jim Ross:** Hey, come on! That's not fair!

**Mike Tenay:** Didn't Paul Heyman learn the rule that managers can't even help?

**Tazz:** Well, anything goes in this Royal Rumble!

Luckily for Punk, Alejandro came in to help and nailed both Fox McCloud, Dan and Batman with a clothesline right in their backs all at the same time, which caused CM Punk to be saved from elimination.

**Tazz:** looks like Alejandro just saved Punk's ass!

**Jerry Lawler:** Yeah, with no help from Paul Heyman whatsoever!

As a good 15 seconds approached, Heather suddenly fell to the floor when she noticed Alejandro coming at her with such an angry smirk on his face. He really didn't like that surprised slap that Heather gave to him.

That slap just fueled Alejandro's anger.

**Heather:** *begging to Al* Please! Please, don't! I promise I'll never slap you again! I'm really tender! Just have mercy on me!

**Alejandro:** *cracking his knuckles* I think it's a little too late for that, mi amor! I think it's about time I turn your little heart into carne asada! Say goodbye, mi beautiful angel!

**Jim Ross:** Oh, god! Please don't do this!

Ignoring the commentators pleas, Alejandro suddenly grabbed Heather by the back of the hair and sent her down into a piledriver position as the last 10 seconds ticked down to the next entrant. It was gonna be big.

**Joey Styles:** Oh no, Alejandro could break that young lady's neck with a move like this!

**Tazz:** I hope the next entrant who comes out will stop this from happening!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

And as soon as Alejandro lifted Heather up upside down, he was suddenly stopped by three words from around the arena:

_FEED..._

_ME..._

_MORE!_

**Entrant #35: Ryback**

Hearing that music, Alejandro just stopped dead in his tracks and carefully put down the Queen Bee as he looked at the stage and saw the next entrant Ryback, looking hungry and pumped as ever. With the sound of a loud explosion resounding across Madison Square Garden and a nice cold, icy glare from Ryback's face, he was eyeing Alejandro like a nice toasty plate of tostadas.

**Ryback:** *to Alejandro, far away* WAKE UP!

**Jerry Lawler:** *chuckling* Uh-oh! I think Alejandro may regret that!

**Tazz:** Hey! My wish came true! And in a big way!

**Michael Cole:** Indeed, and out comes the meat-hungry Ryback and he's looking for a little feeding time in the Rumble!

As Ryback was making his way through the aisle, he noticed The Shield's Dean Ambrose coming from under the ring and tried his darnedest to get Ryback by surprise.

Unfortunately for Ambrose, Ryback saw him coming and started to fire away at the Shield's ringleader.

**Joey Styles:** *surprised when he saw Ambrose* Geez, where did Dean Ambrose come from?

**Tazz:** I don't know, but he was trying to get in a surprise attack from Ryback and yet it failed!

**Michael Cole:** Ambrose was waiting under the ring for that? I knew something weird was coming up!

**Joey Styles:** Well, after the Ultimate Warrior got eliminated, Dean had to look for _somebody_ to attack!

After he rammed Ambrose good in the barricade, Ryback shook it off and finally got into the ring where he saw Alejandro just scared out of his mind.

Ryback knew that Alejandro was the sheep and he was the wolf that was gonna eat him up for sure. And as he was ignoring the "Goldberg" chants that came by naturally from the arena, Alejandro knew those kinds of chants were pumping Ryback up constantly.

**Joey Styles:** Uh, they do know that's not Goldberg, right?

**Jim Ross:** Oh, I think they know. It's a bit hard to explain, but to make a long story short, Ryback is practically the new Goldberg.

**Mike Tenay:** What must be on the mind of Alejandro right about now?

**Tazz:** I'm not sure. If he gets nervous for too long, he may take off like Speedy Gonzales getting hunted down by the border patrol.

After Alejandro was thinking second thoughts, Heather suddenly pushed Alejandro straight into Ryback...

...which caused the meat-eater to lift Alejandro off his feet and connected with a hard spinebuster!

**Jim Ross:** And Ryback hits Alejandro with a jaw-dropping spinebuster!

**Jerry Lawler:** I'll say! Alejandro might need to see a chiropractor! Because his spine might have moved up an inch or two in his body!

As Ryback was still trying to make mincemeat out of the Total Drama World Tour contestant (**and winner in some countries**), both Fox McCloud and Chris Jericho were trying to outsmart each other as Fox got Jericho in a nice flurries of forearm shots to Y2J's face. The momentum was clearly on Fox's side now.

**Joey Styles:** Look at Fox firing away at Jericho nicely!

**Michael Cole:** Jericho is just being mauled by that angry fox! He needs a leash as far as I'm concerned!

Fox then decided to whip Jericho right into the other turnbuckle, but only for Y2J to counter-whip Fox into the corner itself, but using his smarts, Fox leaped into the second turnpad, showing nice evasion! And as he turned and leaped around...

...he was caught by Chris Jericho with a jaw-shattering Codebreaker!

**Jim Ross:** Jericho hits Fox McCloud with a Codebreaker!

**Joey Styles:** Fox McCloud is sure as hell gonna need glue to keep his jaw together!

**Tazz:** That was like an OMG Moment come to life! (**A reference to WWE '13**)

As Fox McCloud was trying to recover from that hard Codebreaker from Jericho. Both Y2J and Duncan managed to team up together, and without any time, the duo joined hands and sent Fox McCloud over the top rope with a double clothesline, therefore eliminating the StarFox leader out of the Rumble match.

**Jerry Lawler:** There goes Fox McCloud!

**Joey Styles:** Fox sure got caught in a bad time and he was taken off thanks to Duncan and Jericho!

**21st elimination: Fox McCloud; Eliminated by Chris Jericho and Duncan; Duration: 39:12**

As Fox's girlfriend Krystal was disappointed that the Starfox leader and her boyfriend got eliminated from this match. Somewhere around the left corner of the ring, Jeff Hardy was trying hard to eliminate Dan, who was just hanging upside down on the ropes, looking very helpless.

**Tazz:** Look at this, we may see an elimination here!

**Jim Ross:** Dan is helpless being upside down like that! There's absolutely no way he's gonna get back in the ring in that position!

As the Charismatic Enigma kept on hitting on the malcontent constantly, Devon grabbed Jeff Hardy and pulled him away for a nice baseball bat to the gut. Dan had finally caught a break for once, as he magically tried to pull an evading trick by bending his body over like a Chinese acrobat artist.

**Jerry Lawler:** Look at this! I think Dan's gonna try to get back in the ring! But hardly, I don't know how it's gonna turn out!

Miraculously, Dan managed to whip and leap his body back in the ring...

...only for his poor unlucky face just hitting the cold mat.

**Joey Styles:** OUCH! What the hell was Dan thinking trying to re-enter like that? He might have broken his nose on his fall!

**Jim Ross:** Dan might have knocked himself out, but nevertheless, he's still in the Rumble!

**Michael Cole:** And we have our last 10 seconds before our next entrant! Who will it be in this largest Royal Rumble in history?

The last 10 seconds displayed once again as another entrant began to enter with each count.

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #36: Link (The Legend of Zelda)**

The theme song to "The Legend of Zelda" played throughout the Garden as the hero of Hyrule, Link, came out of the stage and riding out on an awesome horse, much to the fans amazement.

**Michael Cole:** Well, I'll be damned, there _is_ gonna be a horse in the Rumble! And a big one at that! I'm actually surprised!

**Joey Styles:** Whoa! Coming through!

**Jerry Lawler:** Here comes the hero of Hyrule, it's none other than Link! That's an interesting way to make an entrance!

**Jim Ross:** I'll say; I'm sure nobody else had thought of doing an entrance like this.

Link soon got off of his horse and made his way inside the ring in which he noticed Dan still knocking himself out because of the fact that he was trying so hard to re-enter the ring.

The hero of Hyrule picked up Dan by the fabric of the malcontent's black shirt and sent him flying out over the top rope, therefore Dan was eliminated from the match.

**Mike Tenay:** And Dan is out of this match!

**Michael Cole:** Can you blame Dan? It was his own fault he got whiplashed right back into the ring!

**22nd elimination: Dan; Eliminated by Link; Duration: 26:14**

As Dan finally regained consciousness, he looked across the outside of the ring and realized that he'd had been eliminated by a video game hero in Link. Angry that he got thrown out, Dan's anger started to rise like Mount Fuji itself and just screamed all across the arena.

**Dan:** *raising his fists in anger and shouting* LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK! (**Stay tuned for a new episode of Dan Vs.: Dan vs. Link, right after this FanFiction Royal Rumble!**)

As Dan finally left, Link was soon approached by the WWE Champion himself, CM Punk.

Unimpressed by Link's choice of clothing, CM Punk spoke right to his face, which was pretty much a single mistake that he could make.

**CM Punk:** *shouting right to Link* Your hat makes you look like a gay hobo!

Being annoyed by what CM Punk said to him, Link responded by sending out a boomerang...

...and shot it right into CM Punk's crotch! The impact forced the WWE Champion to hold onto his crotch in pain. Hell, even CM Punk's face looked like he was taking a heaping diarrhea dump in somebody's ear.

**Joey Styles:** *cringing* Ohhhh, man! That's gotta sting for the Straight Edge superstar!

**Jim Ross:** That boomerang of Link's is gonna make you lose a testicle, believe you me!

**Tazz:** I think he may have lost way more than his balls, and that ain't pretty!

As Link picked up his boomerang, his hand was suddenly caught by Scorpion's entire chain length spear. Scorpion tried to pull Link onto him, but the hero of Hyrule had other plans. Link responded by pulling Scorpion onto him and connected with a nice high-elevation dropkick to Scorpion's skull-like face.

**Mike Tenay:** Nice counter by Link right onto Scorpion! Brilliant move!

**Tazz:** Looks like Link just refused to be pulled back by a ninja spectre from Hell!

As Link was still cleaning house, Ryback was still raising hell to Alejandro as the meat-eater looked down at the Arch-Villain and pounded the back of his head, much to Heather's sudden enjoyment.

**Jim Ross:** Looks like Ryback gonna dribble Alejandro's head like a basketball!

**Jerry Lawler:** Best of all, I think Heather's enjoying herself looking at it!

**Michael Cole:** This is sickening... she should go help him out! Why is Heather just standing there seeing Alejandro get bounced around like a basketball?

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh, will you stop it with this AleHeather nonsense already?

One-by-one, Ryback bounced Alejandro's head while the rest of the WWE Universe counted to 10 with each headbang to the mat.

As Ryback banged the back of Alejandro's head for the tenth time, the sexy Latin lover's eyes felt so much woozy, he was just seeing double Rybacks in his green eyes.

**Michael Cole:** Looks like Alejandro's eyes are filled with Double Vision.

**Joey Styles:** Interesting that we mentioned a Foreigner song in the Rumble!

Meanwhile, as 30 seconds popped up on the Rumble clock, both Mordecai and Rigby tried to get the leader of Aces and 8's, which was Devon, to turn around. Mordecai had seemed to grab Rigby like a football and tried to imitate a Joe Montana-styled quarterback.

When Devon finally turned around, Mordecai tossed Rigby right into the ribs of Devon, and Mordecai responded with a nice jumping calf kick right into the leader of Aces and 8's. Both Mordecai and Rigby were showing good team sportsmanship in the Rumble!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh, man! Devon got socked very good in the stomach!

**Mike Tenay:** Both Mordecai and Rigby are looking very unstoppable at this moment! Who's looking to take down their momentum?

20 seconds were now on the clock as Batman and The Angry Video Game Nerd was still trying to eliminate Chris Jericho over the top rope. So far, Y2J ended up on the apron and tried to fight off the Nerd and the Bat to his expense.

**Jim Ross:** Looks like Jericho is trying to fight off the Nerd and Batman one at a time!

**Michael Cole:** And it looks like it's working so far!

Jericho managed to make Batman and the Angry Video Game Nerd back away, but out of nowhere...

...Heather just managed to pop up out of nowhere and gave Jericho a nice high heel shoe to the face, therefore knocking him out completely and eliminating him from this matchup!

**Tazz:** *surprised* My goodness, Heather just eliminated Jericho from this match! And with a high-heeled soe at beat!

**Joey Styles:** Where on earth did Heather come from? That impact was just too nasty!

**23rd elimination: Chris Jericho; Eliminated by Heather; Duration: 45:49**

**Jerry Lawler:** I can't believe it! Jericho's out! Jericho is eliminated!

**Michael Cole:** Oh, believe it! Chris Jericho managed to stay in the ring for as long as 45 minutes! Just like John Cena did! And it looks like we got 10 seconds before we have another competitor in the Rumble. Who's it gonna be?

The Rumble clock displayed the 10-second mark as it began to tick down to it's next competitor. The fans were ecstatic to see what number 37 was.

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

As the rest of the competitors still brawled in the ring, there seemed to be a sound of static around the arena that played out like this...

**SIERRA-HOTEL-INDIA-ECHO-LIMA-DELTA... SHIELD!**

**Entrant #37: Roman Reigns**

The next entrant, which was the Shield's Roman Reigns, emerged from the Madison Square Garden crowd that seemed to drown the big member of the Shield out with boos. For the rest of the competitors and the commentators... this was definitely going to be hell now.

**Jerry Lawler:** *cringing* Oh no...

**Jim Ross:** Here comes the other member of the Shield!

**Joey Styles:** I changed my mind, this is worse than Aces and 8's! This is gonna be a nightmare!

Roman Reigns hopped up from the barricade and alongside Dean Ambrose, both hit the ring just like rabie-infested hellhounds and just ganged up on Ryback who was trying to powerbomb the hell out of Alejandro.

**Mike Tenay:** And of course, Ambrose and Reigns decide to go right after Ryback!

**Joey Styles:** *angrily* As far as I'm concerned, their brand of justice in the WWE sucks! They're nothing but a shield of injustice as far as I'm concerned!

The two men alongside Devon from the Aces & 8's kept stomping on Ryback like a weak footstool on the face of life. Ryback felt so much defenseless. The Shield has cost Ryback so much in his career. The rogue group has cost Ryback the WWE Championship twice! Once was at Survivor Series and again on the first RAW of 2013.

They kept punching at Ryback just like zombified bratty children with an ounce of crack on their noses.

**Jim Ross:** Can someone get them off of Ryback? The Shield are outta control here!

**Jerry Lawler:** They're trying to help out Ryback here, but Devon's just swinging the rest of the competitors away with a baseball bat!

For Devon, swinging the baseball bat was a mistake. Batman suddenly caught the baseball bat that Devon was swinging around and managed to break it with his bare hands and sent the remains over the top rope.

**Tazz:** Whoops! There goes the baseball bat!

**Joey Styles:** The only like of defense for Devon and yet it's gone! Devon's all by himself!

Devon made the biggest mistake of pissing Batman off, so the Dark Knight grabbed the leader of Aces and 8's by the neck, and with such anger through the kisser of Batman...

...he pushed Devon harshly over the top rope and landed right on top of D.O.C. and Mike Knox, therefore eliminating him from this match to a freaked-out reception from this New York City crowd.

**Jim Ross:** *reacting* Devon's out! Devon's out!

**Mike Tenay:** Devon has been eliminated from this match! Aces and 8's has got to be livid about this!

**24th elimination: Devon; Eliminated by Batman; Duration: 15:00**

As he soon got up from his feet, Devon was being told by the referees to leave since he was eliminated, but just like Carl and Beavis once did...

...Devon just happened to sock one of the referees, namely Charles Robinson, sending him right into the floor. And so did the rest of the referees who were officiating the Rumble match.

**Jim Ross:** *seeing the referees get knocked down* HEY, COME ON!

**Michael Cole:** Damn it, not this again!

**Jerry Lawler:** Haven't we had enough mayhem for one day? This is like apocalypse here!

Still not being satisfied because of his elimination, Devon just went nuts and dragged Batman outside of the ring, hoping that they would both take his rage right on the Dark Knight.

**Joey Styles:** And the rest of Aces and 8's both got a hold on the Dark Knight! This is insane!

**Tazz:** Is nobody in the garden going to help Batman here? Somebody?

Devon, Mike Knox and the D.O.C. were busy trying to make ground meat out of the Caped Crusader as they began punching at him and stomping at him like crazy, just like what Ambrose and Reigns of The Shield was doing to Ryback.

To make matters worse, right before the last 30 seconds appeared on the Rumble clock, the D.O.C. took his ball-point hammer and decided to target every ounce of Batman's body. They took their time as D.O.C. decided to take a look at Batman's leg.

**Mike Tenay:** My god, please tell me the D.O.C. is not gonna do this to Batman!

With such anger, the D.O.C. swung the hammer and hit Batman right in the calf muscle, which made Batman scream in so much pain.

**Joey Styles:** *cringing* Oh my god! That's gonna sting!

**Jerry Lawler:** Batman could just feel it stinging inside him!

Then the D.O.C. took a look at Batman's kevlar hand. With more rage and anger inside him, D.O.C. swung the hammer down again and managed to leave a very nasty bruise in Batman's fighting hand.

**Batman:** *screaming in pain* Agggggggggh!

The last 18 seconds began to tick down as both Devon and Mike Knox began to remove one of Batman's boots. This was gonna be god-awful and gut-cringing. The rest of the kids in the audience were crying because they were seeing their hero being brutalized like a puppy being put down. But the rest of the Aces and 8's didn't give a damn about their tears.

D.O.C. soon swung away and sent the hammer down Batman's ankle, almost breaking it into pieces.

**Jim Ross:** Enough is enough! Somebody stop this madness for goodness sake!

**Jerry Lawler:** Luckily for Batman, someone may be able to help him! The clock's down to it's last seconds here!

As the D.O.C. looked right at Batman's neck, thinking that was the next place that he wanted to hit, he stanced himself looking to swing as the last 10 seconds ticked down to it's next competitor.

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

As D.O.C. swung right away almost nearing Batman's neck, the lights suddenly came off once again.

**Tazz:** Did the lights go off once again?

**Jerry Lawler:** I just like to think these power outages are the work of pot-smoking monkeys...

And as the lights came back on, the next entrant didn't come out of the stage, but to the rest of the fans, competitors and commentators shock and belief...

...the next entrant stood right on the titantron! It was none other than Batman's close ally and the first Robin known as...

**Entrant #38: Nightwing**

**Jim Ross:** *screaming* BY GAWD! BY GAWD, IT'S NIGHTWING!

**Michael Cole:** *reacting with shock* H-How on earth is Nightwing standing on top of the titantron?

**Tazz:** That's frickin' amazing! He's come here to stop Aces and 8's from doing further damage!

As Nightwing looked down at Aces and 8's for the damage they were doing to Batman, Nightwing finally retaliated...

...by turning around and leaping way up from the titantron to land on the three members of Aces and 8's with an unbelievable moonsault!

**Joey Styles:** *in horror* OHHHH MYYYY GOOOOOOOOD!

**Mike Tenay:** Nightwing has officially taken out both members of Aces And 8's with a single moonsault!

**Joey Styles:** And this crowd has officially went wild!

As the rest of the crowd were chanting "ECW! ECW! ECW!" because of the unbelievable stunt that Nightwing pulled off on Aces and 8's, Dick Grayson a.k.a. Nightwing, came up to check on Batman, who became stumbling quite a bit, knowing that it was gonna take a lot more hammer shots to take a Dark Knight down for so much longer.

**Tazz:** How in the hell is Batman still standing after the horrible beatdown he took?

**Jim Ross:** I don't know, but it's damned amazing that he's stronger than a pet coon on juice! Quick healer!

As Batman put his boot back on, both him and Nightwing now stormed right onto the ring with such velocity and energy surging right inside their bodies.

When they hit the ring, the rest of the competitors all looked at the original dynamic duo with such fear and such nervousness in their faces, knowing that they were going to be destructable whenever they hit the ring or perhaps a dark alley somewhere. They took a very good 30 seconds while they decided to go head-on at both Batman and Nightwing.

**Jerry Lawler:** Man, what must the rest of the competitors be thinking looking at both Batman and Nightwing like that?

**Michael Cole:** I'm not very sure, but whatever the rest of the competitors have up in their sleeve to try to eliminate the duo is gonna be pretty much worthless from here!

And Cole was right. First up was none other than CM Punk. He tried to run at them before he was caught in a escrima stick attack courtesy of Nightwing, which was also followed by a nice combo from Punk's other leg and having the escrima stick pound right into Punk's chest.

**Jim Ross:** What a combo by Nightwing!

**Mike Tenay:** Punk could feel a case of heartburn right here!

And then, Mordecai and Rigby decided to run at Batman and Nightwing, but to no avail as the dynamic superhero pairing, managed to hit right at their guts, and proceeded to give both the raccoon and bluejay and nice good ol' fashion noggin knocker.

**Tazz:** Ouch! Looks like a meeting of the minds here!

**Jim Ross:** That didn't feel too pretty as a matter of fact!

However, seeing Rigby right at the ropes caused the Angry Video Game Nerd to capitalize on the opportunity as he picked up the raccoon over the top rope and sent him reeling right to the floor, eliminating him from the match.

**Michael Cole:** And Rigby is sent packing!

**Jerry Lawler:** Eliminated by the Angry Video Game Nerd nonetheless! Another elimination!

**25th elimination: Rigby; Eliminated by The Angry Video Game Nerd; Duration: 13:39**

**Tazz:** I can't believe how long the Angry Video Game Nerd has lasted in the ring so far!

**Joey Styles:** I think he'll actually break the record of Rey Mysterio here if he can manage to hang in there for at least several entries!

As the last 20 seconds appeared on the Rumble clock, Ryback finally took his focus off of both Duncan and Alejandro after trying to eliminate them when he suddenly turned right around and saw Batman and Nightwing surround part of the ring. Right now, Ryback was envisioning them as juicy T-bones that he would want to eat for dinner.

So without warning, Ryback rushed right at them as Nightwing connected Ryback easily with a huge dropsault to the face!

**Jerry Lawler:** Nice maneuver from Nightwing! And he's just getting started!

**Jim Ross:** Batman better look out here!

In Batman's point of view, he noticed Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns of the Shield going right after him in different directions. In such Arkham City-like form, Batman elbowed Ambrose right in the ribs which forced the Dark Knight to connect with a spinning back kick to the fruit basket of Roman Reigns.

Then it caused Nightwing to perform an excellent enziguri on the back of Reigns head which sent the raging Shield member down, alongside Dean Rollins, who was sent down from a nice bodyslam via Batman!

**Joey Styles:** My goodness, Batman and Nightwing are looking unstoppable! They just took down the Shield immediately!

**Jim Ross:** Who on earth is gonna stop the real dynamic duo in this Rumble?

As Batman and Nightwing surrounded the ring once again, they all looked at the Rumble clock to it's last 10 seconds awaiting the next participant. Whoever it was, Batman and Nightwing were ready for one hell of a fight.

_**To be continued once again...**_

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Once again, it's the best part of the Rumble so far! It's stats time!**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 38**

**Entries left: 42**

**Number of eliminations: 25**

**People in the ring: 14**

**Eliminated: Beavis, Bully Ray, Dean Ambrose (the first time), Homer Simpson, Big Show, Johnny Cage, Daniel Bryan, Psy, Eddy, Carl Brutananadilewski, Phineas, John Cena, Kane, Brodus Clay, Undertaker, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Ultimate Warrior, Sin Cara, Cody Rhodes, Damien Sandow, Fox McCloud, Dan, Chris Jericho, Devon and Rigby**

**In the ring: Alejandro Burromuerto, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Batman, CM Punk, Dean Ambrose, Duncan, Heather, Jeff Hardy, Link, Mordecai, Nightwing, Roman Reigns, Ryback, Scorpion**

**New record set in the Rumble, let's see who it is...**

**Iron Man: Angry Video Game Nerd (For about a couple minutes after an hour now)**

**Will Angry Video Game Nerd go to the distance? Will someone stop the team of Batman and Nightwing? Will Alejandro get his ass beaten once more? Find out on the next chapter! BAZINGA!**


	10. The Rumble pt8: Kings and Models

**FanFiction Royal Rumble II**

**Chapter 10: Kings and Models**

**In the last chapter: Heather was stunned by Alejandro's appearance as the Queen Bee introduced him with a slap, which made Alejandro terrorize her any further in which he was surprised by Ryback's appearance. We also saw Mordecai and Rigby clean house of the Rhodes Scholars, while Batman managed to clean Devon's clock. But Batman soon became a victim of Aces & Eights onslaught, and just when hope became lost, Nightwing came to Batman's help and took care of the dangerous group and cleaned the rest of the house? Who will take on the dynamic duo next in the largest Royal Rumble in history!**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, and other companies and people.**

**CharlieHarperFan88 is my partner in helping this show come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

Everyone in the ring wanted a piece of who was coming out next at #39. Who was it?

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1!... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #39: Triple H**

Hearing the music of Motorhead blast all through Madison Square Garden, the people rose to their feet as the King of Kings appeared at the entrance stage to a thunderous applause.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh yeah!

**Jim Ross:** Here comes The Game Triple H! And this Garden is livid to its feet!

**Joey Styles:** Looks like Batman and Nightwing finally found competition in the form of the 12-time World Champion! The King of Kings is ready for battle.

Triple H, looking and feeling very sweaty, but at the same time very pumped up with a water bottle in his hand and a sledgehammer in the other, walked way down the aisle as Batman and Nightwing stanced themselves, just waiting for the Cerebral Assassin to come right into the ring.

Finally, with a drink and a sip of the water bottle, Triple H finally entered the ring, just eyeing both at the real Dynamic Duo with such precision. But then right behind Triple H, The Shield's Roman Reigns tried to attack the King of Kings from behind when suddenly...

...Triple H connected Reigns with a sledgehammer shot right to the ribs.

**Mike Tenay:** Looks like Triple H saw Reigns coming and connected with a nice hammer shot!

**Tazz:** Good move on the part of The Game!

**Michael Cole:** That'll smash Reigns's teeth for sure!

The next poor bastard to be a part of Triple H's hit list was none other than The Shield's Dean Ambrose, who was suddenly re-entered into the Rumble because the referees didn't see Dean get eliminated. Ambrose came on the top rope and managed to strike Triple H with a double axe handle...

...if it wasn't for Triple H's forcing Ambrose's own kisser right on the face of that lead hammer.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oof! Dean Ambrose met his teeth on the end of Triple H's sledgehammer!

**Michael Cole:** I happen to realize what would happen if Seth Rollins would be the next man to kiss his face goodbye, courtesy of that sledgehammer?

**Tazz:** If he did, his face would be no more! He'd end up like Cody Rhodes did a couple of years ago!

As soon as Triple H was still making excellent work right on the Shield, CM Punk and Duncan were busy fighting it out on the turnbuckle just like if they were fighting for bragging rights of some kind.

After Duncan threw away punch after punch to the Straight Edge superstar's face, he then whipped Punk to the turnbuckle, only for Punk to counter it once again...

...but luckily, Duncan managed to grab on to the ropes and jump for safety...

...only to realize that Punk got Duncan red-handed in a Samoan Drop-like position. In Punk's mind, he was gonna put the green-haired delienquent to sleep for good.

**Tazz:** Uh-oh, Punk may be thinking of putting Duncan to sleep here!

**Mike Tenay:** Punk could hit Duncan with the Go To Sleep, but Duncan's managing to fight it out!

Hoping that he wouldn't be put to sleep real easily, Duncan thought of a crafty evasion move yet again by reaching the spray paint in his pocket and tagging CM Punk right in the face.

**Michael Cole:** Smart move by Duncan! He just spraypainted the face of the WWE Champion!

**Jerry Lawler:** Looks like CM Punk may have night blindness because of that!

As CM Punk was still blinding himself with the black spraypaint, he was greeted by a meat-hook clothesline thanks to the meat-hungry Ryback.

**Jim Ross:** And Punk gets nailed with a meat-hook clothesline!

**Tazz:** I hate to see where Ryback's gonna do to Punk next, but in the eyes of Punk, I think this isn't gonna be pretty!

As Ryback looked at the rest of the crowd and said "Finish it!" with a roaring applause...

...Ryback happened to pick up CM Punk in a fisherman's suplex position...

...but he soon noticed Mordecai lying right on the floor, indicating that he was hit by one of Nightwing's escrima sticks. Ryback had an idea up his sleeve, even if it meant more weight on his shoulders...

**Mike Tenay:** I think Ryback's looking to pull double duty here!

**Michael Cole:** We may be seeing a Double Shell Shock in the Rumble!

With such strength, Ryback pulled both Punk and Mordecai together for a fisherman's suplex stance...

...and managed to lift them up in a torture rack-like stance. Marching around the ring, the rest of the crowd was pumped up and going crazy for this feat of strength. Soon, Ryback fell right to the mat, resulting in taking Punk and Mordecai down with him, pulling the move off successfully.

**Jerry Lawler:** And Ryback hits a double Shell Shock! Ryback is making a killing in the Rumble!

**Jim Ross:** Yeah, and CM Punk and Mordecai are the main course!

As a good 20 seconds was about to approach on the Royal Rumble clock, both Link and Alejandro were somehow working together to try to eliminate Heather out of this match. But luckily, she managed to hang on to the ropes in order not to be thrown out of the top rope.

**Mike Tenay:** We may have an elimination here if Link and Alejandro can manage to get Heather over the top rope!

**Michael Cole:** Can you blame them? Alejandro is still fuming over the slap Heather gave him!

**Jim Ross:** I'm thinking it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy!

Luck couldn't be more greater when Heather managed to kick away Link right in the face, while shockingly...

...Alejandro just managed to set Heather down, therefore making her safe from elimination. When the Queen Bee turned around, Alejandro really started to hold her face tenderly. This somehow brought Michael Cole goosebumps and brought the rest of the fans in a foul, disgusted negative response. It seems that Alejandro was willing to forgive that little slap that Heather gave him when he entered the ring.

**Jerry Lawler:** I don't get it, why did Alejandro choose not to throw out Heather? Unless it's... *cringe* Oh my god, please tell me this isn't happening...

**Michael Cole:** *getting excited* I think they're gonna kiss! Yes, it's a dream come true for me! *stands up in his chair* It may be a sign that Alejandro and Heather may be getting together! AleHeather could be back! It's like the Cubs winning the World Series!

**Jim Ross:** *glaring at Cole angrily* Will you sit down in your chair, you're gonna fall off!

**Michael Cole:** *getting in his seat* Sorry about that. I just get so excited over romance like this!

**Tazz:** I know how you feel.

Somehow, Alejandro was admiring Heather's features from head to toe while just embracing her beautiful face. The rest of the fans felt like they wanted to just vomit seeing this. The kiss the two might share was gonna be just bad and god-awful. As the last 10 seconds ticked down to the next participant, Michael Cole was just looking so giddy while Joey Styles was not.

**Michael Cole:** *shouting at Alejandro* Kiss her already, Alejandro! Kiss her again!

**Joey Styles:** *looking at the clock* I wouldn't speak too soon, Cole! Here comes number #40 making his way to the ring!

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1!... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #40: Justin (Total Drama)**

As Alejandro's lips continued to approach Heather's, he looked away from her, to the stage and was terrified of what was coming his way. Full of Hawaiian anger and rage, Total Drama's residential Eye Candy, Justin, sprinted down to the ring without not even having to look at his mirror for facial flaws.

**Michael Cole:** *shocked as he sees Justin running* OH NO!

**Joey Styles:** Looks like Alejandro may be in for it now! Here comes Total Drama's one and only original hunk, Justin!

**Tazz:** Tough luck for Alejandro, Justin's full of Hawaiian fire right now!

Seeing Justin enter the ring, Alejandro decided to be the little cowardly rat that he was by sliding under the ropes and running for his life. Heather managed to sigh a little bit of relief when she saw Justin enter in the Rumble.

However, Justin was sliding under the ropes and decided to chase Alejandro all around the ring in a cat-and-mouse chase.

**Jim Ross:** It seems that Justin's hunting down Alejandro!

**Michael Cole:** *complaining* It's not fair! Why did Justin have to interrupt Alejandro and Heather's sweet moment? What did Alejandro ever do to Justin to deserve this?

**Tazz:** Don't be such a whine-ass, Cole! No wonder I left SmackDown so long ago for ECW!

**Jerry Lawler:** It's something called redemption! Justin hated the way that Alejandro took everything that was supposed to be his in the first place! And I think Heather may just as well be on the top of Justin's list that Alejandro took!

Alejandro soon got back into the ring just running like hell as Justin also got back into the ring...

...only to become blindsided by Dean Ambrose of the Shield, much to Alejandro's safety.

**Mike Tenay:** Did Justin get Alejandro? No. No, he didn't.

**Tazz:** Justin got blindsided by Dean Ambrose there!

**Joey Styles:** Man, and I thought Justin was one second away from getting his hands on him!

As Dean Ambrose began to stomp madly away at the male model much to Heather's horror, Scorpion was managing to eliminate the "Charismatic Enigma" Jeff Hardy from this match by getting him over the top rope, in which he did...

...but Jeff Hardy continued to punch away at Scorpion as he held onto the apron, while the ninja spectre from Hell was choking the life out of the current TNA World Champion.

**Joey Styles:** Looks like Hardy may be going out! Scorpion is just choking the life out of him!

**Jim Ross:** But Jeff Hardy is fighting back! He's got an ounce of resiliency left inside him!

Jeff Hardy then managed to kick Scorpion right in the gut, and as he thought of a suplex that would eliminate both himself and Scorpion...

...Hardy managed to grab Scorpion in a front headlock position and turn himself over with a nice Twist of Fate on Scorpion, which sent the ninja spectre's neck right on the ropes while Hardy managed to still keep his feet off the floor and still stay steady on the apron.

**Mike Tenay:** And Hardy managed to give Scorpion a Twist of Fate!

**Tazz:** And he's still hanging on to the apron! Nice one on the part of Jeff Hardy!

As Jeff Hardy was struggling heavily to pull himself back up...

...he was caught by surprise by Nightwing, who pulled somekind of spinning clothesline right on Jeff Hardy, which knocked him off into the apron and right on the floor, counting an elimination to much people's shock. To add insult to injury, Hardy was struck by one of Nightwing's Escrima sticks!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oof! There goes Hardy! He didn't see that coming!

**Tazz:** *shocked* Nightwing has eliminated the TNA Champion out of this Rumble!

**Michael Cole:** I'm not really sure what the fans think of this, but Hardy's out nonetheless!

**26th elimination: Jeff Hardy; Eliminated by Nightwing; Duration: 38:58**

As Nightwing was getting a mixed reaction (mostly cheers from his fangirls, but less boos) by the fans because of the way he eliminated Jeff Hardy...

... Somewhere, the 'mail received' sound from a laptop played, as the ring lights flickered on and off again in the arena to a negative response. There was a podium next to the almost-destroyed broadcast table where Tazz, Joey Styles and Mike Tenay that said "Lordryu Booth" on it. Michael Cole suddenly stood up and grabbed the microphone.

**Michael Cole:** Can I have your attention please? I seem to have received an email from Lordryu for some reason. I wonder why...

As Michael Cole approached to the podium and opened the laptop sitting on it, he managed to reply once again.

**Michael Cole:** It says here, a-and I quote… "It is now time for the best part of the biggest Royal Rumble of history. Just like the original Fanfiction Royal Rumble... as the event goes on, at one side near the announcer's table, there is pole with just five flags hung on it. Throughout the entire Royal Rumble, the eliminated characters can get another chance to re-enter the Rumble by making it to the stage and claiming a flag from the 15-foot high flagpole. There can only be three eliminated participants can enter at a time, and the person who is able to get a flag will be able to re-enter the match. Thanks for your time. Now enjoy the rest of the Rumble!

Meanwhile, the entire screen switched to the backstage area near the entrance, where eliminated participants such as Damien Sandow and Cody Rhodes we're viewing the match on TV, knowing that the redemption challenge that the eliminated superstars and other characters can participate in, get another chance at the Rumble.

**Cody Rhodes:** One more chance, huh? I like that...

**Damien Sandow:** Lordryu knows how to impress. I respect that in a human being.

However, Cody and Sandow saw Homer Simpson running like crazy in the direction of the arena, running past the Rhodes Scholars.

**Homer Simpson:** *as he's running* WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Cody Rhodes:** *seeing Homer run past him* What the hell was that?

**Damien Sandow:** Follow that ignoramus!

As the Rhodes Scholars were chasing down a pretty much drunken Homer, back at the ring, Justin was being part of an elimination process that involved him trying to have his body over the top rope by Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns of The Shield as 30 seconds was being displayed on the Rumble clock. But Justin just refused to go out as he locking himself on the ropes.

**Jim Ross:** The rest of the Shield is trying to eliminate Justin here!

**Tazz:** But nothing's gonna budge the male model! It may take Seth Rollins to get him over the top rope though!

**Mike Tenay:** Nice way for Justin to hang on like that! It didnt hurt that prior to this Royal Rumble, Justin was busy learning moves and evasions from John Morrison himself! And it's showing!

Meanwhile, luck would have it for Justin as The Angry Video Game Nerd suddenly came to his aid by decking both Reigns and Ambrose with a Power Glove. Justin was set down carefully as the Angry Nerd himself pulled Ambrose off of the Hawaiian Eye Candy, who set his blue eyes right on Roman Reigns.

With such velocity, Justin managed to springboard himself right on the ropes and bounced back into Reigns by giving him a flying roundhouse kick to the face, a la John Morrison.

**Tazz:** Whoa, nice springboard roundhouse by Justin right onto Reigns!

**Joey Styles:** He stole an excellent move from John Morrison's playbook!

**Jim Ross:** Looks like Justin's indeed learning much more from the Shaman of Sexy!

Meanwhile, both Homer Simpson, Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow both ran from the stage and right near the announcer's table where Homer jumped up the ladder that was placed near the tall pole and just climbed for his life. However, Damien Sandow managed to climb on the other side of the ladder while Cody Rhodes was trying to prevent Homer from climbing the ladder any further.

Seeing Cody Rhodes grabbing him by the foot, Homer kicked his face away went sent Cody tumbling and landing the back of his head via a chair. Seeing Sandow's feet, Homer managed to pull the Intellectual Savior of the Masses by sliding him under the ledges of the ladder, therefore making Damien Sandow stuck like glue!

**Jim Ross:** My god, Homer Simpson just trapped Damien Sandow right through the ledges of the ladder!

**Michael Cole:** Reminds me of the time Jeff Hardy trapped Edge of the ledges of the ladder at Night of Champions 2009!

**Tazz:** Sandow's trying to break free, but it looks like it's not gonna do any good here!

As Sandow tried to free himself from the ladder, Homer began to climb up and grab the first flag of the match. Therefore, Springfield's favorite son was back into the match! As Homer began to approach the ring, another 10 seconds was displayed on the clock revealing the next contestant.

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1!... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #41: Jerry "The King" Lawler**

Seeing the King's music play all over the Garden to a tremendous applause, the Hall-of-Famer and legendary commentator from Memphis, Tennessee stood up and revealed his wrestling gear to his fans and a shocked Michael Cole.

**Michael Cole:** *looking at King* Wait a minute, you're in this Rumble?

**Jerry Lawler:** *revealing his wrestling gear underneath his commentary shirt* Yep! It's good to be the King!

**Michael Cole:** You gotta be kidding me! This is gonna be a disaster! You won't even last long!

Ignoring Cole's objections, The King managed to get his headset off and join the rest of the competitors in the ring. Meanwhile, Homer got back into the ring and punched away at CM Punk while Alejandro managed to get the chair that Fox McCloud and Phineas used earlier and managed to whack away the father of the Simpson family with a cold hard chair.

**Joey Styles:** Oooof! Alejandro just whacked Homer with a chair! And the father of the Simpsons didn't even get out of the starting block quick enough!

**Tazz:** I'm not gonna lie to you, Styles! That stings like hell!

Seeing Homer hold his back right on the mat, Alejandro suddenly looked at CM Punk and gave a nice sick smirk at him. He somehow gave the chair to the Voice of the Voiceless and gave him the command to whack Homer right on the back in which he did.

**Jim Ross:** And Homer gets whacked again. He may be out before he even entered!

**Mike Tenay:** Homer sure as hell isn't catching a break here!

Feeling the delight that came up on both CM Punk's and Paul Heyman's faces, Punk soon gave the chair back to Alejandro, forcing the latin lover to make more ground meat out of Homer Simpson's entire body. Alejandro soon raised the chair up...

...only for Jerry Lawler to grab the chair away from Alejandro and strike him right by the gut of Alejandro himself. And then it followed by a nice rapid hit on the back, which sent Alejandro reeling.

**Mike Tenay:** And The King crowns Alejandro right on his back!

**Joey Styles:** I think the Statue of Liberty might have heard that chair shot from here!

Meanwhile, Duncan, Heather and Justin were busy trying to eliminate the heck out of Ryback, only to have Triple H to grab both Heather and Justin by their heads and connected with a nice Asian/Hawaiian noggin knocker!

**Joey Styles:** Oh, man! That's gonna leave a mark on both the heads of Heather and Justin!

**Michael Cole:** *angrily* I hate it when you have to mention those two names in front of me. I prefer to have Heather and Alejandro's names right on the same sentence!

**Joey Styles:** *glaring at Cole* Well if you like the damn couple so much, be my guest. I don't like them as far as I'm concerned. I'm actually a fan of Heather. Alejandro, not so much.

Aa Cole and Styles was busy sharing a bit of a verbal war right at the announcer's table, Duncan soon saw Triple H standing face to face as he finally took his attention off of Ryback who went right into the turnbuckle to attack the hero of Hyrule, Link.

Triple H responded to Duncan with a nice DX crotch chop as Duncan steadied his can of black spray paint for a line of defense.

**Mike Tenay:** Looks like Triple H wants to challenge him!

**Tazz:** And with the 'Suck It' chop to Duncan, I think he's got the message really well!

Both Duncan and Triple H charged at each other. The mohawked delienquent started to spray at Triple H with black substance...

...but the King of Kings ducked down, and managed to connect Duncan with a nice hard hitting spinebuster!

**Jim Ross:** And Duncan gets put down with a hard spinebuster!

**Joey Styles:** I think I see where this is going! This is gonna be off the charts!

As Triple H suddenly got up from his feet, he raised his arms in a hulk-up occasion as it was time to hit Duncan with a Pedigree. Triple H soon picked up the Total Drama Action winner by his feet and put him into a Piledriver position with Duncan's arms tied around his back...

...but unfortunately, it was cut off by The Angry Video Game Nerd, who nailed Triple H pretty good by pistol whipping The Game with believe it or now, a Duck Hunt controller.

**Mike Tenay:** *puzzled* What on earth did the Nerd hit Triple H with?

**Tazz:** Believe it or not, it seems to be the gun controller that's used to play Duck Hunt for the Nintendo! And Triple H got pistol whipped pretty good!

**Jim Ross:** Crappy as it sounds, it sure is effective in any occasion!

Duncan still never recovered from the spinebuster. Somehow, Ryback took his lifeless body and in a swift distance, he managed to Shell Shock Duncan over the top rope and onto the floor, therefore eliminating him from the match.

**Joey Styles:** Looks like the winner of Total Drama Action is done for the day!

**Michael Cole:** See ya, Duncan. And don't forget the spray can with you as well!

**27th elimination: Duncan; Eliminated by Ryback; Duration: 43:29**

As a good 30 seconds was displayed on the Rumble clock again, Duncan got up on his feet after he was thrown out. Disappointed and yet upset, Michael Cole continued to make fun of Duncan from the destroyed announcer's table.

**Michael Cole:** Yeah, that's right, Duncan. Go back to kissing your ass in a juvenile center. You would look good with the pigs that infest there.

Somehow, Duncan didn't take too kindly to Cole's harsh comments. So for perfect measure, he took the spray paint and tagged Michael Cole right in the eyes. To put it simply, it stung a lot worse than being maced by pepper spray.

**Michael Cole:** *feeling the pain in his eyes* YAAAAAAAAAAH! That son of a bitch just tagged me right through the eyes! I can't frickin' see!

**Joey Styles:** Well, if you didn't trash him about the pig part, this should've never happened to you!

**Michael Cole:** *trying to find out where he is* I'm calling the police on that dumbass! Can someone give me my phone?

As the rest of the crew were ignoring Michael Cole's pleas, action continued in the ring as Jerry Lawler managed to body slam Link right into the mat. After that, The King managed to go on top of the middle rope and started to dust off his fist.

**Jim Ross:** It seems that The King is looking to crown Link with a fist off the middle rope!

The king set himself nicely and leaped from the middle rope, hitting Link with a fist right to his face.

**Tazz:** Classic King right there. Link sure felt that one go through his brain!

**Mike Tenay:** Looks like an aspirin is in order for the hero of Hyrule! And we got 10 seconds on the clock. Here comes number 42!

Everyone looked to the stage in anticipation of the next entrant as the last 10 seconds ticked down.

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1!... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #42: Anne Maria (Total Drama)**

The next entrant, which happened to be one of the newest competitors from Total Drama: Revenge of The Island named Anne Maria, got a respective ovation from the capacity crowd as she soon sprayed some hair spray all over that gorgeous pouffe of hers. After the spraying, she ran down the aisle.

**Joey Styles:** And here comes one of Total Drama's newest contestants! It's the vivacious and seductive Anne Maria!

**Tazz:** One of Jersey's finest and hottest looking woman! She ain't Snooki, that's for sure!

**Mike Tenay:** It would be interesting to see what Anne Maria pulls off in her first Rumble here!

The Jersey babe finally entered the ring to take a good look right at the competition, only to have her eyes land on the Video Game Nerd as he was trying to pull off somesort of freakish quad elimination that involved Batman, Nightwing, Heather and Mordecai. Nevertheless, it failed big time.

She tapped the Nerd right by the shoulder and suddenly turned around to see Anne Maria standing right before him with a nice seductive look on her face. From the Nerd's point of view, he could feel something poking right out of his pants when he saw Anne Maria's gorgeous eye shadow, eye lashes, her beautiful pouffe and that amazing stacked rack of hers.

**Anne Maria:** Hey, nerd... you lookin' very sexy! Love those glasses of yours!

**Angry Video Game Nerd:** *stuttered by Anne Maria's beauty* You're m-m-making my d*** hard! Come put your hot-rockin bazinga boobs right in my face! F**k!

**Anne Maria:** *blushing* I think I might just do that...

And then suddenly, Anne Maria somehow grabbed the Angry Video Game Nerd face and forced his entire kisser right into her boobs and started to shake, which was suffocating the Nerd to hoots and hollers from the male demographic sitting at Madison Square Garden.

**Jim Ross:** What an interesting move by Anne Maria!

**Joey Styles:** The Angry Video Game Nerd is like a deer being caught in Anne Maria's headlights!

**Tazz:** I'm thinking he forgot the motorboat sounds there, Joey! That would have made it interesting to see at home!

As Anne Maria latched the nerd off of him, The Angry Video Game Nerd looked a bit shaken because of that hot steaming moment between his face and her breasts.

The tough Jersey girl saw this opportunity and rushed to the Nerd with a earth-shattering clothesline, therefore sending the Nerd right over the top rope and finally eliminating him to a huge ovation from the fans. Unfortunately for the nerd, his friend Mike Matei was about to save his friend when one of the Nerd's feet landed painfully right on Mike Matei's hand, therefore failing the elimination save.

**Mike Tenay:** The Nerd's eliminated! The Nerd's eliminated!

**Jim Ross:** James Rolfe is finally out of the Royal Rumble!

**Joey Styles:** It's game over for the Nerd!

**28th elimination: The Angry Video Game Nerd; Eliminated by Anne Maria; Duration: 1:08:57**

**Jim Ross:** And by gawd, we may have a record broken! The Angry Video Game Nerd has officially broken not also John Cena's record in the Fanfiction Royal Rumble, but he broke Rey Mysterio's Royal Rumble record! That is such an innovative honor!

**Michael Cole:** *still blinded by Duncan's spraypaint* Seriously, what the hell is really going on! That damned Duncan may have blinded me permanently!

**Jerry Lawler:** We're gonna need some water, or maybe eye drops!

As The Angry Video Game Nerd left looking so upset, he was greeted by a huge applause from the MSG crowd for showing such incredible, yet innovative resiliency in this year's rumble. Anyway, back to the action. As both Dean Rollins and Roman Reigns were trying to double suplex Justin painfully. They managed to lift him up successfully...

...only to have Heather save Justin from the suplex by catching him in the air.

Dean and Roman soon noticed this and turned around to be greeted by a nicely excecuted double superkick from the Queen Bee and the Eye Candy themselves!

**Jim Ross:** A double superkick to the Shield, courtesy of Heather and Justin!

**Joey Styles:** Looks like everyone's channeling their inner Rocker tonight!

As both Heather and Justin connected each other with a high-five of their hands, they turned around...

...only to get greeted by Scorpion and what seems to be a flying double drop kick to their chests, leaving one hell of a nasty imprint.

**Tazz:** Looks like Scorpion made Heather and Justin his own private doormats from hell for sure!

**Joey Styles:** That doesn't look very pretty to be exact!

Meanwhile, as Heather and Justin were busy recovering from that painful hit, both Mordecai and CM Punk were busy fighting it out with shots one at a time. Yet again, it felt more like a boxing match to be exact.

**Mike Tenay:** Looks like we have another slugfest in our hands here!

**Joey Styles:** They're still going at it hard and heavy here! And it looks like Mordecai's on a role here!

Seeing the momentum shift to Mordecai's side, CM Punk now looked a bit woozily from Mordecai's hardened punches.

Feeling the notion that Punk was dizzy from the ropes, the bluejay set himself for a very huge clothesline...

...but was cut off by Alejandro in the middle of nowhere with a shot to Mordecai's back via a steel chair. Feeling the pain, Mordecai stumbled right onto Punk as he lifted the unconscious bluejay up in a Samoan Drop-like position. Still carrying Mordecai on his back, CM Punk spoke to Margaret far away as she was horrified by Punk carrying Mordecai on his shoulders.

**CM Punk**: *shouting to Margaret* Best in the world!

With that statement, CM Punk dropped Mordecai with a knee to the face as the impact forced Mordecai's body over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating the bluejay once again for the second time.

**Jim Ross:** And Mordecai is out of the match!

**Tazz:** Yeah, with no thanks to Alejandro and that steel chair of his!

**29th elimination: Mordecai; Eliminated by CM Punk; Duration: 33:45**

As Margaret felt saddened that Mordecai was eliminated, 15 seconds was displayed right on the clock as it was enough for everyone to get up from their feet to see which contestant would come out of the stage next. Meanwhile, one of the crew members finally decided to help out Michael Cole by wiping off the rest of the spray paint that was on his face for a amount of time.

**Jim Ross:** Looks like number 43 is about to make his/her way! Let's see who it is!

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1!... *BZZT!***

Seconds passed before the buzzer as the ominous static was heard once again, much to the fans distaste...

_**SIERRA-HOTEL-INDIA-ECHO-LIMA-DELTA... SHIELD!**_

**Entrant #43: Seth Rollins**

**Joey Styles:** Oh, damn it, not this again!

**Tazz:** I'm afraid so, looks like with Seth Rollins now appearing in the Rumble, the Shield are gonna be impossible to stop!

**Jim Ross:** This could very well be a nightmare!

Just like Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, the other member of the Shield, emerged from the crowd that was drowning Rollins out with boos. And as he hopped onto the barricade, the first person he saw was the Hall-of-Famer himself, Jerry "The King" Lawler.

As The King was looking right at Seth, both Ambrose and Reigns snook up and attacked The King from behind. Then just like a pack of wild zombie dogs, they were thrashing Lawler and just shredding him apart like a paper shredder. Just by stomping on him severely while Roman Reigns looked at Jerry Lawler hatefully and screaming like a madman while everyone booed the hell out of this pack of so-called 'justice fighters'.

**Roman Reigns:** *screaming at Lawler* GET UP! GET UP! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**Joey Styles:** *shouting* Roman Reigns is outta control! He's like a damn wild gorilla!

**Michael Cole:** The Shield is doing a number on The King, and I don't think they're done here!

Filled with so much hatred, The Shield picked up Jerry Lawler like a broken action figure and lifted him up into Reigns's shoulders therefore slamming down Lawler violently with a huge powerbomb.

**Tazz:** Ouch! That powerbomb was explosive! There's no way The King's gonna get up from that!

Tazz was right. The rest of the Shield teamed up and together, they threw the carcass that was Jerry Lawler over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating the King to a handful of loud boos.

**Mike Tenay:** Jerry Lawler is gone from this match, thanks to this no-good Shield!

**Jim Ross:** The King may have broken his back from that impact!

**30th elimination: Jerry "The King" Lawler; Eliminated by Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns; Duration: 4:38**

The rest of the crowd yelled and booed at the Shield for eliminating the King from this matchup, even some of the crowd were chanting "Shield Sucks!" to a loud stadium-like velocity. The rest of the Shield scowled and verbally dissed them off, which made the sound of the boos louder than an airhorn, a drill sargeant, and a banshee mixed together.

Their next victim was Justin who was busy trying to get his hands on Alejandro. Seth Rollins managed to grab a chair that was used by both Phineas, Fox McCloud, and Alejandro and nailed Justin really hard like a firecracker, therefore making the male model wince in pain.

**Michael Cole:** Oh and Justin gets nailed with a chair! That really hurts in my opinion!

And then, The Shield targeted right after their main enemy, Ryback. With hard force, Dean Ambrose nailed Ryback right on the top of the head, while both CM Punk and Alejandro slowly retreated under the ropes hoping that they wouldn't have to take damage from The Shield themselves.

**Jim Ross:** Look at CM Punk and Alejandro retreating!

**Tazz:** Looks like they're trying not to be part of the Shield's wrath!

After Ryback fell with such a thud, The rest of the people all looked at the Shield. One-by-one, the rest of the competitors all struck at one, but shockingly...

...the rest of the Shield kept striking them down with hard chair shots to the head. Everyone from Link and including Triple H, who brought a sledgehammer in hand, all happened to strike down at the Shield, but their faces met the cold hard steel of a chair carried by Dean Ambrose. Anne Maria tried to leap over the top rope, but her pretty face became a victim of the steel chair itself. Not even Batman and Nightwing could figure out a way to take the Shield down since Nightwing was taken down by Roman Reigns's spear and Batman was dropkicked by Rollins which made the Dark Knight tied up by the ropes.

And Homer Simpson, well... he rolled himself into a ball, knowing that he couldn't take on three guys all at the same time, and rolled under the ring like a basketball much to everyone's laughter.

**Joey Styles:** Looks like Homer's thought of a defense system here!

**Michael Cole:** I don't blame him for wimping out one bit!

**Mike Tenay:** For your sakes, it's actually working for him!

Scorpion on the other hand, decided to leave under the rope and just see this spectacle go-forth, much to the upsetting demeanor of the WWE fans. That means, the Shield only had one more person on their hit list:

Heather.

**Jim Ross:** Please tell me they're not gonna terrorize Heather like this! She's defenseless!

**Michael Cole:** For goodness sakes, Heather! Get out of the ring!

**Joey Styles:** *reacting* Somebody's gotta stop this!

Somehow, Heather started to cry tears of mercy as she was slowly crawling away from the rest of the Shield members, who were busy having a sick time seeing Heather suffer. It was perhaps the weakest side to the Queen Bee everyone had ever seen until now.

With such hateful glares, Roman Reigns stepped on Heather's foot from walking away any further and Seth Rollins had stepped on her hand. How sick could anyone be? The rest of the crowd was shivering in such horror as Dean Ambrose angrily rose the chair from up to the skies. Heather, with a tear in her eye, closed her eyes and praying for her life hoping that this little nightmare would be over, when suddenly...

...Justin grabbed Triple H's sledgehammer and swung right into Dean Ambrose's back hard like a baseball bat hitting a ball and breaking the speed limit, therefore saving Heather's life. Alejandro saw this little life-saving effort and looked pretty much angry.

**Tazz:** And Justin cracks Ambrose like a firecracker!

**Mike Tenay:** Thank goodness Justin's doing the right thing! He couldn't help but save Heather from being terrorized by the Shield!

**Michael Cole:** And Alejandro's not liking it one bit! I think he would've done the life saving himself!

And then all of a sudden, both Scorpion and Homer Simpson, who raced back into the ring, and Nightwing, who slowly got up from that chair shot all started to rush right into Reigns and Rollins altogether. The hard sledgehammer shot that Ambrose received made way for Homer Simpson and Scorpion to eliminate Ambrose once again from this match.

**Jim Ross:** Dean Ambrose is eliminated once again! And this time, it may be permanent!

**31st elimination: Dean Ambrose (again); Eliminated by Homer Simpson and Scorpion; Duration: 12:35**

As Ambrose went out, so did Seth Rollins who was an unlucky victim of one of Nightwing's escrima sticks right to the noggin. He soon picked up Rollins by the vest and threw him out over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a standing ovation.

**Tazz:** Rollins is gone permanently from this Rumble!

**Joey Styles:** Nice knowing ya, Rollins!

**32nd Elimination: Seth Rollins; Eliminated by Nightwing; Duration: 1:40**

Now all that was left was the Shield's personal loudmouth, Roman Reigns. Now that Scorpion, Nightwing, Homer Simpson and Justin had Roman Reigns cornered... it was finally payback time. payback for the way that the Shield was bringing their own kind of justice to WWE. Now true justice was finally gonna be unleashed on the Shield.

**Mike Tenay:** The rest of this crowd is on their feet! They might shake the whole entire Garden to the ground!

**Tazz:** What's Justin fixing to do with that hammer? He might tenderize Roman Reigns like a two-dollar steak here!

With a nice vengeful smirk right on his face, Justin soon steadied himself and raised the sledgehammer higher for he was gonna pound Roman Reigns into kingdom come. But as the last 10 seconds rolled on by, they both decided to watch at the clock with Justin's feet on Reigns's back, hoping that the Shield member wouldn't get away that easily.

**Michael Cole:** Looks like the last 10 seconds are rolling! I think Roman Reigns might be saved for another day.

**Jim Ross:** I wouldn't think so for very long, Cole! But we might as well find out!

_**To be continued once again...**_

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**And shall we see what we have so far? Hmmmmm...**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 43**

**Entries left: 37**

**Number of eliminations: 32**

**People in the ring: 13**

**Eliminated: Beavis, Bully Ray, Dean Ambrose, Homer Simpson, Big Show, Johnny Cage, Daniel Bryan, Psy, Eddy, Carl Brutananadilewski, Phineas, John Cena, Kane, Brodus Clay, Undertaker, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Ultimate Warrior, Sin Cara, Cody Rhodes, Damien Sandow, Fox McCloud, Dan, Chris Jericho, Devon, Rigby, Jeff Hardy, Duncan, Angry Video Game Nerd, Mordecai, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Dean Ambrose (again) and Seth Rollins.**

**In the ring: Alejandro Burromuerto, Anne Maria, Batman, CM Punk, Heather, Homer Simpson, Justin, Link, Nightwing, Roman Reigns, Ryback, Scorpion and Triple H**

**New record has been set, let's take a look who it is!**

**Iron Man: The Angry Video Game Nerd (1 hour, 8 minutes, 57 seconds; FRR II)**

**Will Roman Reigns actually get help, or will someone else join in the fun of making mince meat out of Roman Reigns itself? Either way, the Shield is screwed come next chapter! Don't miss it! WINNING!**


	11. The Rumble pt9: Lightning Strikes Batman

**FanFiction Royal Rumble II**

**Chapter 11: Lightning Strikes Batman**

**In the last chapter: We saw an impressive amount of contestants come in the Rumble. Some included the King of Kings himself Triple H, and Total Drama alumni Justin and Anne Maria as an impressive lineup of superstars was thrown out such as TNA Champion Jeff Hardy, the winner of Total Drama Action known as Duncan, and the Angry Video Game Nerd, who made history by breaking not only John Cena's record for being the longest lasting contestant in a Fanfiction Royal Rumble, but broke Rey Mysterio's record for in an entire Royal Rumble ever despite his elimination. Heather was about to be a victim of The Shield when she was suddenly saved by Justin and his friends who eliminated Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins instantly. But what will be the fate of Roman Reigns in the biggest Royal Rumble in history?**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, and other companies and people.**

**CharlieHarperFan88 is my partner in helping this show come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

The rest of the contestants, all except Roman Reigns who was still lying right on the floor without moving just an inch, all looked at the clock to reveal the next entrant into this match.

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1!... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #44: Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: FiM)**

But then somehow, the theme song to "My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic" started to play all across Madison Square Garden as among the upper roof of the arena, the next entrant, Rainbow Dash, managed to fly all across the four corners of the arena and land right in the ring, much to Michael Cole's shock.

**Michael Cole:** *shocked* Wh-what on earth was that? Did that flying pony just come out of the upper roof?

**Jim Ross:** I'm surprised you don't know much about My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic! That of course is Rainbow Dash!

**Michael Cole:** *still shocked* I know what "My Little Pony" is, J.R! I never expected someone like her to come from the skybox itself!

The rest of the contestants competing in the Rumble all looked at Rainbow Dash like a piece of prime juicy meat. They were thinking that Rainbow Dash was here to save Roman Reigns, much to the WWE Universe's shock and awe. They didn't wanna see someone so adorable and so awesome like Rainbow Dash turn on the loyal My Little Pony fans, which were called Bronies by the way, help out a rogue justice fighter like Roman Reigns.

**Mike Tenay:** What do they have in mind for Rainbow Dash here?

**Tazz:** Not sure, but from the looks of things, it's definitely not gonna be pretty, I'll tell you that!

Justin was the first person to suddenly approach Rainbow Dash with a hammer in his hand...

...and without anyone knowing it...

...Justin had handed Rainbow Dash the hammer, knowing the smile to her face that she received was full of vengeance inside. She couldn't wait to get a piece of Roman Reigns as well!

**Mike Tenay:** Looks like Rainbow Dash is about to serve Roman Reigns her own brand of Justice here!

**Tazz:** She's winding up!

**Michael Cole:** This is gonna be loud!

As Ryback and Scorpion all held Roman Reigns by the top of his shoulders, Rainbow Dash held the hammer like she was holding like a baseball...

...and hit right at Roman Reigns's back in the most violent force possible.

**Roman Reigns:** *screaming in pain because of the hammer* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

As Roman went down in a painful thud, the rest of the crowd was going absolutely ape-shit wild for what they saw now.

**Joey Styles:** *cringing* My god, that was loud!

**Tazz:** That's gonna be one hell of a bruise that Reigns is gonna leave for a long time!

**Jim Ross:** I swore my eardrums may have bled a bit there!

As Roman laid out on the floor, a group compromised of the participants Ryback, Scorpion, Link, Batman, Nightwing, Justin, Homer Simpson and Triple H all lifted up Roman Reigns in a gorilla-press position like if they were holding a casket in a funeral. And in an instant...

... with their combined strength, all 8 men threw Roman Reigns over the top rope and landed right on Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose, eliminating the Shield from this contest for good to a deafening ovation!

**Jim Ross:** And Reigns is gone!

**Mike Tenay:** And he took the Shield with them as well!

**Michael Cole:** Yeah, and good riddance, too!

**33rd Elimination: Roman Reigns; Eliminated by Ryback, Scorpion, Link, Batman, Nightwing, Justin, Homer Simpson and Triple H; Duration: 14:52**

As the rest of the crowd still went crazy over the entire elimination of the Shield, the action continued to go on as Rainbow Dash decided to give out free shots to Heather and Anne Maria. It's weird how a pony can punch like that despite the fact she was standing on all fours.

**Michael Cole:** *seeing Rainbow Dash punch* No way in hell can a pony punch like that using her own hooves!

**Jim Ross:** It may be impossible, but I'd be damned if I didn't see it in my eyes!

As Heather and Anne Maria spun a little around the ring, Rainbow Dash had bounced around the ropes quickly to give out a double flying kick to both the Queen Bee and the Jersey chick. The hard impact knocked them through the ropes and onto the floor, but it didn't eliminate them, since they needed to be over the top rope.

**Mike Tenay:** What a hard kick by Rainbow Dash to Heather and Anne Maria! That was painful!

**Tazz:** However, they were only knocked through the ropes, so that doesn't count as an elimination!

As 30 seconds was displayed right on the clock, Scorpion pulled out his chain like spear and decided to pull Link right to him...

...but Link retaliated by blocking it with his sword. The rest of the chain was all wrapped in that sword of hard silver that Link carries on to the battlefield. At least it was working to his advantage! This made Scorpion struggle trying to pull Link to him because of the weight from Link's sword.

**Jim Ross:** Looks like Scorpion is trying to get Link to come over here, but it's not working to be exact!

**Joey Styles:** How exactly strong is that sword of Link's?

**Michael Cole:** Let's hope it's strong enough not to get him eliminated, that's for sure!

As a last-minute move, Link ran right back to the ropes, therefore pulling Scorpion forward to him. But knowing that Scorpion was about to clothesline the 'hell' out of Link, no pun intended...

...Link ducked down and managed to surprise Scorpion with a Von Erich-like discus punch, which managed to knock Scorpion over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating the ninja spectre from this Rumble.

**Mike Tenay:** I can't believe this! Link managed to eliminate Scorpion from this match!

**Jim Ross:** And a nice discus punch! Similar to one-half of the Von Erich wrestling family, the late great Kerry Von Erich! (known to WWE fans in the early 1990's as the Texas Tornado.)

**Tazz:** Looks like it's back to hell for Scorpion, literally!

**34th Elimination: Scorpion; Eliminated by Link; Duration: 33:48**

As Scorpion managed to disappear into the circle of hell itself, another 10 seconds began to tick down to its next entrant in the Rumble.

**Michael Cole:** Here comes another entrant!

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1!... *BZZT!***

_**SORRY... 'BOUT YOUR DAMN LUCK!**_

**Entrant #45: "Cowboy" James Storm**

With the sound of outlaw country rolling through his veins, the next entrant, 'Cowboy' James Storm, drank his pre-match beer and started to run right down to the ring with a beer still in his hand.

**Mike Tenay:** And here comes the meanest, no-holds-barred Texan himself, The 'Cowboy' James Storm!

**Tazz:** He's gonna make this Royal Rumble his own personal rodeo here!

**Jim Ross:** From what I heard, he was a multiple TNA Tag Team Champion alongside Bobby Roode as the name Beer Money, but he's gonna make sure he walks out of the ring the winner of the 2nd annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble!

**Michael Cole:** Even if a victory here is in his future, it'll be a very long, painful path along the way.

As he finally got inside the ring, the Cowboy got a first look right at Homer Simpson. The Cowboy had such an idea in mind as he turned Springfield's favorite son around to where the Cowboy was standing...

...and spat beer right in the face of Homer Simpson, just as a first impression.

**Jim Ross:** And James Storm gives a nice wakeup call to Homer Simpson!

**Michael Cole:** Well, Homer does enjoy the taste of beer, but not like that!

As Homer was still blinded by a case of the beer-spit, James Storm then took his attention to the Latin liar known as Alejandro, in which he was turned right around to be greeted by punches to the face.

**Tazz:** And it looks like James Storm decides to do a number on Alejandro's face a little bit!

**Mike Tenay:** Alejandro is going back and forth like a weeble wobble!

**Tazz:** Or maybe like a rocking burro full of Mexican blankets!

Knowing that he wasn't finished yet with Alejandro, the Cowboy then whipped Alejandro right around in the turnbuckle chest-first.

When his gorgeous chest hit, Alejandro suddenly turned around...

...only to be greeted by a Last Call superkick courtesy of the 'Cowboy' James Storm!

**Jim Ross:** And he nails him with the Last Call Super kick! That's gotta bite for Alejandro!

**Joey Styles:** I think Shawn Michaels backstage would be impressed by that move!

As Alejandro went down like a brick, Heather and Justin suddenly saw him right by their feet. As they looked at him and each other, the pairing had something else in mind.

**Jim Ross:** What could be going through the minds of Heather and Justin right about now?

**Joey Styles:** I don't know, but it may be something Alejandro isn't gonna like one bit, let me tell ya!

Both the Queen Bee and the Eye Candy separated a bit, only to go up into separate turnbuckles and go right up the top rope in a double team aerial attack. The crowd was just going crazy for what was about to happen to Alejandro right about now.

The commentators held on to their seat for this momentous occasion.

**Michael Cole:** Alejandro better move out of the way!

**Tazz:** I think it may be too late, Cole!

**Mike Tenay:** I should've said it any better.

Tazz's words could've said it more in stone. Both Heather and Justin took a huge leap off the top rope...

...and nailed Alejandro with a diving leg-drop/splash combination! Justin nailed Alejandro with the leg and Heather splashed on him.

**Joey Styles:** *amazed* Oh dios mio, they turned Alejandro into a sopapilla!

**Tazz:** Alejandro hasn't been taking it easy very far here. He's getting flame-grilled like a gordita!

**Jim Ross:** *stomach rumbles* I think I'm getting a little hungry here...

As Alejandro was still licking his wounds, both Nightwing and Ryback were busy trying to get Link over the top rope until the hero of Hyrule managed to elbow both of them in the face. As Link stood up right on the top rope, he noticed the pairing going right after him immediately.

As a desperation move, Link managed to captivate the WWE audience, by doing a nice little David Lee Roth-like leap right over them and landing right on his two feet!

**Joey Styles:** *surprised* OH MY GOD! What a nice leap by Link there!

**Tazz:** That was almost Van Halen-like! Excellent desperation move!

Link soon dusted off and started to turn around...

...only to be caught off by a Meat-Hook clothesline from Ryback. It was like Ryback was Ganondorf all of a sudden. That move nearly took Link's head right off his body!

**Mike Tenay:** But Ryback gets him with that Meat-Hook clothesline!

**Michael Cole:** Looks like Link didn't get so lucky there! His was almost decapitated there!

**Jim Ross:** Not to mention it could break your neck!

Seeing Link right on the mat, Ryback turned to the crowd and yelled "FINISH IT!", indicating that it was the end for Link, much to the delight of the fans at Madison Square Garden.

Ryback then approached closely right to the ropes and got Link in a fisherman's suplex position. And then, just like what he did to CM Punk and Mordecai earlier on, he lifted Link right to the shoulders in a torture rack-like position...

...but somehow, Ryback left go of Link, which immediately sent the hero of Hyrule over the top rope and down to the floor resulting in elimination.

**Michael Cole:** Link's out of there! Link's eliminated!

**Tazz:** Looks like the Triforce failed for him big time!

**35th Elimination: Link; Eliminated by Ryback; Duration: 19:36**

As Link walked away disappointed with 20 seconds displaying right on the clock to reveal the 46th entrant, both CM Punk and Anne Maria were trading kicks with each other with CM Punk kicking the Jersey girl right in the chest, much to Anne Maria's displeasure. When Punk kicked one of her breasts, Anne Maria just wen't crazy all over him.

**Anne Maria:** *in an angered tone* Oh, no you just didn't! You just did not kick me in the breast! Now, I'm gonna kick yo' punkass out of New York City!

Somehow, Anne Maria started to give CM Punk harder kicks right to his gut, which sent CM Punk right for the turnbuckle. It just somehow became a kick frenzy as just like a machine gun, he started to shoot kick after kick right to CM Punk's fruit basket at the count of 10.

**Jim Ross:** Looks like Anne Maria's giving CM Punk a 10-kick salute! And it looks like she's not done with him yet!

**Michael Cole:** This can't be happening to the WWE Champion right about now...

The rest of kicks made CM Punk sit right on the turnbuckle painfully. Somehow, Anne Maria started backing away from Punk as she started to stance herself from him.

**Mike Tenay:** Is Anne Maria setting out to a Bronco Buster just like what Phineas did to Eddy?

**Tazz:** We might as well wait and see!

Anne Maria started taking a very good run and before anyone knew it...

...she rammed her sweet curvy ass right into CM Punk's face with a Hip Attack!

**Joey Styles:** I think Anne Maria just rammed her whole badonkadonk onto CM Punk's kisser!

**Tazz:** Hard to believe we see those everyday! Anne Maria's got a mighty fine tight ass, and it's showing!

**Michael Cole:** Indeed, and it looks like we got our hands covered with number #46! Let's see who it is now!

The rest of the competitors were still brawling right inside the ring as the last seconds ticked right away for the next entrant.

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1!... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #46: Captain America**

The entire national anthem of the good ol U.S.A. started playing around the arena as the next entrant, Captain America, appeared on the stage wearing his famous shield and giving a salute to the New York crowd, which was in an entire frenzy for the first ever Avenger.

**Joey Styles:** Looks this Rumble just got Patriotic! It's World War II's first super-soldier and the first ever Avenger, Captain America!

**Michael Cole:** I'm confused. With that salute he's doing, it looks like he can be John Cena inside that suit!

**Jim Ross:** I'm very certain that's not John Cena inside there...

As Captain America hit the ring, Alejandro started to approach him, not even knowing that the Latin liar was getting really woozy from that leg-drop/splash from Heather and Justin took a lot out of him. Captain America responded to Alejandro with a nice hit of his shield straight to Al's face.

**Mike Tenay:** Oh! And Alejandro's face gets flattened by Captain America's steel shield!

**Tazz:** Looks like he can forget kissing Heather with such flat painful lips for a long time! That was horrendous!

As Alejandro was holding his lips in pain, Homer Simpson began to charge barbarically at the first Avenger, who also seemed to connect Homer's forehead with his American-ized shield painfully!

**Joey Styles:** And Homer goes down like a drunk college girl on Tuesday nights!

Next victim to be part of Captain America's shield was the 'Cowboy' James Storm. He tried to connect with the Last Call Superkick, but Captain America held his shield right in impact as the block sorta tweaked James Storm's leg a little bit forcing the Super Kick to fail. His face got connected with a nice case of shield-like metal.

**Michael Cole:** Down goes the Cowboy! And I think he might have hyperextended his leg a little.

**Tazz:** Let's hope that injury's only minor! That shield must be strong as a brick wall itself.

The 'Cowboy" fell hard on the mat, therefore recovering and trying to massage his leg just to put some muscle back into it. Meanwhile, as Captain America turned right around...

...he was greeted by a nice running clothesline by Triple H, and a spear by Batman. That impact sent Captain America crashing down like a brick wall.

**Jim Ross:** I'm afraid Captain America didn't see it coming there!

**Joey Styles:** He got blasted by a red glare rocket in Batman and a bursting bomb in Triple H!

**Mike Tenay:** Looks like Batman and Triple H are gonna work together it seems!

After the two decided to stomp on Captain America just to soften him up, the Dark Knight and the King of Kings whipped the First Avenger right back into the ropes with a double clothesline of their own...

...but didn't notice that Captain America had ducked down just to be safe from the blow and ducked down once again. He then bounced back on the ropes and connected both Batman and Triple H with a nasty clothesline of his own.

**Jim Ross:** And Captain America strikes both Batman and The Game with a nice flying double clothesline of his own.

**Joey Styles:** Just like an angry pissed off bald eagle on the attack!

As the action still went on, Jerry "The King" Lawler managed to come out of the stage with a standing ovation from the fans as he went back to the commentators table.

**Mike Tenay:** Look who's back! *looks at King* That was a painful landing you took from the Shield! You missed what went on!

**Jerry Lawler:** Thanks, but as far as I'm concerned, I'm glad The Shield got what they deserved after all the injustice that they caused!

**Mike Tenay:** You and me both, brother. Let's get back to the action!

At the other side of the ring, both Rainbow Dash began to beat down on both Justin and Heather by giving out free punches to the both of them. Just like Muhammad Ali, Rainbow Dash began to show her footwork with some kind of Rainbow Shuffle technique.

**Jerry Lawler:** Heh, check this out. Rainbow Dash thinks she's The Greatest in the World!

**Tazz:** *chuckling* It's Rainbow Ali! I like that! Maybe I'll call her Rainbow Foreman instead!

Unimpressed by Rainbow Dash's footwork, both Justin and Heather shut the hell out of the mouth of Rainbow Dash when they kicked her right in the pony gut.

And then after that, both the handsome Hawaiian and the beautiful Asian grabbed Rainbow Dash by the legs and managed to lean their bodies straight down to the mat, using Rainbow Dash as a catapult...

...only for her pony body to be catched midair by Ryback, who slammed Rainbow Dash with a nice hard-hitting spinebuster.

**Jim Ross:** My gawd, Rainbow Dash got euthanized by a spinebuster!

**Jerry Lawler:** Yeah, and by insult to injury, it was from Ryback! He just made Rainbow Dash medium well-done!

**Joey Styles:** From the spinebuster she took right now, I guess you may be right, King!

As Rainbow Dash was taken down via Ryback, both Justin and Heather took the near-lifeless body of Rainbow Dash and sent her over the top rope. It felt like this was the end for this weather pony...

... she managed to cling onto the ropes, to the surprise of everybody in the arena. The crowd was absolutely on their feet, and the reaction rose higher when the cyan pegasus lifted herself back over, almost like her near-elimination was being played backwards

**Tazz:** Whoa!

**Michael Cole:** Wait, how is that possible? She doesn't even have fingers!

**Jerry Lawler:** But she has arms, right?

**Mike Tenay:** Well, whatever it is, she's safe!

As Rainbow Dash chased after Justin and Heather, 20 seconds appeared right on the Rumble clock as back in the ring, Nightwing was giving Homer Simpson a series of suplexs one-by-one. Nightwing, despite his well-built but sexy lightweight physique, managed to lift up the fatness of Homer and slam him down.

**Jerry Lawler:** Nice suplex by Nightwing!

**Tazz:** Yeah, and it looks like he may go for another suplex here! Definitely a flashback from the Guerrero family!

And with his impressive strength, Nightwing managed to suplex the father of the Simpson family for the second time. This crowd, mostly fangirls went wild and crazy for Nightwing!

**Joey Styles:** Look at the women in the audience screaming over Nightwing!

**Jerry Lawler:** What can I say? Nightwing has a way with the ladies! Try telling Batgirl and Starfire that. Heck, he even had a hot one night stand with the Huntress! Heaven knows she liked it!

**Michael Cole:** *scoffing* What? That can't be proven!

**Jerry Lawler:** Look it up on the DC Wikia, Cole. You'll know I'm right...

As Nightwing was about to lift up Homer Simpson for the second time...

...he was greeted from a loud enziguri from Alejandro Burromuerto himself. That kick was so much louder than Alberto Del Rio's! The only fact was, the kick was never that pretty!

**Tazz:** Man, did Nightwing ever get the brain kicked out of him!

**Jim Ross:** Indeed! And as the fighting goes on, we'll see who's number #47 right about now!

As Nightwing was still recovering from the nasty Enziguri made by Alejandro, the last 10 seconds ticked down like crazy.

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1!... *BZZT!***

_**ROB VAN DAM...! THE WHOLE F'N SHOW...!**_

**Entrant #47: Rob Van Dam**

The next entrant, which was former WWE superstar and TNA's own Rob Van Dam, came out of the stage with a unbelievable response from the hardcore crowd that chanted 'RVD! RVD! RVD!', much to the commentators surprise.

**Tazz:** There he is! It's Mr. Thursday Night! The whole F'N show, Rob... Van... Dam!

**Joey Styles:** No matter what you call him, wherever it's Mr. Monday Night, Mr. Friday Night, or heck even Mr. Tuesday Night, Rob Van Dam is ready to go to the extreme!

**Jerry Lawler:** And we may as well see him go the extreme in the Rumble!

Jerry Lawler couldn't be more right. Rob Van Dam had picked up a chair out of the trash can that Dan brought out and started to make an impact instantly. Mr. Thursday Night soon entered the ring and started to hit away at both CM Punk and Anne Maria altogether.

**Jim Ross:** Both Punk and Anne Maria get nailed at the same time!

More victims followed. The male model Justin tried to strike through to the resilient Van Dam with all of his Hawaiian might, but it was to no avail.

Rob Van Dam soon ducked down and gave Justin the steel chair, only for Van Dam to kick the chair right into Justin's beautiful face!

**Joey Styles:** And RVD hits the Van Daminator on Justin real easily!

**Mike Tenay:** *shuudering* He might have to quit his modeling job because of that horrifying impact!

Next up was Nightwing himself. He failed to get up because of the kick that he suffered from Alejandro. Rob Van Dam saw this and capitalized real nicely...

...by going right to the ropes and performing a nice little somersault-like roll and connecting with a rolling senton, therefore making Nightwing struck by RVD's Rolling Thunder!

**Michael Cole:** And Nightwing gets struck by Rolling Thunder!

**Jerry Lawler:** And not in a very good way as a matter of fact! He got steamrolled there!

As Rob Van Dam got up, he noticed the WWE Champion CM Punk trying to kick right at him, but luckily, Rob Van Dam managed to grab Punk's foot as Mr Thursday Night decided to counter with a nice rolling side kick to CM Punk's face.

**Tazz:** Looks like Punk got nailed for his efforts once more!

Rob Van Dam kept rolling on before Homer Simpson finally put a stop to it, forcing Rob Van Dam right on the turnbuckle and giving out nice forearm shots right to RVD's back.

But little that Homer knew that it was a bad mistake. Rob Van Dam countered with a nice high kick straight to Homer's head.

**Jerry Lawler**: Homer had him good there before he got socked!

**Joey Styles:** I think little stars may be going through the mind of Homer Simpson once again!

As Homer still kept dizzy, Rob Van Dam leaped up the top rope and managed to pull off a nice high flying kick straight to Homer's yellow noggin like a drunken man during a hard hangover.

**Jim Ross:** And Homer gets nailed with a nice diving kick, courtesy of RVD!

**Mike Tenay:** He may have fallen off the bottle a little too much...

Homer then reached to the ropes and soon got up from that dizzifying kick that was given to him...

...only when he came back up, Ryback charged right at him with a meat-hook clothesline that sent Homer Simpson over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him much to Homer's disappointment.

**Tazz:** Homer Simpson is gone thanks to Rob Van Dam and Ryback!

**Michael Cole:** Yellow-belly is going back to Springfield an empty man here today!

**36th Elimination: Homer Simpson (again); Eliminated by Ryback; Duration: 15:26**

As Ryback was satisfied with Homer leaving the Rumble, he turned around...

...only for Triple H to surprise him with a Double AA Spinebuster!

**Jim Ross:** And Ryback gets laid out, thanks to The Game!

**Jerry Lawler:** Man, did Ryback hit the mat hard! Looks like something's in order for Triple H here!

Triple H soon got up on his two feet and pumped the crowd way up, signaling that he was gonna pull off the Pedigree, his finishing move.

He picked Ryback up and pulled him to a piledrive position. And then for added measure, Triple H grabbed Ryback arms and wrapped them all around Ryback's back as Triple H's knees hit the floor first, sending Ryback's face right into the mat!

**Michael Cole:** Pedigree! Triple H nails Ryback with a huge boom-blasting Pedigree!

**Tazz:** Every man soon felt the Pedigree and went out, and we certainly saw Ryback become just another victim of that dangerous move!

20 seconds soon passed as Captain America soon tried to get Heather over to the best ability he ever could. However, Heather managed to retaliate with a nice kick straight to the Captain's head and a nice spinning back kick to the groin for good measure.

**Tazz:** Oooof! Captain America felt that one!

**Joey Styles:** *cringing* I think Heather just kicked him right in the Liberty Bells there! Not to mention, one of this bells may have been cracked there!

As Captain America was still holding his crotch in so much pain, Justin saw an opportunity once again as he slid under the ring for good measure, took a good leap...

...and hit the First Avenger with what seems to be an awesome Springboard Fameasser from the apron that brought in cheers from the crowd!

**Jim Ross:** What an unbelievable maneuver! Justin just laid out Captain America nicely!

**Mike Tenay:** I tell you, if Justin was never on Total Drama in the first place, he would've really made a great addition to TNA's X-Division, no doubt about it!

**Jerry Lawler:** I'm sure Justin would appreciate that very much!

As both Justin and Heather greeted each other with a nice quick peck to the lips, the 10 second mark appeared right at the titantron as the rest of the fans saw who number 48 was going to be!

**Michael Cole:** Here we go, the clock's winding down!

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1!... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #48: Lightning (Total Drama)**

Somehow, the sound of thunder started to play throughout Madison Square Garden as the runner-up of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Lightning, started to come out of the stage! Flexing his muscles for the screaming ladies in the audience, Lightning raced down to the ring.

**Michael Cole:** *in a questioned tone* Okay, since when did Terrell Owens compete in the Rumble?

**Jerry Lawler:** *fuming at Cole* First of all, get your Texas head out of your ass. That happens to be the runner-up to the fourth season of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Lightning!

**Joey Styles:** Seriously, Cole... you really need to watch more TV...

Feeling pumped up and supercharged with unchained fury, Lightning scoped out the finest competition he could ever find.

Lightning's eyes somehow saw Batman far away as he was giving Cowboy James Storm a 10-punch salute. It was a huge mistake on the part of Batman though.

**Tazz:** I think Batman needs to get off of the Cowboy here, because here comes Lightning!

**Mike Tenay:** I think Lightning wants a piece of the bat!

As Batman started to give Cowboy James Storm the final punch, Lightning grabbed him in some kind of reverse Death Valley Driver-position.

Seeing Batman's back racked like good fashioned plate of baby-back ribs, the sick smile on Lightning's face was displayed as some of the commentators looked at him in so much shock.

**Mike Tenay:** Uh-oh... something tells me I've seen this once before...

**Joey Styles:** Oh god, please tell me he's not gonna do this!

**Michael Cole:** Looks like Lightning's about to leave Batman a broken man!

With such monstrosity, Lightning lifted up Batman right in the air...

...and gave a hard explosive backbreaker right to Batman's vertebrae which caused the rest of the crowd to gasp in such shock and awe. And so did a very shocked Nightwing.

**Joey Styles:** *in horror* OH MY GOD! LIGHTNING JUST BROKE BATMAN'S BACK!

**Jim Ross:** Batman may be injured on the spot! It's definitely what happened to him when he first fought Bane in their first encounter!

The rest of the crowd didn't exactly boo Lightning, much to the athletic overachiever's sudden surprise. Most of them hadn't never seen Batman take a backbreaker hard as Bane has. But Lightning's backbreaker was so impressive and so loud, it even made a kid's eardrums bleed on the spot. Most of this crowd was pretty much impressed by Lightning's strength, including Anne Maria herself.

CM Punk took this opportunity and grabbed Batman right by the Kevlar fabric, therefore sending the Dark Knight over the top rope and onto the floor. Definitely a most gut-cringing, yet painful elimination so far.

**Joey Styles:** And with no surprise to any of this, Batman is gone from the Rumble!

**Michael Cole:** Yeah, and it may be permanent!

**37th Elimination: Batman; Eliminated by CM Punk; Duration: 49:00**

Nightwing suddenly saw Batman was being tended to the EMT's. Seeing his master and father figure broken like pieces of shattered glass itself, Nightwing was finally pushed over the edge. He wasn't taking this very well.

**Tazz:** Man, you really hate to be Nightwing now and watch the only man that looked after you broken.

**Joey Styles:** Yeah, but now Nightwing's officially about to go berzerk!

With anger, hatred and rage inside him like never before, Nightwing screamed like a vicious beast and began to go on a rabid beatdown.

With escrima sticks, Nightwing started to nail everyone that was approaching him closely, including Ryback and Triple H, who were both struck by the kidneys.

**Jim Ross:** Nightwing just nailed both Ryback and Triple H!

**Tazz:** This is gonna get nasty from here!

Next, Nightwing then took out his rage right on Justin and Rob Van Dam.

With such velocity and turbulation, Nightwing hit Justin right in the coconuts and he hit Rob Van Dam right on the square of his teeth! Those sticks were just too damn painful like hard Chinese bamboo itself!

**Jerry Lawler:** And Justin and RVD gets nailed by Nightwing as well!

**Michael Cole:** This guy has gone plum insane!

**Jim Ross:** He's out of control and I don't think anyone around him is gonna stop him!

Seeing Nightwing go crazy all over the ring, Heather, Rainbow Dash, Anne Maria and CM Punk retreated under the ring while Nightwing whacked Alejandro hard like a spanish pinata. Heck, even Cowboy James Storm and Captain America tried to double team against Nightwing...

...but Dick Grayson, the man who would don the Nightwing persona, decided to shock the Cowboy and Captain America like two bulls getting it hard with a cattle prod that hurt like a bitch!

**Michael Cole:** *shouting* IS NOBODY GONNA STOP NIGHTWING? HE'S CRAZY AS HELL ITSELF!

**Jerry Lawler:** Will you pipe down, Cole? You're lucky Nightwing isn't shocking you for the fun of it!

**Jim Ross:** *muttering* For my sakes, I could see that happening...

Seeing the rest of the bodies except one all fall down painfully, Nightwing looked right at Lightning and spun his escrima sticks around with a angered growl on his face. Feeling that he wasn't scared of Nightwing, Lightning decided to taunt him.

**Lightning:** *looking at Nightwing's sticks* Whatcha gonng sha-do with those straws? You gonna blow on those and hit Lightning? Maybe hit Lightning with a McNugget? You can't sha-do anything! Just so you know, those straws make you less of a sha-girl! *chuckling* Oh wait... you are a girl!

Feeling a little bit irritated, Nightwing charged up his awesome escrima sticks and to everyone's shock, he pointed right to Lightning's pants as the Football-loving bully was still laughing...

...and just shocked his balls altogether, much to the delight of the WWE universe and to the comedic horror of Joey Styles himself!

**Lightning:** *feeling his balls shocked* AAAAAAAAAAGGGGH!

**Joey Styles:** *laughing, but in horror* OH MY GOD! NIGHTWING JUST SHOCKED LIGHTNING RIGHT IN THE BALLS!

**Jim Ross:** And I think Little Lightning may be burned and shocked to death!

As Lightning was holding on to his balls and letting out a high gentle cry because of the static electricity that was frying his little bags...

...Nightwing got a huge standing ovation from the Madison Square Garden crowd who chanted Nightwing's name, now considering him to be a new favorite from the largest Royal Rumble in history.

**Mike Tenay:** Looks like the crowd's just got themselves a new favorite to win this match!

**Tazz:** Screw that, I'm placing all bets for Nightwing to win! It may not be smart, but we'll see how it goes for me!

**Michael Cole:** Looks like Nightwing may not be celebrating for long, he's about to see who #49 is right now!

As Nightwing looked right along at the Rumble clock alongside a re-entered Heather, Anne Maria, Rainbow Dash and CM Punk, who was still afraid of Nightwing's shocking electric escrima sticks, the last 10 seconds finally winded down.

_**To be continued, once again...**_

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Once again, it's time for stats!**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 48**

**Entries left: 32**

**Number of eliminations: 37**

**People in the ring: 13**

**Eliminated: Beavis, Bully Ray, Dean Ambrose, Homer Simpson, Big Show, Johnny Cage, Daniel Bryan, Psy, Eddy, Carl Brutananadilewski, Phineas, John Cena, Kane, Brodus Clay, Undertaker, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Ultimate Warrior, Sin Cara, Cody Rhodes, Damien Sandow, Fox McCloud, Dan, Chris Jericho, Devon, Rigby, Jeff Hardy, Duncan, Angry Video Game Nerd, Mordecai, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Dean Ambrose (again), Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Scorpion, Link, Homer Simpson (again) and Batman**

**In the ring: Alejandro Burromuerto, Anne Maria, Captain America, CM Punk, Heather, "Cowboy" James Storm, Justin, Lightning, Nightwing, Rainbow Dash, Rob Van Dam, Ryback and Triple H**

**Who will be number 49? Why am I telling you this? Because I refuse to! You'll just have to stay tuned to see what number 49 is come next chapter.**

**P.S.: I'll give you a hint. He's the first inductee of this year's WWE Hall of Fame. Enough said.**


	12. The Rumble pt10: Have a Shy Day!

**FanFiction Royal Rumble II**

**Chapter 12: Have A Nice Fluttershy Day**

**Last Chapter: More contestants came in and some came out losers. An impressive lineup kept on growing which featured MLP's Rainbow Dash, Marvel Avenger Captain America, The Whole Dam Show known as Rob Van Dam and Total Drama: Revenge of the Island's runner-up, Lightning in which he made a game-changing impact of breaking Batman's back, Bane-style. This forced an uncontrollable umbrage on the part of Nightwing, who went berzerk and started taking down everyone in his path, including Lightning in which he made hushpuppies out of Lightning's balls for revenge. Who'll be next to take on the high-flying Nightwing in the biggest Royal Rumble in history?**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, and other companies and people.**

**CharlieHarperFan88 is my partner in helping this show come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

Nightwing set himself ready for number 49 to come right out of that stage and into the ring in a matter of seconds as the last 10 numbers ticked down.

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1!... *BZZT!***

And then, there was silence, but it was short lived as it was followed by the sound of a car crash. Hearing this, the fans went absolutely wild for who this was.

**Entrant #49: Mick Foley**

**Jerry Lawler:** *surprised* Oh my!

**Jim Ross:** It's the hardcore legend Mick Foley! This Garden is in a frenzy!

**Michael Cole:** No matter who he is, whether is Dude Love, Cactus Jack, or the deranged Mankind, Mick Foley's about to unleash carnage in the rumble!

The hardcore legend and the newest member of the WWE Hall of Fame entered the ring to a standing ovation from this New York Crowd, who started chanting "Welcome Home' to Foley, knowing that he lives in Long Island, not too far away from New York City.

He looked right at Nightwing and told him to do your worst. Nightwing in his opinion, happily obliged. The youngster in black and red started to strike at Mick Foley with his escrima sticks, but only to have it blocked by Foley...

...who responded with a nice hit to the gut and connected with a Double Arm DDT right to the mat.

**Mike Tenay:** And Foley hits Nightwing with a Double Arm DDT!

**Tazz:** That oughtta crack Nightwing's skull for a little while.

**Jerry Lawler:** Maybe even chipped a good wing or two!

After taking care of Nightwing, Mick Foley then saw a chair right beside him and picked it up. The poor bastard who soon approached Foley with mistakable regret was Alejandro Burromuerto, who became a victim of a chair shot via Foley.

**Joey Styles:** And Alejandro gets it right in the face!

**Jim Ross:** Foley just cracked Alejandro like a pinata on Cinco De Mayo!

After Alejandro went down with a thud, the next person to approach the hardcore legend next was Lightning, who still wasn't recovered by the horrible electric nutshot courtesy of Nightwing.

Foley swung his chair right at Lightning, therefore knocking him out like a drunken hobo.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh, and poor Lightning gets it as well!

**Joey Styles:** I don't wanna have to say it, but that was Sha-Nasty!

Foley just went on a chair swinging frenzy as he just started hitting people down by chairs one-by-one. Captain America, Justin, CM Punk, Cowboy James Storm. Triple H, and not to mention Rainbow Dash all became victims of Foley's chair-frenzied assault.

**Michael Cole:** Foley is just crazy here! He's channeling his inner Cactus Jack!

**Jim Ross:** I don't blame you one bit! I think Foley likes it crazy!

However, when Mick Foley took focus right on Rob Van Dam, it proved to be a mistake.

As he was about to hit Van Dam, the chair seemed to fought back as Rob Van Dam kicked the chair right into Foley's face with a Van Daminator!

**Mike Tenay:** And with one Van Daminator, Foley is down!

**Joey Styles:** Looks like Mick Foley's the one who got cracked this time!

**Jim Ross:** Be lucky that he didn't chip one of his teeth this time around!

As Foley went down, Rob Van Dam was then greeted by Heather...

...who gave him a swift kick to the nads. Man, did that look very painful to be exact!

**Tazz:** *surprised* Hello!

**Jerry Lawler:** That's gotta hurt him like thumbtacks!

**Joey Styles:** Why not? Heather's kicks hurt like a bitch! No pun intended!

The hardcore legend soon held his balls in pain as a good 45 seconds was displayed right on the clock. Meanwhile, Heather was suddenly blindsided by Anne Maria who sent the Queen Bee in the right turnbuckle and managed to plant kicks right on Heather's tender ribs.

**Jim Ross:** Look at this, Anne Maria's kicking right away!

**Tazz:** That good old Jersey rage is kicking inside!

Anne Maria stood across Heather as she then took a good by hopping all over the Queen Bee and sent her flying a la Monkey Flip...

...but miraculously, Heather managed to land right on her two feet in a picture perfect landing. This little move of hers caught the WWE Universe by surprise!

**Jim Ross:** Whoa! What a nice move by the Queen Bee there!

**Tazz:** John Morrison would be proud of that nonetheless! Too bad he never landed on his two feet cleanly! No offense!

But as soon as Heather dusted her pretty self off, she then turned right around...

...only to end up eating a meat-hook clothesline, courtesy of Ryback! That move almost shattered Heather's beautiful jaw!

**Joey Styles:** YEOUCH! Heather's teeth may have been damaged again thanks to Ryback!

**Mike Tenay:** I'll say, that impact was just too horrendous!

**Michael Cole:** I can only see what's about to happen next!

Ryback then turned to the crowd and yelled "FINISH IT!", knowing that he was gonna give Heather one hell of a shell shock! 20 seconds had now approached the clock as Ryback picked up Heather's lifeless body in a fisherman's suplex stance and then lifted her up in a torture rack stance. One by one, Ryback began to stomp all over the mat. This was gonna be explosive.

But before Ryback can slam Heather down with a Shell Shock, he was suddenly cut off by Justin who seemed to grab Heather off of Ryback's shoulders. Ryback soon noticed this and turned around, only to get a nice Dropsault from Justin! (That is a dropkick with a moonsault-like landing.)

**Jim Ross:** Whoa! Nice maneuver by Justin! Ryback is soon gonna feel that!

**Joey Styles:** Not to mention that Justin just saved Heather's ass once again!

**Michael Cole:** *complaining* It's not fair! Alejandro should have saved her from Ryback! Why on earth did it have to be Justin of all people?

As Cole was still complaining, the rest of the fans all looked up at the Rumble clock to see the last 10 seconds tick down to it's next contestant.

**Jerry Lawler:** Looks like we got number #50 on hand! Let's see who it is!

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1!... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #50: Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)**

The "My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic" theme song was played all around Madison Square Garden as one of the Six main ponies of the show, which was Fluttershy, entered from the stage to a brilliant reception from the crowd. Unfortunately, she looked a little scared.

**Michael Cole:** Oh great, that's what we need, another pony. We definitely need to change the show to TV-Y now...

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh, will you stop for once, Cole? Like I said once before, anyone from any race, despite skin, age, or animal can be eligible for the Rumble!

**Mike Tenay:** I agree with King there! But from the looks of her, it looks like Fluttershy's too scared to even enter the Rumble as far as I'm concerned!

As the rest of the competitors were busy brawling on, CM looked at Fluttershy from the ring and just let out a chuckle to the camera.

**CM Punk:** *looking at the camera and gesturing to Fluttershy* This is gonna be a piece of cake!

Fluttershy just took nervous baby steps and managed to finally enter the ring, despite such the fear she was having. She was a little afraid of the angry smirk that Punk was giving out to her. He was somehow approaching her, just trying to unleash some verbal barbs right down to her. Fluttershy just rolled himself into a ball hoping to dodge those hurtful comments from Punk.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh, man. If I were Fluttershy, I would just lay on the mat until this show's over. That would be such an easy way to win for her if she wasn't picked up and sent over much to her luck!

**Michael Cole:** To tell you the truth, I think Fluttershy plans to do just that!

As CM Punk was just standing all over Fluttershy like a giant, he was suddenly cracked on the head by a beer bottle thanks to Cowboy James Storm!

Fluttershy just saw this and just let out a very safe sigh, hoping that she wouldn't be terrorized by Punk any longer.

**Jim Ross:** Thank goodness Fluttershy's safe thanks to the Cowboy!

**Tazz:** James Storm just crowned Punk with a beer bottle on the back of the WWE Champion's head!

CM Punk ended up holding the back of his head, as somewhere around the ring... both Alejandro and Captain America were busy dueling from the turnbuckle as Captain America was about to give Alejandro with a 10-punch salute, American style! He started to punch Alejandro away as the people counted.

**1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9...**

But as soon as Captain America was about to pull off the last punch, Alejandro somehow grabbed the First Avenger by the legs and managed to make Captain America's noggin hit right through the turnbuckle by dropping him down.

**Joey Styles:** WHOA! Alejandro just dropped Captain America on the turnbuckle just like a dime!

**Tazz:** I think there's stars ringing on Captain America's head right about now!

Seeing Captain America woozy, Alejandro saw that his shield dropped right on the mat when he dropped down. He capitalized on the occasion by grabbing the shield and hit Captain America right in the back. That kind of attack brought out a negative response from the crowd.

**Jim Ross:** My gawd, Alejandro got Captain America with his own shield!

**Michael Cole:** Talking about getting beat by your own medicine there!

The attack was enough to put Captain America unconscious as Alejandro picked him right up and sent him right over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating the First Avenger from the Rumble once and for all.

**Mike Tenay:** And just like that, Alejandro eliminates Captain America from the Rumble!

**Jerry Lawler:** *frustrated* That attack was just so uncalled for!

**38th Elimination: Captain America; Eliminated by Alejandro Burromuerto; Duration: 9:21**

As many people were outraged that Captain America was eliminated in a cheap, dirty manner... somewhere around the ring, Lightning finally got up from the damaged caused by Nightwing...

...only to be brought down by Triple H and Rainbow Dash with a double vertical suplex!

**Tazz:** And Lightning gets brought down with a double suplex!

**Michael Cole:** Lightning hasn't been getting a break ever since that shocking stick attack made by Nightwing!

**Jerry Lawler:** No kidding. From that burnt smell of balls, Lightning's definitely feeling his own pain!

With so much energy pumped up inside the Cerebral Assassin, Triple H then picked up the Athletic Overachiever in a piledrive position and wrapped his arms around Lightning's back, hoping to set up a Pedigree, when suddenly...

...Nightwing happened to slide under the ropes and nail Triple H with a springboard clothesline right out of nowhere!

**Joey Styles:** Wow! Nightwing hits Triple H with a flying clothesline from the apron!

**Jim Ross:** This kid's looking very unstoppable so far!

**Mike Tenay:** Nightwing is on a roll here in the Rumble!

The last 20 seconds soon ticked down as Mick Foley managed to get up from the nut shot and managed to give both Rob Van Dam and Rainbow Dash (who was scrunched up behind him) with a nice flurry of punches. He was hitting both of them like a machine gun!

**Tazz:** Look at Mick Foley go! He's making ground meat out of Rob Van Dam and Rainbow Dash entirely!

**Michael Cole:** Foley is firing away! Nowhere for RVD or Rainbow Dash to go!

As the last shot sat both of the twosome down on the turnbuckle, Foley took several steps back and adjusted his eyesight to where to strike Van Dam and the weather pony.

Foley then took a really good run and managed to strike both down with his knee right to Rainbow Dash's face like getting crushed in a car crash! The worst thing about it was that impact forced the back of Rainbow Dash's head straight into Rob Van Dam's nose clearly breaking it a little on impact!

**Jim Ross:** Foley nails the running knee perfectly!

**Michael Cole:** Van Dam sure felt that one coming! Too bad he didn't bring an air bag with him! His nose may start to bleed from that impact!

As Mick Foley straddled his imaginary guns to the crowd with a "BANG BANG!" shout, the last 12 seconds became winding down, as the crowd stood up on their seat and chanted the last 10 seconds away.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh, man! I can't wait too see who number 51 is, Michael! This is gonna be off the charts!

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1!... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #51: Bret "The Hitman" Hart**

Hearing that familiar guitar screech, the rest of the fans had just stood up in an awesome ovation for the next entrant, which was none other than the best there is, the best there was and the best that would ever will be, Bret "HitMan" Hart.

**Michael Cole:** *surprised* Oh my! You gotta be kidding me!

**Joey Styles:** OH MY GOD, BRET "HITMAN" HART IS IN THE RUMBLE MATCH!

**Tazz:** This is just so unexpected! This whole Garden's going nuts for the Hitman!

The 51st entrant, Bret "Hitman" Hart entered from the stage with a rip-roaring applause from this crowd. The Hitman started high-fiving the fans and even gave his famous pink sunglasses to perhaps Mordecai's crush Margaret, who was sitting at ringside.

After Hitman gave the red-breasted robin his sunglasses, he now hit the ring and just went on a little frenzy, most notably, attacking the already hurt CM Punk shots to the ribs.

**Jim Ross:** And it looks like Hitman's unloading on CM Punk!

**Michael Cole:** Like CM Punk hasn't got enough punishment for one day!

The Hitman then whipped CM Punk to the ropes, but the Voice of the Voiceless managed to counter the whip which sent Hitman running instead.

Punk started to throw out a clothesline, but Bret managed to duck down and hit a dropkick right into CM Punk's face!

**Tazz:** And the Hitman connects a dropkick!

**Mike Tenay:** That knocked CM Punk a good- wait a minute!

Meanwhile, as CM Punk tumbled forward, Fluttershy soon got back up on her hooves and saw CM Punk stumbling towards her. She then let out a yelp and ducked down, but as she did, she managed to get Punk off his feet by lifting him up in the air. However, it would take a little more power than that...

...power she got from her best friend getting to the other side of Punk, and with their combined effort...

...they sent him right over the top rope and onto the floor, therefore eliminating him to the sudden surprise of fans and commentators!

**Jim Ross:** *shocked* Wha-WHA! MY GAWD, THEY JUST ELIMINATED CM PUNK!

**Michael Cole:** *stunned* YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!

**Jerry Lawler:** The WWE Champion has been eliminated!

**Joey Styles:** CM Punk sure isn't gonna like that, let me tell ya!

**39th Elimination: CM Punk; Eliminated by Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash; Duration: 44:22**

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash wing-fived as they looked at the WWE Champion from inside the ring

Shocked that he was suddenly eliminated from this Rumble, CM Punk shouted at the referees, who were telling him to leave right now. But Punk still wouldn't budge.

**Jerry Lawler:** Looks like Punk's not gonna even go anywhere!

**Mike Tenay:** He's supposed to King, Punk got eliminated!

Knowing that the referees weren't going to let Punk off that easy, the WWE Champion soon went to the annoucner's table and started yelling at their faces. To Punk, this was a miscarriage of justice!

**CM Punk:** *yelling at Lawler* You gonna let that slide? You gonna let some ass-less ponies eliminate me like this! This is rigged! I'm the WWE Champion, the best in the world!

**Jerry Lawler:** *to Punk* There's nothing I can do about it, Punk! You got eliminated fair and square!

Knowing that he wasn't gonna get things his way, CM Punk shoved the referees out of the way and went right to the ladder where the re-entry flags were being held.

Punk took a fast approach right into the ladder, just climbing it up rapidly as he looked right at the flag head-on.

**Jim Ross:** It looks like CM Punk wants to re-enter the match!

And as he was about to reach for a flag, there came John Cena who ran from the stage, down the aisle, and started to climb up at the ladder rapidly the same way as Punk did.

**Tazz:** Punk's going up through that lad- wait a minute, Cena's here! It's John Cena!

**Jim Ross:** John Cena's back for another go-round!

**Mike Tenay:** Well, we might as well see what happens! This is gonna be tremendous!

Reaching up for the flag proved to be a mistake for CM Punk as when he lifted up his hand to reach the flag...

...John Cena scooped Punk up in a fireman's carry position, and soon noticed a table sitting next to the foot of the ladder. Something was definitely on Cena's mind.

**Michael Cole:** Oh no... please tell me Cena's not gonna do this!

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, like it or not, that's definitely gonna happen!

With such unleashing strength, Cena lifted up Punk and dropped him off his shoulders and sent him hurting all the way down to a table much to Joey Styles's sudden horror!

**Joey Styles:** *in horror* OHHH MYYY GOOOD!

**Jim Ross:** Punk may be out if it! The WWE Champion may not come back with an impact like that!

As soon as EMT's tended to Punk's aid, John Cena had now grabbed the second flag in this contest, which meant that the leader of the Cenation was free to go back in the Rumble.

**Jerry Lawler:** Cena's got the flag! Cena's got the flag!

**Tazz:** Looks like Cena's about to rock the Rumble once again!

As Cena left the ladder and headed right to the ring, Bret "Hitman" Hart continued his Rumble frenzy as he performed a nice backbreaker right on Nightwing, which forced Hitman to connect the black and red-striped hero with a nice diving forearm to the face!

**Michael Cole:** And Hitman connects with a diving forearm!

**Mike Tenay:** Talk about having Nightwing's wing clipped off of him!

Right around 20 seconds came on the Rumble clock as Anne Maria and Heather started to have a nice little catfight all across the ring.

However, it was Heather who started it by touching Anne Maria's beautiful pouffe, but Anne Maria responded with a very hard shove that sent Heather falling on her ass. And then, Anne Maria just collapsed angrily right at her as she grabbed Heather's long beautiful hair and sent the back of her head landing down hard on the mat!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh, man! This is the only thing I've been waiting for! A catfight in the Royal Rumble!

**Tazz:** That's the first time that's ever happened here!

**Joey Styles:** *yelling happily* CAT FIIIIIIIGHT! CAT FIIIIIIIIIIGHT!

Both Heather and Anne Maria kept rolling around due to the fact that Fluttershy was scared to death, knowing that the catfight between them was rolling over to where Fluttershy was.

Scared out of her mind, she huddled right through the left turnbuckle and rolled into a little ball, hoping she wouldn't be part of this catfight.

**Michael Cole:** Look at Fluttershy huddling to death! That may be a smart move for her after all!

**Jerry Lawler:** Can you blame her, Cole? She didn't want to be a part of that catfight!

Anne Maria kept slamming the back of Heather's head onto the mat repeatedly as the Queen Bee managed to counter by turning over the Jersey babe and sending the back of Anne Maria crashing right down the mat. This was definitely a back and forth catfight! Who was gonna stand tall, and who was gonna fall?

However, the catfight didn't last as the last 10 seconds began to tick down on the next contestant who was about to enter the biggest Rumble in history.

**Michael Cole:** Here comes number #52!

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1!... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #52: Bender (Futurama)**

The trash-talking, beer-drinking, take-no-prisoners robot from Planet Express appeared on the stage as he was drinking beer on the way to the ring. After a really huge sip, the robot dropped the beer and then just took off running!

**Tazz:** And here comes another contestant from the previous Fanfiction Royal Rumble! Bender from "Futurama"! Now were cooking!

**Michael Cole:** He made quite an impression in the first Rumble, but how will his robot brawling tactics do for him in the second Rumble fare for him today?

As soon as Bender hit the ring, he was somehow greeted by a big huge boot from the meat-hungry Ryback! Feeling that impact almost made Bender stumble over the top rope, but managed to land on the mat.

**Mike Tenay:** Whoa! Bender almost got thrown out as soon as he got in!

**Jerry Lawler:** Talk about a very close call! He didn't even see Ryback coming!

Not having recovered by the big boot courtesy of Ryback himself, Bender soon felt the wrath of Rainbow Dash by getting a hoove kick right to the metal fruit basket, and then picking his metal body up in a fireman's carry and breaking his metal neck with a TKO!

**Joey Styles:** OUCH! And Bender gets hit with a hard TKO from Rainbow Dash!

**Jim Ross:** Hard to believe Rainbow Dash managed to pick up a robot with her hooves!L

After Bender was busy crawling around in pain, Lightning continued to brawl against Rob Van Dam, in which the Athletic Overachiever caught The Whole F'N Show with a series of flurried clotheslines in the turnbuckle.

**Michael Cole:** Look at Lightning go to work on RVD!

**Tazz:** He's just clotheslining the hell out of Mr. Thursday Night himself!

Seeing Rob Van Dam roughened up a bit, Lightning decided to irish whip RVD onto the other corner, but only for Rob Van Dam to counter with a whip of his own. This time, Lightning was the one doing the running...

...but to his shock, he ended up running into Anne Maria in which he rammed accidentally. The hard impact painfully sent both Lightning and Anne Maria in a sit down corner position.

**Jim Ross:** OW! Lightning just ran right into Anne Maria!

**Joey Styles:** I think Anne Maria just got pancaked for a minute there! A Jersey-style pancake!

Seeing them groggy and sat down in a woozy state, Rob Van Dam quickly went under the ring and grabbed a chair sitting beside Michael Cole. Then, Mr. Thursday Night went back into the ring and positioned the chair right into the faces of Lightning and Anne Maria. Then RVD went to the other corner of the ring, slid under the ropes and climbed up top rope. The entire ECW fans went ape-crazy for what was about to happen.

**Joey Styles:** Oh, man... this isn't gonna be good for Lightning and Anne Maria!

**Jim Ross:** I think RVD's about to fly!

Steading himself further, Rob Van Dam took a tremendous leap and with good impact, he dropkicked the chair into both Lightning and Anne Maria's kissers! A double Van Daminator that drove the fans insane!

**Joey Styles:** OH MY GOD! DOUBLE VAN DAMINATOR!

**Michael Cole:** Lightning and Anne Maria may have to sew their jaws shut and stitched just because of that painful hit!

After Rob Van Dam got a tremendous ovation because of that devastating move, 30 seconds were now past as both Heather, Justin and 'Cowboy' James Storm teamed up once again and managed to pick up Bender by its metal body, therefore getting him over the top rope and eliminating him from this match.

**Jim Ross:** Just like that, Bender's outta here!

**Mike Tenay:** Bender never even stood a chance, let alone got one because he failed to recover by Triple H's Pedigree!

**40th Elimination: Bender; Eliminated by Heather, Justin & 'Cowboy' James Storm; Duration: 1:35**

As Bender left just pissed off that he didn't get a chance to make an impact unlike the first Rumble, 20 seconds now passed on into the match as Bret Hart somehow got Nightwing by the legs.

As soon as the Hitman wrapped around Nightwing's legs, he pointed to the rest of the fans, who were standing up on their feet for the move he was about to pull off.

**Jerry Lawler:** Uh-oh, I think we may see that Sharpshooter right about now!

**Mike Tenay:** That Sharpshooter gained him victories in his career including Shawn Michaels, Razor Ramon, Stone Cold Steve Austin and not to forget he won his first Intercontinental Title in 1991 when he defeated Mr. Perfect at Summerslam!

**Jim Ross:** And Nightwing's about to feel every stinging moment of it!

Bret Hart soon turned around and locked into Nightwing's legs as he sat down on the youngster's back. The pain Nightwing was feeling because of that sharpshooter was just too much excruciating!

Nightwing was about to reach his escrima sticks in an effort to help him break this hold, but the pain was starting to be too much.

**Mike Tenay:** My goodness, the pain is just getting to Nightwing!

**Michael Cole:** Imagine the pain that Sharpshooter is feeling right to the first Robin!

Unfortunately, for the Hitman, the hold didn't last as Alejandro suddenly grabbed the chair that Rob Van Dam used on Lightning and Anne Maria and whacked the chair on the back of Hitman's head painfully. The chair shot brought a negative reaction from the fans, but Alejandro didn't care one bit. But luckily, Nightwing was safe for now.

**Jim Ross:** YEESH! That was devastating!

**Tazz:** I think Alejandro chipped something inside the Hitman! And on the other hand, it's not pretty!

As Hitman was still holding the back of his head in pain, the last 10 seconds ticked right away.

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1!... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #53: Austin Aries**

The Greatest Man Who Ever Lived, Austin Aries, entered from the stage and made a quick pace down the aisle.

**Mike Tenay:** And here comes the former TNA Heavyweight Champion and former X-Division Champion, Austin Aries!

**Tazz:** He has never entered a Royal Rumble for the first time in his life, let alone a battle royal! And it looks like this is his first time!

Austin Aries finally hit the ring and the first person to approach him was none other than the Cowboy, James Storm. The fists just started flying intentionally as the momentum seemed to be on the Cowboy's side. What a horrible way to enter the ring from the mind of Aries.

**Jim Ross:** Look at the series of punches coming from James Storm itself!

**Michael Cole:** I guess this isn't what Aries wanted but he got it anyway he can take it!

James Storm then whipped Aries through the ropes and managed to pull off a clothesline, but Aries managed to duck out and tried to hit the Cowboy with a flying forearm, but ended up missing and landing flat on his face.

**Joey Styles:** Looks like Aries messed that up!

**Jim Ross:** If Aries is gonna end up like this for the rest of the Rumble, he might as well become "The Clumsiest Man Who Ever Lived"!

As Austin Aries got up, his face became a victim of the Cowboy's Last Call Super Kick. However, Austin Aries stumbled through the top rope but managed to keep himself in.

Seeing this, Cowboy James Storm stanced himself for one last superkick to Austin Aries, but Alejandro took the chair he used to smash Bret Hart and just clocked the Cowboy right on the back. That chair shot forced James Storm to stumble forward towards Aries as the Greatest Man Who Ever Lived performed a back body drop on the Cowboy which sent him over the top rope and crashing right into the floor, therefore eliminating James Storm.

**Tazz:** And thanks to Alejandro, Cowboy James Storm is gone from this match!

**Michael Cole:** Just like George Strait says in one of his songs, 'The Cowboy Rides Away'!

**41st Elimination: 'Cowboy' James Storm; Eliminated by Austin Aries (with some help from Alejandro); Duration: 16:30**

As The Cowboy left the ring just agast that he was eliminated, Austin Aries seemed to eye Nightwing facedown, knowing that he wasn't recovered from the Sharpshooter fully just yet.

Aries capitalized on this chance and happened to get Nightwing in a bridging arm triangle choke, also known as the Last Chancery. Aries hooked it in successfully as Nightwing's arm and shoulder just started to feel an ounce of pain for a good minute.

**Mike Tenay:** And Aries locks Nightwing in with the Last Chancery chokehold!

**Tazz:** Kid's not catching too much of a break! His back might have been too sore from the Sharpshooter locked in by the HitMan not too long ago!

Just feeling the pain from Nightwing's point of view was like he was hurting from getting caught in a painful bear trap.

Luckily for Nightwing, Austin Aries managed to let him go for the time being as he noticed Mick Foley coming by. The hardcore legend then responded with a shot to the gut and managed to nail Austin Aries with a trademark Double Arm DDT.

**Jim Ross:** And Foley hits Aries with the Double Arm DDT!

**Jerry Lawler:** About time Nightwing catched a break there...

As the hardcore legend saw Aries down and out, it was time for Foley to break out the sock. The whole entire crowd was at a entire frenzy.

**Michael Cole:** Oh, no... please tell me he's really not gonna do this...

**Jerry Lawler:** I think Aries is about to experience a taste of Mr. Socko!

Foley dug right inside his pants and pulled out what appears to be Foley's sidekick, Mr. Socko. He soon eyed Austin Aries as he was about to get up very slowly. But before he could get that sock right into Austin Aries's own mouth...

...he was sidetracked by Alejandro, in which Mick Foley locked the Mandible Claw right deep inside Alejandro's mouth! Man, having to feel a dirty sock inside your whole throat was just nasty!

**Michael Cole:** *reacting* OH NO! NOT ALEJANDRO! WHY DID FOLEY HAD TO PUT THAT STINKY SOCK INSIDE HIS MOUTH? THAT'S DISGUSTING!

**Tazz:** Well, if Alejandro was planning to kiss Heather with that gross mouth of his, I'm glad we probably don't have to see it!

As Foley was sinking that sock deep inside Alejandro's throat, the Latin liar responded...

...by low-blowing Mick Foley right into the jewels of the hardcore legend himself. Angry and pissed off, Alejandro soon grabbed Foley and just lunged him right to the top rope, therefore eliminating him much to the fan's total disgust.

**Mike Tenay:** I guess we spoke too soon! Foley is gone!

**Michael Cole:** Good, now we don't have to see him and that dirty pathetic sock anymore!

**Jerry Lawler:** *fuming at Cole* WILL YOU STOP!?

**42nd Elimination: Mick Foley; Eliminated by Alejandro Burromuerto; Duration: 9:29**

After Alejandro drowned out the boos that were surrounding the arena due to Mick Foley's elimination, the winner of Total Drama World Tour suddenly turned around...

...only for John Cena to come pick Alejandro up on his shoulders and drop him on the mat for a Attitude Adjustment!

**Joey Styles:** Oh, looks like John Cena got the last laugh here! What a jaw-shattering Attitude Adjustment!

**Tazz:** I forgot Cena was still in the rumble! I didn't see it coming!

**Michael Cole:** I'm glad you think so Tazz, because I don't think Alejandro's laughing here one bit! He's in major pain!

Seeing Alejandro flat on his back, the meat-hungry Ryback also wanted his piece of Alejandro as well. So in the greatest amount of strength, Ryback dragged his arm and leg and managed to lift him up in a torture rack-like state as he marched around the mat!

**Jim Ross:** By gawd, I think Ryback just muscled him up! This is unbelievable!

**Mike Tenay:** This is gonna be loud!

With such vicious anger, Ryback slammed and dropped Alejandro flat on his back, much to the delight of the WWE Universe!

**Tazz:** And Alejandro gets Shell Shocked, courtesy of Ryback!

**Jim Ross:** Alejandro may have been turned into Carne Asada because of that move!

**Joey Styles:** There's no way Alejandro is gonna come back from something like this!

But this couldn't get any worse for Alejandro as Rainbow Dash leaped up the top rope and just like the daredevil that she was...

...she pointed right to the sky in honor of 'Latino Heat' Eddie Guerrero and managed to land Alejandro with a frog splash, or pretty much a pony splash!

**Michael Cole:** And Alejandro gets hit with a frog splash courtesy of Rainbow Dash, no less!

**Jerry Lawler:** And as a tribute to the late great Eddie Guerrero nonetheless!

As Alejandro was now laying down painfully on his back, his hair was suddenly grabbed by Justin. With such anger and hatred fueling inside the Hawaiian's handsome face, he spoke out to Alejandro with such vengeance.

**Justin:** *to Alejandro, up close* Get ready to eat the floor, you piece of Spanish garbage.

The anger, hatred and rage of Justin appeared to have worked as with one hand, he threw Alejandro over the top rope and onto the floor, receiving a thunderous ovation from the crowd. They were so delighted to have Alejandro eliminated from the Rumble, including a satisfied Heather.

**Jim Ross:** And Justin eliminates Alejandro from this matchup!

**Jerry Lawler:** And what sweet satisfaction for Justin himself! It's back to Spain for this chihuahua!

**43rd Elimination: Alejandro Burromuerto; Eliminated by Justin; Duration: 39:38**

Pissed off because he was eliminated by Justin, Alejandro seemed to have snapped from the inside out. As a result...

...it wasn't long before he started to hit all of the referees once again. This was gonna be another outburst again!

**Michael Cole:** Oh come on, haven't we seen enough already?

**Joey Styles:** Not this again! I can't take any more rampage!

The outburst was so much more violent, that he started to rip the ring steps and started to hit away right at the fans and not to mention ring announcer Justin Roberts!

**Jim Ross:** Wha-? He just took down ring announcer Justin Roberts!

**Tazz:** *terrified* Somebody needs to get some help out here! Alejandro is losing it!

Alejandro was not satisfied just yet. His rage was just getting started. He kept it up by going to the announcer's table and kicking Jerry "The King" Lawler square in the teeth. Not to mention that he started to hit away at him. Now that was just so uncalled for!

**Joey Styles:** OH MY GOD, THE KING JUST GOT ATTACKED BY ALEJANDRO!

**Jim Ross:** *screaming at Alejandro* WHAT THE HELL? WHAT IN THE HELL'S THE MATTER OF YOU, YOU SELF-SADISTIC DUMBASS?

Alejandro was still on the rampage of his life as he continued to strike a beaten down man in Jerry "The King" Lawler. Hopefully, the man who would become number 54 would finally be able to stop him as the last 10 seconds ticked down.

_**To be continued once again!**_

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Wa-la! We got stats once again! Let's check them out!**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 53**

**Entries left: 27**

**Number of eliminations: 43**

**People in the ring: 13**

**Eliminated: Beavis, Bully Ray, Dean Ambrose (the first time), Homer Simpson (the first time), Big Show, Johnny Cage, Daniel Bryan, Psy, Eddy, Carl Brutananadilewski, Phineas, John Cena (the first time), Kane, Brodus Clay, Undertaker, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Ultimate Warrior, Sin Cara, Cody Rhodes, Damien Sandow, Fox McCloud, Dan, Chris Jericho, Devon, Rigby, Jeff Hardy, Duncan, Angry Video Game Nerd, Mordecai, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Dean Ambrose (again), Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Scorpion, Link, Homer Simpson (again), Batman, Captain America, CM Punk, Bender, "Cowboy" James Storm, Mick Foley and Alejandro Burromuerto**

**In the ring: Anne Maria, Austin Aries, Bret "HitMan" Hart, Fluttershy, Heather, John Cena, Justin, Lightning, Nightwing, Rainbow Dash, Rob Van Dam, Ryback and Triple H**

**Who will stop Alejandro from his post-eliminated rage? Why haven't we saw Fluttershy mostly after CM Punk's elimination? Will another record be broken? Will number 54 involve a certain Rockstar from Mars with full of tiger blood? You'll just have to find out in the next chapter! WINNING!**


	13. The Rumble pt11: A 'Winning' Situation

**FanFiction Royal Rumble II**

**Chapter 13: A 'Winning' Situation**

**In the last chapter: Legends such as Mick Foley and Bret "HitMan" Hart made their presence known as surprising new competitors such as Fluttershy, Bender and Austin Aries made their debut. There were more shockers you didn't even expect. The main shocker of course was Fluttershy eliminating the WWE Champion CM Punk, to the point where the leader of the Cenation, John Cena, re-entered the Rumble. Alejandro was mainly on a roll in the rumble until he was somehow got hit by a roadblock not also by Cena, Ryback and Rainbow Dash, but Justin put the finishing touches by eliminating him. Alejandro then started another post-match rage by severely taking out Jerry "The King" Lawler. Will more hell be raised in the biggest Royal Rumble in history?**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, and other companies and people.**

**CharlieHarperFan88 is my partner in helping this show come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

Alejandro was still in his Latino rage mode, just leaving a path of destruction outside the ring as the 10 seconds was finally displayed on the clock.

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1!... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #54: Charlie Sheen**

The rest of the Garden was just surprised in cheers when they heard The Sandman's theme music from WWE play throughout the arena. But knowing that the rest of the WWE fans knew that in surprise, that it was Charlie Sheen coming out of the stands and from the audience, ECW-style. With a can of beer in his hand, a cigar in his mouth, and a Singapore Cane in hand, Charlie Sheen was about to shake this Rumble loose.

**Joey Styles:** *surprised* I can't believe what I'm actually seeing right now!

**Jim Ross:** It's Charlie Sheen! Charlie Sheen is in the Rumble!

**Mike Tenay:** This guy just spells out "controversial"! His films include 'Platoon', 'Wall Street', 'Major League', 'Hot Shots' and he's best known as Charlie Harper from 'Two And A Half Men'! But no matter where he goes, he's bringing controversy to the Royal Rumble!

**Tazz:** And it looks like he's gonna unleash his tiger blood all over Alejandro!

Charlie Sheen then stood over the barricade, and with such accurate eagle-eye vision...

...he pointed to Alejandro with his Singapore cane, claiming that he wanted to be the first target that Charlie Sheen wanted to beat the crap of.

**Michael Cole:** Looks like Alejandro's being challenged here!

**Mike Tenay:** I guess Alejandro's receiving the message from Charlie Sheen very well!

**Alejandro:** *taunting at Charlie Sheen* You want some of me, amigo? I'll put you down like the wasteless dog that you are!

Seeing Alejandro get the point, the Rock Star Vatican Assassin stepped down the barricade with the cane still in his hand. Charlie then gestured Alejandro to attack in which he did. But as the winner of Total Drama World Tour had swung right away...

Charlie Sheen managed to duck down and nail Alejandro right in the ribs with the cane. And then hit him right in the back to a thundering ovation.

**Joey Styles:** Ohhh, and Alejandro gets cracked like a pinata!

**Tazz:** I bet Charlie Sheen's hoping to find some candy inside Alejandro's brain there!

But that wasn't enough for Sheen there. The 'Winning' superstar kept on cracking Alejandro one by one repeatedly like an angry crack addict trying to beat a poor sucker up for some seven gram rocks. Alejandro tried to cry out 'Uncle' due to the stinging shots from his back made by the kendo stick, but it made Charlie Sheen cane him hard.

**Michael Cole:** By god, Charlie Sheen is outta control! Somebody help Alejandro!

**Jim Ross:** I doubt somebody would help him one bit...

As Alejandro finally ran off like a scared little coward that he was, Charlie Sheen looked far away from him and just flipped the Latino off really good as he was greeted by a huge caucous row of fans.

**Jim Ross:** Thank goodness Charlie Sheen just saved the rest of us from this rampage again!

**Michael Cole:** *sweating deathly* And it's about time as well. I can't take anymore rampages for one night!

**Joey Styles:** I feel like I'm gonna pee myself. I tend to fear if we have another one soon!

Charlie Sheen then focused on the rest of the competitors from the ring. Gripping his kendo stick hard, he enter the ring with such tiger-blood fueling in his veins like an angry F-16 bro. He was about to be in 'Winning' mode.

The next person Charlie took his eye on was Fluttershy, who was still being nervous from being in this crowd of angry fighters. When Fluttershy looked right to Charlie Sheen, who was displaying a smirk right at her, her world suddenly ended with a nervous gulp.

**Mike Tenay:** Uh-oh... what must Fluttershy be thinking of right now?

**Tazz:** I don't know about you, but I think Fluttershy may be looking to run right back to Equestria as far as I'm concerned!

Tazz was damn right. Knowing that she couldn't take being in a ring with this amount of guys and girls anymore, Fluttershy began to turn the other cheek and run right over the top rope and both of her feet hitting the floor, resulting in self-elimination.

**44th Elimination: Fluttershy; Self-elimination; Duration: 9:18**

**Michael Cole:** *laughing his ass off* Haha! Look at Fluttershy go!

**Joey Styles:** Can you blame her? Fluttershy was just so scared of Charlie Sheen!

**Tazz:** At least her nightmare in the Rumble was over! That was scary!

**Rainbow Dash:** *to Fluttershy, angrily* Fluttershy, where in the heck are you going? Come back here! Don't leave me here all by myself!

As Fluttershy was running down the aisle to backstage just scared out of her little mind, Rainbow Dash turned right around...

...only to become struck by Charlie Sheen's cane. It really hurt like a pony bitch!

**Tazz:** Ouch! Looks like Rainbow Dash got caned pretty bad!

**Michael Cole:** I wouldn't be surprised if candy came out inside her!

**Mike Tenay:** I highly doubt that very much, Tazz!

Austin Aries tried his best to sneak attack Charlie Sheen from behind...

...but only for the warlock to respond by getting The Greatest Man Who Ever Lived right on the ribs with that Singapore Cane of his.

**Mike Tenay:** Ouch, and Austin Aries gets caned as well!

**Jim Ross:** Looks like Charlie Sheen saw Aries coming right behind him!

**Joey Styles:** I'll say, that wasn't very smart of him!

This now became a Singapore Caning frenzy. Everywhere Charlie Sheen saw, he caned. He started caning Nightwing, Lightning, Rob Van Dam, Justin and not to mention The Game Triple H for good measure!

**Tazz:** Charlie Sheen is on a roll!

**Jim Ross:** Everyone is getting a taste of their own medicine thanks to the controversial Charlie Sheen!

On Charlie's point of view, he was seeing Anne Maria and Heather still engaging in a rough, yet brutal catfight. Charlie saw this and just smirked first-hand. He was liking what he was seeing. But to enhance the pleasure...

...Charlie Sheen struck away at that cane and leaving a nice red mark on Heather's ass.

**Joey Styles:** *surprised at the hit* Whoa! Charlie Sheen just gave it hard to Heather!

**Tazz:** Try saying that to the girls he sleeps with! WINNING!

**Michael Cole:** I highly doubt Charlie Sheen intends to do that if he can last long in the Rumble!

Right around 20 seconds passed as Charlie Sheen looked right at Anne Maria with such a sexual smirk. To tell you the truth, Charlie was pretty much turned on by her outlandish appearance.

He soon took a very pig buff out of his cigar and spoke on.

**Charlie Sheen:** *checking out Anne Maria* Well, well... aren't you a Jersey doll? I bet your breasts are made out of crystal meth. I can smoke them faster than the rest of my goddess does my sausages. WINNING!

**Anne Maria:** Really? Because I'm the one who's gonna be smokin' you!

Bent with frustration, Anne Maria tried to swing harder at the rockstar from Mars, but Charlie Sheen ducked one of Anne Maria's blows...

...and seemed to hit Anne Maria's ass with the cane itself. It stung so much like a hornet's bite mixed with road burn.

**Tazz:** YEOUCH! Anne Maria got it too!

**Joey Styles:** Charlie Sheen is just getting a kick out of this for sure!

**Jim Ross:** But you have to wonder what #55 is gonna feel like when he enters? This is gonna be one major slobber knocker!

Charlie Sheen looked right at the Rumble clock which was counting down to its last 10 seconds. With a grip of his Singapore Cane, he saw the last 10 seconds tick down.

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1!... *BZZT!***

_I hear voices in my head, they come to me, they understand, they talk to me..._

**Entrant #55: Randy Orton**

**Michael Cole:** *surprised* OHHHHH MY!

**Jim Ross:** I can't believe it! It's WWE's Apex Predator, Randy Orton! Former WWE and World Heavyweight Champion!

**Mike Tenay:** Not to mention the member of the third generation from the Orton family! Followed by his grandfather Bob Orton, Sr. and legendary father and Hall-of-Famer "Cowboy" Bob Orton!

Hearing those lyrics, the rest of the fans, mostly fangirls, went crazy for the Viper, Randy Orton. He then looked right at Charlie Sheen as he walked slowly down the aisle.

**Mike Tenay:** Looks like Charlie Sheen is staring down the Viper instantly!

**Tazz:** Something tells me this is gonna get intense!

Both Charlie Sheen and Randy Orton all stared at each other like two outlaws in the Wild Wild West. Which one was gonna be left standing and which one would bite the dust? Even though there was gonna be more contestants, both Randy Orton and Charlie Sheen almost felt like they were the final two in this showdown.

**Jim Ross:** Business could be picking up here!

**Joey Styles:** It's like a Showdown at the OK Corral! One of their bodies is gonna hit the floor!

Randy Orton took his sweet time as he finally got in the ring and continued to stare down the Rockstar Vatican Assassin with such venom in his veins. One of them was gonna strike, but one man was gonna fall down immediately. The tense staredown continued against them until Charlie Sheen noticed Austin Aries trying to sneak right behind the Viper.

Bad idea, Aries. Seeing Charlie Sheen look right at Aries, Orton thought quickly and caught Austin Aries by surprise with an RKO.

**Tazz:** Ouch! Aries got laid out with an RKO!

**Jim Ross:** Looks like he didn't expect it to happen, but it looks like it did anyway!

**Michael Cole:** No kidding! Austin Aries struck out instantly!

The next person in an effort to strike Randy Orton was Nightwing himself. With a nice swing of his escrima sticks, he struck...

...but only for Orton to dodge the attack just in time, make Nightwing turn around to the Apex Predator...

...and responded with another RKO!

**Jim Ross:** Oh, and Nightwing gets a tasteful!

**Mike Tenay:** Not after all the hard punishment he's taken so far in this rumble!

After seeing Nightwing face down right on the mat, Ryback somehow grabbed the shoulder of Randy Orton, but to the meat-eater's surprise...

...he ate up an RKO as well, thanks to Randy Orton.

**Tazz:** And Ryback gets struck with an RKO as well!

**Michael Cole:** This crowd is starting to lose it for the "Apex Predator", Randy Orton!

**Joey Styles:** Orton's going on an RKO spree here!

The next victim of the RKO was Heather, who tried to get Randy Orton from the top rope with a double axe handle.

Randy Orton saw the Asian Queen Bee trying to dive on top of him. Acting quickly, Orton grabbed Heather by the neck as she was flying and nailed her headfirst!

**Tazz:** *Almost jumping out of his seat once more* Holy sh-! Orton hit Heather with the RKO from the top rope!

**Joey Styles:** I don't care where you are, whether it's from the air or the ground, no one is gonna be safe from a move like that!

**Jim Ross:** I think Heather's pretty face might be chipped from that RKO! Orton is looking unstoppable!

The next man Orton was going after next was the male model himself, Justin. The Hawaiian was trying to eliminate John Cena from this matchup, knowing that he was hanging on to the ropes like glue. This really became a back and forth struggle when John Cena decided to elbow Justin right in the face. Knowing that Justin would be worried about an elbow to the nose since he was a model, Justin decided to just let it pass for the Rumble.

Knowing that he was still holding his nose in pain, the male model turned right around and was greeted by Randy Orton with a jaw breaking RKO!

**Jim Ross:** By gawd, Justin gets caught in the RKO!

**Joey Styles:** Justin's face just hit the mat hard with that impact!

**Mike Tenay:** I wonder who's gonna be next to fall victim from that devastating move?

Knowing that 20 seconds was on the rumble clock (knowing that he took his time eyeing Charlie Sheen), Randy Orton looked at the next man who he wanted to strike next. Quite apparently, his target was none other than Anne Maria who was busy brawling with Bret Hart on the turnbuckle.

So Orton grabbed her by the shoulder...

...only for Anne Maria to become startled and just spray Randy Orton with her personal hairspray! There was no way Orton was gonna RKO her precious pouffe out of the Rumble like that.

**Tazz:** YOUCH! The Viper's been blinded! Maybe temporarily!

**Joey Styles:** Imagine what that hairspray of hers can do to another man's eyes!

**Jim Ross:** Now I know what Jake "The Snake" Roberts felt when he was blasted by cologne courtesy of 'The Model' Rick Martel leading to their blindfold match at WrestleMania VII!

**Mike Tenay:** I wonder how Randy Orton's gonna react when he recovers from that little hairspray incident! I'm certain he might go after Anne Maria if that's the case!

Feeling the stinging effects of Anne Maria's hairspray, Randy Orton rolled under the ropes and outside the ring as ring officials set up a chair for Orton to sit in so that he could flush out his eyes. That little hair-spray effect only seemed to become minor however as he was wiping his eyes with a towel. Meanwhile, the last 10 seconds began to tick down on the clock.

**Michael Cole:** As The Viper flushes his eyes out, we might as well see who's number 56?

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1!... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #56: Ryu (Street Fighter)**

The white gi-wearing world warrior known as Ryu came out of the entrance stage looking very pumped up. As he tightened his red gloves and put on his signature red headband, he then took off running.

**Michael Cole:** Okay, by the look of this guy, I'm certain he's from Street Fighter...

**Tazz:** Of course he is, what did you expect? He's Ryu, one of the original World Warriors!

**Joey Styles:** I'm certain you almost didn't recognize him...

**Michael Cole:** Is that really supposed to mean something?

As Ryu hit the ring, he started to make an impact instantly by hitting away at everyone he can get his eye on. John Cena, Lightning, Ryback, Triple H, Rainbow Dash and Charlie Sheen both got a single hit made my Ryu's fist. He began hitting at them one by one. It was working a little bit until every single hit Ryu made to each competitor corner him very closer from the four corners of the ring.

**Tazz:** I think Ryu's making career suicide here.

**Jim Ross:** Looks like the six of them didn't look so pleased with Ryu hitting all of them one by one!

Feeling that he was cornered with no way out, Ryu thought of an excellent desperation move. So as the six-man mob were about to attack the World Warrior with ease, Ryu responded by jumping up in the air...

...and taking all of them down with an impressive Hurricane kick that brought out a standing ovation from the MSG crowd!

**Jim Ross:** My gawd, Ryu just took all of them out simultaneously!

**Michael Cole:** How is that- how's is that frickin' impossible?

**Joey Styles:** I'm not sure, but that's sure one hell of an impact if I saw one!

Bret "Hitman" Hart soon approached Ryu, trying to surprise him with an axe handle attack from behind, but Ryu saw him...

...and responded with a nice elbow shot to the gut and connected with a knee-to-face buster.

**Mike Tenay:** And Ryu connects with a nice move to the Hitman.

**Tazz:** It's like he knew who was about to attack him and what!

Knowing that he slowly got up from the RKO that was delievered to him, Austin Aries faced Ryu head-on...

...only to be greeted by a flying uppercut from the World Warrior itself. The impact sent Austin Aries flying over the top rope, but miraculously, The Greatest Man Who Ever Lived managed to hang on by the elbow and remain on the apron.

**Tazz:** Holy-! Ryu almost knocked the holy bejesus out of Austin Aries there!

**Mike Tenay:** And look at Austin Aries hang on for dear life!

**Jim Ross:** He could've nearly been eliminated early just like that if it wasn't for that elbow of his!

As soon as Austin Aries finally re-entered the ring, the cameras got a wind of legendary commentator/manager Bobby "The Brain" Heenan walking right down the aisle and right into the commentators booth, much to the commentators surprise.

**Joey Styles:** *seeing Heenan* Well, speaking for dear life, why in the holy bejeezus is Bobby "The Brain" Heenan doing here?

**Tazz:** I'm really surprised as you are as a matter of fact!

Knowing that Jerry "The King" Lawler was nowhere to be found thanks to Alejandro, The Brain took the King's seat right on the commentators table, picked up a headset and began to speak.

**Bobby Heenan:** *looks at the rest* It looks like you're really happy to see me. Of course, what on earth is a Fanfiction Royal Rumble without one of the greatest minds of all of time? You humanoids should be standing up on your feet for somebody like me.

**Jim Ross:** Well, I wouldn't say happy. Surprised one way to put though, but nevertheless, I think it's great to have you here since Jerry "The King" Lawler was taken out by Alejandro. I tell ya, we already had enough of rampages for one night.

**Bobby Heenan:** I don't know what this Alejandro guy is capable of, but I like it! I should've added him to my stable if I was around!

Meanwhile, back to the action, the faceoff between Rob Van Dam and Justin went so by so fast that it was very hard to keep up. Both men kept kicking each other furiously, therefore changing momentum each time. But this time, the momentum was right on the side of Rob Van Dam as he kept kicking the ribs of Justin, therefore making them tender like a plate of barbecue ribs.

**Joey Styles:** RVD is kicking right away at the male model!

**Bobby Heenan:** He's a male model? Man, I never knew a model like him could take quite a kicking!

**Michael Cole:** Basically Justin would be worried about that type of thing, but winning this event means much more than him than life itself. It's to prove himself!

Seeing Justin exhausted by the corner as a good 20 seconds was displayed on the Rumble clock, Rob Van Dam decided to do a little show-off maneuver by somersaulting close to the male model and leaping on Justin's lap with his feet for a Monkey flip.

But using his good strength, Justin managed to grab Rob Van Dam's legs over his shoulders and set him up for a nice glass-shattering powerbomb, but it was soon turned into a double team move when Rainbow Dash went underneath the ropes and went up top when he looked at RVD, still trying to hit away at Justin with no avail...

**Tazz:** Uh-oh, I think something's coming up here!

**Bobby Heenan:** Why is a little blue horse doing in the Rumble anyway? This is weird!

taking a deep breath, Rainbow Dash took a good leap...

...and managed to nail Rob Van Dam with a forward neckbreaker while Justin finally powerbombed him. But worst of all, the back of Rob Van Dam's head hit the chair, therefore rendering him unconscious!

**Jim Ross:** GAWD! What a double team maneuver by Justin and Rainbow Dash!

**Joey Styles:** Rob Van Dam is just out like a light!

**Bobby Heenan:** Mr. Thursday Night's seeing lights as far as he's concerned!

As Rob Van Dam just blacked out and laid motionless in the ring, the countdown ticked down to it's last 10 seconds, just awaiting the 57th contestant to compete in the Rumble.

**Mike Tenay:** We're about to see who's number 57 here!

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1!... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #57: Antonio Cesaro**

The current United States Champion Antonio Cesaro came out of the entrance stage with a sneer on his face as he did his weird double fist pump, which insulted the rest of the Madison Square Garden crowd because of his Anti-American values. He just decided to ignore them anyway, but took his time just walking down the aisle.

**Joey Styles:** *cringing* Oh man, this guy makes me sick...

**Bobby Heenan:** I don't understand why everyone should be booing the United States Champion. They should be cheering for a hero like Antonio Cesaro! I don't understand this at all!

**Jim Ross:** Basically because Cesaro thinks that it isn't America that he hates, it's the people who are American that he hates. And from this people in MSG, they absolutely hate this man!

Meanwhile, as Antonio Cesaro was still walking, he was suddenly shoved/knocked down out of the way by the Angry Video Game Nerd and Dan who were running past him in order to get one of the re-entry flags that was hung near the announcer's table. Cesaro soon got up and shook it off.

**Michael Cole:** Looks like Cesaro didn't see the Nerd and Dan coming!

**Mike Tenay:** Maybe Cesaro should've thought looking behind him next time.

**Tazz:** Maybe Antonio should paste his head next time to see who's gonna bump him!

Cesaro them finally entered the ring and saw Rob Van Dam still knocked out from the powerbomb and neck breaker made not too long ago by Justin and Rainbow Dash. So Antonio finally capitalized by picking up RVD by the one-piece and tossing him out, therefore eliminating him from the Rumble.

**Jim Ross:** Rob Van Dam is outta there!

**45th Elimination: Rob Van Dam; Eliminated by Antonio Cesaro; Duration: 20:20**

**Joey Styles:** That's really unfortunate! RVD never got a chance to recover from the double team effort made by Justin and Rainbow Dash.

**Tazz:** What's worse than that, we never even got to see a single Five Star Frog Splash! Some dandy day this turned out to be!

As Rob Van Dam walked away from the ring disappointed due to the fact that he was eliminated, miles near the announcer's table, both Dan and the Angry Video Game Nerd were climbing on the ladder to see who would get the third flag. As they both reached their hands for the flag at the same time, both Dan and the Nerd looked right at each other with a deadly stare.

**Joey Styles:** Oh man, is this gonna blow up! One of them is gonna enter in the Rumble however!

**Bobby Heenan:** It's like a white Steve Urkel and a short Colin Farrell fighting for a used tampon!

**Mike Tenay:** *cringing* Thanks for getting the image in my head, Brain.

With those angry stares, both Dan and the Angry Video Game Nerd began to trade shots at each other's faces. One by one, they kept hitting at each other until one of them was gonna fall. Dan did the old-fashion punch in face while the angry Nerd was able to bash Dan's face right on the top ledge of the ladder.

As they kept hitting at each other, the entire WWE Universe was shocked and surprised when an already hurt Phineas Flynn came out from the entrance stage. Clutching his ribs in pain, he walked way down the aisle and went to the same direction where the Nerd and Dan was fighting it out.

**Joey Styles:** *surprised* How-how in the hell is Phineas Flynn is still standing?

**Jim Ross:** I'm confused as you are, Joey! No one could get up from punishment like that!

**Bobby Heenan:** *surprised at the shape of Phineas's head* What the heck happened to his head? Looks like the largest Dorito I've ever seen!

**Michael Cole:** His head's always been like that, Brain...

Seeing Dan and the Angry Video Game Nerd still fighting it out on the top of the ladder, Phineas decided to do a little trash-taking...

...by tilting the ladder to the side, and as a result, both Dan and James Rolfe had tumbled all the way down into a table, crashing them both to a deafening applause.

**Joey Styles:** *in horror* OH MY GOOOD!

**Mike Tenay:** Both Dan and the Angry Video Game Nerd have been plummeted into a table!

**Bobby Heenan:** What a smart move by Doritohead!

**Michael Cole:** His name's Phineas, Brain...

Phineas then finally proceeded to climb up the ladder and grab a flag, therefore finally re-entering the match much to the delight of the WWE Universe.

Meanwhile, back inside the ring, the meat-hungry Ryback tried his best to eliminate Justin from the top rope while Triple H was busy doing a little number right on Heather's face. Justin was just hanging on really nicely like a piece of thread that refused to be cut. Ryback tried to hit the male model with gut shots, but nothing was gonna let Justin go.

**Jim Ross:** Ryback is hitting away at Justin, but it looks like nothing's helping.

**Bobby Heenan:** Oh, something is helping alright. Justin's over the top rope, if Ryback can keep hitting away at him, the Hawaiian prettyboy may be walking the runway outta here!

With the last shot from Ryback, Justin finally let go of the ropes as he tumbled all over the ropes, but only to have hung on once again as he was now dangling with both hands grabbing on the middle rope and wobbling his legs around, hoping his feet don't touch the floor.

**Jim Ross:** Justin is hanging on for dear life!

**Michael Cole:** He's just wobbling around! He could be out!

As if all hope was lost for Justin, his shirt was suddenly grabbed by Charlie Sheen and Heather, who seemed to finally get out of the melee between herself and Triple H. Seeing Justin still dangling, Charlie Sheen and Heather picked up Justin's shoulders and lifted him up, therefore escaping elimination to a good reception from the MSG crowd.

**Tazz:** Looks like Justin got lucky there!

**Bobby Heenan:** Helped by a crackhead and the asian hooker from "Full Metal Jacket"! Makes sense!

**Jim Ross:** *to Brain* That's not the asian hooker from "Full Met- You know what, never mind...

As Justin got back in the ring, a good 15 seconds had finally past as Antonio Cesaro had Ryu in a piledriver position. As he was busy cracking his head a bit, he then wrapped his arms around Ryu's leg and picked him up for a cradle piledriver position...

...but when Cesaro tried to lift Ryu up for the Neutralizer, out came Phineas who leaped up from the apron and greeted Antonio Cesaro in the face with Rob Van Dam-like flying kick in springboard form.

**Tazz:** Phineas waaay out of nowhere with a flying kick!

**Joey Styles:** Looks like Cesaro just got tumbled down like a domino!

**Michael Cole:** And that erased any chances for the Neutralizer as far as I can tell!

As Cesaro was still holding his jaw in pain because of that unexpected attack, the last 10 seconds began coming down as the rest of the crowd all counted along.

**Bobby Heenan:** All right, who's number #58?

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1!... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #58: Owen (Total Drama)**

Strangely but interestingly, the Ultimate Warrior's music was played all around Madison Square Garden as Owen, the fat 296-pound Total Drama Island winner, came out running down the aisle like a crazy madman. And to add craziness, he then ran through all four corners of the ring just like a certain Warrior.

**Joey Styles:** *shocked by Owen's entrance* Wha? Is this Warrior 2.0?

**Mike Tenay**: Might as well! Another contestant returning from the previous Fanfiction Royal Rumble! The winner of Total Drama Island, Owen!

**Bobby Heenan:** This guy is just plum insane! Is he the Warrior's son, or what?

**Michael Cole:** Well, with the running and the craziness, I think he'd be best suited for the role!

Seeing all the other competitors, all except Ryback and Triple H since they were brawling on the turnbuckle, stared at him with a 'WTF' look as Owen got in the ring and just ran like a crazy person just hunting down someone he sees. As he got in, he greeted Bret Hart with a nice strengthening clothesline, and so did John Cena.

**Jim Ross:** The Hitman eats a clothesline!

**Tazz:** And Cena goes down as well!

Owen just continued his newfound craziness and gave a clothesline to both Heather and Justin. Ryu, Charlie Sheen and a re-entering Phineas both tried to stop him the best they could with a flying uppercut, but Owen blocked it and gave the World Warrior, Tigerblood-induced Warlock, and the imaginative tween a very hard clothesline that knocked both of them on their backs.

**Jim Ross:** Owen is looking very unstoppable!

**Joey Styles:** He's on the frickin' warpath!

Austin Aries was the next man who tried to stop Owen's momentum from going through. The Greatest Man Who Ever Lived went up to the top rope and leaped up for a good missile dropkick...

...but Owen moved out of the way just in time for Aries to hit the mat hard and for Owen to give Austin Aries a hard elbow drop to the back.

**Mike Tenay:** And Aries gets nailed for his efforts!

**Bobby Heenan:** It almost looks like Austin Aries wasn't even trying!

**Tazz:** Austin Aries is definitely not himself! He's been in la-la land for a good second now!

As Owen got up, he was caught out of nowhere by Nightwing, who was trying to hit crazy Owen with his own escrima sticks right to the ribs. Somehow, the impact failed to effect Owen, knowing that he had folds of fat protecting him.

As a response, Owen grabbed Nightwing's shoulders and just threw him over the top rope instantly and both feet landed on the floor, resulting in an easy elimination.

**Jim Ross:** And Nightwing is sent packing!

**Joey Styles:** Nightwing is now headed for the showers!

**46th Elimination: Nightwing; Eliminated by Owen; Duration: 20:20**

As Nightwing left with disappointment, Ryback then saw Owen and started to wind his arm up with a nice, juicy Meat-hook clothesline hoping that he'll finally stop the crazed sugar-rush that was Owen himself.

Ryback took a good run, but only to have Owen catch him and counter with a nice huge spinebuster!

**Michael Cole:** And Ryback gets put down with a hard spinebuster!

**Tazz:** I think Ryback might have crashed and burned! Owen caught him in the right time! We're not used to seeing Ryback like that, but it works for a big man like Owen!

As Owen began to get up, he was suddenly attacked with a chair caused by Anne Maria. But yet, it didn't have no effect on Owen whatsoever. Instead, Owen just shook with rage and looked right at Anne Maria as she kept the chair in her hands to defend her with.

**Jim Ross:** Anne Maria's looking for a fight against Owen! Let me tell ya!

**Bobby Heenan:** We got ourselves a battle of the reality stars! Snooki vs. Don Vito!

**Michael Cole:** Um, Brain... I don't really think that's Snooki and Don Vito...

**Tazz:** I guess you might wanna let Brain live in his own dream world there...

Anne Maria kept hitting away at Owen with the best she could to her ability, but every hit made Owen angrier as he could ever get.

On the last chair shot, Owen just roared with such insanity that he grabbed Anne Maria right by the neck and lifted up her legs for a very strong gorilla press. Carrying the Jersey babe on his shoulders, Owen soon approached the ropes, hoping to get another elimination.

**Tazz:** I smell elimination coming here!

**Jim Ross:** You may be right!

But before Owen can throw Anne Maria out of the ring, in which she was screaming for a bit of mercy...

...he was suddenly surprised from a chop block to the knee courtesy of Lightning that made Owen fall and Anne Maria land right on top of the fatboy.

**Bobby Heenan:** And Terrell Owens makes the save!

**Jim Ross:** *to the Brain* That's Lightning, Brain. Not T.O.

**Michael Cole:** *stunned* I'm surprised Bobby Heenan's suffering a bit of memory loss there...

Anne Maria soon got up and looked right at Lightning. Somehow, she didn't know what to think about him. But basically, in dramatic effect, a horde of angels began to sing as a light shone on Lightning's figure. Just stunned and captivated by Lightning's good looks and physique, Anne Maria suddenly approached him...

...and began to hop on the front of him. Now Lightning was suddenly cut off guard by Anne Maria's stunning beauty. He was a bit frozen due to the fact that he was staring at her gorgeous eyes that covered them with purple eye-shadow.

**Anne Maria:** *staring onto him* Oh, Lightnin'... I neva saw someone just save me like that until now. You're my hero!

**Lightning:** *staring onto him with pride* No sweat! Lightnin' doesn't leave no woman behind! SHA-LIGHTNING!

Their staring soon turned into a huge passionate kiss. They were so all over each other that hoots and hollers were heard all across the WWE Universe. The kiss was clearly on the momentum of Anne Maria's as this brought surprise to the commentators, especially Joey Styles, as it was certain that a huge romance between them had instantly bloomed.

**Joey Styles:** *in surprise* Well well, looks like me may have our second kiss of the night!

**Tazz:** Look at these two going right at it!

**Mike Tenay:** It's a very good thing I'm married!

As Lightning and Anne Maria kept on kissing to the delight of everyone watching this event, Owen somehow got up on his feet. With his whole body shaking in anger, he looked at the make-out pair with such rage. He didn't like to be sneak-attacked one bit.

So they were both near the ropes, Owen took a good run and somehow clotheslined both Lightning and Anne Maria over the top ropes, in which Anne Maria was still clinging on to Lightning, and both of them went out on the floor just eliminating them from the Rumble match!

**Jim Ross:** Owen has now eliminated both Lightning and Anne Maria from this Rumble!

**Bobby Heenan:** Talk about killing Snooki and Terrell Owens with one stone!

**47th Elimination: Anne Maria; Eliminated by Owen; Duration: 33:37**

**48th Elimination: Lightning; Eliminated by Owen; Duration: 21:37**

**Tazz:** And look, even though they're eliminated, they're still going after each other! I like it!

As Lightning and Anne Maria were still making out heavily outside the ring, the action commenced as Justin and Charlie Sheen soon teamed up together to take down Owen by a surprise double dropkick. That double dropkick managed to make Owen move around a little bit.

**Jim Ross:** Nice double dropkick by Justin and Charlie Sheen!

**Mike Tenay:** Owen got budged there a bit!

Feeling the effects of the double dropkick, Owen stumbled a bit around as both Ryu and Phineas went under the ropes and climbed to the upper corner in which without any hesistation...

...they jumped and nailed Owen with a double missile dropkick from the top rope, which made him stumble like a drunk chick on Spring Break in Cancun.

**Michael Cole:** Nice pinpoint dropkick by Phineas and Ryu on the top rope! Didn't effect them, but nevertheless, Owen's stumbling a bit!

**Bobby Heenan:** The big man is about to fall like a redwood here!

Seeing the big man stumble, Rainbow Dash approached Owen and connected with a front necklock...

...jumped with a good height...

...and sent Owen crashing down face first with a jumping DDT!

**Joey Styles:** And Rainbow Dash sends Owen down with a jumping DDT!

**Jim Ross:** I'll say! Owen's looking very vulnerable as of now!

Seeing Owen right on the floor, Antonio Cesaro cracked his own head side to side a bit as he slowly started to lift Owen up with a cradle piledrive position.

The rest of the WWE universe had doubts of what was gonna happen next.

**Michael Cole:** Oh no... there's actually no way Antonio Cesaro is gonna do this...

**Bobby Heenan:** I'll bet my $200 bucks that Cesaro doesn't lift him up!

**Tazz:** *chuckling* Whatever you say, Brain! I'll take that bet!

With the strength of ten Brock Lesnars, Antonio Cesaro managed to tug Owen's shorts and slowly but strugglingly lifted the fatboy off his feet. Just huffing and puffing with each amount of weight he was lifting. He was turning bright red to be exact.

And then finally, when he couldn't huff and puff anymore, Cesaro finally slammed Owen down for the Neutralizer to an unbelievable response from the WWE Universe, despite their hatred for the current United States Champion. No ordinary man could ever lift up such fat and mass such as Owen, but Cesaro managed to do it single-handedly!

**Michael Cole:** *with shock and horror* You... you gotta be kidding me!

**Tazz:** *standing up on his seat* Owen was just lifted off his feet! That's amazing if I ever saw it!

**Jim Ross:** Let me tell you something. Whether you hate Antonio Cesaro or not, you must respect him from that move he pulled off!

**Bobby Heenan:** *angry* And there goes my $200! Just great!

Seeing Owen slumped across the floor, Antonio Cesaro looked at the WWE Universe and let out another weird double shuffle fist pump to a negative response. Everyone still couldn't believe Owen was lifted off his feet just like that! But before Cesaro could still rub it in to these fans, a shoulder was tapping him out of nowhere. When Cesaro turned around, however...

...he was greeted by Randy Orton with an earth-shaking RKO! It seemed that Randy Orton was no longer blinded anymore. The side-effects of Anne Maria's hairspray seemed to pass away.

**Tazz:** WHOA! Nice RKO by the Viper!

**Mike Tenay:** I guess that's what Cesaro gets by showing off! That's not how you're supposed to do that in the Rumble however!

**Jim Ross:** Hard to believe that Antonio forgot Randy Orton! The Viper now seems to be control of the matchup itself!

The Rumble Clock was now winding down to it's last 10 seconds, awaiting the next participant in the Rumble. As Randy Orton was still slithering and hissing like a deadly predator, the question was this: Who will Orton strike next?

_**To be continued once again...**_

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**All right, with Randy Orton's return to the ring and this chapter complete, time for stats! Here we go!**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 58**

**Entries left: 22**

**Number of eliminations: 48**

**People in the ring: 14**

**Eliminated: Beavis, Bully Ray, Dean Ambrose (the first time), Homer Simpson (the first time), Big Show, Johnny Cage, Daniel Bryan, Psy, Eddy, Carl Brutananadilewski, Phineas (the first time), John Cena (the first time), Kane, Brodus Clay, Undertaker, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Ultimate Warrior, Sin Cara, Cody Rhodes, Damien Sandow, Fox McCloud, Dan, Chris Jericho, Devon, Rigby, Jeff Hardy, Duncan, Angry Video Game Nerd, Mordecai, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Dean Ambrose (again), Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Scorpion, Link, Homer Simpson (again), Batman, Captain America, CM Punk, Bender, "Cowboy" James Storm, Mick Foley, Alejandro Burromuerto, Fluttershy, Rob Van Dam, Nightwing, Anne Maria and Lightning**

**In the ring: Antonio Cesaro, Austin Aries, Bret "HitMan" Hart, Charlie Sheen, Heather, John Cena, Justin, Owen, Phineas, Rainbow Dash, Randy Orton, Ryback, Ryu and Triple H**

**Will Owen continue his domination in the chapters later to come? Will Antonio Cesaro shock everyone once again? Or will Charlie Sheen and his Singapore Cane strike supreme later on? More answers will be followed in the next chapter. Until then, stay strong and get stoned! SHA-BAZINGA!**


	14. The Rumble p12: A Celtic Warrior Strikes

**FanFiction Royal Rumble II**

**Chapter 14: The Celtic Warrior Strikes**

**In the last chapter: Charlie Sheen made his appearance and nearly made a pinata out of Alejandro's skull, while Randy Orton just went on a frenzy and started RKO'ing the hell out of the competition. But the most shocking thing of last chapter was Antonio Cesaro lifting up Total Drama Island winner Owen for the Neutralizer! But in this chapter, get ready for a whole lot more of shocks and surprises coming in the biggest Royal Rumble In history! Make sure you hold on to your seat...**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, and other companies and people.**

**CharlieHarperFan88, now known as ForeverTheTorturedRebel is my partner in helping this show come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

Just slithering like a venomous Viper, Randy Orton watched as the last remaining seconds displayed on the Rumble clock, just slowly awaiting the next competitor with a count of 10.

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1! *BZZT!***

_It's a shameful thing, lost your head_

_A careless man who could wind up dead!_

**Entrant #59: Sheamus**

When the next entrant's music was heard, the rest of the crowd attending the Garden all stood up in momentous cheers as the 59th entrant, Sheamus appeared upon the entrance stage as Randy Orton stared him down.

**Jim Ross:** It's Sheamus! Sheamus is number 59!

**Michael Cole:** And this packed house inside Madison Square Garden is going crazy for the Brogue Kick Hooligan known as Sheamus!

**Bobby Heenan:** That's nice! The Lucky Charms Leprechaun grew up and now's he's sporting a red beard! This is Irish Hell alright!

Taking no time, the Celtic Warrior raced through the aisle and inside the ring in which both Sheamus and Randy Orton began to go right at each other like brawling dogs just trading shots of punches against each other.

**Mike Tenay:** This one's going fast as it is! And neither man is stopping!

**Jim Ross:** And it seems to me that Sheamus has got the momentum so far!

Sheamus then backed Randy Orton into a corner and have him what seemed to be a 10-count clothesline salute.

**1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10!**

After feeling the sting of those clotheslines, the Viper held on to his heart in pain, like if he was suffering a heart attack, but alas, he was not.

**Joey Styles:** Man, imagine having those type of clotheslines stinging your chest every chance you get!

**Tazz:** No kidding. The Viper's feeling like a case of heartburn as far as I'm concerned!

As Randy Orton laid chestfirst on the floor due to the clotheslines given to him by Sheamus, The Celtic Warrior soon turned around...

...and saw Ryu just jump out of the top rope hoping to land Sheamus with a nice flying body press. It would have indeed worked, hadn't Sheamus caught him in mid-air. Sheamus held onto the World Warrior in a backbreaker position as he got back on his feet and chuckled

**Jim Ross:** I'll be damned, but Sheamus saw Ryu coming with that move!

**Bobby Heenan:** It's a miracle! The Lucky Charms leprechaun can lift him up!

**Mike Tenay:** *to Brain* Are you gonna keep calling him a leprechaun every chance you get?

**Bobby Heenan:** I got plenty more of them coming, Tenay!

Carrying Ryu on his shoulders, Sheamus then postioned Ryu in a fireman's carry, but hung on to the World Warrior's neck. Without any hesistation...

...Sheamus fell back, alongside Ryu, hitting one of his signatures clean with the Celtic Cross!

**Joey Styles:** And Ryu gets put down with the Celtic Cross!

**Jim Ross:** That felt pretty stupid of Ryu to do there!

**Tazz:** It's like if Sheamus had some sort of Spider Sense thing going on here!

As Sheamus was about to get up, Austin Aries try to jump all over him, but Sheamus caught him at the right place as he grabbed the back of Austin Aries head and sent him over the top rope but managed to hang on to the apron, just to prevent an elimination.

**Bobby Heenan:** He hung on! Austin Aries hung on to the ropes.

**Jim Ross:** Yes, but it might not be for long!

Seeing Aries by the apron, Sheamus wrapped his arms right around the upper rope, therefore trapping the Greatest man Who Ever Lived just like he was trapped in a pair of shackles in a dungeon.

Sheamus raised his fist in victory and then sent it right down to Austin Aries's chest multiple times. With every hit of Sheamus's fist right to Aries's chest, the people counted to 10 with each shot. He was feeling red marks come through his chest because of each stinging shot that Sheamus sent to him.

**Mike Tenay:** Austin Aries is not catching a break here!

**Michael Cole:** Sheamus is just firing away at the rumble! He's like an Irish cannonball just taking down an entire ship!

An entire minute had now passed as Bret Hart and Triple H suddenly met in an intense encounter. This staredown couldn't be more clear. 50 percent of the fans were right behind The Hitman as 50 percent of the fans were behind the King of Kings.

**Jim Ross:** Oh, man... is this gonna blow up!

**Michael Cole:** You had to expect that something like this would happen between HitMan and Triple H! And now it's happening!

**Tazz:** I'm about to lose my place in my seat! This is incredible!

After that chilling staredown, both Bret Hart and Triple H fired at one another. But just like Orton and Sheamus, the momentum kept on changing with each shot.

After punch after punch, and clothesline after clothesline, the momentum was clearly on Triple H.

**Jim Ross:** Triple H is on a roll!

**Michael Cole:** Bret Hart is being crowned by the Game! It won't be time now before Triple H hits the Pedigree on the Hitman.

**Bobby Heenan:** We might as well see that if the King of Kings wouldn't waste time!

And after he put down the Hitman with a Double AA spinebuster, a shot of adrenaline shot way up through the Game as he got back up on his feet. The rest of the crowd was ecstatic as the 14-time World Champion picked up the Hitman and wrapped his arms right around his back. Triple H was actually gonna pedigree the Hitman to oblivion!

**Tazz:** Here we go! Triple H is gonna do it!

**Mike Tenay:** This move could be enough to decapitate the Hitman, or at least, get him down long enough for him to be thrown out.

Somehow, Triple H got a good tug from him, but the Hitman scooched The Game forward to the ropes for some unknown reason.

However, what Triple H didn't see coming was Ryback, who connected The King of Kings with an impressive meat-hook clothesline, which sent Triple H tumbling forward over the ropes and onto the floor, therefore eliminating triple H to a deafening applause.

**Jim Ross:** *in shocked expression* Triple H is out! Triple H is out!

**Michael Cole:** I dont believe what I saw! Ryback just eliminated Triple H from the Rumble!

**Joey Styles:** Triple H can't even believe his own eyes there!

**50th Elimination: Triple H; Eliminated by Ryback; Duration: 41:40**

Stunned that he was eliminated by unexpected fashion, Triple H took his sledgehammer and walked away like he was a defeated man, but nevertheless he got a standing ovation for his efforts in the Rumble.

**Jim Ross:** Look at this ovation coming from Triple H! He lasted in there for about 40 minutes!

**Bobby Heenan:** He's taking his crown and going! Looks like we might have a new Rumble favorite in Ryback, it seems!

As Ryback was watching Triple H go, he was suddenly leaped by Phineas Flynn who was trying to lock in a sleeper hold. To add in shock, Rainbow Dash also happened to leap on Phineas trapping him with a sleeper hold of his own. Bad mistake there, Phineas and Rainbow Dash.

Ryback suddenly noticed this and wrapped both Phineas and Rainbow Dash by the torso and carried them in a torture rack state around his shoulders.

**Tazz:** Oh man! Ryback's pulling double duty again!

**Jim Ross:** Phineas and Rainbow Dash don't know what they've got themsevles into!

Ryback then started to march around the ring, and just before anyone heard it, he dropped Phineas and Rainbow Dash hard with another Double Shell Shocked.

**Joey Styles:** My god, Phineas got cracked there really good! And so is his ribs!

**Bobby Heenan:** Looks like a pile of broken Nacho Cheese-flavored Doritos! Too bad we don't have a janitor to sweep Phineas off the mat!

**Michael Cole:** Or Rainbow Dash for that matter, Brain! And it looks like number 60 is about to make his way! Let's see who it is!

As both Phineas and Rainbow Dash was still reeling from the move by Ryback, the last 10 seconds ticked on the Rumble clock as people stood up to see who was next.

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #60: Rangiku Matsumoto (Bleach)**

**Tazz:** Oh yeah, we hit jackpot, baby!

**Joey Styles:** *surprised by Rangiku's appearance* Well, that's something you don't see everyday! It's Bleach beauty Rangiku Matsumoto!

**Michael Cole:** *looking at her breasts* Well, that's a nice apparel of clothing she's got on. Hope it doesn't get me distracted!

As the rest of the fanboys were about to suffer nosebleeds because of the next entrant's sudden cleavage holding up by Shinigami (what the people of Soul Society wear), Rangiku Matsumoto began dashing right inside the ring.

And the first contestant to encounter Rangiku was Total Drama's Queen Bee Heather, in which she responded with an open-palm slap to Heather's pretty face, which sent her down immediately!

**Joey Styles:** Yeouch! Heather got bitch-slapped by Matsumoto!

**Mike Tenay:** I'll say! I think Heather's relieving that painful moment back on Total Drama World Tour! At least her tooth wasn't loose this time!

**Bobby Heenan:** *looking at Heather's hair* Man, if Heather's hair gets any longer, she's gonna start looking more like Crystal Gayle with a chipped tooth!

Having successfully slapped Heather, Rangiku went to the side of the ring and went inside Dan's bin of hardcore. She reached out for something all right.

But that something was in the form of a sake bottle!

**Joey Styles:** Is that a sake bottle she's got on her hands?

**Tazz:** Man, how any objects were stuffed into that thing?

**Bobby Heenan:** We talking about her breasts?

**Michael Cole:** I'm certain Tazz means the garbage can, Brain!

Without wasting any time, Rangiku popped the cork open and started drinking a little bit of the sake.

**Michael Cole:** And now she's nearly downing the bottle a little!

**Jim Ross:** What a fine way to get drunk in the middle of a Rumble! This could be a mistake for her fighting in this state!

The next man Rangiku approached next was perhaps John Cena. The leader of the Cenation tried to turn her straight to him...

...but the lieutenant of Squad 10 responded with a sake spit-take right on the face of Cena!

**Mike Tenay:** Whoa! What an interesting move by Rangiku! Cena's been blinded!

**Tazz:** I've seen people spit out fire or poison mist for much of my career, but never Sake before! Imagine what it can do to your eyes!

With Cena still blinded by the Sake that Rangiku spat out at him, Austin Aries took this moment and capitalized.

He put Cena in a front headlock position and then lifted him up in a suplex state. Without any hesistation, Aries dropped Cena right on his head with a brainbuster!

**Mike Tenay:** And Austin Aries drops John Cena with a brainbuster!

**Joey Styles:** Imagine the brain that must be swelling up inside Cena's skull because of that impact.

Austin Aries spent his time showing off a bit before Charlie Sheen approached right behind him with a Singapore Cane still in hand.

When The Greatest Man Who Ever Lived turned right around, the tiger blooded warlock whacked Austin Aries in the head so hard, that the impact sent Aries over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him.

**Jim Ross:** The so-called Greatest Man Who Ever Lived is now out of the Rumble!

**Tazz:** I think the only thing Austin Aries is gonna be seeing is stars coming through his head! Charlie Sheen whacked him good!

**51st Elimination: Austin Aries; Eliminated by Charlie Sheen; Duration: 15:01**

**(FUN FACT: At one time in TNA, Austin Aries went into somewhat of a directors persona by the name of Austin Starr. How horrifying is that?)**

As Austin left with such anger and disappointment in his face, the action continued on as Justin tried to eliminate Ryu the best that he could at the left corner. Justin was trying to pull hard the best that he could before Ryu elbowed him right through the eye.

Justin soon held his left eye in pain as Ryu took a deep breath. Not even thinking one bit, Ryu leaped up the middle rope and tried to strike Justin with a nice disaster kick, but the male model smoothly moved out of the way. Seeing Ryu down and out, Justin took the time to capitalize by leaping from the second rope and springboarding back to Ryu with a nice tornado DDT.

**Joey Styles:** Impressive counter by Justin!

**Bobby Heenan:** Ryu could be K.O.'ed right there! He's always used to go down like that.

**Jim Ross:** Well, at least Ryu had never heard the term 'give up' once in his life. He never does.

Meanwhile a good 30 seconds passed on as Owen picked up Antonio Cesaro in a death valley driver position. Owen at first thought about slamming him at first, but that would be too quick.

Instead, Owen did the unthinkable and just started to spin Antonio Cesaro around just like what The Angry Video Game Nerd did to Daniel Bryan way back then. It was a definite, yet very fast airplane spin that just happened to last a very good 12 seconds.

**Jim Ross:** Look at Owen go! Just spinning Antonio Cesaro around like a dreidel!

**Bobby Heenan:** He's spinning him around like pizza dough! Any chance that Owen's gonna eat him later?

**Mike Tenay:** *cringing a little bit* I really doubt Owen would do something like that...

As Owen finally put him down, Cesaro started to warble all cross the ring while his whole Anti-American head kept on spinning through Madison Square Garden, just like Daniel Bryan was.

**Joey Styles:** Oh no, please tell me this isn't gonna happen again...

**Tazz:** We can only hope that it doesn't, let me tell ya!

Antonio Cesaro started to heave a bit a couple of times as he could feel the inside of him churning...

...but luckily, the current United States Champion managed to gulp, therefore successfully keeping his bile in and preventing a massive vomit spill inside the ring. As he did however, the remaining 10 seconds started to tick down to the next contestant ready to enter the biggest Rumble in history.

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1! *BZZT!***

_**IT'S TIME!... IT'S TIME!... IT'S VADER TIME!**_

**Entrant #61: Vader**

Hearing that familiar music from the 1990's blast all across the Garden, the next entrant which was the man they call Vader, walked with such pure intensity and mass size that would intimidate everybody competing in the Rumble. And it was to a surprise ovation!

**Michael Cole:** *shocked* OH MY!

**Mike Tenay:** 'Oh my' is right! It's the former WCW World Champion Vader! Vader is here in the Royal Rumble!

**Jim Ross:** If I were in the Rumble, I'd get the hell outta here and keep on running! Vader is definitely gonna be a monster the first thing he steps into the ring!

J.R. could've made any more sense as Vader finally stepped inside of the ring. Tightening his gloves, the rest of the competitors all looked at him. Some were afraid and some were less intimidated by him. The first one to feel his pain was Antonio Cesaro.

As Cesaro kept on wobbling around because of that airplane spin made by Owen, Vader knocked Cesaro down with a mega clothesline.

**Jim Ross:** Vader takes down Cesaro with a hard clothesline!

**Mike Tenay:** That's gonna make Cesaro extra woozy there! I don't know how he can capitalize right now.

After Vader was done to Cesaro, he moved on to Phineas, who had just gotten up from the piggy-back stunner made by Ryback. Vader picked up Phineas Flynn and hit him with a huge powerbomb, which also added injury to Phineas's tender ribs.

**Michael Cole:** Oh, and Phineas gets powerbomb by the huge mastodon!

**Tazz:** I think Phineas may end up regretting re-entering the ring! Those ribs may be shattered like glass!

The next man to take on the huge 400-pound Vader was the World Warrior himself, Ryu! After a few punches and kicks that failed to even effect Vader, Ryu ran back through the ropes and tried to strike Vader with a clothesline...

...but Vader countered by lifting up Ryu with a gorilla press and carried him next to John Cena and Sheamus, in which he tossed Ryu in front of them, sending Cena and Sheamus down.

**Jim Ross:** The big Vader just flew Ryu right on top of John Cena and Sheamus!

**Bobby Heenan:** He hasn't lost his touch! Even after 20 years, he's still got it!

With the crowd chanting "You Still Got It" to Vader, he was being approached to Ryback, who had a very hungry look on his face. Seeing this encounter about to happen, the crowd stood up on their feet.

**Michael Cole:** Whoa, please tell me I'm not dreaming! Is Ryback and Vader about to blow up?

**Tazz:** It could very well be like that! This is about to turn into a nuclear war in the Royal Rumble!

With the aggressive breathing coming between the two men, both Ryback and Vader struck back and forth. It was like two bulls just charging against each other with forearm shots after forearm shots. But this time, the momentum was shockingly right to Vader's size. Even Ryback couldn't believe it!

**Jim Ross:** Vader is just giving it hard to Ryback!

**Bobby Heenan:** It looks like Vader's about to chew Ryback in and spit 'em out!

**Joey Styles:** That would be interesting to see when Vader's the size of a Mack truck!

Seeing Ryback affected by Vader's shots, the Mastodon whipped Ryback through the ropes and tried to strike him down with a roaring clothesline...

...but the meat-hungry Ryback ducked down and striked down Vader with a jaw-breaking meat-hook clothesline!

**Jim Ross:** Well, I'll be damned! Ryback just knocked down 400 pounds of pure monstrosity!

**Bobby Heenan:** It's like if Ryback was a human hand and Vader was a Jenga tower!

**Michael Cole:** Heck, I'll take your word for it, Brain!

As people were in a frenzy that Ryback knocked down Vader, the rest of the action commenced as Heather was suddenly bumped right into Rangiku Matsumoto when Randy Orton dropkicked the Queen Bee right into the Lieutenant of Squad 10 from the Soul Society.

Seeing that she hated to be bumped by someone more deceiving than Heather, Rangiku raised up her sword in which it made Heather freaked out a bit, but managed to stay on her feet.

**Michael Cole:** *reacting* Please don't tell me Rangiku's gonna kill Heather in the Rumble!

**Jim Ross:** There's a rule against killing in the Rumble! You can use powers if necessary, but murder is not allowed!

**Bobby Heenan:** I think Rangiku's gonna slice and dice asian Crystal Gayle!

**Jim Ross:** *clueless by Brain's comment about Heather* I'm certain you refer to her as Heather, I assume.

With her sword set on the Queen Bee, Rangiku yelled out "Roar Haineko!" and without a moment to waste...

...her sword just disappeared in a huge smoky ash. Heather just reacted a little more and not to mention Michael Cole as well.

**Michael Cole:** Wha-? What in the hell happened to her sword? Is it gone?

**Jim Ross:** That's really weird. But then again, I never watched 'Bleach' so I think it makes sense.

**Joey Styles:** Heather is as clueless as it is!

But then, just like magic, the smoky ash flew right through Heather's fabric of her top in which it was sliced and let the entire top down. Therefore, Heather became topless in which the male demographic reacted with so much hoots and hollers coming from the WWE Universe. The Queen Bee let out a freaked-out scream and covered herself!

**Joey Styles:** *mesmerized by a topless Heather* OH MY GOD!

**Tazz:** Oh my god is right! Heather's topless!

**Mike Tenay:** That's sure to strike up Pay Per View viewership!

Just covering herself with embarassment, Rangiku suddenly grabbed the back of Heather's hair and just sent her flying over the top rope and down into the floor resulting in an elimination.

**Michael Cole:** Heather's gone from the Rumble!

**Bobby Heenan:** This Queen Bee got stung outta there thanks to Rangiku!

**52nd Elimination: Heather; Eliminated by Rangiku Matsumoto; Duration: 1:01:38**

**Jim Ross:** Well, this is amazing! Heather managed to last an hour and a minute! What an impressive display of resilience!

**Mike Tenay:** If Heather could have managed to stay in the ring for several entries, she would have broken the Angry Video Game Nerd's record for longest-lasting superstar in this Rumble. Looks like she'll have to settle for the Runner-up award for the Fanfiction Royal Rumble award instead.

As Heather continued to run back the aisle with her chest covered by her own hands, right back at the turnbuckle, the man they call Vader kept on pummeling Justin almost half to death. Those kinds of hits were bruising Justin's beautiful body a bit, but luckily, he was taking each shot just like a man.

Vader kept on pummeling Justin until he was now laying like a timbering totem pole. However, in Vader's eyes, he knew that it was the set-up for one of his devastating finishers, the Vader Bomb!

**Michael Cole:** Uh-oh, it's this what I think it is?

**Bobby Heenan:** Vader's looking to crack Justin like a coconut if he lands this!

**Joey Styles:** I won't lie! No one, and I mean no one, is gonna get up from something like this!

Vader then approached the middle rope, looked at a fallen Justin from upside down and began to wobble up and down, hoping to squash Justin. So Vader took a leap...

...but only for Justin to roll out of the way just in time so that Vader could kiss the mat and body hard like a fallen meteor.

**Mike Tenay:** Vader missed! Vader missed the Vader Bomb!

**Bobby Heenan:** Smart move of Justin! If he was squashed, his career as a model would've been shortened like that!

**Jim Ross:** I'm certain that could've been the point there! Luckily for Justin, his body lives another day!

As Justin lets out a small breath of relief hoping that he didn't get crushed by Vader himself, the 10 second rumble clock was displayed once again as the crowd all anticipated who would number 62 be.

**Michael Cole:** Heads up, we got another contestant coming!

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #62: Eric Cartman (South Park)**

The theme song to one of Comedy Central's longest-running animated shows started to play as South Park's own anti-hero Eric Cartman raced down the aisle. The rest of the people laughed of how funny Cartman was running.

**Michael Cole:** *looking surprised* Well, at least I'm familiar with _this_ character!

**Joey Styles:** It's little Eric Cartman from "South Park"!

**Jim Ross:** It's been 13 years since he arrived on the scene in 1997 and yet he's still has no sign of changing!

With his small stature, Cartman rolled under the ropes and entered the ring and just started hitting right away at each man he was looking at. He started to hit right away at Bret Hart, Charlie Sheen, John Cena, Randy Orton, and Sheamus. But knowing that he was small, he was hitting right at their ribs.

**Michael Cole:** Look at Cartman go!

**Mike Tenay:** He's trying to hit away one by one, but I don't think it's affecting the rest of the contestants!

**Bobby Heenan:** Can you blame, Cartman? It's like a midget trying to punch at Shaq's legs!

Cartman continued his frenzy as he still kept on attacking one by one. He now struck Justin, Owen, Vader, Sheamus, Ryback and Ryu, but none of Cartman's blows were effecting them whatsoever. He was just going crazy like he was suddenly ape-shit as it was!

But however, when he looked right at Rainbow Dash, the weather pony responded with a nice dropkick that sent the fat 9-year old down like a brick wall.

**Joey Styles:** And Cartman's face gets dropkicked in the form of Rainbow Dash!

**Jim Ross:** Well, all of the blows Cartman gave to the rest of the guys taller than him failed, but at least he'll get competition with somebody his own size!

**Mike Tenay:** Don't forget about Phineas too, J.R.

As Cartman was still being recovered from that hard dropkick, Owen and Justin both took their focus on the meat-hungry Ryback. Doing the best they can in the Rumble, both men attacked Ryback with blows right to the ribs, leaving Ryback's ribs tender enough to have him whipped right to the ropes...

...but only for Ryback to duck the double clothesline from Justin and Owen and whipped right back the ropes again to connect the Eye Candy and the 296-pound Canadian with a double meat-hook clothesline!

**Jim Ross:** And both Justin and Owen get fed with a double meat-hook clothesline in Ryback!

**Bobby Heenan:** I've never seen Owen go down like a weeble-wobble before!

Ryback soon turned to the crowd and yelled out "Finish It!" to a deafening ovation. The crowd was pumped of what they were gonna see next. So Ryback soon focused on Owen as he picked him up in a fisherman's suplex position.

**Michael Cole:** Okay, there is absolutely no way Ryback's gonna lift Owen up like that! Owen's larger than an anvil!

**Tazz:** Yeah, and I highly doubt Ryback's gonna lift the hell off of Owen with a size quite like the fatboy himself!

But Tazz's doubts soon turned to amazement when Ryback managed to lift Owen off his feet in a torture rack state due to the freaked out amazement from the people attending Madison Square Garden.

**Joey Styles:** *reacting* OH MY GOD! RYBACK JUST LIFTED UP OWEN LIKE A RAGDOLL!

**Michael Cole:** *reacting as well* YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!

**Tazz:** *standing up on his seat* HOLY S-! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?

Marching around the ring with Owen on his shoulders, Ryback ran and fell down with Owen crashing right into the mat with the most impossible Shell Shocked everyone ever seen!

**Mike Tenay:** Owen just got shell shocked courtesy of Ryback! That was even amazing the first time he did it, mainly in one of his matches against Tensai!

**Jim Ross:** These people are up on their feet! And I don't think Ryback is done here just yet!

Seeing that he wasn't yet satisfied, Ryback looked right to a fallen Justin, who was still recovering from the meat-hook clothesline given to him by the meat-hungry Ryback.

The meat-eater from Sin City then picked Justin right up in a fisherman's suplex to go for perhaps the fourth Shell Shocked of the night.

**Michael Cole:** And Ryback is about to make a roasted pig out of Justin here!

**Bobby Heenan:** He's gonna get served on a silver platter with an apple on his mouth if Ryback does this to him!

But what happened next would become so much shock and awe. As Ryback lifted up Justin in a torture rack position, the meat-eater got too close to the ropes in which the male model hung on and turned his body over through the top rope, in which amazingly, his legs trapped Ryback by the neck, hoping for a hurricanrana whip. But it was gonna take another muscle to get Ryback out, but luckily, there was.

Despite being worn out for trying to make a failed impression at the first Rumble, Eric Cartman capitalized on this occasion as he snuck up on Ryback and lifted up his legs which sent him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to the fans and Cartman's surprise!

**Jim Ross:** *reacting* OH MY GAWD! RYBACK'S OUT!

**Michael Cole:** *reacting as well* YOU REALLY GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!

**Joey Styles:** RYBACK HAS BEEN ELIMINATED BY ERIC CARTMAN AND JUSTIN!

**Mike Tenay:** What an unexpected moment! It's like Maven eliminating the Undertaker back at the 2002 Royal Rumble!

**53rd Elimination: Ryback; Eliminated by Eric Cartman and Justin; Duration: 55:40**

Stunned that he was eliminated, Ryback decided to take his defeat like a man and walk up to the aisle to a bunch of screaming fans who gave him an applause of how long he lasted in this now history-making Rumble. 55 minutes was so much impressive for Ryback.

And so was Justin, who still managed to hang on to the apron after escaping that horrendous Shell Shocked that he almost received at the hands of Ryback. After keeping his time to take a deep breath, he looked up...

...only for Sheamus to come running in and land a hard Brogue Kick straight to Justin's face which sent him falling right to the floor, resulting in an elimination!

**Tazz:** *falling out of his seat* OH S**T! WHERE DID SHEAMUS COME FROM?

**Jim Ross:** Justin has been eliminated by Sheamus in the form of the Brogue Kick!

**Michael Cole:** There goes Justin's chances of winning the Fanfiction Royal Rumble! That really hurts! Literally!

**54th Elimination: Justin; Eliminated by Sheamus; Duration: 45:43**

Disappointed that he was eliminated suddenly by the Celtic Warrior, Justin sent out his frustration on the steel steps a little before he looked right up to the entry flags, knowing that he still had a chance to win this thing if he were to re-enter later on.

**Joey Styles:** I can't say Justin is disappointed at his elimination, but from the looks of him, I think he's still got a chance.

**Mike Tenay:** By the way he's looking at those re-entry flags, he's gonna wait for the right time to get one and re-enter!

Hoping that Tenay's words would be true at a stand-point, Justin headed back into the locker room with a standing ovation from the Madison Square Garden crowd for his performance in this 2nd annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble.

Meanwhile, Antonio Cesaro finally re-entered the ring after having recovered by that woozy spell made by Owen and his airplane spin. However, his time to re-enter the ring was all for naught as by the second the stepped in...

...he was clotheslined by Bret "Hitman" Hart which sent Cesaro over the top rope and onto the floor, resulting in a first elimination for the Hitman.

**Jim Ross:** Cesaro is gone! Thanks on behalf to the Hitman!

**Bobby Heenan:** Looks like this Swiss Miss is spilled all over the floor! Cleanup on aisle 4!

**Tazz:** Cesaro is done for the day!

**55th Elimination: Antonio Cesaro; Eliminated by Bret "HitMan" Hart; Duration: 11:48**

Joey Styles: Antonio Cesaro never recovered from that sick airplane spin given by Owen! And it looks like to me we got another entrant coming our way in just about 10 seconds!

Joey Styles was right. As Antonio Cesaro walked away from the ring angry and disappointed, the 10 second mark appeared on the Rumble clock as another man was about to make his way.

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #63: Kurt Angle**

Hearing the song of what seemed to be a sound-alike/rap version of "Lunatic Fringe" by Red Rider come through the fan's ears, they stood in cheers of the next entrant as inside the ring Charlie Sheen was waiting with his Singapore Cane gripping through his hand hoping that a certain Olympic Gold medalist would come into the ring.

**Tazz:** Oh, yeah! Now we're cooking!

**Jim Ross:** Here comes the only Olympic Gold Medalist in professional wrestling history, Kurt Angle!

**Michael Cole:** He's a former WWE Champion, former Intercontinental Champion, former European Champion, former United States Champion, former TNA World Heavyweight Champion, and not to leave out the 1996 Gold Medal Winner at the Olympic Games at Atlanta!

**Mike Tenay:** Looks like Charlie Sheen's waiting for him! This is gonna be legendary!

Seeing the next entrant Kurt Angle stare at the cane-swinging tiger-blooded warlock with such velocity of a fearless American soldier, the Olympic Gold Medalist rushed through the ring with intensity.

_**To be continued once again!**_

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Before we go ahead with the stats, I want to make a special announcement I'm gonna make to those of you reading this.**

**I have announced that me and my partner CharlieHarperFan88 aka ForeverTheTorturedRebel are in plans to do a third Fanfiction Royal Rumble after this story is over. It might take a long time though, although we don't know how long, but trust us, it's gonna be something else! Maybe it'll be right around April or so. So without further to do...**

**Here are confirmations for the FanFiction Royal Rumble 3, coming up some time after this whole story/event is over:**

**The venue will take place at MetLife Stadium.**

**There will be two rings instead of one so that many contestants will fit at the same time.**

**Most of the contestants will return from this previous Royal Rumble.**

**Some of the contestants who had competed in the first annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble, but did not compete in the 2nd Fanfiction Royal Rumble will get a chance to compete once again.**

**There will be 7 re-entry flags instead of 5 next time.**

**Wrestlers like Fandango, Jack Swagger and Mark Henry are confirmed alongside others who had not yet competed in both Fanfiction Royal Rumbles.**

**Characters like Dipper and Mabel Pines of Gravity Falls fame alongside The SWAT Kats and Catwoman are also confirmed, alongside more brand new contestants as well.**

**Five members of Aces & Eights will also be confirmed. (We're not telling you who.)**

**CharlieHarperFan88/ForeverTheTorturedRebel and LordRyuTJ will choose who gets a chance to be in. (Don't whine if your favorite doesn't get in, just enjoy the show.)**

**The winner of Fanfiction Royal Rumble 3 will get a nice trophy and $10,000,000 in cold, hard cash!**

**In addition, I am having thoughts about doing a new wrestling show, one I promise not to cancel a few shows in (although the first (TWE) was cancelled because I lost the files for future episodes due to having to move off this computer).**

**Okay, with Charlie Sheen and Kurt Angle engaging in an encounter next chapter, it's time for stats! Here we go!**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 63**

**Entries left: 17**

**Number of eliminations: 55**

**People in the ring: 13**

**Eliminated: Beavis, Bully Ray, Dean Ambrose, Homer Simpson, Big Show, Johnny Cage, Daniel Bryan, Psy, Eddy, Carl Brutananadilewski, Phineas, John Cena, Kane, Brodus Clay, Undertaker, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Ultimate Warrior, Sin Cara, Cody Rhodes, Damien Sandow, Fox McCloud, Dan, Chris Jericho, Devon, Rigby, Jeff Hardy, Duncan, Angry Video Game Nerd, Mordecai, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Dean Ambrose (again), Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Scorpion, Link, Homer Simpson (again), Batman, Captain America, CM Punk, Bender, "Cowboy" James Storm, Mick Foley, Alejandro Burromuerto, Fluttershy, Rob Van Dam, Nightwing, Anne Maria, Lightning, Triple H, Austin Aries, Heather, Ryback, Justin and Antonio Cesaro**

**In the ring: Bret "HitMan" Hart, Charlie Sheen, Eric Cartman, John Cena, Kurt Angle, Owen, Phineas, Rainbow Dash, Randy Orton, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ryu, Sheamus and Vader**

**We got a brand new runner-up record for Fanfiction Royal Rumble II! Here she is:**

**Iron Man (current record holder): The Angry Video Game Nerd (1 hour, 8 minutes, 59 seconds; FRR II)**

**Runner up: Heather (1 hour, 1 minute, 38 seconds; FRR II)**

**Will this encounter between Charlie Sheen and Kurt Angle blow up? Will we see more shocks, surprises and breathtaking moments in the next chapter? Keep psyched and read and review! Trust us, you don't wanna miss it. And we will see more of Rainbow Dash in the next chapter, I hope. Until then...**

**DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!**


	15. The Rumble pt13: The Awesome Showoff

**FanFiction Royal Rumble II**

**Chapter 15: The AWWWesome Showoff**

**In the last chapter: An impressive shockers happened as Ryback had eliminated the King of Kings, Triple H, from the contest not to mention South Park's own fat kid Eric Cartman, alongside Total Drama's resident Eye Candy Justin, eliminated WWE's meat-eater Ryback! Justin became the unfortunate of an elimination by Sheamus as well as Heather, due to a wardrobe malfunction thanks to Bleach's blonde bombshell, Rangiku Matsumoto. Now with Kurt Angle's entry into the ring, will the biggest Royal Rumble in history blow up even more?**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, and other companies and people.**

**CharlieHarperFan88 is my partner in helping this show come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

Without any minute or second to waste, Kurt Angle rushed right down the aisle and got into the ring in which Charlie Sheen tried to swing right away with his singapore cane...

...but Kurt Angle managed to suck just in the nick in time and started to throw punches right away at the tiger-blooded warlock.

**Tazz:** Charlie Sheen started to strike early, but Kurt Angle saw it coming instantly!

**Mike Tenay:** And look at the Olympic Gold Medalist firing away!

Kurt Angle kept firing away Charlie Sheen with punches to the face and then irish whipped him hard right to the turnpost in which Kurt Angle surprised Charlie Sheen from behind with a repeated German Suplex.

**Jim Ross:** It seems that Kurt Angle is gonna go back and forth with suplexs here!

**Bobby Heenan:** He's gonna fall on his back the same way he does with pornstars!

Every german suplex that was given into Charlie made his back a little more tender than juicy barbecue ribs. He was given the first and the second suplex. Both suplexes hurt the warlock harder than home. And on the final suplex...

...Kurt Angle flipped Charlie Sheen flat through his face.

**Tazz:** Whoa! Did you see Charlie Sheen land face down!

**Michael Cole:** I did, and I'm certain Charlie's gonna remember that!

**Charlie Sheen:** *to the camera* I'm sure I'm not gonna remember this. NOT WINNING!

Kurt Angle then tried to continue his frenzy, by trying to get Rainbow Dash from behind with a nice Angle Slam...

...but Rainbow Dash soon landed back on her two hooves, jumped right on Kurt Angle's shoulders, and just flipped her whole body over which sent the top of Kurt Angle's head via Reverse Hurricanrana!

**Tazz:** *surprised* Oh, Sh-! Nice counter by Rainbow Dash!

**Joey Styles:** And Kurt Angle landed right on the back of his head. Imagine what the neck could've looked like if the landing became a bit worse.

**Jim Ross:** Well, Kurt Angle did win the 1996 Olympic Gold Medal in Freestyle Wrestling with a broken neck, so imagine if he were to win a Royal Rumble with an injury like that!

Seeing that Kurt Angle almost came close to a broken neck, the action continued on as Owen tried his best to eliminate Phineas Flynn from the match. He managed to get Phineas over now all he needed to know was knock the little guy down.

But Phineas managed to kick Owen right in the face to avoid certain elimination.

**Mike Tenay:** Looks like Phineas managed to swat away Owen at the time being!

**Tazz:** I don't know how long Phineas can withstand any more damage! The kid's suffering too much!

**Bobby Heenan:** Well, if he does, he's gonna look a moldy, bruised Dorito!

Seeing Owen woozy around the ring, Phineas capitalized on this opportunity by going up on the top rope in which he focused mostly on the Canadian fatboy.

Just like a heat seeking missile, Phineas leaped from the top rope and gave a missile dropkick to Owen's face! He stumbled forward but only to trip over Cartman from South Park which Eric's size made the rest Owen land on the mat like a brick.

**Michael Cole:** Owen's down! Phineas Flynn just got Owen down!

**Jim Ross:** Looks like he may wanna thank Eric Cartman for the team effort as well!

**Tazz:** Yeah, and he doesn't even know it yet!

Meanwhile, a good 25 seconds was displayed on the Rumble clock as Rangiku Matsumoto irish whipped Randy Orton through rope after rope. And then all of a sudden, when The Viper bounced back to her...

...Rangiku suddenly leaped onto the air and managed to land on the Apex Predator with a Lou Thesz Press! But what was most interesting was that Rangiku's firm breasts was right all over Orton's face!

**Jim Ross:** Rangiku hits a Lou Thesz Press!

**Michael Cole:** *Seeing Rangiku's breasts jiggle* Indeed! That was a nice bounce to say the least.

**Mike Tenay:** I can only hope you're talking about the move there!

So far 15 seconds already passed as Eric Cartman suddenly leaped up on the top rope.

And then, he took his eyes on Rainbow Dash, thinking to perform a flying body press and having to land on her.

**Tazz:** Is Cartman actually gonna fly?

**Jim Ross:** I'm not sure this is gonna work!

**Mike Tenay:** Well, you might not know what to expect in a Rumble quite like this!

Taking a leap, Eric Cartman jumped, but when he did...

...his feet slipped through the turnbuckle and made Cartman's face fall right through the mat, not even getting close to a dizzy Rainbow Dash. Seeing Cartman botch a top-rope maneuver brought out laughter from the WWE Universe.

**Jim Ross:** Well, that wasn't very smart of Cartman! That was a hard fall!

**Bobby Heenan:** I heard Cartman is so small, that he tried to commit suicide by jumping off a curve!

**Michael Cole:** *sarcastically* Oh ha ha... anyway, here comes number 64 on his way!

As Cartman was still slumped on the mat, the last 10 seconds ticked down to the next entrant.

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1! *BZZT***

**Entrant #64: Peter Griffin (Family Guy)**

**Jim Ross:** My gawd, looks like business just picked up again!

**Mike Tenay:** There's another returning competitor from the previous Fanfiction Royal Rumble, Family Guy's Peter Griffin!

**Michael Cole:** Peter Griffin is just dashing out of the aisle like a mad horse! Who knows what Peter Griffin might do in this year's Rumble! He's mean and angry now!

The father of the famed Griffin family hit the ring while being greeted by his fans attending Madison Square Garden. But he didn't have time to eat up the cheers. It was time to go to work.

Peter Griffin was pumped up as he began hitting one-by-one at anyone he could find starting with Ryu, Owen, Rangiku Matsumoto, Bret Hart, Sheamus and Phineas Flynn. He was on a roll!

**Tazz:** Look at Peter Griffin just firing away!

**Joey Styles:** I'm not gonna lie, Peter's going all out like gang warfare here!

However, when Peter Griffin saw Eric Cartman trying to get up using the ropes, the fatman capitalized on this occasion by lifting up Cartman around the legs, jumped him over the top rope and onto the floor, therefore eliminating Eric Cartman out of this Rumble for good.

**Bobby Heenan:** Hey, the guy who sang "Hungry Eyes" is outta there.

**Joey Styles:** Brain, I think you're referring to Eric Carmen. Eric Cartman is gone!

**Bobby Heenan:** I know who it is! I always get confused getting this little fat kid's name right.

**56th Elimination: Eric Cartman; Eliminated by Peter Griffin; Duration: 4:16**

Upset that he was thrown out someone huger than him, Eric Cartman started to lose it one bit.

Cartman somehow retaliated by kicking the steel steps over and over again and not to mention punching out the cameraman right by the balls.

**Joey Styles:** *seeing Cartman assault the cameraman Hey, come on! What was that for?

**Jim Ross:** I think Cartman just lost it! Just like Beavis before, he isn't taking elimination very well!

**Tazz:** I think I gotta feeling who he may go after next!

Feeling that his mini-carnage cant be contained, Cartman started ramming barricades over and over to control his anger. But it still wasn't enough.

Cartman then ran right around the announcer's table and dived right onto Michael Cole, therefore attacking him over and over again. The assault caught the attention of the announcers and wrestlers who were busy looking over the direction of Cartman and Michael Cole.

**Mike Tenay:** Somebody get this kid off of him! He's going berzerk!

**Joey Styles:** Haven't we had enough rampages for one Royal Rumble to begin with?

**Eric Cartman:** *as he's beating up Cole* You son of a bitch! You mother f***ing son of a bitch! I'll destroy you! I'll f***ing destroy you!

The security guards managed to rip Cartman off of Cole and forced him out of the back of Madison Square Garden for good, therefore and hopefully, causing the very last rampage of the night. That beatdown forced Michael Cole to be rendered unconscious.

Meanwhile, as the rest of the competitors all saw Cartman being dragged away by security, Randy Orton forced Owen to turn over so that the Total Drama Island winner can end up eating a RKO... and he did!

**Jim Ross:** Oh, and Randy hits the RKO!

**Joey Styles:** Owen must've been distracted from the beating that Cartman gave to Michael Cole!

**Bobby Heenan:** Yeah, and now he's down and out like a Chinese whore in a roach motel!

As soon as Randy Orton got up from that RKo, he turned around...

...only to get whacked by Charlie Sheen and that singapore cane of his!

**Tazz:** Charlie Sheen just whacked Orton real clean of that singapore cane!

**Mike Tenay:** That's definitely gonna leave a bruise, let me tell ya!

As a good minute and 15 seconds was past, both Peter Griffin and Ryu was trying to tease each other with karate shots. Ryu was trying to swing away with a nice hurricane kick and Peter did the smart thing by ducking down and trying not to get hit.

**Jim Ross:** Smart move for Peter Griffin to duck from that kick.

**Joey Styles:** Imagine if he did caught by that kick, his teeth would be spilled all over the ring!

Peter was trying to dodge every hurricane kick that was being thrown at him by the World Warrior himself.

**Peter Griffin:** *trying to block Ryu's kicks* Agh! What the frickin' hell's your problem! You frickin' ferret!

Starting to become a little tired of Ryu's hurricane kick, Peter managed to counter by catching Ryu's foot...

...and picked him up to counterattack with a spinebuster!

**Mike Tenay:** Nice counter by Peter Griffin!

**Tazz:** I never seen a spinebuster like that!

Seeing Ryu down on the mat, Peter Griffin capitalized on this opportunity by picking him up and just tossing him over the top rope and onto the floor, resulting in another elimination!

**Joey Styles:** Ryu is outta the Rumble for good!

**Bobby Heenan:** *imitating the Street Fighter announcer to Ryu* You lose!

**57th Elimination: Ryu; Eliminated by Peter Griffin; Duration: 17:38**

Disappointed that he was eliminated, Ryu left the aisle as the rest of the action continued.

Right around the left turnbuckle, Bret Hart, Charlie Sheen and Rangiku Matsumoto were too busy trying their best to eliminate Owen from the Rumble. Owen was just the size of a mack truck to be exact. Hitman got Owen by the head, Rangiku got Owen by the legs and Charlie Sheen tried to lift Owen by his back.

**Mike Tenay:** I think they're gonna try to lift Owen here!

**Tazz:** I'm not sure if this is gonna work?

**Bobby Heenan:** It can't work. Owen's so fat he just takes up the whole part of the ring!

The three had Owen off his feet, but somehow...

...Charlie Sheen hurt his back which accidentally had Owen falling right on top of him, therefore failing the elimination attempt.

**Jim Ross:** My god, Charlie Sheen got squashed by Owen there!

**Michael Cole:** I'm certain Charlie Sheen's been there before.

**Charlie Sheen:** *holding his back in pain* Uggggh, I'm so not used to this...

As Charlie Sheen was just groaning around the mat in pain, the entire 10 seconds ticked down to its next entrant.

**Michael Cole:** We're about to see who number 65 is! Let's check it out!

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1! *BZZT***

_**I'm here to show the world, I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD! COME OOOOOOOON! BRING IT OOOOOOOON!**_

**Entrant #65: Dolph Ziggler**

WWE's residential showoff and Mr. Money In The Bank himself Dolph Ziggler came from the entrance stage to a handful of boos, knowing that he wasn't alone. Dolph's main squeeze AJ Lee and his muscle, Big E. Langston came out with him as well. After a good luck kiss, Dolph Ziggler hit the ground running.

**Jim Ross:** Here comes Dolph Ziggler! Another returning face from the previous Fanfiction Royal Rumble!

**Mike Tenay:** This young man accomplished so much in his short time! He's been Intercontinental Champion, United States Champion, and not to mention World Heavyweight Champion! And with AJ and Big E in his corner, he's definitely gonna do some damage in the Rumble!

As when Dolph Ziggler hit the ring, he looked right at the tiger-blooded warlock Charlie Sheen by connecting elbow drop after elbow drop. It was an entire 7-count elbow drop salute Charlie Sheen was getting sore every time an elbow hit right at it's chest.

But when he got to number 6, Dolph took the time to stand up on his own two feet and gently gel his hair back, much to the distaste of WWE Universe.

**Bobby Heenan:** You never seen perfection quite like Dolph Ziggler there? He's like Mr. Perfect's son!

**Joey Styles:** He definitely has the arrogance for it, indeed.

And as soon as Dolph Ziggler was about to hit that final elbow drop...

...he was suddenly surprised by Vader as he clotheslined the blonde off of him!

**Jim Ross:** Vader hits Ziggler with a thunderous clothesline!

**Joey Styles:** He just got the blonde knocked off its dome there!

As Dolph Ziggler was trying to shake himself off of that unexpected clothesline, back at the entrance stage came Devon and the rest of the Aces & Eights coming out to a caucous of boos just like the Shield.

With D.O.C. and Mike Knox right behind him, Devon was ready to climb the ladder where he saw one of the re-entry flags.

**Mike Tenay:** *seeing Aces and Eights* Oh no...

**Joey Styles:** This isn't gonna be good here if Devon re-enters in the match!

**Bobby Heenan:** Everything is worse when Aces and Eights are on the scene! It's worse than my sex life!

**Michael Cole:** *disturbed by the Brain* Okay, I didn't need to hear that...

Devon was climbing ledge over ledge as he was getting close to a re-entry flag. But when his hand almost reached the flag with such an evil smirk right in the face, when suddenly...

...the lights went off by him altogether.

**Tazz:** Our lights went off again.

**Joey Styles:** *upset* I'm getting a little sick and tired of these power outages...

But when the lights came on and to Devon's shock...

...The Undertaker reappeared, but this time, It was on the ladder in which it made Devon more scared as usual.

**Jim Ross:** My gawd! The Undertaker!

**Michael Cole:** The Undertaker's back!

**Mike Tenay:** And he's here for a little bit of revenge!

Devon didn't have time to react when Undertaker grabbed the neck of the leader of the Aces and Eights really tight. He looked down at D.O.C. and Mike Knox with no mercy, when suddenly...

...Undertaker lifted Devon up and chokeslammed him right onto D.O.C. and Mike Knox rendering them unconscious in a dog pile.

**Joey Styles:** *in horror* OH MY GOD! DOG PILE!

**Bobby Heenan:** Undertaker has just single-handedly took out Aces and Eights!

**Jim Ross:** Payback for having become eliminated by this gang of hoodlums earlier in the contest!

Having successfully taken out the gang of Aces & Eights, Undertaker stared at the re-entry flag and grabbed it, therefore re-entering the contest much to the horror of contestants competing in the Rumble.

**Michael Cole:** Taker's got a flag! Taker's got a flag!

**Tazz:** I think everyone's gonna be in for it now!

Before the Undertaker was inches away from getting back into the ring, Randy Orton had John Cena right around the top rope.

But only for Orton to grab Cena's head and go through the second rope which meant something was gonna be bad here.

**Jim Ross:** Uh-oh! Here it comes!

**Joey Styles:** This is not gonna look good for John Cena.

Without any hesistation, Randy Orton planted Cena good and clean with a hard DDT right on the mat!

**Michael Cole:** What a hard DDT by the Viper!

**Jim Ross:** Cena may be cracked like a coconut here!

As soon as he pumped the crowd up with such intense fashion, just like a viper, Randy Orton slithered across the ring, hoping to set up John Cena with a thunderous RKO!

Several seconds later, John Cena got up on his two feet and turned around, as Randy Orton got Cena by the neck! But John Cena soon pushed away Orton...

...right into the Undertaker in which the Phenom saw the Apex Predator and performed a nice back body drop which sent Orton over the top rope and onto the floor, resulting in an unexpected elimination!

**Michael Cole:** *reacting* Orton's eliminated! Randy Orton's just been eliminated from the Rumble!

**Tazz:** The Viper has just been devenomized!

**58th Elimination: Randy Orton; Eliminated by Undertaker; Duration: 23:30**

As Orton left the ring in anger and disappointment, 20 seconds was about to await the next competitor as Sheamus started to carry Phineas like some kind of cruxifiction.

**Bobby Heenan:** I think Sheamus of Nazareth is about to send Phineas flying like a rock here!

**Tazz:** We could see the High Cross there!

Sheamus kept on carrying Phineas on his own when suddenly...

...Phineas started to counter Sheamus's High Cross with a hurricanrana!

**Joey Styles:** Nice move by Mr. Phineas Flynn!

**Jim Ross:** Sheamus nearly got him for the kill!

**Mike Tenay:** But it wasn't meant to be! Looks like we got 10 seconds on the clock! Who's number 66 in the biggest Royal Rumble ever?

As Phineas sighed a brief air of relief. The Rumble countdown clock ticked down to it's final 10 seconds, revealing the next entrant.

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1! *BZZT***

**Entrant #66: Sheldon Cooper (The Big Bang Theory)**

The Big Bang Theory theme song, sung by 90's pop group The Barenaked Ladies, played all across the garden as the 66th entrant, Sheldon Cooper, came down the aisle to a bunch of his nerd fanbase who all came with the 'Bazinga' and 'Soft Kitty' signs all across the arena. He also brought in a duffel bag for some reason.

**Michael Cole:** *appalled* Okay, is this some kind of joke? Tell me Jim Parsons isn't actually gonna compete in this!

**Joey Styles:** Well, in real life he is Jim Parsons, but in the show and basically here in the Rumble, he's Dr. Sheldon Cooper!

**Tazz:** But I can't understand what's in that duffel bag of all sorts, we might as well find out exactly!

As Sheldon looked at all the action in the ring with so much startlement...

The scientist took his bag down, unzipped it and started putting on his protective gear one at a time, which meant his helmet, elbow pads and knee pads. He also put on fingerless gloves for good measure.

**Mike Tenay:** Looks like Sheldon's equipping himself a little here!

**Bobby Heenan:** Weird, it's like Transformers with OCD.

As Sheldon took his time still getting equipped with protective gear on the outside, on the inside, both Rangiku Matsumoto and Dolph Ziggler were busy trying to double team the hell out out of Vader by trying to go for a double suplex.

They got him with a double front headlock but now all they had to do was to pick Vader up off his feet.

**Jim Ross:** Looks like both Ziggler and Matsumoto are looking to pull double duty here!

**Michael Cole:** I can't wait to see what they do to Vader here!

They started to tug on Vader's singlet and easily and yet barely...

...the pairing started to pick Vader up nice and easily into suplex position and then slammed him right down.

**Joey Styles:** They picked Vader up! I can't believe they picked him up!

**Bobby Heenan:** You wanna know the reason they picked Vader up? Rangiku's breasts are so big, they made a good cookie shelf!

Back outside the ring, Sheldon Cooper finally came equipped with helmet, elbow pads, knee pads, gloves and helmet as he finally got inside the ring after wasting good time of dressing himself up.

But when he got inside the ring, the first person Sheldon encountered was The Undertaker, who gestured Sheldon with a rolling of his eyes and a threatening throat cut. Sheldon saw this and was shocked.

**Sheldon Cooper:** *shocked when he sees Undertaker* HOLY MOTHER OF ABERCROMBIE! AAAAAAH!

Scared out of his mind from the Deadman, Sheldon Cooper retreated under the ropes and stayed outside, hoping that he wouldn't have to face so threatening like the Undertaker. The rest of the audience laughed at Sheldon's sudden misfortune.

**Joey Styles:** *trying not to snicker* Looks like Sheldon might have wetted himself looking at the Undertaker!

**Tazz:** That's not the place Sheldon wanted to be at the right time!

**Michael Cole:** Well, like it or not, Sheldon's gonna have to re-enter in the ring soon enough!

As Sheldon was still bothered by the Phenom, over at the other side of the ring, both Rainbow Dash and Kurt Angle both traded fist and hooves against each other. This felt like another back and forth contest between an Olympian and a Weather Pony.

**Jim Ross:** Rainbow Dash and Kurt Angle are just going at it like crazy here!

**Mike Tenay:** Yeah, I'm really impressed how long Rainbow Dash has been ever since she entered!

The momentum between punches kept going on between them, but it was mostly on Rainbow Dash. The weather pony then whipped Kurt Angle on the ropes, but only for Kurt Angle to reverse and sent Rainbow Dash running instead.

Kurt Angle tried to go for a clothesline, but Rainbow Dash ducked it just in time. The weather pony was safe, but only for Kurt Angle to scoot forward and perform a flapjack right on Rainbow Dash in which she landed right on the ropes!

**Joey Styles:** Ouch! Rainbow Dash got hit with a Stun Gun there!

**Bobby Heenan:** Rainbow Dash might become euthanized because of that impact!

The Brain was right. Rainbow Dash stumbled trying to get up on her own two hooves as Kurt Angle picked her up for the Angle Slam and have Rainbow Dash sent flying out of the ring and onto the floor, eliminating her from the biggest Royal Rumble in history!

**59th Elimination: Rainbow Dash; Eliminated by Kurt Angle; Duration: 45:41**

**Jim Ross:** How impressive is that? Rainbow Dash managed to last 45 minutes!

**Michael Cole:** I'll hate to admit this very much, but that's really impressive coming from a pony with wings!

As Rainbow Dash flew out of Madison Square Garden looking very upset of her elimination, Charlie Sheen and Bret Hart kept on double teaming Owen with huge dropkicks that made the Total Drama Island winner stumbling a lot. It was very hard trying to get him down after all this time.

Both the Hitman and the Warlock then nodded to each other as they tried to pick up Owen for a double suplex, just like what Rangiku and Ziggler did to The Man They Call Vader.

**Mike Tenay:** I think the Hitman and Charlie Sheen may be looking to take down Owen with a suplex, just like what Vader went through not too long ago.

**Bobby Heenan:** They'll never get him up! Owen's so fat, he pretty much takes half of the TV that everyone's watching!

Both Bret and Charlie got Owen in a front headlock, wrapped his fat arms around their shoulders and tugged around Owen's shorts, hoping to pick him up, but to absolutely no avail. He could not be picked up that easily, despite being the size of a huge pickle barrel.

This was a mistake for the duo as Owen suddenly found the strength from his heart and managed to lift up Bret Hart and Charlie Sheen single-handedly with a suplex. The Hitman and the tiger-blooded warlock were brought down!

**Tazz:** Well, that was unlucky for the Hitman and Charlie Sheen.

**Joey Styles:** Owen just managed to lift Bret Hart and Charlie Sheen for a suplex!

**Jim Ross:** Owen's still looking unstoppable here! And it looks like were about to have number 67 on his way! Who's it gonna be?

As Sheldon still looked as dog-crap outside the ring, the 10 seconds on the Rumble clock ticked down to its next competitor.

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1! *BZZT***

_**AWWWWWWWWESOOOOOOOME!**_

**Entrant #67: The Miz**

**Michael Cole:** And heeeeeere he is!

**Jerry Lawler:** It's the most must-see WWE superstar today, The Miz!

**Tazz:** I'm not gonna lie to you, King. This rumble just got awesome!

Seeing a still bothered Sheldon Cooper just scared to get inside the ring, The Awesome One ran down the aisle by surprise as he suddenly grabbed the scientist by the collar of his shirt and dragged him inside the ring..

As soon as Sheldon Cooper got up, he was met with a boot to the face, a la Sheamus and the Brogue Kick!

**Jim Ross:** Another Brogue Kick by Sheamus!

**Mike Tenay:** Dr. Sheldon Cooper might not get up from a kick like that!

**Bobby Heenan:** I think he got a few atoms knocked off his brain there!

Seeing Sheldon go right down on the mat, Peter Griffin capitalized by climbing the middle rope.

Not taking any chances, Peter Griffin nailed Sheldon with a nice middle-rope splash that turned Sheldon into a giant earth-like pancake.

**Jerry Lawler:** *chuckling* Oh, man... Sheldon got squashed big time!

**Joey Styles:** Sheldon has just turned himself into some kind of Crash Test Dummy here!

**Bobby Heenan:** He just might. I got a Ford Pinto and a brick wall at home and he'd be perfect for that job!

The next victim Sheldon soon faced up was Vader who eyed him like a bunch of delicious cookies.

The beast from the Rocky Mountains soon dragged Sheldon's body from the left turnbuckle as he walked over him and approached the middle rope, hoping to get Sheldon with at least one Vader Bomb from the Rumble.

**Tazz:** Uh-oh, he may be looking to make a Crepe out of Dr. Cooper!

**Mike Tenay:** I assure you that no one's gonna really get up from this!

Vader started to bounce on the middle rope, hoping to get some elevation and to turn Sheldon into a tenderized steak.

But before Vader could leap however, Sheldon Cooper managed to get up, despite having being brutalized when he re-entered the ring thanks to The Miz, and low blowed Vader a bit harshly!

**Joey Styles:** *cringing* Oh my god!

**Jim Ross:** Vader just got hit in the downstairs region!

After Vader could feel the low blow right across the nads, Sheldon capitalized and pushed Vader's legs way over the top rope and sent him hurtling to the floor, counting as an elimination.

**Tazz:** Vader's gone! Vader's outta here!

**Mike Tenay:** And at the hands of Sheldon Cooper nonetheless!

**60th Elimination: Vader; Eliminated by Sheldon Cooper; Duration: 10:54**

Feeling a bit angry, Vader left the ring altogether as Sheldon Cooper just wiped some of his sweat coming out of his forehead, finally getting a sigh of relief.

That was until Dolph Ziggler jumped right on Sheldon Cooper and hit him with a Zig Zag!

**Jim Ross:** Sheldon gets sneak attacked with a Zig Zag, courtesy of Dolph Ziggler!

**Michael Cole:** I think Sheldon may have cutted it way too close for where he's concerned!

After showing off a little bit to the fans to a negative response, Dolph Ziggler turned right around...

...only to have his neck choked by The Undertaker, and got lifted and thrown to the mat via Chokeslam!

**Tazz:** Chokeslam! Taker hit the chokeslam!

**Bobby Heenan:** Death's taking one hell of a holiday, and he just took Dolph Ziggler with him with that chokeslam!

Meanwhile, the rest of the action continued as Phineas decided to make a leap from the top rope in which he was begging Cena to come right over here.

**Joey Styles:** What does Phineas have planned here?

**Tazz:** I don't know, but he looks like he may be looking to fly all over John Cena here!

So without any precaution, Phineas Flynn took some great imagination and managed to leap higher in a Rey Mysterio-like height...

...but only to be caught by John Cena instantly!

**Jim Ross:** Cena just caught Phineas mid-air!

**Michael Cole:** That was a mistake for Phineas there.

**Mike Tenay:** Well, Phineas is very light to be caught in mid air that easily!

Not wasting any time, John Cena flipped Phineas over in a Fireman's Carry position and slammed Phineas right down with a nasty Attitude Adjustment!

**Michael Cole:** Cena hits the Attitude Adjustment!

**Bobby Heenan:** Phineas just got smashed into little bitty Dorito pieces! Somebody get a janitor here!

As soon as John Cena looked right down on Phineas, his shoulders was somehow hooked in a full nelson position as he found out The Miz got Cena from behind...

...in which Miz tripped Cena over with his face landing right on the mat a la Skull Crushing Finale!

**Michael Cole:** Miz hits the Skull Crushing Finale.

**Mike Tenay:** Look at the finishers all around the ring! It's like a frenzy!

Meanwhile, a good 20 seconds began to display right on the Rumble clock as Kurt Angle tried to set up the beautiful Rangiku Matsumoto with a high top-rope suplex.

Kurt Angle tried to lift her up, but Rangiku hung on the ropes for good leverage. Knowing that she wasn't gonna keep her safe, Kurt Angle capitalized by punching her in the right breast!

**Tazz:** *tried not to snicker* Did Angle just punch Rangiku right in the breast?

**Joey Styles:** *looking speechless* Uhhhhh, I'm think he just did...

**Bobby Heenan:** You think one of Rangiku's breasts is gonna get large when you punch it? You know, like some sort of huge lump?

The punch actually did good to her as Kurt Angle managed to pick her up in suplex position...

...but not realizing that Peter Griffin had grabbed Kurt Angle's legs and sent him reeling in a powerbomb with Angle slamming Rangiku right on the mat with a powerbomb-vertical suplex combination attack!

**Joey Styles:** *shrieking* OH MY GOD! THAT WAS THUNDEROUS!

**Mike Tenay:** Peter Griffin just took down both Kurt Angle and Rangiku altogether!

**Tazz:** Peter Griffin may have killed two birds with one powerbomb there!

After the whole entire crowd of Madison Square Garden started chanting Peter Griffin's name, the fat man himself looked right at the Rumble clock and saw the next 10 seconds just winding down to the 68th entrant of the biggest Royal Rumble ever.

**Michael Cole:** We got another man to enter the Rumble! Who's it gonna be?

_**To be continued once again!**_

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Ooooh, I love this part! It's stats time! Let's see what we got!**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 67**

**Entries left: 13**

**Number of eliminations: 60**

**People in the ring: 13**

**Eliminated: Beavis, Bully Ray, Dean Ambrose (first time), Homer Simpson, Big Show, Johnny Cage, Daniel Bryan, Psy, Eddy, Carl Brutananadilewski, Phineas, John Cena (first time), Kane, Brodus Clay, Undertaker (first time), Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Ultimate Warrior, Sin Cara, Cody Rhodes, Damien Sandow, Fox McCloud, Dan, Chris Jericho, Devon, Rigby, Jeff Hardy, Duncan, Angry Video Game Nerd, Mordecai, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Dean Ambrose (again), Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Scorpion, Link, Homer Simpson (again), Batman, Captain America, CM Punk, Bender, "Cowboy" James Storm, Mick Foley, Alejandro Burromuerto, Fluttershy, Rob Van Dam, Nightwing, Anne Maria, Lightning, Triple H, Austin Aries, Heather, Ryback, Justin, Antonio Cesaro, Eric Cartman, Ryu, Randy Orton, Rainbow Dash and Vader**

**In the ring: Bret "HitMan" Hart, Charlie Sheen, Dolph Ziggler, John Cena, Kurt Angle, The Miz, Owen, Peter Griffin, Phineas, Rangiku Matsumoto, Sheamus, Sheldon Cooper and Undertaker**

**Will Sheldon Cooper still become an unlucky pain magnet? Will more carnage insue in the next chapter? Find out after you read, review and get wasted! And don't worry, the pint's on me! Salud!**


	16. The Rumble pt14: A Storm Is A-Brewin'

**FanFiction Royal Rumble II**

**Chapter 16: A Storm Is A-Brewin'**

**In the last chapter: Previous contestants all made their return to the Fanfiction Royal Rumble II such as Dolph Ziggler, The Miz and Peter Griffin and newcomers such as Olympic Gold medalist Kurt Angle and Big Bang Theory favorite Sheldon Cooper, who managed to eliminate the man they call Vader and not to mention was scared straight by a returning Undertaker. With Charlie Sheen waiting patiently, who will be next in line to claim victory in the biggest Royal Rumble in history?**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, and other companies and people.**

**ForeverTheTorturedRebel is my partner in helping this show come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

Charlie Sheen was awaiting the next entrant with such a very hard grip of his Singapore Cane. The last 10 seconds now ticked away.

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #68: Mega Man**

The "Mega Man II" theme song played all over Madison Square Garden as the next entrant, Mega Man, made his way down to the arena with his companion Rush, who flew him all the way down from the MSG rafters, via Rush Jet. Michael Cole was just stunned to see what was now going on.

**Michael Cole:** Okay, this is starting to get weird. We now got a robotic dog and some sort of kid with blue armor?

**Joey Styles:** I'm a bit surprised you don't know much about Mega Man, Cole!

**Tazz:** Hard to believe Cole never even plays Nintendo that much! I'm waiting to see what Mega Man can do here!

Supercharged and ready to go, Mega Man petted his companion's head as he got something from Dan's bin of hardcore. He kept dugging around and dugging around until...

...Mega Man finally brought out a soccer ball and rolled it and himself into the ring. Charlie Sheen looked on with such confusion.

**Jim Ross:** I believe Mega Man's brought a soccer ball in the ring.

**Mike Tenay:** I don't know how in the heck a weapon like that is gonna do in the Rumble here!

As Charlie Sheen was about to approach Mega Man with the anger of a tiger-blooded warlock, Mega Man found his mark and with such precision of his metal-encased boot...

...he kicked the ball right into Charlie Sheen's face as well as Randy Orton's, knowing the ball reflected from Charlie's face straight to the Viper's kisser!

**Tazz:** Whoa! Both Charlie Sheen and Orton got drilled there!

**Bobby Heenan:** Imagine having to kiss the end of a running Mack truck itself!

Mega Man was just getting started. He then saw Rangiku, trying to get up from that horrible powerbomb/superplex that he took. Without a second to waste, Mega Man lifted the soccer ball with his feet, sent the ball into the air, and performed a nice little back flip kick, which sent the ball hurdling right to Rangiku's beautiful face.

**Joey Styles:** *cringing* Oh my god! Rangiku just got it in the face!

**Michael Cole:** I think Mega Man just left a new beauty mark on Rangiku's face there!

The impact of that hit forced Rangiku to hold her left cheek in pain. Not to mention that Sheldon Cooper saw this as an opportunity when he lifted up Rangiku's legs and just sent her flying over the top rope and onto the floor resulting in another elimination for Sheldon.

**Jim Ross:** Rangiku has been eliminated from this match!

**Mike Tenay:** Yeah, and thanks to Mega Man nonetheless!

**61st Elimination: Rangiku Matsumoto; Eliminated by Sheldon Cooper; Duration: 16:41**

As Rangiku walked out of the Rumble a defeated woman, more action continued inside the ring as Dolph Ziggler had Peter Griffin on the turnbuckle and got him down for a 10 count punch salute.

Dolph Ziggler managed to punch Peter around for the 8th time before Kurt Angle finally came to the aid of Peter by picking up Dolph and dropping the show-off into a thunderous German suplex!

**Joey Styles:** Excellent German Suplex by the Olympic Gold medalist himself!

**Tazz:** It's a shame Ziggler didn't see to turn around on the last second, he got dropped hard!

Meanwhile, a good minute had passed when The Miz, Phineas, Undertaker, Sheamus and Bret Hart tried their best to try and eliminate Owen from this Rumble. It was perhaps gonna take a truck-load for Owen to be tossed from the match however.

But knowing that this wasn't gonna work for perhaps 5 people, both Mega Man and Peter Griffin came to the crowd of superstars and grabbed one body part from Owen, therefore making this 7-to-1. This was gonna be one hell of an elimination process to be exact as the rest of the New York City crowd was rallying on the superstars to eliminate the largest competitor in the contest.

**Michael Cole:** Looks like the rest of the competitors are gonna try to eliminate Owen here, but I'm not sure this is gonna work.

**Bobby Heenan:** It isn't gonna work! I saw Owen pretty much eat the whole pre-show catering from here! He's so fat that his belly button makes an echo.

Basically, The Brain was right. Owen had ate prior to this event, therefore the 7-on-1 elimination process happened to fail big time. Mostly it was because Phineas Flynn couldn't even try to lift Owen to his advantage.

So Owen retaliated by hitting Miz, Taker, Sheamus, HitMan, Mega Man, Peter Griffin _and _Phineas just so that he could take a bit of a breather.

**Bobby Heenan:** Just like I told you, it can't be done! Owen's so fat he's got more chins than the Yellow Pages!

**Mike Tenay:** I see you never get tired with the fat jokes.

**Bobby Heenan:** Yep, I bet you didn't know Owen has a snazzy yellow jacket he keeps in his closet. Everytime he wears it in downtown New York City, people start screaming, 'Hey, Taxi!'.

**Michael Cole:** *worn out by Brain's jokes* Oh geez...

Meanwhile, that wasn't the only elimination process going on. Somewhere around the ring, both Charlie Sheen and Dolph Ziggler were busy trying to eliminate Sheldon Cooper much to the horrific expense of the scientist himself.

Luckily for Sheldon, he had a strong grip, just trying to hold on the ropes.

**Tazz:** We could have another elimination here! Sheldon's in trouble!

**Jim Ross:** Sheldon's screaming like a pet coon in a bear trap!

**Sheldon Cooper:** *screaming as he's hanging on* NOOOOOOOO! CURSE MY BLOOD-RUSHING BRAIN!

As luck was on Sheldon's side once again, Kurt Angle managed to hit away at Ziggler and Charlie Sheen back and forth as Sheldon wobbled back in the ring, much to his safety.

Meanwhile, due to the wasteless time that was Owen's elimination, the clock finally ticked down to it's last 10 seconds as the rest of the people attending Madison Square Garden stood up on their seat awaiting the 69th entrant.

**Michael Cole:** We got another entry coming up in the Rumble!

**Tazz:** I'm getting goose bumps just thinking about it!

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1! *BZZT!***

There was a few seconds of silence, but then it was all stopped with a...

_***CRASH!***_

**Entrant #69: "Stone Cold" Steve Austin**

**Jim Ross:** *reacting* It's Stone Cold! Stone Cold!

**Michael Cole:** It's the Texas Rattlesnake and the first ever winner of the previous Fanfiction Royal Rumble, 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin!

**Mike Tenay:** He's also a 1996 King of the Ring winner and one of the most popular superstars of WWE's Attitude Era! This is gonna be huge!

Complete with his trademark black vest and an erupting ovation from the New York City crowd, Stone Cold Steve Austin came marching down the aisle and soon hit the ring. Like all Royal Rumbles before, he began to go at a frenzy.

He began firing fist after fist at anyone he was looking at. Unlike Cartman, his punches effected everyone from Bret Hart, Peter Griffin, Sheamus, and The Miz, but he now started punching right away right away on the Showoff, Dolph Ziggler right so he was shoved to the turnbuckle.

**Jim Ross:** Stone Cold is working on the Showoff!

**Bobby Heenan:** He's looking to stomp a mudhole dry on Mr. Ziggles there!

The Brain was right once again as Stone Cold started stomping right away right at the fruit basket at Ziggler multiple times. He kept on stomping him until Ziggler sat down on his ass.

Ziggler's muscular friend Big E. Langston tried to get himself involved by standing on the apron and tried to hit Austin with a clothesline, but Stone Cold saw this coming and hit Big E. right in the kisser.

**Mike Tenay:** Stone Cold is in a huge frenzy here!

**Joey Styles:** And it looks like Big E. got the worst end of that!

**Tazz:** Definitely a huge mistake trying to mess with the Texas Rattlesnake, no doubt about it!

Meanwhile, the next person he wanted to focus on next was Sheamus. Stone Cold started to whip the Celtic Warrior from rope to rope.

And with excellent precision, Stone Cold managed to nail The Great White Sheamus with a Lou Thesz Press alongside some more strikes to the face, but repeatedly!

**Jim Ross:** Stone Cold is now firing away at Sheamus!

**Bobby Heenan:** He's opening Sheamus up like a tall cool one there!

As Stone Cold was still firing away, he felt his face kicked in a little bit by Owen, who was just a little worn out from trying to be eliminated by seven people. The attack forced the cheers for Austin to die down a bit.

**Joey Styles:** Ouch! Looks like Stone Cold didn't see Owen coming!

**Jim Ross:** I pretty much dare anyone try to eliminate someone with the size of Owen there. He's definitely proven to be a Rumble favorite!

As Owen pretty much tried to pick Austin up, it proved to be a mistake.

While the Total Drama Island winner wasn't even looking, Stone Cold capitalized by kicking Owen right in the family jewels. Owen's face felt like he was gonna swell in incomplete pain, maybe it looked like his balls somehow got snipped off in the form of Austin's boot.

**Joey Styles:** *cringing* YOUCH! OWEN'S BALLS MAY BE BROKEN!

**Michael Cole:** And to think Beavis's nut shot was painful enough! This just tops the list!

But Austin wasn't quite done with Owen just yet. Austin then soon gave Owen the finger, kicked the fatboy across the gut and capitalized with a very hard Stone Cole Stunner!

**Jim Ross:** Stunner! Austin hits the Stone Cold Stunner!

**Mike Tenay:** And Owen becomes the recipient nonetheless!

The stunner became effective as Owen was stumbling a little bit towards the ropes.

Within no time to waste, Stone Cold rushed through and gave Owen a jaw-shattering clothesline, which sent the 296-pounder over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him for good.

**Tazz:** There goes the winner of Total Drama Island!

**Bobby Heenan:** His fat ass is outta here!

**Michael Cole:** We might have a new Rumble favorite for sure thanks to that elimination!

**62nd Elimination: Owen; Eliminated by Stone Cold Steve Austin; Duration: 23:04**

As Owen walked away sadly due to the fact that he was eliminated, Sheldon Cooper tried his best by trying to sneak attack Austin from behind, but just like Owen, that proved to be a mistake as well.

Stone Cold turned right around and not having to hesistate any further, Austin kicked Sheldon right in the gut and cracked him good with another Stone Cold Stunner!

**Jim Ross:** Austin hits another stunner!

**Joey Styles:** And this time, it's on Sheldon Cooper!

**Bobby Heenan:** To think that Sheldon could actually be smarter than he thinks! He must've got a cymbal monkey for brains there!

Seeing Sheldon Cooper down just like a dead doornail, Austin tried to find another poor sonuvabitch to receive the dreaded Stone Cold Stunner. Luckily, it just happened to come out of nowhere at the hands of John Cena.

Right before John Cena happened to lift Peter Griffin and tried to get him up for an Attitude Adjustment, Peter retaliated by raking the leader of the Cenation's eyes and pushing him right into Austin. Stone Cold spotted Cena tumbling towards him as he kicked him in the ribs and hit his finisher.

**Michael Cole:** And a Stone Cold Stunner to John Cena! How is this possible?

**Tazz:** Stone Cold is still on fire tonight and he's just getting started!

As Austin's momentum still kept him going, the last 20 seconds ticked down as Mega Man gave Kurt Angle kicks right to the ribs. Pretty much a combination of kicks to be exact. And it hurt, knowing that blue metal encasing all around Mega Man's foot.

**Joey Styles:** Look at Mega Man unload on Kurt Angle there!

**Jim Ross:** Imagine having a ton of metal just hit at your chest right at breakneck speed!

Somehow, as Mega Man was thinking of kicking Kurt Angle's head right off its body, Kurt Angle capitalized by grabbing his foot...

...and just turning the blue-armored hero over, therefore trapping Mega Man with an Angle Lock! Just thinking about the foot twisting in another angle in excruiciating pain made Mega Man just scream for his forsaken life.

**Mike Tenay:** Angle's got Mega Man in the Angle Lock, even though the only objective for the match is to just throw his opponent!

**Tazz:** Maybe, but I think Kurt Angle may leave him broken enough to be thrown over!

**Bobby Heenan:** If that happens, you might as well send Mega Man to the scrap heap for sure!

As Mega Man was still shouting in pain because of his almost soon-to-be twisted ankle, the Rumble clock began to count down to its last 10 seconds, indicating that the 70th entrant was about to come out. It was now at the home stretch.

Michael Cole: Here comes number 70 about to make his way in the Rumble!

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1! *BZZT!***

And then all of a sudden, a pile of pink rose petals somehow began to rain right inside Madison Square Garden for some odd reason. The rest of the wrestlers and commentators all noticed this happening before their very eyes, even Kurt Angle who finally managed to let go of Mega Man's metal-encased ankle.

**Joey Styles:** Okay, since when did it rain rose petals here in the Garden?

**Tazz:** *still confused* I have no frickin' idea, Joey. And quite frankly, I really don't wanna find out...

But then, the raining soon stopped as the rose petals began to form some kind of wind all across the four corners of the ring. It was forming a somewhat mini-vortex and sooner before anyone knew it, a person began to emerge from inside the vortex itself. The rest of the commentators and fans were shocked of who this was...

**Entrant #70: Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach)**

**Michael Cole:** *shocked* Bya... Byakuya Kuchiki is in this!?

**Jim Ross:** Well, it's safe to say... business has just been picked up!

**Joey Styles:** This man is perhaps one of the most dangerous people around the Soul Society! And it looks like Captain of Squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki, is about to bring the house down!

Byakuya looked at the rest of the competitors as if he wasn't intimidated by them. And then all of a sudden, Byakuya raised his sword and closed his eyes. His sword then started to glow a light lavender, and then in the fans and commentators eyes, Byakuya replied in something so cryptic.

**Byakuya Kuchiki:** *as the sword is dissolving* Scatter.

With his words, the sword disappeared or better yet dissolved in glowing pink petals. The rest of the competitors were puzzled at what was now going on.

**Joey Styles:** Okay, did that sword just disappear in our very eyes right now?

**Michael Cole:** *disturbed* This is turning out to be one freaky Royal Rumble here...

But then all of a sudden, the petals started to attack each contestant one by one, just leaving a very nasty cut, basically just to distract them. Sheldon was just so scared to death that he had to go under the ropes and hid under the ring. Luckily, it didn't count as a elimination knowing that they had to be thrown over the top tope.

Dolph Ziggler didn't look very lucky to be exact he felt his arm being cut by it's deadly rose petal. Luckily, it didn't look so deep to be exact, but his arm felt a painful twinge.

**Joey Styles:** My god, Ziggler's arm has just been nearly sliced there!

**Tazz:** Man, that oughtta make you cringe. It'd be interesting if Ziggler can manage to withstand the whole Rumble with a setback like this!

Feeling the pain of Byakuya's Zanpakutō, Ziggler rolled under the ring a little bit so that A.J. can manage to wrap around the cut a little bit. Luckily, the cut barely managed to open the skin a little.

Meanwhile, Byakuya then went to work on Sheamus by giving the Celtic Warrior a nice side suplex.

**Jim Ross:** Byakuya executes a nice side suplex!

**Mike Tenay:** From what I heard about this guy, he's also popular of the female demographic. It states there that Byakuya is popular among the female Shinigami of Soul Society, and he was voted number one in the "captain we desire to release a photo book for" poll taken by the Shinigami Women's Association.

**Bobby Heenan:** He gets all the women with such a crappy haircut like that? I wonder what I look like without cornrows?

**Michael Cole:** Don't get me wrong, Brain. Only weasels would be attracted to you.

As Byakuya soon got up, John Cena snuck up behind him and started to land a very painful Attitude Adjustment...

...but when John Cena nearly managed to slam Byakuya, the Squad 6 captain managed to land squarely on his two feet.

**Joey Styles:** Wow, what a nice landing for Byakuya!

**Tazz:** Even Cena couldn't believe it with his own eyes either!

Surprised that Byakuya escaped his finisher, Cena tried to clothesline him...

...but Byakuya ducked down and managed to pull off a spinning heel kick, just almost taking Cena's head off his own body!

**Tazz:** *surprised* Son of a-! Cena's head almost got decapitated right there!

**Jim Ross:** Whenever he does it with a sword or perhaps hand-in-hand, Byakuya is dangerous, no doubt about it!

As Cena laid motionless around the ring, around the left corner of the ring, The Miz had Peter Griffin right on the turnbuckle as he stanced himself just like a missile ready to strike.

**Tazz:** Looks like Miz is about ready to fire away at Peter Griffin there!

The Miz then took a good run and struck Peter Griffin with a jumping corner clothesline with picture perfect accuracy. The Miz then got through the ropes and climbed all the way up on the top rope, and as soon as he jumped for a double axe handle...

...he was suddenly caught by surprise by The Undertaker who grabbed Miz right by the neck!

**Michael Cole:** Uh-oh, looks like Miz caught himself in the bad place and the wrong time!

**Joey Styles:** This is gonna be thunderous!

With supernatural power, the Undertaker lifted The Awesome One up and dropped him down with his signature chokeslam!

**Mike Tenay:** Undertaker gets him down with a chokeslam!

**Bobby Heenan:** He may have buried The Miz six feet under there!

As The Miz was still reeling from that awful chokeslam, 18 seconds appeared right on the countdown clock as Bret Hart managed to counter Phineas's dropkick and started to grab the legs. He then wrapped them in a pretzel like maneuver, and as the Hitman pointed right to the fans with approval...

...Bret Hart turned Phineas Flynn over for a Sharpshooter, therefore bringing more pain to Phineas's already hurt ribs. Just the cringe-ful feeling that Phineas was now suffering right on his lower back!

**Jim Ross:** Hitman hits the sharpshooter! Hitman hits the sharpshooter!

**Joey Styles:** Just imagine the lower back just bending Phineas over in pain!

**Michael Cole:** I think Phineas may sigh in relief for a second there, because number 71's about to make his way in the Rumble!

As Phineas was still arching in pain, the countdown clock ticked to it's last 10 seconds, therefore the crowd waited in anticipation for the 71st entrant.

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #71: Brock Lesnar**

**Michael Cole:** *grimly* Uh-oh...

**Joey Styles:** *in horror* OH MY GOD!

**Jim Ross:** 'Oh my god' is right! Here comes the most sadistic beast in all of the WWE, Brock Lesnar!

**Tazz:** From the look on his face, he's ready to make this Royal Rumble his own disaster zone here!

The rest of the crowd all cheered/booed at the next entrant, Brock Lesnar, who was busy pumping himself up and making his way down the aisle. No one had forgotten what Lesnar had done in the past. He nearly ended John Cena's career, broken Triple H and Shawn Michaels's arms, and in his thoughts, he had accomplished everything he could get his hands on.

And as soon as he jumped into the ring with fireworks just sparkling out of the turnbuckles, the rest of the competitors were startled because of his entrance. The rest of the competitors showed fear for Lesnar, while some of the competitors weren't intimidated by him.

**Bobby Heenan:** Looks like the storm's a-brewin'...

**Mike Tenay:** You have to wonder who's Lesnar's first target is gonna be...

It wasn't easy for Lesnar to find who was gonna be his first target. He found a target in the Hitman, in which he struck on the back of his head aggressively, therefore finally breaking the hold. But somehow, Phineas was now too weak from the pain to even get up.

**Michael Cole:** Lesnar goes after the Hitman now!

**Bobby Heenan:** I think's Brock's hungry for some Canadian Bacon right here!

And then aggressively, Brock Lesnar soon picked up the Hitman in a fireman's carry position, and knowing that he got near the ropes, Lesnar F5'ed the Hitman over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating the Hall-of-Famer.

**Jim Ross:** There goes the Hitman! Brock Lesnar has eliminated Bret Hart!

**Joey Styles:** The Hitman's gotta be livid about this!

**63rd Elimination: Bret "Hitman" Hart; Eliminated by Brock Lesnar; Duration: 40:33**

As Hitman walked away disappointed because of his elimination, Lesnar laughed at him when Bret walked away from the entrance stage.

However, Lesnar became startled a little when Charlie Sheen whacked him in the back with a singapore cane. Bothered by this, Lesnar turned to Charlie with an angry look on his face.

**Mike Tenay:** Uh-oh, I don't think Lesnar was very pleased with Charlie Sheen just sneaking up on him like that!

**Joey Styles:** I hate to say it, but it's nice knowing you, Charlie!

Joey Styles was right. Charlie Sheen started to back away from Lesnar for a minute, before Lesnar went all apeshit over Charlie Sheen by grabbing him in the neck. And with the rage of a wildebeest, Lesnar than threw Charlie Sheen over the top rope and onto the floor, just eliminating him to a negative response from the crowd.

**Tazz:** And Lesnar eliminates Charlie Sheen from the Rumble!

**Michael Cole:** Looks like Charlie Sheen went from "Winning" to "Losing" there! He's gone!

**64th Elimination: Charlie Sheen; Eliminated by Brock Lesnar; Duration: 34:48**

As Charlie Sheen walked away angrily and with a puff coming from his cigar, coming from the other side of the ring, Sheamus suddenly picked up Stone Cold Steve Austin in a fireman's carry position.

He then grabbed the neck of the Texas rattlesnake and dropped right down on the mat for a thunderous Celtic Cross!

**Jim Ross:** Sheamus hits Austin with the Celtic Cross!

**Michael Cole:** And it looks like Sheamus isn't done with the Texas Rattlesnake just yet, I'm afraid!

As soon as he got up, Sheamus then started to pump the crowd with a cross formation. He then started to pump the crowd up as he beat his own chest repeatedly while yelling "Brogue!" while Austin was slowly getting up.

**Joey Styles:** We could see Sheamus hit the Brogue Kick again!

**Bobby Heenan:** He's gonna put down the rattlesnake easily here!

Sheamus then took a very good run and managed to kick right away...

...but Stone Cold noticed it and managed to catch Sheamus's foot just in the nick of time!

**Jim Ross:** Austin got him good there!

**Michael Cole:** This may be a horrible mistake for Sheamus there!

And indeed it was a horrible mistake. Stone Cold Steve Austin started to turn Sheamus over, managed to kick him in the gut and nailed the Celtic Warrior with a Stone Cold Stunner!

**Jim Ross:** Stunner! Austin gets Sheamus with the Stunner!

**Mike Tenay:** Sheamus may be out of it as far as he's concerned!

Mike Tenay could not be more right. Seeing Sheamus stumble a bit from the Stunner, Stone Cold capitalized by grabbing the back of Sheamus's head...

...and instantly threw him out of the top rope resulting in another elimination!

**Michael Cole:** Sheamus is out! The Celtic Warrior has been eliminated by Stone Cold!

**Bobby Heenan:** Looks like there's no more lucky charms for this leprechaun tonight!

**65th Elimination: Sheamus; Eliminated by Stone Cold Steve Austin; Duration: 25:23**

Sheamus then left the ring a bit disappointed because of his elimination, right around the same time that New York's own Bully Ray came out of the entrance stage and ran down the aisle, hoping to get himself one of the last re-entry flags for the Rumble.

However, Bully Ray didn't notice Big Show coming right behind him with an aggressive form of anger forming through his face.

**Tazz:** Here comes Bully Ray hoping to get another shot at the Rumble!

**Jim Ross:** Yeah, but he isn't alone here! Big Show's right on his tail!

**Mike Tenay:** I can only hope how this encounter will turn out here!

As Bully Ray finally climbed up the ladder one by one, his hand was about to reach for that last flag when suddenly...

...The Big Show came out of nowhere and hit the knockout punch right on Bully Ray, which sent him falling all the way down to another broken table!

**Joey Styles:** *reacting* OH MY GOOOD!

**Jim Ross:** Bully Ray could be knocked out completely!

**Michael Cole:** I couldn't agree more! That was a painful fall he took!

With an evil laugh from his face, the Big Show started to climb the final legs of the ladder and reached for the last flag when suddenly...

...a steel chair hit the giant from out of nowhere! It was none other than Total Drama's favorite eye candy, Justin!

**Tazz:** Whoa! Where did Justin come from!

**Mike Tenay:** I don't know, but basically, Justin's here to get the last flag! And I'm not sure if it was wise to do that to the Big Show, but nevertheless, he wants this opportunity!

Seeing Big Show pass out on the ledges of the ladder, Justin managed to do something shocking.

He somehow started to climb up the same ledges that Big Show was climbing up, and somehow got on Big Show's entire back like a spider monkey!

**Bobby Heenan:** *shocked by Justin climbing over Big Show* Wha- how on earth is Justin doing this? He's like a Hawaiian Spiderman!

**Joey Styles:** That may be the most incredible thing I have ever seen!

**Michael Cole:** I agree with Joey there! I have never seen someone just climb up on Big Show just like that!

As the rest of the people were chanting "Justin! Justin! Justin!" for that incredible stunt that he made, the male model than sat right on Big Show face down and chest first as he his hand touched the flag and pulled it down, getting the last re-entry flag.

**Jim Ross:** Justin's got the flag! Justin has got the flag!

**Michael Cole:** Justin is back in the Royal Rumble!

As soon as Justin got the flag, he was engaged in a staredown by Brock Lesnar far away from the ring right after Lesnar had F5'ed Kurt Angle. It was like a tsunami went right up against a devastating tornado.

This staredown wasn't gonna be unlike any other staredowns. It was gonna be disasterous and not even one single bone was gonna stay alive. Meanwhile, as the staredown continued, the countdown began to tick down, just seconds of revealing who would be number 72.

**Michael Cole:** Oh, man... is this getting better as it is? Here comes number 72! Who's it gonna be?

_**To be continued once again!**_

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Okay, dope fiends, it's my favorite part of the fic... stats time! Here's what we now got!**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 71**

**Entries left: 9**

**Number of eliminations: 65**

**People in the ring: 13**

**Eliminated: Beavis, Bully Ray, Dean Ambrose (first time), Homer Simpson, Big Show, Johnny Cage, Daniel Bryan, Psy, Eddy, Carl Brutananadilewski, Phineas, John Cena (first time), Kane, Brodus Clay, Undertaker (first time), Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Ultimate Warrior, Sin Cara, Cody Rhodes, Damien Sandow, Fox McCloud, Dan, Chris Jericho, Devon, Rigby, Jeff Hardy, Duncan, Angry Video Game Nerd, Mordecai, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Dean Ambrose (again), Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Scorpion, Link, Homer Simpson (again), Batman, Captain America, CM Punk, Bender, "Cowboy" James Storm, Mick Foley, Alejandro Burromuerto, Fluttershy, Rob Van Dam, Nightwing, Anne Maria, Lightning, Triple H, Austin Aries, Heather, Ryback, Justin (first time), Antonio Cesaro, Eric Cartman, Ryu, Randy Orton, Rainbow Dash, Vader, Rangiku Matsumoto, Owen, Bret "HitMan" Hart, Charlie Sheen and Sheamus**

**In the ring: Brock Lesnar, Byakuya Kuchiki, Dolph Ziggler, John Cena, Justin, Kurt Angle, Mega Man, The Miz, Peter Griffin, Phineas, Sheldon Cooper, Stone Cold Steve Austin and Undertaker**

**Who will number 72 be in the biggest Royal Rumble in history? Will Justin and Brock Lesnar blow up? Will Byakuya Kuchiki still keep up his momentum? And will Sheldon Cooper finally get in the ring after being scared pee-less? All will be revealed in the next chapter soon enough! Until then, let's drink! Salud! Oh wait, I already did that.**


	17. The Rumble p15: The Sound of Sweet Music

**FanFiction Royal Rumble II**

**Chapter 17: The Sound of Sweet Chin Music**

**In the last chapter: Havoc reigned once again as the arrivals of the first ever Fanfiction Royal Rumble winner Stone Cold Steve Austin and newcomers such as Byakuya Kuchiki and Mega Man all made their presence known. But the biggest presence known was that Brock Lesnar nearly terrorized the rest of the ring when he eliminated two of the biggest names in the Rumble, tiger-blooded warlock Charlie Sheen and WWE Hall-of-Famer Bret "Hitman" Hart. And now with Total Drama's favorite male model Justin's re-entry into the Rumble, will the Biggest Royal Rumble become more dangerous than ever**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, and other companies and people.**

**ForeverTheTorturedRebel is my partner in helping this show come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations.**

**Before I start this chapter, I want to say firsthand that my prayers and thoughts go out to the people in Boston who is suffering from the tragedy they are going through with the bombings in the Boston Marathon. Recently, the suspects who were involved in this are now identified. One dead and the other is captured. Let's hope that in this hour, justice will be served one and for all. God Bless America and the city of Boston!**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

As Justin and Brock Lesnar were still having their intense staredown far away, the last 10 seconds ticked down as the rest of the people in Madison Square Garden all waited the 72nd entrant.

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #72: Finn The Human (Adventure Time)**

The 72nd entrant, which happened to be 14-year old Finn The Human from the Land of Ooo, came from the stands as he was riding with Jake the dog, who was almost the size of the titan-tron itself. Michael Cole looked pretty much shocked from a distance when he saw the sight of Jake the dog!

**Michael Cole:** *almost falls out of his seat* Whoa! What in the hell's that?

**Joey Styles:** Duh Cole, that's Finn from Adventure Time! Grow up! You're acting like a prissy 8-year old girl!

**Michael Cole:** I'm not talking about the kid! I'm talking about that huge yellow dog! I'm afraid he's gonna squish me!

**Jim Ross:** Geez, and here having to listen Brain talk about his sex life was horrible enough...

Finn soon got off his companion and searched right under the ring for perhaps a table of some sorts. He soon found one and had it positioned right near the almost broken announce table.

When he got right in the ring, Mega Man seemed to await him. This was gonna be an interesting contest nonetheless.

**Tazz:** Well, this could be an interesting matchup!

**Mike Tenay:** Both Mega Man and Finn are heroes in their own rights and it looks like one of them could fall at any moment with the blink of an eye!

Mega Man fired the first shot with his beam cannon, but Finn managed to deflect it with his sword. The blue-armored hero tried to find a way to move to every direction in the ring so he can finally hit Finn with one blast...

... but no matter where he turned to, Finn was always there to deflect each shot. Finn was ready for this Rumble, no doubt.

**Jim Ross:** Mega Man keeps firing away, but Finn keeps deflecting those energy shots with his sword.

**Michael Cole:** this is turning into one fast encounter here. I just hope that huge yellow mutt of his doesn't take a piss on the announcer's table!

**Joey Styles:** If Jake hears you, he wouldn't mind dragging your whole body and burying you in the dirt.

**Michael Cole:** It's not my fault I'm scared of them...

Meanwhile, somewhere around the ring, Justin and Brock Lesnar began to go right at it with punch after punch.

But the momentum was clearly on Lesnar's side as he kept ramming the model over and over with a shoulder charge on the turnbuckle.

**Michael Cole:** Lesnar is ramming Justin hard on the turnbuckle.

**Bobby Heenan:** That sure was a crappy way of getting back in the ring when you face off against the devil in Brock Lesnar!

After that, Lesnar irish whipped Justin into another turnbuckle and as he turned around...

...he was about to be greeted by a harsh clothesline by Lesnar. That is, Justin ducked right under Lesnar's arm and capitalized with a nice spinning heel kick right to Lesnar's face!

**Tazz:** OUCH! Lesnar got socked pretty good!

**Jim Ross:** That kick of Justin's can almost take the head off it's body for sure!

After Lesnar was still reeling from that kick, Sheldon Cooper was trying to wear out Peter Griffin with dropkick after dropkick. He was drying to pull off each dropkick repeatedly, but Peter Griffin hardly moved from the impact like he wasn't even affected.

**Mike Tenay:** Sheldon's trying to make the immovable object move!

**Joey Styles:** I hardly think something like that would happen...

Unfortunately, Sheldon got up but only to take a deep breath, indicating that he was worn out from throwing too many dropkicks.

However, Peter capitalized by picking up Sheldon Cooper up on his head and slamming him down with a hard piledriver!

**Jim Ross:** Piledriver right on the mat!

**Michael Cole:** A vintage favorite of the King himself!

**Bobby Heenan:** Sheldon might need a neck brace from that impact! I wonder if they'll have one giraffe-sized?

As Sheldon held his neck in pain, the faceoff between Mega Man and Finn became so intense when the hero from the land of Ooo got him surrounded with forearm shots to the face and an irish whip between the ropes...

...but as Mega Man was running, Dolph Ziggler noticed him with such panic and ducked, therefore lifting up Mega Man with a back body drop over the top rope. But luckily, Mega Man managed to grab on the rope with one hand!

**Tazz:** Whoa! Look at that!

**Joey Styles:** Ziggler had Mega Man over the top rope and yet he hung on to one hand! That's amazing!

**Jim Ross:** Mega Man has escaped certain elimination!

As Mega Man was about to get in, he noticed Big E. Langston approaching him. Knowing that he didn't want to be eliminated that way, Mega Man kicked Big E. right in the face.

**Mike Tenay:** Looks like Big E. tried to get Mega Man eliminated!

**Tazz:** Yeah, and looked what that did for him.

When Mega Man looked right at Big E. Langston, Dolph Ziggler performed a hard shoulder charge right on Mega Man's ribs.

Then the Showoff pulled Mega Man's upper body on the middle rope, and without any hesistance, Dolph Ziggler hit the Fameasser on Mega Man which forced his entire blue body to fall back and hit the floor, causing an elimination!

**Jim Ross:** Mega Man is out of this Rumble.

**Joey Styles:** With no thanks to the distraction of Big E. Langston!

**66th Elimination: Mega Man; Eliminated by Dolph Ziggler; Duration: 9:33**

As Mega Man walked out of ringside disappointed, Dolph Ziggler took time to show off and laughed right at Mega Man's face, much to the delight of A.J. Lee herself.

But when he turned around however, he was greeted by Stone Cold Steve Austin, who gave the Showoff a Stone Cold Stunner! The impact was so hard that Dolph Ziggler suddenly leaped backward over the top rope and onto the floor, resulting in him being eliminated.

**Joey Styles:** Ziggler is gone! Ziggler is outta here!

**Jim Ross:** And by a Stone Cold Stunner nonetheless!

**Bobby Heenan:** There goes Mr. Perfect's son...

**67th Elimination: Dolph Ziggler; Eliminated by Stone Cold Steve Austin; Duration: 15:42**

After A.J. went angry and berzerk because of her boyfriend's elimination by the Texas Rattlesnake, the action continued on as The Miz and Kurt Angle tried successfully to get Undertaker over the top rope.

But alas, it wasn't meant to be as Undertaker both grabbed the necks of the Awesome One and the Olympic Gold Medalist with such supernatural rage. In a moment, Undertaker finally lifted up Miz and Angle and slammed them both for a double chokeslam!

**Michael Cole:** Chokeslam! Undertaker got Miz and Angle with a double chokeslam!

**Mike Tenay:** There's no way Undertaker can be lifted that easy and Miz and Kurt Angle both learned that the hard way!

**Tazz:** Another entrant is about to come up here. Let's see who it is!

Tazz was right. As the action continued on, the last ten seconds ticked down to another competitor.

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1! *BZZT!***

There proved to be silence until the sound of a Wall Street bell blared all across Madison Square Garden, and out came the 73rd entrant known as...

**Entrant #73: John Bradshaw Layfield a.k.a. JBL**

**Michael Cole:** What the-! You gotta be kidding me here!

**Tazz:** It's JBL! The self-proclaimed "Wrestling God" has returned for the Royal Rumble!

**Mike Tenay:** JBL is known for being the man to hold the World Heavyweight Champion for as long as anyone in SmackDown history! And it's surprises me that he's getting a reception quite like this in New York City!

Tenay was indeed right. Knowing that JBL was from New York City, the rest of the crowd gave him a definitive ovation, showing respect for one of WWE's greatest heels, just like the reception they gave to Heather from Total Drama.

JBL soon got into the ring as he collided horns with Sheldon Cooper, who was trying to get up from the piledriver.

**Michael Cole:** What does JBL have in plan here?

As Sheldon Cooper got up on his two feet, JBL took a good run, bounced back on the ropes and hit Sheldon with a Clothesline From Hell!

**Tazz:** *almost falling out of his seat* HOLY- JBL just hit Sheldon Cooper with the Clothesline From Hell!

**Joey Styles:** I think Sheldon just went down the ninth gate of hell right about now!

As the rest of the crowd chanted "You Still Got It" to JBL, he saw Byakuya Kuchiki trying to eliminate John Cena from the turnbuckle.

After the leader of the Cenation raked Byakuya right in the eyes, JBL capitalized this by bouncing across the ropes once again as the so-called 'Wrestling God' nailed Byakuya hard with another Clothesline From Hell!

**Mike Tenay:** Another Clothesline From Hell!

**Jim Ross:** JBL is going on a frenzy here!

**Bobby Heenan:** I'm certain people will make sure they kneel before him! And he's doing one hell of a job!

As JBL was still making work of the competition, Brock Lesnar was still trying to fight off Phineas and Justin in a 2-on-1 standoff. Justin seemed to whack Lesnar with a stop sign while Phineas had the MMA beast with a sleeper hold.

Every time Justin tried to hit Lesnar, he started to get angrier than the Hulk himself.

**Jim Ross:** I think the hits are making Lesnar stronger and unaffective!

**Michael Cole:** That could be a huge mistake!

Justin started to swing the stop sign again until Lesnar turned around, which caused the stop sign to swing right across Phineas's back. Lesnar, with Phineas still wrapped around his neck, clotheslined Justin violently. The impact nearly broke his perfect jawline to be exact!

**Tazz:** Justin got flatlined there!

**Joey Styles:** He might need to pick up the rest of what's left of that jaw!

Brock Lesnar struggled to get Phineas off of him as he was just shaking and shaking his whole body around, hoping that Phineas would finally let go of him. But Lesnar had a little ace in the hole.

The angry mixed martial arts beast turned the sleeper hold that Phineas locked onto him into a fireman's carry position. Going right near the ropes, Brock Lesnar swung Phineas over the top rope with a F5, eliminating him instantly!

**Jim Ross:** Phineas is out! Phineas Flynn has been eliminated!

**Mike Tenay:** You gotta give it to Phineas, he lasted longer the second time around!

**68th Elimination: Phineas Flynn; Eliminated by Brock Lesnar; Duration: 32:58**

As Phineas started to walk away after being eliminated, the action continued on as Kurt Angle locked Peter Griffin with the Angle Lock! His fat ankles was just being scrunched up like a paper ball. The kind of paper ball that some weirdo would chew up and spit out.

Peter Griffin was just crying like a little bitch when his ankle was nearly minutes away from snapping!

**Peter Griffin:** *crying because of the pain* Aggggggggh! Mommmmmmmmeeee! I need your harness!

**Tazz:** Uh-oh, I think Angle's looking to snap that ankle!

**Bobby Heenan:** If that happens, Peter's ankle could be snapped like a Slim Jim!

Looking very desperate to find a way out of the hold, Peter Griffin tried to scoot his body to the ropes, but only for Kurt Angle to scoot back and make Peter feel more ounce of pain right by the endearing second. But scooting back might have been a mistake for Angle.

He didn't notice JBL running back to the ropes and therefore, he nailed Kurt Angle jaw-first with another Clothesline From Hell! Peter Griffin's ankle was saved for another day, or did it. He might have tweaked the ankle, knowing that when Angle fell down from JBL's finisher, the ankle was dislocated sideways a little.

**Jim Ross:** My goodness! Angle might have twisted Peter's ankle a little right there!

**Mike Tenay:** I'm not sure how Peter is gonna come back from something this painful right there!

**Peter Griffin:** *as he's feeling the pain and pressure of his ankle* Ssssssssssss... agh! Ssssssssss... agh! Sssssssssss... agh! Sssssssssss... agh! Ssssssssssss... agh!

As Peter was still aching, Finn The Human was still hitting away at John Cena with double axe handle after double axe handle in an effort to keep John Cena down on his one knee.

**Jim Ross:** Look at Finn go to work at John Cena!

**Bobby Heenan:** Hey, how come Finn has no nose? He can't even smell nothing! How is Finn supposed to smell farts?

**Michael Cole:** He may not have a nose, Brain! But he may be smelling victory if he can make it through several entries!

As he saw John Cena down, Finn took his time and started to make a run for the turnbuckle. And with a good springboard leap, Finn flew back with perfect height, hoping to catch Cena with a flying body press...

...but his mistake was realized when Cena catched Finn in mid-air to the sudden surprise of the MSG crowd!

**Tazz:** Uh-oh, looks like Finn might have foul balled that move there!

**Joey Styles:** Finn may be looking to get an Attitude Adjustment there!

John Cena then lifted up Finn The Human and slammed him down for a earth-shaking Attitude Adjustment, just like Joey Styles said.

**Jim Ross:** Cena hits the AA!

**Mike Tenay:** Finn's back is making him flat as a pancake there!

17 seconds before the next entrant can come in the Rumble, Sheldon Cooper was being the unluckiest pain magnet he ever was when his arm was scrunched up by the Undertaker, who was now walking on the top rope. The Deadman was looking to go old school on the scientist himself.

**Michael Cole:** It's Old School time!

**Bobby Heenan:** This ain't looking good for Sheldon right here!

Knowing that he didn't want Undertaker to go Old School on him, Sheldon thought of a different route.

In response, the scientist ran away from Undertaker, which forced the Deadman to fall and wreck himself on the ropes. The impact forced thousands of fans to cringe.

**Joey Styles:** *cringing* Geez, Undertaker got low blowed on the ropes!

**Tazz:** I bet it didn't feel pretty of what Taker's feeling right about now!

**Michael Cole:** You said it. And we have another entrant coming up in the Rumble! Let's see who it is right now!

The last 10 seconds in the Royal Rumble ticked down to the next entrant as the action continued.

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1! *BZZT!***

There was silence was again. That was until...

...a ball of green smoke had filled the ring, which forced the rest of the competitors to cough as a distraction.

**Joey Styles:** *puzzled* is that... is that green smoke? What's going on here?

**Jim Ross:** This Rumble just got weirder than it is!

And then, suddenly out of that green smoke, came the 74rd entrant and one of Batman's arch villains.

**Entrant #74: The Joker**

**Michael Cole:** *shocked* What the hell? The Joker's in this?

**Mike Tenay:** Believe it or not, he is!

**Bobby Heenan:** I wonder what he plans to do in the Rumble here? Whatever it is, it isn't gonna bring smiles or laughs, that's for sure!

The Joker started to make one hell of an immediate impact.

The Joker forced the male model Justin to turn over to him and forcefully grabbed his hand. Justin received a tremendous shock right through his body, which immediately sent him down for the time being!

**Tazz:** *clueless* Did Joker just send Justin down, for a handshake?

**Jim Ross:** Like it or not, he did! This is not an ordinary clown prince, let me tell you that!

After taking care of Justin for the time being, The Joker then focused next on Byakuya Kuchiki in which he was busy trying to eliminate Peter Griffin with Kurt Angle's help. But it was to no avail. As the Captain of Squad 6 turned back to take a deep breath, Joker tapped his shoulder and he turned around...

...only to receive a shot from Joker's acid-induced flower. Byakuya's eyes was blinded for a moment there!

**Mike Tenay:** Was that water that Joker squirted on Byakuya's face?

**Bobby Heenan:** That's grade-A watery acid, Tenay.

**Michael Cole:** Byakuya may be blinded here, because the acid may be too strong for him to take!

As Byakuya was holding his eyes in pain, he turned around...

...only for JBL to swing for the Clothesline From Hell...

...in which Joker ducked down and gave JBL some good-old boxing combo shots to the face. He was hitting every part with excellent precision.

**Tazz:** Smart move for Joker to duck from JBL!

**Joey Styles: **The Joker is looking pretty unstoppable here!

After a good rope-a-dope shots from Joker's fist to JBL's face multiple of times, the evil clown then winded up with a nice good windmill...

...and finished with a two finger eye-poke to JBL's eyes. Somehow, it brought Bobby Heenan to laughter.

**Bobby Heenan:** *laughing* Hahaha! Joker got JBL right in the eyes!

**Joey Styles:** *appalled* I can't believe you wanna laugh to something about this!

**Bobby Heenan:** Nah, you're just jealous that you can't find good humor in man like the Joker!

**Jim Ross:** *muttering* I fail to find humor in that one bit...

After JBL went down because of that eye-poking impact, Joker was suddenly sneak attacked by Kurt Angle, as the Olympic Gold Medalist tried to get him by surprise with an Angle Slam...

...but surprisingly, the Joker managed to counter the move and connect Angle with a low blow and a High Angle Uppercut which had the Joker wearing a huge boxing glove!

**Mike Tenay:** Angle's knocked out! Joker swung him good!

**Jim Ross:** Is no one gonna stop Joker's and his hour of destruction?

Laughing at other's misfortune, the Joker now turned around once again...

...only for Brock Lesnar to pick him up immediately in a fireman's carry position. With the angry face of Lesnar displaying destruction, Lesnar swung the Joker away for an F5...

...but Joker seemed to counter Lesnar's F5 with a tornado DDT!

**Tazz:** My goodness, Joker just countered the F5 with a tornado DDT!

**Bobby Heenan:** There's no way Joker can be stopped with momentum like that!

Feeling his lucky streak going on for a while, The Joker than tried to connect Sheldon Cooper with a Shawn Michaels-like superkick...

...but only for Sheldon to grab into Joker's foot just in the nick of time. There's no way Sheldon was gonna have his face kicked by an evil green-haired clown.

**Sheldon Cooper:** Ha! Nice try, but my face is as tough as steel! BAZINGA!

**Joker:** Oh, quite the contrary my good little scientist!

Sheldon then swung his foot away, but the Joker swung right back with a nicely executed dragon whip!

**Jim Ross:** Joker hits Sheldon with an executed Dragon Whip out of nowhere!

**Bobby Heenan:** Sheldon Benjamin would be impressed seeing this!

**Michael Cole:** Brain, that's Shelton Benjamin, not Sheldon Benjamin. It would be like were calling Sheldon Cooper, _Shelton_ Cooper.

**Bobby Heenan:** Make up your mind, what do you want me to call the little nerd now?

**Michael Cole:** Sheldon! I swear, it's easier explaining this to a kindergartner.

As the rest of the commentators were still fighting about Sheldon Cooper's name, the Joker got back up again and was approached by a huge black boot by Stone Cold Steve Austin as he was looking to pull off a Stone Cold Stunner on this evil criminal clown...

...but Joker grabbed him by the boot and taunted just for the fun of it

**Joker:** *chuckling* Poor, poor Austin... why won't you learn from your mistakes?

**Stone Cold Steve Austin:** *angrily Get off me, you sonuvabitch! Or else, you won't be missing my other foot that's gonna stomp a mudhole in your ass!

**Joker:** If you say so...

Joker never let his foot go. Instead, Joker responded with a foul low blow blow to Austin's junk, which forced the Texas Rattlesnake to hold onto his crotch in pain.

**Mike Tenay:** Okay, I think that move could be a mistake for the Joker!

**Michael Cole:** I'm certain by that sick laughter of his face, he's isn't a guy worth trusting!

Joker laughed all around the ring, just taking in the misery that he's been causing in this Rumble for a little while now.

But what Joker didn't really expect was the countdown clock finally coming down on its ten seconds. The rest of the people now stood up for the 74th entrant in the Rumble.

**Jim Ross:** We're about to see who number 74's gonna be in the Rumble! Maybe he'll stop Joker's momentum here!

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #75: Shawn Michaels**

**Jim Ross:** *shocked*MY GAWD! MY GAWD, IT'S SHAWN MICHAELS!

**Michael Cole:** It's The Heartbreak Kid! The Showstopper! The Icon! The Main Event! And Mr. WrestleMania!

**Tazz:** These people are on a huge frenzy! This is incredible!

**Joey Styles:** *seeing the cheers drown out his ears* I can hardly hear what's going on!

The rest of the MSG crowd went ballistic for the 75th entrant, "The Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels. After posing and flexing with the rest of the fireworks shooting from the titantron, Shawn danced his way to the ring.

As soon as he got inside the ring, he was stopped by the Joker, who brought a baseball bat right out of nowhere as he was beginning to take Shawn's head off it's body easily.

**Bobby Heenan:** Uh-oh, looks like Joker's about to decapitate HBK out of the Garden!

**Jim Ross:** HBK better look out if he can!

As Joker swung that hard metallic baseball bat, Shawn Michaels ducked just in time and sent Joker near the ropes after a series of flurried punches to the white face of the Joker's.

**Michael Cole:** HBK is now firing away at the Joker!

**Joey Styles:** Joker's starting to look like a punching bag with clown makeup!

That last shot forced Joker to lose his baseball bat as Shawn Michaels capitalized with an Inverted Atomic Drop!

The move forced Joker to be dangerously close to the ropes as HBK was pumping the crowd up. Without any time to waste, The Heartbreak Kid struck Joker with the Sweet Chin Music as the rest of Joker's body tumbled over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating the clown-faced criminal to a deafening ovation.

**Jim Ross:** Joker's out of the Rumble! I repeat, Joker is out of the Rumble!

**Joey Styles:** Looks like Joker's not laughing anymore! He's gone!

**69th Elimination: The Joker; Eliminated by Shawn Michaels; Duration: 2:29**

As The Joker snarled at everybody when he walked away from elimination, Shawn Michaels continued his frenzy when The Miz tried to get him by surprise with a Skull Crushing Finale, but Michaels evaded the move right on time as he pushed the Miz right through the ropes and when the Awesome One turned around...

...he was greeted by a case of Sweet Chin Music that made Miz bounced over the top rope, but fell back down the mat just to keep him safe.

**Mike Tenay:** What a hard kick that was! Miz almost nearly got eliminated there!

**Tazz:** No kidding, Miz nearly got catapulted because of that Sweet Chin Music!

**Bobby Heenan:** Yeah, I hardly forgot Miz was still in the Rumble after all this time!

After the Miz was still reeling from that kick, the rest of the action continued, as John Cena gave Justin a nice turnaround powerbomb for good measure.

John Cena then got up on his own two feet, just raising his hand for something. Pretty much an indication of the Five Knuckle Shuffle about to happen to the male model.

**Jim Ross:** This crowd's on fire here!

**Tazz:** Justin may be just another victim of the Five Knuckle Shuffle here!

After taunting Justin with a 'You Can't See Me' quote, John Cena bounced between the ropes...

...but only for Shawn Michaels to perform some Sweet Chin Music around Cena's kisser!

But the surprise was that the impact forced John Cena to tumble over the top rope and onto the floor, resulting another elimination for HBK to another deafening applause!

**Jim Ross:** OH MY GAWD! MICHAELS JUST ELIMINATED CENA!

**Michael Cole:** *in surprise* Another shocking elimination!

**Joey Styles:** John Cena couldn't catch a break once again! He's eliminated for good!

**70th Elimination: John Cena; Eliminated by Shawn Michaels; Duration: 49:01**

Disappointed once again, John Cena slowly made his way up the aisle, but not without getting yet another good outstanding applause from the New York City crowd.

**Mike Tenay:** I see that Cena's disappointed once again, but nevertheless, what another amazing showing for the leader of the Cenation!

After Cena's departure, Brock Lesnar seemed to pick up what was left of Justin my muscling him up in a Fireman's carry position, hoping to get the Hawaiian hunk for an F5.

**Tazz:** Watch out! F5 coming!

But before Lesnar can think about throwing Justin from the Rumble once and for all...

...the MMA beast was cut off by Shawn Michaels, who nailed Lesnar with a Sweet Chin Music! Therefore, Shawn saved Justin from certain doom.

**Michael Cole:** *surprised* Oh my!

**Bobby Heenan:** That hit went all the way up to 11!

**Joey Styles:** Perfect revenge by Shawn Michaels, knowing that he hadn't forgot what happened the last time Brock Lesnar and HBK stood in the ring!

**Jim Ross:** Yeah, and that was the moment that Lesnar broke Michaels's arm, and it looks like HBK's returning the favor!

Back at the other corner, Finn the Human and Sheldon Cooper decided to double team against Peter Griffin by roughening him up with elbows and kicks.

The combo of moves that the duo were throwing right at Peter, forced the fat guy on the turnbuckle as he looked beat.

**Mike Tenay:** Looks like Finn and Sheldon ain't taking it easy on Peter!

**Tazz:** Peter's trying to fight them off, but the duo are just going at him like drone guns here!

In response, Finn and Sheldon managed to send Peter up on the top rope as they nodded to one another for what seems to be a double top rope superplex.

**Michael Cole:** Oh, no... please tell me this isn't gonna happen here...

**Joey Styles:** I cringe to imagine that Peter's entire weight might crashland on the mat if this happens!

The adventurer and the scientist managed to struggle lifting the fatman off his feet once again, but as they were trying however...

...Byakuya Kuchiki and The Undertaker managed to come from behind and lift Finn the Human and Sheldon Cooper up their shoulders. Peter Griffin soon shook the weariness off and eyed the duo, pleading that Peter wouldn't have to jump through him, but that's what Peter wanted to do anyway.

**Tazz:** Oh no, could we be seeing a double Doomsday Device?

**Jim Ross:** We could very damn well see that right about now...!

With such perfect timing, Peter Griffin leaped through the turnbuckle...

...and managed to nail both Finn and Sheldon with a Double Flying Doomsday Device!

**Joey Styles**: *in horror* OH MY GOD! DOUBLE DOOMSDAY DEVICE!

**Bobby Heenan:** I think Finn and Sheldon got burned on re-entry there! That double Doomsday Device isn't pretty from a standpoint!

As both Byakuya Kuchiki and Undertaker looked at one another as if they were facing off, they both saw The Miz approaching as he was busy getting up from a hard-hit Sweet Chin Music.

With intention running through their veins, both Byakuya and the Deadman grabbed Miz's neck tightly and lifted him up, dropping the Awesome One down with a double chokeslam!

**Jim Ross:** What a hard double chokeslam from Byakuya and the Phenom!

**Mike Tenay:** Miz doesn't seem to have it easy there! He's just getting punished as time passes!

After seeing The Miz crumpled up on the floor, the Captain of Squad 6 and the Phenom all stared at each other like if they were minutes away from brawling in front of this crazy Madison Square Garden crowd. The rest of the WWe Universe was tense watching this unfold.

**Michael Cole:** Oh my... this is gonna be an interesting faceoff here!

**Tazz:** Both of them are deadly, dangerous, and I doubt one of them is gonna get out alive from this encounter! Or there could be an alliance between them, I'm just not sure!

**Joey Styles:** Well, whatever happens, it may not last longer between them, fellas! We have another entrant joining the Rumble in about 10 seconds!

The original ECW announcer was right. Both Byakuya and Undertaker looked right up at the Rumble clock and indicated that someone was gonna enter the Rumble not shortly. Taker had tightened his glove and Byakuya flipped his hair a bit as they watched who would be next to take on this dangerous duo.

_**To be continued once again!**_

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**We're almost at the homestretch fellas, so... let's see what stats we have right now!**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 75**

**Entries left: 5**

**Number of eliminations: 70**

**People in the ring: 12**

**Eliminated: Beavis, Bully Ray, Dean Ambrose (first time), Homer Simpson (first time), Big Show, Johnny Cage, Daniel Bryan, Psy, Eddy, Carl Brutananadilewski, Phineas (first time), John Cena (first time), Kane, Brodus Clay, Undertaker (first time), Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Ultimate Warrior, Sin Cara, Cody Rhodes, Damien Sandow, Fox McCloud, Dan, Chris Jericho, Devon, Rigby, Jeff Hardy, Duncan, Angry Video Game Nerd, Mordecai, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Dean Ambrose (again), Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Scorpion, Link, Homer Simpson (again), Batman, Captain America, CM Punk, Bender, "Cowboy" James Storm, Mick Foley, Alejandro Burromuerto, Fluttershy, Rob Van Dam, Nightwing, Anne Maria, Lightning, Triple H, Austin Aries, Heather, Ryback, Justin (first time), Antonio Cesaro, Eric Cartman, Ryu, Randy Orton, Rainbow Dash, Vader, Rangiku Matsumoto, Owen, Bret "HitMan" Hart, Charlie Sheen, Sheamus, Mega Man, Dolph Ziggler, Phineas (again), Joker and John Cena (again)**

**In the ring: Brock Lesnar, Byakuya Kuchiki, Finn The Human, JBL, Justin, Kurt Angle, The Miz, Peter Griffin, Shawn Michaels, Sheldon Cooper, Stone Cold Steve Austin and Undertaker**

**Who will be next to take on the Rumble. Will he/she take on the combined yet unleashed wrath of Undertaker and Byakuya Kuchiki. Will I have extra brownies by the time the next chapter starts? Find out after you read, review, and eat! Mmmmmmmm... brownies... *dozes off***


	18. The Rumble pt16: Brahma Bull Brutality

**FanFiction Royal Rumble II**

**Chapter 18: Brahma Bull Brutality**

**In the last chapter: Everyone was greeted to appearances by Finn The Human and the return of the Wrestling God himself, JBL while Batman's arch enemy Joker made a very huge impression by delivering his sick pranks on the contestants. It was funny for a while until the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels rolled into the Rumble and had the last laugh not also eliminating Joker, but HBK superkicked John Cena out of the Rumble immediately! Who'll be ready to dance next in the Biggest Royal Rumble in history?**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, and other companies and people.**

**ForeverTheTorturedRebel is my partner in helping this show come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

Both Byakuya and The Undertaker looked right at the clock, ticking down the last 10 seconds to the next entrant.

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #76: Kurtis Stryker (Mortal Kombat)**

**Bobby Heenan:** Holy crap, I didn't know the Big Boss Man was still alive! And he's lost weight!

**Michael Cole:** Um, Brain... that's not the Big Boss Man, that's Kurtis Stryker from the game Mortal Kombat.

**Bobby Heenan:** Geez, Boss Man looked a little young for his age...

**Joey Styles:** I figured you say that...

The sound of a police siren surrounded throughout the arena as the 76th entrant, Kurtis Stryker, showed up at the titantron shooting his gun in the air, straddling it and putting it in his belt before he took off running down the aisle.

Before he got inside the ring, he suddenly saw Byakuya Kuchiki and Undertaker about to strike him down with a double clothesline. The policeman ducked down and bounced through the ropes. He then ducked another double clothesline and bounced back to hit a jumping double clothesline of his own!

**Jim Ross:** And Stryker hits both Byakuya and Taker with a double clothesline!

**Tazz:** And with a number like 76, no wonder he drew a good number! It definitely works to his advantage.

Getting the duo down, Stryker then saw Peter Griffin approach him trying to sneak attack him to his advantage.

Stryker saw this and capitalized by bringing out his lucky taser and sent it jabbing right into Peter Griffin's stomach, sending an entire shock inside the fatman's lard body.

**Peter Griffin:** *as he is getting tasered by Stryker* AAAAAAAAAGHGHGH!

**Joey Styles:** Oh my god, Peter Griffin's getting tasered!

**Michael Cole:** No doubt about it, almost every ounce of Peter Griffin is being made well done!

After he was done with the taser, Stryker then brought out his trusty nightstick and started whipping everyone who tried to go near him in order. He went after Kurt Angle, JBL, Shawn Michaels, Byakuya, Finn The Human, and Sheldon Cooper. Stryker was on a roll so far.

**Jim Ross:** Stryker's going on a roll here!

**Tazz:** I wonder which one is gonna end up on the front end of the nightstick?

The next man Stryker was eyeing on was the Eye Candy himself, Justin. Stryker started to swing the nightstick...

...but Justin countered by kicking Stryker right in the gut, which forced Stryker to lose the nightstick, but only for Justin to grab the hard black stick itself in air!

**Michael Cole:** Stryker tried to knock Justin out of the park, but it failed!

**Bobby Heenan:** Can you blame Justin? He didn't want his good looks to be ruined by that nightstick of his!

As a surprise, Justin started whipping the nightstick right over Striker's arm, just leaving a red mark all over it! Justin was just beating him down to the next turnbuckle until Stryker was already roughed up to be lifted up on the top rope.

**Jim Ross:** Hate to say it, but it looks like Justin's giving Stryker his own brand of police brutality!

**Bobby Heenan:** I think Little Boss Man's getting tenderized like a New York Strip! Talk about getting beat by your own medicine!

Justin then threw the nightstick away and lifted Stryker up on the top rope turnbuckle. The male model then proceeded to go through the ropes and climb up the top rope with Stryker still behind him.

With a deep breath, Justin leaped up with his legs right on Stryker's head and rolled forward with a nice Astro Head Scissors! But the most interesting thing was that Stryker landed right on Stone Cold while he was falling down!

**Mike Tenay:** Incredible Astro Head Scissors from Justin!

**Jim Ross:** And Stryker somehow collided with Stone Cold! Justin actually took two people down with one move there!

After Justin was feeling a little Hawaiian frenzy inside of him going on, on the left corner of the top rope, The Miz was trying to get Brock Lesnar to get up on his two feet so that he can land his flying double axe handle.

And after the master of the F5 finally got to his feet, he turned around to eat the axe handle courtesy of the Awesome One himself.

**Tazz:** Double Axe Handle by the Miz! Lesnar's in deep trouble right now!

**Bobby Heenan:** He still wasn't recovered from that Sweet Chin Music made by Michaels!

The Miz then stanced himself with a fierce anger in his face, hoping he would give Lesnar with a nice dose of a Skull Crushing Finale.

But before he could actually get the job done, Kurt Angle suddenly came behind the Miz and surprised him with an Angle Slam, but surprisingly, Kurt Angle was near the ropes, which sent The Miz flying over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating the Awesome one from this match permanently.

**Michael Cole:** Miz is outta here! Miz is out of the Rumble match!

**Jim Ross:** That certainly isn't gonna be awesome for the Miz, that's for sure!

**71st Elimination: The Miz; Eliminated by Kurt Angle; Duration: 19:11**

As soon as Kurt Angle took a lot of time to recover, Brock Lesnar soon approached him just waiting for the Olympic Gold Medalist to turn around to him.

Kurt did turn around for Lesnar to pick him up in a fireman's carry position and swung him over the top rope and onto the floor for an F5, which meant another elimination for Lesnar.

**Joey Styles:** WHOA! Now Kurt Angle's outta there!

**Jim Ross:** Brock Lesnar has eliminated yet another Rumble favorite!

**Mike Tenay:** And this time, it's Kurt Angle!

**72nd Elimination: Kurt Angle; Eliminated by Brock Lesnar; Duration: 27:30**

As both Kurt Angle and The Miz walked out of ringside feeling a little melancholy of their elimination, both Finn and Sheldon Cooper teamed up once again as they tried their best to eliminate Peter Griffin, hoping to capitalize on the opportunity on eliminating the largest man in the Rumble so far.

Both men had grabbed him by the legs, and now all they needed to do was to lift up his legs, make him tumble all over and that would be it.

**Michael Cole:** I think Sheldon and Finn are gonna try to eliminate Peter Griffin here!

**Bobby Heenan:** I hardly think that would work at all! Finn and Shelton arms are so skinny, it would snap like twigs in a windstorm!

**Joey Styles:** *correcting Bobby* Brain, that's Sheldon, not Shelton.

**Michael Cole:** Do we really need to get a dictionary for you to figure that one out?

Finn and Sheldon finally had him up on the top rope...

..but it was soon cut off by Peter Griffin accidentally farting right into Sheldon's and Finn's faces, therefore failing the elimination attempt for the duo! But bad enough for Sheldon, because his mouth was open!

**Finn:** *blinded by Peter's fart* Aggggh! Jake! It's blinding me!

**Sheldon Cooper:** *panicking to death* Good lord, my insides can smell it here!

**Bobby Heenan:** Well, looks like Peter fumigated all over Finn and Shelton!

**Mike Tenay:** *snapping at Brain* It's Sheldon, Brain!

**Bobby Heenan:** *to Tenay* Don't yell at me! Monkey...

As Sheldon and Finn were just moments away from dying from fart suffocation, the last 10 seconds was displayed on the Rumble clock. The rest of the WWE Universe all awaited the 77th entrant.

**Michael Cole:** We're all about to see who got number 77th!

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1! *BZZT!***

_**IF YA SMELL... WHAT THE ROCK... IS COOKIN'?**_

**Entrant #77: The Rock**

**Jim Ross:** *screaming* MY GAWD, IT'S THE ROCK! IT'S THE ROCK!

**Michael Cole:** 7-time WWE Champion and bonafide Hollywood Movie Star! Another returning favorite from the Fanfiction Royal Rumble.

**Tazz:** And this crowd is just going insane for him! They can't take it!

The entire Madison Square Garden roared in applause as the 77th entrant, The Rock, came down the aisle looking very intense and pumped up. The Great One was now ready for battle!

And when he entered the ring, he started to going work on JBL with his signature combo of shots!

**Mike Tenay:** The Most Electrifying Man In Sports Entertainment is unloading on the Wrestling God himself!

**Joey Styles:** And he's making JBL feel every blow that's coming to him!

The last shot Rock gave JBL nearly sent the so-called Wrestling God jumping over the top rope, but he remained in the mat to his own luck.

The Rock then focused right on Byakuya Kuchiki as he gave him a foot to the gut and a brain-shaking DDT, rendering the Captain of Squad 6 just unconscious for the time being.

**Tazz:** Nice DDT by the Great One!

**Bobby Heenan:** I'm surprised that his hair wasn't messed in the process!

After a nice kip-up, The Rock then looked right at the Undertaker and started to land his signature Spinebuster right on the Deadman, and which he did land successfully!

**Jim Ross:** The spinebuster! Rock got Taker with the Spinebuster!

**Michael Cole:** I think I feel something coming here!

The Rock then stood on the head of the Undertaker as he looked right at the WWE Universe, who were anticipating to see the Most Electrifying Move in Sports Entertainment, the People's Elbow!

The People spoke to The Rock nicely as he removed his elbow pad right off and started to bounce through rope after rope.

**Joey Styles:** He's gonna hit it here...!

But before he can land the move, the Undertaker rose up like the dead, much to the cheers of the WWE Universe. But it soon died down when the Rock stomped the Phenom, and then he finally hit the People's Elbow.

**Tazz:** The People's Elbow, he got it!

**Mike Tenay:** That oughta bring a burning sensation to someone's heart!

Somewhere around the ring, Stone Cold Steve Austin was now working all over Kurtis Stryker by stomping him onto the corner over and over again. The riot squad officer was being used as a doormat for the Texas Rattlesnake nonetheless.

**Bobby Heenan:** Little Boss Man hasn't been taking it too easy ever since he's lost his nightstick!

**Joey Styles:** This isn't looking very good for Stryker! He needs a gameplan to fight back!

**Michael Cole:** Wait, Bobby... "Little Boss Man"?

**Bobby Heenan:** Well, he's not big, I can tell you that!

**Tazz:** More like just "Boss Man" to me...

After Stone Cold flipped him off with double birds, Stryker finally retaliated by kicking Austin away and getting himself on his two feet.

Stryker then followed up by a nice running neckbreaker on the pissed-off redneck!

**Jim Ross:** Nicely executed running neckbreaker by Stryker!

**Tazz:** The officer's finally getting back on his feet! Such harsh punishment he's taken so far!

After Stryker finally got out of a beating for time's sake, Shawn Michaels suddenly body slammed Sheldon Cooper right on his back.

The Heartbreak Kid then managed to go right on the top rope as he spent his time pumping the crowd up for what was gonna happen next.

**Michael Cole:** HBK is setting this New York City crowd on fire!

**Mike Tenay:** They certainly know what might happen if Shawn Michaels hits this move right here!

Without pacing himself, Michaels took flight and extended his elbow...

...but Sheldon started to move out of the way in the nick of time, which forced the man known as Mr. WrestleMania to miss on the move itself.

**Bobby Heenan:** He moved out of the way! Shelton moved outta the way!

**Michael Cole:** *angrily, to Brain* His name is Sheldon, Brain! Shel-don!

**Bobby Heenan:** I'm starting to get sick and tired of everyone yelling at me for one night!

**Michael Cole:** Well, it wouldn't have happened if you at least got Sheldon's name right!

**Jim Ross:** *muttering at Cole and Brain's argument* I should've stayed home for the hell of it...

Somehow, the time suddenly flew so fast as 20 seconds was approaching until the next entrant as Brock Lesnar suddenly trapped Justin in the painful Kimura Lock! Imagine the pain and the arm twisting right around until it just snaps!

Now all that Lesnar needed to do was for at least Justin to go down on his knees and that would be it.

**Michael Cole:** Oh no, Lesnar's got the Kimura Lock! There's no way Justin's gonna get out of this one!

**Mike Tenay:** Not at least without a miracle to happen! Justin's feeling helpless!

Luckily for Justin, Stryker managed to come right outta nowhere as he finally reclaimed the nightstick that he lost.

In a hurry, Stryker just socked Lesnar right in the face with his trusty weapon, which caused the beast incarnate to finally break the hold, but Justin now seemed to hold his arm in pain, knowing that it was almost seconds away from breaking.

**Jim Ross:** Thank goodness, Stryker came to the aid of Justin just in time!

**Joey Styles:** Who knew what kind of damage Justin's arm might have done if Stryker hadn't shown up in time? It would've been downright nasty!

As Justin began to massage away the pain, he looked right at the clock, which was now ticking down on it's last 10 seconds.

**Michael Cole:** We got another 10 seconds! Who is number 78?

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #78: Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy)**

**Joey Styles:** *puzzled* What the hell? This guy?

**Michael Cole:** A pervert like him is actually gonna compete?

**Jim Ross:** Looks like it! This is Quagmire's first appearance in this 2nd annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble! And regardless of what people say about him, he's about to show Madison Square Garden what he can do!

The 78th entrant, Glenn Quagmire from Family Guy, began strutting down the aisle with his famous flirty smile he displays whenever he sees a hot babe. He took his time walking down the aisle though as he stopped to see every pretty girl he met and muttered "Alright...".

But as he took his time strutting, he was suddenly attacked by someone from behind!

**Joey Styles:** Looks like Quagmire taking his ti- who in the hell is that behind him?

**Tazz:** I can't believe who it is!

The attacker which of course was Peter Griffin's best friend and family dog, Brian Griffin. Brian had suddenly attacked Quagmire by jumping all over him and even taking time to gnawing right on his leg in which it forced Quagmire to scream in such squeaming pain!

**Glenn Quagmire:** *screaming in pain* Agh! AGH! DEAR GOD, HELP! AGGGGGH!

**Mike Tenay:** Brian's outta control here! He hasn't forgot the bad blood that was brewing between them in the first time!

**Bobby Heenan:** And it was from that moment that Brian had accidentally slept with Quagmire's dad, who was now changed into a woman! It resulted in Quagmire kicking Brian's itchy dog butt! And it looks like that rabie-infesting mutt still hasn't forgotten about it!

Brian kept gnawing on Quagmire's leg until ring officials finally showed up to break the carnage.

The officials finally separated Brian from Quagmire as they finally sent the dog straight to the back with anger rolling through his face. Quagmire was left crying in pain as the blood was coming out minorly from his leg!

**Jim Ross:** Quagmire's in bad shape! I don't even know if he'll even compete in the Rumble!

**Bobby Heenan:** That dog is in a angry mood. He should be put down for all Quagmire should care.

**Michael Cole:** No matter if Quagmire continues or not, he's gonna be out of this Rumble, no doubt!

Trying to ignore the pain, Quagmire finally managed to stand up on his own two feet and started to move slowly toward the ring. The gnawing of his leg took too much out of him, but he refused to give up, even by ignoring the official's objections to even enter this match on an injury.

Quagmire slowly got up on the apron and idiotically, he started to climb the top rope very slowly.

**Joey Styles:** Please tell me Quagmire's actually not gonna go along with this!

**Jim Ross:** Like it or not, I think that's what he's gonna do here!

And as Quagmire finally set his own two feet inside the ring safely...

...he was caught off guard by Justin, who clotheslined him over the top rope, and sent Quagmire onto the floor in a very quick elimination!

**Bobby Heenan:** *surprised* What the-?

**Jim Ross:** *screaming in surprise* OH MY GAWD, I DON'T BELIEVE IT!

**Tazz:** *checking the stopwatch* I don't frickin' believe it either! Quagmire just tied Michael Cole's record for the shortest time in a Rumble!

**Michael Cole:** *angrily with his arms crossed* Yeah, at least it ain't me sharing the pain this time...

**73rd Elimination: Glenn Quagmire; Eliminated by Justin; Duration: 00:01.8**

**Joey Styles:** Looks like you gotta thank Brian Griffin for roughing up Quagmire!

Shocked by his own elimination, Quagmire banged on the concrete angrily that he didn't last long thanks to Brian Griffin.

As Justin looked down, he didn't realize Peter Griffin winding his arm, getting ready for a very hard clothesline to give to the Hawaiian Eye Candy.

**Tazz:** If I was Justin, I would turn my back right now and watch out!

**Joey Styles:** Justin might wanna duck down or something!

Justin finally turned around and saw Peter Griffin running right at him. In a desperation move, the male model suddenly lowered his body down and let down the ropes, which forced the fat man to tumble over the top ropes and land right on the floor, not to mention, landing right on Quagmire's already damaged leg!

**Bobby Heenan:** Mount Griffin has erupted! He's gone from the match!

**Jim Ross:** *surprised and stunned* I'll be damned if I didn't believe it! Justin has now just eliminated the largest man in this match!

**Michael Cole:** *in a shocked expression* Peter can't even believe his own eyes!

**74th Elimination: Peter Griffin; Eliminated by Justin; Duration: 29:25**

As Peter felt disappointed because of his sudden elimination by a male model from Total Drama, he suddenly noticed a drip of blood coming from his shirt, indicating that it was from Quagmire's leg.

The fat man suddenly looked down angrily on his best friend and snapped.

**Peter Griffin:** *looking down at Quagmire* Damn it, Quagmire! You got blood all over my frickin' shirt! I had it dry-cleaned for frickin' seat!

**Quagmire:** Your dog's a f**king pitbull! He needs to get fixed, damn it!

As Peter and Quagmire was still fighting outside the ring, the action still continued in the ring as another elimination took place. This time, it was from the right turnbuckle in which Byakuya Kuchiki had JBL right on the top rope and had his own body being bent in a backbreaker formation on the ropes.

**Jim Ross:** We could see JBL become eliminated here!

**Joey Styles:** But he's hanging on for life here! Strong grippage on part of John Bradshaw Layfield!

The Wrestling God was bent for a good minute until he punched Byakuya good in the face, which forced JBL to be safe...

...that is until he decided to go on the top rope. It was really strange to see him on the top rope, since he never delivered an aerial assault once in his career.

**Tazz:** *chuckling* Is JBL actually going up on the top rope? This is crazy!

**Michael Cole:** This is a huge mistake! He doesn't know that there's a table sitting near him!

And Cole was right. Before JBL could leap onto something for perhaps a flying clothesline from hell...

...he was suddenly distracted by Finn The Human, who started to performed a Chris Jericho like dropkick on the ropes. That impact sent JBL tumbling all the way down into a table, breaking it on impact and forcing a surprising elimination!

**Joey Styles:** *screaming* OH MY GOD!

**Bobby Heenan:** How in the heck is that even possible!?

**Jim Ross:** Finn the Human has just pulled a rabbit out of the hat and eliminated JBL! How unexpected!

**75th Elimination: JBL; Eliminated by Finn The Human; Duration: 11:47**

The rest of the ring officials soon came to JBL's aid as they slowly picked up the Wrestling God and dragged him out of the arena, but with all of the surprises in this Rumble occurring, JBl got a tremendous ovation for his effort.

**Jim Ross:** What an incredible showing by John Bradshaw Layfield!

**Michael Cole:** Love him or hate him, he still hasn't lost his touch! That's respect in my book!

**Mike Tenay:** I agree. And here comes number #79 about to make his way to the Rumble now.

Tenay was right. As the brawling inside the Rumble ring continued, the people began to count along to the 10 seconds ticking down on the Rumble clock.

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!... 6!... 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1! *BZZT!***

**Entrant #79: Samoa Joe**

**Tazz:** Oh yeah, this Rumble just got more dangerous!

**Mike Tenay:** And this guy just get's dangerous as it is! It's the Samoan Submission Machine, Samoa Joe!

**Michael Cole:** Let's see how dangerous this guy can really be in his first Rumble match!

With more rage than an angry warthog from hell combined, the 'Samoan Submission Machine' Samoa Joe came out running down the aisle as he began to go to work on the rest of the contestants.

Mostly, the first man he began taking his eye on happened to be Shawn Michaels in which he got him surrounded by elbow shots to the face!

**Tazz:** Look at Joe going to work on Shawn Michaels!

**Jim Ross:** He's going real fast and he ain't stopping!

In response, Samoa Joe then whipped the Heartbreak Kid through the ropes as Joe began to bounce his own body in the ropes and slinging right back for a nice flying kick to Shawn's face!

**Bobby Heenan:** Yeouch! What a flying kick that was!

**Michael Cole:** Michaels's teeth may have almost sent flying there!

Samoa Joe wasn't satisfied with this yet, he then noticed Kurtis Stryker trying to run right after him with his trusty nightstick...

...but Samoa Joe countered nicely with a big powerslam!

**Joey Styles:** Powerslam right on Stryker!

**Tazz:** Samoa Joe is on fire here! He's come here for a huge fight, that's for sure!

**Michael Cole:** Indeed, and with the number he's now drawn, he could be on his way to victory here tonight!

Meanwhile, in the lower left turnbuckle, Sheldon Cooper climbed up top rope hoping to dive on top of The Rock with a nice Flying Body Press. But before he could get the chance to leap though...

...Byakuya Kuchiki irish whipped Justin as he bounced back on the ropes, therefore Sheldon wrecked himself hardly on the turnpost. His face cringed in pain like his foot was caught in some sort of beat trap!

**Joey Styles:** *cringed* Ohhh, that oughta break Sheldon's atoms there!

**Jim Ross:** He may have been split in half as far as Sheldon knows!

His bad luck could've have been at a bad time. Samoa Joe saw him on the top rope and scooped him up like a ball.

Carrying the scared scientist right on his shoulder, The Samoan Submission Machine dropped Sheldon with a hard muscle buster!

**Mike Tenay:** Muscle Buster! Samoa Joe hits the Muscle Buster!

**Bobby Heenan:** Did you see Shelton get bent up like a pretzel?

**Michael Cole:** For the last frickin' time, it's Sheldon, not Shelton!

**Bobby Heenan:** Okay fine, it's Sheldon! Geez, I'm sick and tired of being yelled at. Makes me wish I had a remote just so I could hit mute on all this...

Meanwhile on the other side of the ring, Kurtis Stryker tried to strike down Undertaker with his nightstick...

...until the Deadman kicked Stryker's gut harshly, and then decided to pick him up in a Tombstone position. The rest of the crowd was absolutely going wild for what was about to happen next.

**Jim Ross:** Taker's gonna do it! This could be the Tombstone!

**Michael Cole:** Stryker is about to dig his own grave here!

Undertaker soon locked Stryker in and fell to his knees, causing the officer's head to crash right on the mat via Tombstone!

**Tazz:** Tombstone! Undertaker hit the Tombstone!

**Bobby Heenan:** Looks like you need to make it two neck braces for Sheldon and him!

As Undertaker soon got up, he was suddenly struck by Shawn Michaels!

As a result, Undertaker stumbled over the top ropes, but luckily, he managed to hang onto the ropes for good leverage!

**Jim Ross:** Sweet Chin Music out of nowhere!

**Mike Tenay:** That move almost sent Taker out of the Rumble!

**Joey Styles:** At least he managed to hold on for the time being!

When Undertaker got up on the apron, The Heartbreak Kid was ready to deliver another taste of Sweet Chin Music.

But with perfect cat-like reflexes, The Undertaker grabbed HBK's foot and just pushed it away.

**Bobby Heenan:** Michaels tried to get him out of here! It didn't work!

**Joey Styles:** I wouldn't speak so sooner, Brain!

As soon as the Deadman finally got Michaels off of him, he was caught by surprise from a Punch by the Rock, which sent him tumbling off the apron and off into the floor, resulting in perhaps The Rock's first elimination to a shocking ovation.

**Tazz:** *shocked* Taker's eliminated! Rock gets the Deadman out!

**Jim Ross:** *also shocked* Undertaker can't even believe his own eyes! And this crowd is in awe!

**Bobby Heenan:** It's back to the graveyard for the Phenom!

**76th Elimination: Undertaker; Eliminated by The Rock; Duration: 29:41**

Undertaker simply stood in shock due to the fact that he was eliminated. He was upset to death, no pun intended, as he left ringside and back to the stage, where the Deadman was simply greeted by a tremendous ovation from this packed New York City crowd.

**Michael Cole:** What a tremendous effort by the Undertaker!

**Mike Tenay:** He's one hell of a fighter and he showed it here in this Rumble today!

As Undertaker was nowhere to be found, the last 20 seconds began to tick down to perhaps the very last entrant of the biggest Royal Rumble in history. Brock Lesnar tried to pull off a double elimination himself as the beast began to charge like a bull and trying to get Justin and Stone Cold Steve Austin out of the Rumble.

Luckily, both the Eye Candy and the Texas Rattlesnake held on to the apron for leverage, but it was soon gonna be hopeless.

**Jim Ross:** Uh-oh... Lesnar may pull double duty here!

**Tazz:** There may be no way to go for Austin and Justin here!

Luck was still on their side as Finn the Human whacked Brock Lesnar right in the back.

The attack startled Lesnar as he turned right to Finn and clotheslined him violently to the fact where Finn's jaw was almost dislocated.

**Mike Tenay:** WHOA! Finn's jaw was almost broken thanks to Lesnar!

**Tazz:** It ain't pretty when you make the beast inside Brock Lesnar angry!

The distraction lost Lesnar big time as Justin took a deep breath, hopped on the second rope, and springboarded onto Lesnar with a nice tornado DDT!

**Jim Ross:** What an unbelievable tornado DDT by Justin!

**Joey Styles:** Lesnar's brain got rattled like a baby rattle!

**Bobby Heenan:** The storm's starting to look a little bleak now!

As Lesnar was still reeling from Justin's tornado DDT, the Eye Candy witnessed the Rumble countdown clock ticked to it's final seconds of the match.

The rest of the crowd were now anticipating who would be the last entrant of the Rumble. Number 80 was about to be revealed.

**Jim Ross:** Here comes the last entrant, number 80!

**10!... 9!... 8!... 7!...**

**Joey Styles:** This is gonna be exciting!

**6!... 5!... 4!...**

**Bobby Heenan:** I'm pacing myself! Who's number 80?

**3!... 2!... 1!**

***BZZT!***

The people were awaiting the very last entrant of the Rumble to show up until...

...the lights happened to went off once again.

**Mike Tenay:** The lights went off again.

**Joey Styles:** Who in the hell's causing these power outages!? What is this, the Superbowl?!

But then all of a sudden, a huge spotlight was centered all over the ring in a huge circle. And then, something shocking happened. A man began to be lifted down on the rafters on a huge wire and landed on his two feet in the ring mat. He was decked out in Joker-like facepaint with a black baseball bat in his hands. The rest of the MSG crowd all stood in shock and cheered crazily in eruption for what could be the last entrant known as...

**Entrant #80: Sting**

**Mike Tenay:** *surprised* It's Sting! Sting is here!

**Tazz:** One of the greatest wrestlers of the 80's, 90's and today! And he's here in the Rumble!

**Bobby Heenan:** Out goes one dark man, in comes another!

**Jim Ross:** *seeing the crowd drown out his voice* I can't hear myself because of this crowd!

**Joey Styles:** Sting is about to unleash havoc!

As soon as he got the wire off of him, he looked around at the most of competition like he wasn't even intimidated by them.

Just gripping his signature baseball tight, he spoke with such sick delight.

**Sting:** *to the competitors* Well, my boys... IT'S SHOWTIME!

_**To be continued once again...**_

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**This is it! The next chapter will be the finale itself! And now, it's time for stats! Let's see what we got now:**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 80**

**Entries left: 0**

**Number of eliminations: 76**

**People in the ring: 11**

**Eliminated: Beavis, Bully Ray, Dean Ambrose (first time), Homer Simpson (first time), Big Show, Johnny Cage, Daniel Bryan, Psy, Eddy, Carl Brutananadilewski, Phineas (first time), John Cena (first time), Kane, Brodus Clay, Undertaker (first time), Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Ultimate Warrior, Sin Cara, Cody Rhodes, Damien Sandow, Fox McCloud, Dan, Chris Jericho, Devon, Rigby, Jeff Hardy, Duncan, Angry Video Game Nerd, Mordecai, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Dean Ambrose (again), Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Scorpion, Link, Homer Simpson (again), Batman, Captain America, CM Punk, Bender, "Cowboy" James Storm, Mick Foley, Alejandro Burromuerto, Fluttershy, Rob Van Dam, Nightwing, Anne Maria, Lightning, Triple H, Austin Aries, Heather, Ryback, Justin (first time), Antonio Cesaro, Eric Cartman, Ryu, Randy Orton, Rainbow Dash, Vader, Rangiku Matsumoto, Owen, Bret "HitMan" Hart, Charlie Sheen, Sheamus, Mega Man, Dolph Ziggler, Phineas (again), Joker and John Cena (again), The Miz, Kurt Angle, Glenn Quagmire, Peter Griffin, JBL and Undertaker (again)**

**In the ring: Brock Lesnar, Byakuya Kuchiki, Finn The Human, Justin, Kurtis Stryker, The Rock, Samoa Joe, Shawn Michaels, Sheldon Cooper, Sting and Stone Cold Steve Austin**

**Will the Icon Sting take down everybody on his path? Will the last 11 men remaining survive? Who will be crowned the 2nd annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble winner come the next and final chapter? Read and review! You don't wanna miss this unfold!**


	19. The Rumble pt17: The Grand Rumble Finale

**FanFiction Royal Rumble II**

**Chapter 19: The Grand Rumble Finale!**

**In the last chapter: It was absolute frenzy in the Rumble as the last five entrants all made their mark in the Rumble. But history was made when Glenn Quagmire of Family Guy fame, made history by tying Michael Cole's record of being in the ring the shortest with you guessed it, 1.8 seconds. But none was more surprising when Sting became the last entrant in the biggest Royal Rumble in history. The question is: Who will be the last man standing and who will take home the prize of $100,000 and the title of Fanfiction Royal Rumble III winner?**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, and other companies and people.**

**ForeverTheTorturedRebel is my partner in helping this show come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations.**

**Current Standings:**

**Entries having gone through by this chapter: 80**

**Entries left: 0**

**Number of eliminations: 76**

**People in the ring: 11**

**Eliminated: Beavis, Bully Ray, Dean Ambrose (first time), Homer Simpson (first time), Big Show, Johnny Cage, Daniel Bryan, Psy, Eddy, Carl Brutananadilewski, Phineas (first time), John Cena (first time), Kane, Brodus Clay, Undertaker (first time), Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Ultimate Warrior, Sin Cara, Cody Rhodes, Damien Sandow, Fox McCloud, Dan, Chris Jericho, Devon, Rigby, Jeff Hardy, Duncan, Angry Video Game Nerd, Mordecai, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Dean Ambrose (again), Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Scorpion, Link, Homer Simpson (again), Batman, Captain America, CM Punk, Bender, "Cowboy" James Storm, Mick Foley, Alejandro Burromuerto, Fluttershy, Rob Van Dam, Nightwing, Anne Maria, Lightning, Triple H, Austin Aries, Heather, Ryback, Justin (first time), Antonio Cesaro, Eric Cartman, Ryu, Randy Orton, Rainbow Dash, Vader, Rangiku Matsumoto, Owen, Bret "HitMan" Hart, Charlie Sheen, Sheamus, Mega Man, Dolph Ziggler, Phineas (again), Joker and John Cena (again), The Miz, Kurt Angle, Glenn Quagmire, Peter Griffin, JBL and Undertaker (again)**

**In the ring: Brock Lesnar, Byakuya Kuchiki, Finn The Human, Justin, Kurtis Stryker, The Rock, Samoa Joe, Shawn Michaels, Sheldon Cooper, Sting and Stone Cold Steve Austin**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

As soon as Sting's two feet landed right in the ring, he finally began to go to work around the competition. Quite frankly, he responded to them with his trusty baseball bat, who socked everyone in the gut in order from Stryker, The Rock, HBK, Stone Cold, Lesnar, Finn, Justin, Samoa Joe, and Byakuya.

Sheldon on the other hand, huddled into a ball, hoping that he wouldn't be part of this basebrawl happening in the ring right now.

**Jim Ross:** Sting is now firing away!

**Michael Cole:** quite frankly, looks like Sheldon's a little afraid of the icon himself.

**Bobby Heenan:** No kidding... Sting's face looks like a pedophile boogeyman meets The Crow!

However, the baseball bat shot to the ribs cost Finn the Human big time. He looked right up to see Samoa Joe coming after him.

After a huge roundhouse kick from the Samoan Submission Machine, Samoa Joe grabbed Finn and just plummeted him over the top rope and onto the floor, resulting in instant elimination.

**Mike Tenay:** The first elimination for Samoa Joe and Finn is history.

**Tazz:** It certainly ain't Adventure Time anymore! His adventure is over!

**77th Elimination: Finn The Human; Eliminated by Samoa Joe; Duration: 16:14**

After Finn's elimination, there was action going on between Kurtis Stryker and Brock Lesnar as the master of the F5 was busy powerbombing the hell out of the cop just for fun. Much like he choked him, launched Stryker up in the air and catching him midair on his shoulders.

With such anger and velocity, Lesnar sent Stryker all the way down, making the cop's back just flat as a window!

**Joey Styles:** MY GOD! What a powerbomb by Lesnar!

**Jim Ross:** I agree! Stryker is just getting flattened over and over again!

After he done enough roughing up the cop for one night, Lesnar picked Stryker up again in a Fireman's Carry formation, indicating another elimination and perhaps another F5 outta here!

But before Lesnar could even throw him to begin with, Stryker managed to hang on the ropes just for his life. And pretty much to pray that Lesnar doesn't take him out.

**Mike Tenay:** We could very well see Stryker eliminated from the Rumble here!

**Bobby Heenan:** Little Boss Man could be going bye-bye! Tell Big Boss Man and his mom 'hi' for me!

**Jim Ross:** I don't think he'll say 'hi' just yet! Look at him hang on here!

Lesnar was trying to wobble Stryker off the ropes, try to throw him out of the ring. But something unexpected occurred.

Sheldon Cooper and Justin nodded to each other and ran right at Lesnar's legs while Stryker held right on to the ropes. Without no time to waste, the duo both lifted Lesnar's legs off his body and slowly, but surely, they turned him over the top rope. And with one extra tug thanks to Kurtis Stryker...

...Brock Lesnar suddenly tumbled down to the floor, and was eliminated to a roaring ovation!

**Jim Ross:** *shocked* LESNAR'S GONE! BROCK LESNAR HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

**Joey Styles:** *in horror* OH MY FRICKING GOD!

**Tazz:** Brock Lesnar is now outta this match! And something tells me he isn't gonna take it well here!

**78th Elimination: Brock Lesnar; Eliminated by Sheldon Cooper, Justin and Kurtis Stryker; Duration: 16:14**

Tazz was damn right. As soon as he got up on his feet, Brock Lesnar started to lose it. He was about to be crazy like an enraged blood-thirsty bull.

As a result, Brock Lesnar started to rip up the steel steps once again, and not to mention, hitting referee Charles Robinson right in the face!

**Mike Tenay:** Hey, wait a minute... he can't do that!

**Jim Ross:** Lesnar has just about lost it!

**Michael Cole:** Damn it, we don't need another meltdown here in the Rumble! I already suffered enough!

Lesnar was raging like a crazy wildebeest until Paul Heyman suddenly came to the side and tried to calm down the raging beast. Music wasn't definitely going to do it, that's for sure.

**Bobby Heenan:** Looks like the fat Walrus is gonna try to calm Lesnar down here.

**Joey Styles:** I hardly think anything is gonna cool him down!

After a bit of persuading from Paul Heyman, Lesnar finally seemed to calm down for the time. And just left to such a negative reaction from the crowd. What a sore loser he was.

Meanwhile, back inside the ring, Stone Cold stood on top of the middle rope as he landed a diving forearm right to the face of Shawn Michaels!

**Jim Ross:** Michaels gets hit with a forearm!

**Michael Cole:** I think that may have enough to get the Showstopper over the top rope and onto the floor!

As the Texas Rattlesnake gestured the Heartbreak Kid to get up, he kicked him right in the gut...

...but only for Shawn Michaels to push Stone Cold away near the ropes, and as Austin turned right around...

...he was greeted by a Sweet Chin Music that knocked him over the top rope and onto the floor, resulting in an another shocking elimination that once again sent cheers among the New York City faithful!

**Jim Ross:** *in shock* Stone Cold's out! Stone Cold's out!

**Tazz:** Michaels has eliminated the Texas Rattlesnake!

**Bobby Heenan:** The snake has been crushed like a rock and now he's off to slither in the desert!

**79th Elimination: Stone Cold Steve Austin; Eliminated by Shawn Michaels; Duration: 24:02**

After Stone Cold left with shock and awe of his elimination, the faithful WWE fans gave Austin a tremendous ovation for his impressive effort in this Royal Rumble, while Austin responded with two respectful middle fingers in the air.

Back in the ring, Sheldon Cooper and Samoa Joe began to battle it out on the turnbuckle as the nerd began to give the Samoan Submission Machine a 10-punch salute.

**1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10!**

**Joey Styles:** I think Sheldon got Samoa Joe grounded there! He's on a roll!

**Mike Tenay:** I never knew how good of a fighter Sheldon is despite the damage he's taking! That shows guts!

Sheldon then got off of Samoa Joe so that he would whip him to the right corner.

But Joe counter-whipped Sheldon into the corner instead, but luckily, Sheldon managed to avoid the collision with a nice leap!

**Tazz:** Sheldon's safe there!

**Michael Cole:** Yeah, but maybe not for long!

Contrary to Michael Cole's words, Samoa Joe snook behind Sheldon and trapped with a Rear Naked Choke with Scissors.

Just having the blood rushed to the head of Sheldon Cooper was almost enough to make him blackout instantly!

**Jim Ross:** Samoa Joe is just choking the life out of Dr. Sheldon Cooper!

**Bobby Heenan:** Sheldon is a little bit lightheaded to be exact. It's like Samoa Joe's a human blood pressure system just squeezing him until his head explodes!

Meanwhile, as Joe was busy choking Sheldon into submission, both Byakuya Kuchiki and Sting were busy dueling with swords against bats. Both Byakuya and Sting were fighting out one by one with some of the most dangerous objects known to man.

There were sparks flying between the two objects as Byakuya's sword was trying to cut right through Sting's bat.

**Byakuya Kuchiki:** There's absolutely no way your bat can cut through me.

**Sting:** I'm afraid I have to disagree!

Knowing that he can't get through Byakuya because of his sword, Sting retaliated by stomping right on the feet of Byakuya!

**Joey Styles:** Youch! Byakuya got stomped there!

**Bobby Heenan:** Why in the hell did Byakuya choose to wear socks? He's like the only contestant in the Rumble who has a higher chance to get Athlete's Foot!

Seeing Byakuya drop his sword there, Sting capitalized the moment as he sent his baseball bat right into Byakuya's ribs, and then sent the bat straight into Byakuya's own kisser!

**Jim Ross:** Byakuya got it right in the mouth!

**Mike Tenay:** His gums might have bled instantly!

As Byakuya held his own face in pain, 'The Icon' Sting looked right at the Eye Candy known as Justin with a nod.

The two grabbed hands and rushed right at the Soul Society Captain of Squad Six with a double clothesline, as he got over the top rope and onto the floor with a elimination.

**Michael Cole:** Byakuya is outta there!

**Tazz:** At least his hair still wasn't messed up!

**80th Elimination: Byakuya Kuchiki; Eliminated by Sting and Justin; Duration: 23:33**

**Bobby Heenan:** I'm confused, how many men has Justin has eliminated so far?

**Mike Tenay:** Either 8 or 9. I would be surprised if he beat Kane's record!

As Byakuya walked away from the ring disappointed, there was a huge showdown going on between Shawn Michaels and The Rock. It was the Heartbreak Kid versus the People's Champion. Both men had traded shots against one another! This was a back and forth battle as the rest of the fans were split on who to cheer for which man.

**Jim Ross:** Look at this matchup!

**Michael Cole:** It's like a dream match I've been wanting to see, well other than the dreams of trying to see Hulk Hogan and Bret "Hitman" Hart having to face against each other.

The momentum was right on the The Rock as he started hitting Michaels away from the ropes. He had roughed him up enough for Rock to whip Michaels through rope after rope, hoping for a clothesline...

...but Michaels moved right out of the way and hit The Rock with his signature Flying Forearm!

**Tazz:** Michaels with the forearm!

**Mike Tenay:** Momentum has been shifted back on the Heartbreak Kid!

Shawn Michaels then kipped up as he jumped on his two feet, creating an entire frenzy. After he then body slammed The Rock, Michaels then went to the turnbuckle to ascend to the top rope.

The rest of the crowd was on their feet seeing Mr. WrestleMania about to fly through the sky.

**Bobby Heenan:** Michaels is about to take flight here!

**Joey Styles:** HBK could hit this move perfectly!

Without no thinking, HBK leaped up and hit The Rock smackdab with a flying elbow drop!

Shawn Michaels then got up immediately as he was feeding the uncontrollable energy from the crazy fans attending the event.

**Jim Ross:** I think we're about to hear Sweet Chin Music!

**Michael Cole:** Rock's definitely about to feel it coming here!

**Tazz:** Michaels is tuning up the band!

Eyeing The Rock far away, Michaels started to stomp hardly into the mat as the rest of the crowd counted to each stomp. His foot was creating explosive energy that with one kick, it could shoot anyone out of the ring instantly.

Feeling that these fans wanted to hear the 'boom' sound coming from HBK, Michaels approached Rock...

...but only for Kurtis Stryker to step in and was about to hit Michaels right on the face with a nightstick. Luckily, Michaels turned the other foot to Stryker and... BOOM! Down went Stryker for the Sweet Chin Music!

**Bobby Heenan:** Little Boss Man goes down with the Sweet Chin Music! Just like Stryker's mom on a Saturday night!

**Michael Cole:** Let's not make any remarks about mothers please. You still haven't learned your lesson when you made fun of Big Boss Man's mom.

**Bobby Heenan:** *chuckling* Big deal. Her hair balds faster than Stryker does.

Seeing the riot squad officer down, Michaels then turned back his attention to The Rock...

...who suddenly caught Michaels with a surprise Rock Bottom!

**Jim Ross:** Rock Bottom! Rock Bottom!

**Tazz:** Michaels's back might have been stuck to the mat there! Somebody scrape him up with a spatula!

The Rock then capitalized the opportunity as he picked Shawn Michaels up, threw him over the top rope and landed right on the floor with another ovation from the WWE Universe!

**Joey Styles:** Rock eliminates HBK! The Great One has eliminated the Showstopper!

**Bobby Heenan:** Shawn Michaels surely ain't dancing anymore!

**Mike Tenay:** I strongly agree with your statement there, Brain!

**81st Elimination: Shawn Michaels; Eliminated by The Rock; Duration: 15:21**

The rest of the crowd suddenly gave Shawn Michaels another standing ovation for his efforts as he raised his hands as if he was a champion in the fan's minds.

Meanwhile, back in the ring, Samoa Joe scooped up Stryker right on the top rope and capitalized with a jumping roundhouse kick that rendered Kurtis Stryker a bit unconscious. The Samoan Submission Machine was looking to make a hamburger right out of the policeman himself as he scooped himself in a muscle buster position.

But unfortunately for Joe, Stryker hung on the ropes quite nicely, hoping to not be lifted.

**Jim Ross:** Samoa Joe is gonna try to lift up Stryker with another Muscle Buster, but it looks like Stryker's hanging on!

**Michael Cole:** I think Stryker's reaching for something here...!

Cole's words could have said it any better. As a desperation tactic, Stryker reached into his pocket and pulled out his taser.

So as Samoa Joe tried to lift Stryker up, the officer retaliated by tasering the back of Joe's neck!

**Joey Styles:** *surprised* Oh my god, Samoa Joe got tazed in the neck!

**Mike Tenay:** Just imagine the burning feeling that man took from that attack!

**Tazz:** That ain't looking very well for Joe here!

And it didn't. Joe was feeling the back of his neck in pain as the same time, Justin and The Rock decided to team up as one another when they took Samoa Joe over the top rope and onto the floor, resulting in elimination for the Samoan Submission Machine!

**Tazz:** Joe's out! I repeat, Joe is out of the Rumble!

**Bobby Heenan:** Stick an apple on this roasted pig, because he's done!

**82nd Elimination: Samoa Joe; Eliminated by The Rock and Justin; Duration: 7:01**

Angry and disappointed, Samoa Joe left ringside a defeated man.

Meanwhile, Justin saw Stryker still grounded on the top rope, after looking weary from having to get Samoa Joe off of him. Justin saw this moment and capitalized as he bounced on the middle rope and flew in the air, hitting Stryker with a dropkick that sent him tumbling on the outside floor with another elimination!

**Jim Ross:** Now Stryker's out of the match!

**Bobby Heenan:** This is one law he couldn't manage to enforce there!

**83rd Elimination: Kurtis Stryker; Eliminated by The Rock and Justin; Duration: 11:10**

**Michael Cole:** We are down to the Final Four in the Rumble! It's Justin, Rock, Sting and Sheldon!

**Tazz:** I'm amazed Sheldon Cooper is still in this thing! What an impressive showing for this nerd!

**Mike Tenay:** Indeed, he's showing some heart!

As The Rock and Justin took a bit of a deep breath, Sheldon Cooper regained consciousness as he realized that there was just him, Justin, Rock and Sting left in the ring.

The scientist stanced himself right behind The Rock and Justin, hoping that they would turn right around. And as a matter of fact, they turned around so that Sheldon could grab them in the necks, hoping to squeeze the life out of the People's Champion and the male model themselves.

**Joey Styles:** Oh god, please tell me Sheldon isn't gonna think of lifting him up!

**Tazz:** What the hell is he, Superman?!

**Jim Ross:** This could be a mistake here!

In J.R. case, he was right. Both The Rock and Justin weren't affected by Sheldon's impressive 'strength'.

So as a response, the duo grabbed the back of Sheldon's shirt as the physicist was now afraid out of his mind. With nods from Rock and Justin, the two threw Sheldon Cooper over and out of the Rumble!

**Jim Ross:** Sheldon Cooper fought hard and valiantly at the end, but he got eliminated.

**Bobby Heenan:** Talk about showing some heart... his heart just got broken!

**Michael Cole:** Indeed, and another elimination for Justin!

**84th Elimination: Sheldon Cooper: Eliminated by The Rock and Justin; Duration: 34:24**

Disappointed that his gameplan didn't turn out well, Sheldon Cooper walked away with an outstanding reception from the New York City crowd because of the duration he lasted in the ring.

**Michael Cole:** You gotta give it to Sheldon, he did his best in the Rumble!

**Tazz:** What a tough son of a bitch Sheldon was! That's respect in my book!

As both The Rock and Justin were busy watching Sheldon walk away with an outstanding applause, the house shook even higher when out of nowhere...

...Sting came up behind the Rock and performed a clothesline that sent The Rock over and out of the Rumble!

**Jim Ross:** BY GAWD, NOW THE ROCK'S BEEN ELIMINATED!

**Michael Cole:** *shocked* You really gotta be kidding me!

**Mike Tenay:** The Most Electrifying Man In Sports Entertainment is out of the Rumble!

**85th Elimination: The Rock: Eliminated by Sting; Duration: 34:24**

The Rock was now gone and walked out of ringside to yet, and perhaps another standing ovation for his efforts in the Rumble. But now...

...the suspense was starting to now build up. The rest of the people were now on their seats as the two men left standing in the Rumble, Sting and Justin, all stared at each other in an intense faceoff. Only one of them would walk out of the Rumble the big winner of this highly-anticipated event.

**Tazz:** I can't believe this has come down to Sting and Justin!

**Bobby Heenan:** I can't choose a winner here! This is unbelievable!

**Jim Ross:** Hang on to your seats folks, this is gonna be intense!

The fans did hang on to their seats as both Sting and Justin undid their clothes from the upper body region.

This was a match between two intense warriors. One of them was about to drop down and one was gonna rise above. As Justin gestured at Sting to bring it on, Sting yelled and beat his own chest like an angry gorilla. It was from that moment that both Sting and Justin finally swung at each other with the rest of the fans just cheering like crazy.

**Michael Cole:** Here they go! It's Sting vs. Justin!

**Bobby Heenan:** It's like machine guns just shooting at the other. One of them's getting destroyed no matter what happens!

**Joey Styles:** Yes, and I think the momentum's now on The Icon, Sting!

Sting was now swinging each punch right away at Justin's face, just moments from bruising his pretty kisser. The Icon then decided to whip Justin right at the left turnbuckle, but that only sent Sting running instead with a nice counter!

Justin took no time to think as he paced himself towards Sting, hoping to give Sting a little taste of his medicine with his own version of the Stinger Splash, but Sting moved out of the way just in time which now sent Justin grounded in the turnbuckle!

**Tazz:** Justin was about to go for a Stinger Splash, but Sting moved right outta the way!

**Joey Styles:** Yeah, and it looks like Justin may be the one to be stung here tonight!

Seeing Justin woozy in the turnbuckle, Sting ran across the ring with the speed of a cheetah...

...and hit Justin with the Stinger Splash successfully!

**Jim Ross:** Stinger Splash! Sting hit Justin with the Stinger Splash!

**Michael Cole:** Sting is just feeding off the excitement of this capacity crowd here!

As Justin walked a bit woozily from that impact, Sting then grabbed the back of Justin's hair, got him in a reverse DDT position, and then...

BAM! The back of Justin's head hit right on the mat!

**Mike Tenay:** Scorpion Death Drop! Sting hit the Scorpion Death Drop!

**Tazz:** There may be no way for Justin to get out of this now!

As Justin was now left laying right on the floor, Sting approached his legs and started to wrap them just like a tasty pretzel.

Sting then looked right into his fans with tremendous cheers, while the rest of Justin's fans (mostly fangirls) looked concerned and worried. Without no time to waste, Sting turned Justin around and sat on him with the male model's legs locked painfully in a submission. It was one of Sting's finishing moves, no doubt.

**Mike Tenay:** Scorpion Death Lock! Sting just locked in the Scorpion Death Lock!

**Tazz:** And Justin is just screaming in intense pain! That's not gonna be good for a male supermodel like him!

**Michael Cole:** Look at Justin trying to reach for the ropes!

**Bobby Heenan:** That certainly won't help him much! His back's gonna be broken enough to get him out and make Sting the winner!

Justin saw his chances for the Rumble almost fade right away with each second the pain from that Scorpion Death Lock passed.

As hope was definitely lost for a moment, suddenly there was a second wind sparking right inside Justin like never before. The Hawaiian spirits fueled his entire body with such adrenaline that Justin finally had the spirit and strength to get to the ropes and lift himself up to his two feet, therefore finally breaking out of the hold with the rest of his fans cheering in relief!

**Jim Ross:** Justin broke out of the hold!

**Tazz:** There is no quit in this kid whatsoever!

**Bobby Heenan:** He may have to quit now! Look who's running for him!

Before Justin could even catch a break, the Eye Candy looked right at Sting, who was looking to clothesline him through the top ropes and onto the floor!

But luckily, Justin ducked and started to lift up Sting with a back body drop, which sent The Icon over the top rope, but soon hung on to the ropes and onto the apron!

**Michael Cole:** Sting is out- no wait, no he isn't!

**Tazz:** Sting is safe for now! he hung on to the ropes

**Joey Styles:** Unfortunately, it may be only temporary! Look out...!

Sting took a sigh of relief as he was once again safe, but when he looked up however...

...Justin took a good run of the ropes and springboarded right back onto Sting with a Flying Chuck kick which knocked Sting off the apron and onto the floor with a stunned, shocked and an erupted ovation from the crowd, therefore becoming the winner!

**86th and Final Elimination: Sting: Eliminated by Justin; Duration: 9:02**

**Jim Ross:** *screaming* MY GAWD! JUSTIN WINS! JUSTIN WINS! JUSTIN HAS ELIMINATED STING!

**Michael Cole:** *screaming* I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I SAW HERE TODAY!

**Joey Styles:** *also screaming* OH MY FRICKIN GOOOOOOOD!

**Mike Tenay:** *screaming* WHAT AN UNEXPECTED MOMENT AT MADISON SQUARE GARDEN!

The entirety of Justin's fans all stood up and went ape-crap crazy over Justin's sudden victory! The Male Model looked all around him and saw the entire structure of Madison Square Garden cheer in victory. Justin felt like in his mind that he finally became one of the greats. The crowd in this arena matched the same intensity when The Beatles first arrived in America in the 1960s.

Justin may not have won a season of Total Drama, but he had a new title in his mantle. The winner of the 2nd Annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble. And these fans couldn't have it any other way. Ring announcer Justin Roberts finally announced the winner firsthand.

**Justin Roberts:** Here is your winner of Fanfiction Royal Rumble II, Juuuuuuustiiiiiin!

His victory celebration was just getting started. The rest of Justin friends from the show, which was Trent, Cody, Harold, Beth, Owen, LeShawna, Geoff, Bridgette, Eva, and including Heather all got in the ring with Justin as the rest of his friends celebrated with him.

As a brilliant surprise, Heather ended up kissing Justin right in the cheek, much to Alejandro's distaste and anger. Owen suddenly came up behind Justin and hoisted him up on his shoulders as if Justin was finally on top of the world! Interviewer Josh Matthews came inside the ring and approached Justin first-hand!

**Josh Matthews:** Justin, you have finally won the second annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble! How does it feel and what do you have to say about to your victory!

**Justin:** *right on the mic* Well, Josh! I got nothing to say, my looks have nothing to say and I think my brain's got nothing to say, but I do have one thing to say to the rest of you fans sitting at Madison Square Garden... and that is... the drinks are on me and it's all free!

The rest of the crowd stood up on their feet roaring for applause when he mentioned free drinks.

**Michael Cole:** Another brilliant ending to another brilliant event! Justin is now the winner of Fanfiction Royal Rumble II and the winner of $100,000. Until next time, for Joey Styles, Mike Tenay and Tazz, this is Michael Cole...

**Jim Ross:** I'm good ol' J.R. Jim Ross...

**Bobby Heenan:** ...and I'm hungry! When in the hell do we eat?

**Joey Styles:** Just hang on tight, Heenan! Good night, ladies and gentlemen, from New York, in Madison Square Garden!

The screen now faded to black as Justin and the rest of the Total Drama cast celebrated across the ring.

Soon after, there was a disclaimer that was shown with nothing but white words and a Jackass skull symbol under the disclaimer where Jackass legend Johnny Knoxville's voice was heard.

**Johnny Knoxville:** Warning, the following event you just watched featured stunts performed by wrestlers and characters who competed in the Fanfiction Royal Rumble. Accordingly, WWE must insist that no one attempt to recreate or re-enact any stunt or activity performed on this show.

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Well, that was a doozy. I would like to think my partner-in-crime ForeverTheTorturedRebel for helping me with the entrants, the eliminations and whatnot, and I would like to thank all of you for watching this event with us. Don't forget to leave your thoughts on your favorite parts in this 2nd annual Rumble, who you think was the best performer, if Justin really deserved his victory, and if the ending either confused or surprised you. It's just that simple.**

**Anyway, here are the final statistics, containing both the participant list, and the records made here tonight:**

**Entrants in order:**

**1: Dean Ambrose (Eliminated by Ultimate Warrior first, then once again by Homer Simpson and Scorpion)**

**2: Bully Ray (Eliminated by Daniel Bryan**

**3: Johnny Cage (Eliminated by Ultimate Warrior)**

**4: Homer Simpson (Eliminated by Big Show first, and then Ryback)**

**5: John Cena (Eliminated by Batman first, and then Shawn Michaels)**

**6. Beavis (Eliminated by Johnny Cage)**

**7. Daniel Bryan (Eliminated by Undertaker)**

**8. James Rolfe/Angry Video Game Nerd (Eliminated by Anne Maria)**

**9. Ultimate Warrior (Eliminated by Fox McCloud)**

**10. Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) (Eliminated by Phineas Flynn)**

**11. Big Show (Eliminated by John Cena, Angry Video Game Nerd, Phineas Flynn, Ultimate Warrior and Chris Jericho)**

**12. Kane (Eliminated by Scorpion)**

**13. Phineas Flynn (Phineas And Ferb) (Eliminated by Undertaker first, and then Brock Lesnar)**

**14. Chris Jericho (Eliminated by Heather)**

**15. Undertaker (Eliminated by Devon first, and then The Rock)**

**16. Fox McCloud (Eliminated by Chris Jericho and Duncan)**

**17. Brodus Clay (Eliminated by Scorpion)**

**18. Psy (Eliminated by Brodus Clay, Kane, Undertaker, John Cena, Chris Jericho, Ultimate Warrior, Eddy, Fox McCloud, Phineas Flynn and the Angry Video Game Nerd)**

**19. Jake "The Snake" Roberts (Eliminated by Devon)**

**20. Duncan (Total Drama) (Eliminated by Ryback)**

**21. Jeff Hardy (Eliminated by Nightwing)**

**22. Carl Brutananadilewski (Eliminated by Angry Video Game Nerd)**

**23. Dan (Dan Vs.) (Eliminated by Link)**

**24. Batman (Eliminated by CM Punk)**

**25. Damien Sandow (Eliminated by Mordecai)**

**26. Mordecai (Regular Show) (Eliminated by CM Punk)**

**27. Cody Rhodes (Eliminated by Rigby)**

**28. Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) (Eliminated by Link)**

**29. CM Punk (Eliminated by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy)**

**30. Devon (Eliminated by Batman)**

**31. Heather (Total Drama) (Eliminated by Rangiku Matsumoto)**

**32. Rigby (Regular Show) (Eliminated by The Angry Video Game Nerd)**

**33. Sin Cara (Eliminated by Cody Rhodes, Damien Sandow, CM Punk and Devon)**

**34. Alejandro Burromuerto (Eliminated by Justin)**

**35. Ryback (Eliminated by Eric Cartman and Justin)**

**36. Link (Legend of Zelda) (Eliminated by Ryback)**

**37. Roman Reigns (Eliminated by Ryback, Scorpion, Link, Batman, Nightwing, Justin, Homer Simpson and Triple H)**

**38. Nightwing (Eliminated by Owen)**

**39. Triple H (Eliminated by Ryback)**

**40. Justin (Total Drama) (Eliminated by Sheamus first, WINNER)**

**41. Jerry "The King" Lawler (Eliminated by Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns)**

**42. Anne Maria (Total Drama) (Eliminated by Owen)**

**43. Seth Rollins (Eliminated by Nightwing)**

**44. Rainbow Dash (Eliminated by Kurt Angle)**

**45. "Cowboy" James Storm (Eliminated by Austin Aries)**

**46. Captain America (Eliminated by Alejandro Burromuerto)**

**47. Rob Van Dam (Eliminated by Antonio Cesaro)**

**48. Lightning (Eliminated by Owen)**

**49. Mick Foley (Eliminated by Alejandro Burromuerto)**

**50. Fluttershy (Eliminated herself)**

**51. Bret "Hitman" Hart (Eliminated by Brock Lesnar)**

**52. Bender Rodriguez (Eliminated by Heather, Justin and 'Cowboy' James Storm)**

**53. Austin Aries (Eliminated by Charlie Sheen)**

**54. Charlie Sheen (Eliminated by Brock Lesnar)**

**55. Randy Orton (Eliminated by Undertaker)**

**56. Ryu (Street Fighter) (Eliminated by Peter Griffin)**

**57. Antonio Cesaro (Eliminated by Bret "Hitman" Hart)**

**58. Owen (Total Drama) (Eliminated by 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin)**

**59. Sheamus (Eliminated by 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin)**

**60. Rangiku Matsumoto (Eliminated by Sheldon Cooper)**

**61. Vader (Eliminated by Sheldon Cooper)**

**62. Eric Cartman (Eliminated by Peter Griffin)**

**63. Kurt Angle (Eliminated by Brock Lesnar)**

**64. Peter Griffin (Eliminated by Justin)**

**65. Dolph Ziggler (Eliminated by 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin)**

**66. Sheldon Cooper (Eliminated by The Rock and Justin)**

**67. The Miz (Eliminated by Kurt Angle)**

**68. Mega Man (Eliminated by Dolph Ziggler)**

**69. "Stone Cold" Steve Austin (Eliminated by Shawn Michaels)**

**70. Byakuya Kuchiki (Eliminated by Sting and Justin)**

**71. Brock Lesnar (Eliminated by Sheldon Cooper, Justin and Kurtis Stryker)**

**72. Finn the Human (Eliminated by Samoa Joe)**

**73. JBL (Eliminated by Finn The Human)**

**74. Joker (Eliminated by Shawn Michaels)**

**75. Shawn Michaels (Eliminated by The Rock)**

**76. Kurtis Stryker (Eliminated by Justin)**

**77. The Rock (Eliminated by Sting)**

**78. Glenn Quagmire (Eliminated by Justin)**

**79. Samoa Joe (Eliminated by Justin and The Rock)**

**80. Sting (Eliminated by Justin)**

**Wrestlers in order:**

**1. Dean Ambrose (Eliminated twice)**

**2. Bully Ray (Eliminated)**

**3. John Cena (Eliminated twice)**

**4. Daniel Bryan (Eliminated)**

**5. Ultimate Warrior (Eliminated)**

**6. Big Show (Eliminated)**

**7. Kane (Eliminated)**

**8. Chris Jericho (Eliminated)**

**9. Undertaker (Eliminated twice)**

**10. Brodus Clay (Eliminated)**

**11. Jake "The Snake" Roberts (Eliminated)**

**12. Jeff Hardy (Eliminated)**

**13. Damien Sandow (Eliminated)**

**14. Cody Rhodes (Eliminated)**

**15. CM Punk (Eliminated)**

**16. Devon (Eliminated)**

**17. Sin Cara (Eliminated)**

**18. Ryback (Eliminated)**

**19. Roman Reigns (Eliminated)**

**20. Triple H (Eliminated)**

**21. Jerry "The King" Lawler (Eliminated)**

**22. Seth Rollins (Eliminated)**

**23. Cowboy James Storm (Eliminated)**

**24. Rob Van Dam (Eliminated)**

**25. Mick Foley (Eliminated)**

**26. Bret 'Hitman' Hart (Eliminated)**

**27. Austin Aries (Eliminated)**

**28. Randy Orton (Eliminated)**

**29. Antonio Cesaro (Eliminated)**

**30. Sheamus (Eliminated)**

**31. Vader (Eliminated)**

**32. Kurt Angle (Eliminated)**

**33. Dolph Ziggler (Eliminated)**

**34. The Miz (Eliminated)**

**35. Stone Cold Steve Austin (Eliminated)**

**36. Brock Lesnar (Eliminated)**

**37. JBL (Eliminated)**

**38. Shawn Michaels (Eliminated)**

**39. The Rock (Eliminated)**

**40. Samoa Joe (Eliminated)**

**41. Sting (Eliminated)**

**Other characters in order:**

**1. Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat (Eliminated)**

**2. Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) (Eliminated twice)**

**3. Beavis (Beavis and Butthead) (Eliminated)**

**4. James Rolfe/Angry Video Game Nerd (Eliminated)**

**5. Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) (Eliminated)**

**6. Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) (Eliminated twice)**

**7. Fox McCloud (Starfox) (Eliminated)**

**8. Psy (Eliminated)**

**9. Duncan (Total Drama) (Eliminated)**

**10. Carl Brutananadilewski (Eliminated)**

**11. Dan (Dan Vs.) (Eliminated)**

**12. Batman (Eliminated)**

**13. Mordecai (Regular Show) (Eliminated)**

**14. Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) (Eliminated)**

**15. Heather (Total Drama) (Eliminated)**

**16. Rigby (Regular Show) (Eliminated)**

**17. Alejandro Burromuerto (Total Drama) (Eliminated)**

**18. Link (The Legend of Zelda) (Eliminated)**

**19. Nightwing (Eliminated)**

**20. Justin (Total Drama) (Eliminated once, WINNER)**

**21. Anne Maria (Total Drama) (Eliminated)**

**22. Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: FiM) (Eliminated)**

**23. Captain America (Eliminated)**

**24. Lightning (Total Drama) (Eliminated)**

**25. Fluttershy (My Little Pony: FiM) (Eliminated)**

**26. Bender (Futurama) (Eliminated)**

**27. Charlie Sheen (Eliminated)**

**28. Ryu (Street Fighter II) (Eliminated)**

**29. Owen (Total Drama) (Eliminated)**

**30. Rangiku Matsumoto (Bleach) (Eliminated)**

**31. Eric Cartman (South Park) (Eliminated)**

**32. Peter Griffin (Family Guy) (Eliminated)**

**33. Sheldon Cooper (The Big Bang Theory) (Eliminated)**

**34. Mega Man (Eliminated)**

**35. Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) (Eliminated)**

**36. Finn The Human (Adventure Time) (Eliminated)**

**37. Joker (Eliminated)**

**38. Kurtis Stryker (Mortal Kombat) (Eliminated)**

**39. Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) (Eliminated)**

**Current Standings:**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 80**

**Number of eliminations: 86**

**Eliminated: Beavis, Bully Ray, Dean Ambrose (first time), Homer Simpson (first time), Big Show, Johnny Cage, Daniel Bryan, Psy, Eddy, Carl Brutananadilewski, Phineas (first time), John Cena (first time), Kane, Brodus Clay, Undertaker (first time), Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Ultimate Warrior, Sin Cara, Cody Rhodes, Damien Sandow, Fox McCloud, Dan, Chris Jericho, Devon, Rigby, Jeff Hardy, Duncan, Angry Video Game Nerd, Mordecai, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Dean Ambrose (again), Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Scorpion, Link, Homer Simpson (again), Batman, Captain America, CM Punk, Bender, "Cowboy" James Storm, Mick Foley, Alejandro Burromuerto, Fluttershy, Rob Van Dam, Nightwing, Anne Maria, Lightning, Triple H, Austin Aries, Heather, Ryback, Justin (first time), Antonio Cesaro, Eric Cartman, Ryu, Randy Orton, Rainbow Dash, Vader, Rangiku Matsumoto, Owen, Bret "HitMan" Hart, Charlie Sheen, Sheamus, Mega Man, Dolph Ziggler, Phineas (again), Joker and John Cena (again), The Miz, Kurt Angle, Glenn Quagmire, Peter Griffin, JBL, Undertaker (again), Finn The Human, Brock Lesnar, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin, Byakuya Kuchiki, Shawn Michaels, Samoa Joe, Kurtis Stryker, Sheldon Cooper, The Rock and Sting**

**Winner: Justin**

**Records:**

**Iron Man (Longest lasting before being eliminated): Angry Video Game Nerd (1 hour, 8 minutes and 53 seconds, FFRRII)**

**Runner Up: Heather (1 hour, 1 minute and 38 seconds; second annual FFRRII)**

**Rumble Dominator (Most eliminations overall): Kane (12; first annual FFRR), Justin (12, FFRRII)**

**Runner Up: John Cena (6; first annual FFRR)**

**House Cleaner (Most eliminations in one match): Kane (12; first annual FFRR), Justin (12; FFRRII)**

**Runner Up: John Cena (6; first annual FFRR)**

**Most flags used in one royal rumble: 8 (First annual FFRR)**

**15 (or less) Seconds of Fame (Shortest lasting before being eliminated): Michael Cole (1.8 seconds; first annual FFRR), Glenn Quagmire (1.8 seconds; FFRRII)**

**Runner Up: Chris Griffin (10 seconds; first annual FFRR)**

**Toughest Elimination (Elimination that involved the most people that teamed up for it): Psy's elimination (10 people; FFRRII)**

**Runner Up: Roman Reigns's Elimination (8 people; first annual FFRR)**

**Rumble Champ (Royal Rumble Winners):**

**1st: Stone Cold Steve Austin**

**2nd: Justin (Total Drama)**

**Well, now that we are finally finished with the 2nd annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble, get ready for Fanfiction Royal Rumble III coming soon! It will be better, badder and more crazier than the second Rumble! So stay tuned, readers! SHA-BA-FRICKING-ZINGA, B**CH!**


End file.
